


Of Writers and Stars

by Kukki90



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Lynch - Fandom, MUCC, gazette
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Child Abandonment, Dating, Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Plot, Violence, relationships, violence against LGBQT community, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 112,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukki90/pseuds/Kukki90
Summary: Two boys meet, fall in love, some drama stuff, some love stuff, I suck at summaries.There is some eluded to violence against LGBTQ community, VERY harsh language. Homophobic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!

 

               

 

                “Crap, I give up!” Taka shoved the note book into the pile of papers on his desk, and threw his pencil in a drawer. Writers block, the bane of every author’s life, had hit for the umpteenth time that week. His current novel was becoming more of a nightmare than he had expected, the characters were stiff and the story stale. He wasn’t happy with any of it, and close to trashing the entire ten-thousand words he had already written. Going back and re-reading what he had written in the last twelve hours, he thought he may have lost his touch. It was all just shit.

                Leaning back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, and rubbing his eyes, a rude growl came from his stomach, protesting the fact that he had ignored eating anything substantial for quite some time. Checking the time, he was amazed at the late hour, or early if you had not bothered to sleep. Looking at what he had accomplished in the last twelve hours of work, which should have been several chapters and yet he had produced only three that he still thought were subpar in content and prose.

                “Okay, I need to eat!” Leaving his home office, or Casa Le’ Baka as he referred to it, and venturing into the kitchen, he was fairly disgusted with what he saw when he opened his fridge; nothing, not one damned thing that was edible. “Shit, now I have to leave home or starve.” Smelling his shirt, he noticed the strong aroma was not something he wanted to subject total strangers to, so he opted for a quick shower for the sake of his fellow man, “Better smelling, but still ugly.” Picking up his wallet and keys, he left his flat, deciding to walk and venture to the back streets of Tokyo, where the hidden gems of restaurants, ramen huts and café’s and bars, were in abundance.

                Turing at the third street on his left, one that he had never investigated, Taka found a small family run restaurant ‘Hoshi Kafe’. With a small lantern at the front door and a canvas sign, the Hoshi looked like it had been there for decades. “Irasshaimase!” an attractive woman in her fifties greeted Taka. “Sit where you’d like, I’ll be with you in one minute.” Since Taka was alone, he chose a stool at the smallish counter.

                “This is your first time to Hoshi Kafe, ne?” Taka was impressed, “I’m surprised you noticed.” Handing Taka a menu, the woman smiled, “I remember everyone who comes in, it makes for good business.” Taka admired that, “It would seem to me, that would be great for business. People always remember good service and friendly staff.” As Taka was eating his meal, a young man poked his head from the kitchen area, “Kaasan, I’m have a delivery, I’ll be back in a bit.” The woman excused herself to speak to the boy.  “Kou-kun, make sure you everything, no mistakes like the last one.” The boy peeked over the door, “Hai!” he replied and he was gone.

                “Tsk, such a child I have” the woman was shaking her head, but had a soft smile on her face. “Your son, I assume?” Taka could see the pride in her face, even while attempting to be strict. “Yes, my son Koichi, forgetful at times, but he’s a good boy.”

                “This was a wonderful meal, and it’s good to know you offer delivery.” Taka groaned as he rubbed his stomach, “I ate entirely too much.” Taka paid his bill, and walking out the door, he was almost knocked over by the young man. “Oh! Gomen!” as the boy bowed. “It’s fine, no harm done.” As the boy looked up at Taka, he smiled. “Thank you for coming! I hope to see you again.” That smile hit Taka like a slap in the face. He muttered something and turned to watch the boy disappear into the restaurant.  After that first meal, Taka became a regular customer, as he enjoyed the atmosphere of a small family business, and Koichi’s smile was just an added bonus to Taka’s visits.

~

                An author! A difficult profession to be sure!” Koichi’s mother had become quite fond of Taka during the weeks following his initial visit, as Taka was eating at Hoshi Kafe at least three times a week. “It’s difficult, only in the sense that authors are often their own worst critic, Natsuki-san.” Taka was definitely his own worst critic, as his writers block reared its horrid ugly head, once again, leaving Taka visiting the Hoshi more frequently.

                “What types of stories do you write, Ohmura-san?” Koichi had been listening to his mother speaking to Taka. “Koichi, please just call me Taka. Ohmura-san is my father. You don’t think I’m that old, do you?” Koichi blushed, “Well no, but if I were to call you Taka, my mom would smack me for being rude.” Checking with Koichi’s mother, “Natsuki-san, it is with my permission that Koichi may use my first name.” Natsuki looked at Koichi, “Watch your manners, you’re not too old to smack,” Koichi rolled his eyes, “Yes Kaasan, I will.”

                “To answer your question Koichi, I write mainly fiction, but I have in the past written biographies and history.” Koichi had moved up to the counter. “Do you get writers block? Is that a real thing?” Taka snorted, “Oh, it’s real. Haven’t you noticed how much time I spend here?” Taka teased, “If I’m here, I’m not writing. When I stop coming in, it means I’m likely writing and not eating or sleeping.”

                Natsuki had her hands on her hips, “Taka-kun! Not eating will make you ill! We have delivery you know! If I see you haven’t been coming in, I will send Koichi with food.” She turned and walked briskly to the kitchen.

                “Sorry, Taka. Kaasan gets attached to our regular customers. She means well.” Koichi was slightly embarrassed. “Koichi she’s a wonderfully warm and caring person, no need to apologize. It’s nice to know that she would care enough to notice if I wasn’t coming in.” Taka was touched by the woman’s comment. “If you don’t see me, please don’t worry. Sometimes I go for a few days straight, just writing. Tell your mom I promise to call for delivery.”

                Taka liked talking to Koichi, the young man was intelligent, asking great questions and it didn’t hurt that the boy was very attractive, enough so, that it gave Taka a little reference material when he needed a release at night. He did feel a tiny bit of guilt, but not enough to stop.

 

~

                It was 3:58am, and Taka was in the zone, he’d been writing since 6am of the previous day. The words flooding his brain, trying to escape all at once. He had tried to stem the tide and slow his mind, but it never worked, so he would just give in and write. Looking at the clock, he could feel his body collapsing from the inside out, with no real nourishment, Taka had survived the hours on tea cookies and coffee. When he finally emptied his brain of the tidal wave of words, he went to his bedroom and passed out, oblivious to his surroundings for ten hours straight.

                It was midday when Taka woke, “Fuck, I need to eat!” Taka showered but fatigue and hunger had caused the man to come close to passing out in the shower. “Okay so not leaving the house today!” Taka called Natsuki and ordered delivery, and twenty minutes later, Koichi was at the door.

                “Hi Koichi, come on in!” Koichi walked in carrying two bags. “What’s all this? I only ordered pork cutlet and ramen.” Koichi shook his head and handed Taka a note.

                “ _Tak-kun, you must be busy writing, here is extra ramen on the house for our favorite author._ ”

                Taka opened the bag and pulled out three bowls of ramen, in the other bag were three bowls with pork cutlet. “Taka, where do you want the extra food?” Koichi was carefully checking out Taka’s flat. “Fridge please, Koichi. Thanks.” Taka was tearing into his ramen. “Oh God! This is delicious! Tell your mother thank you for me please, and thanks for delivering it Koichi!” Taka paid the boy and the young man left the flat.

                _I wonder what the rest of his flat looks like? I hope he’s okay, he looked pretty rough._

_God, he’s really cute…this is bad, he’s so young. How young? 19? 20 at the most? Too young for me. Why do I even think he’s into guys? He has to have a girlfriend. Why am I even thinking about this?_

~

                Taka had been writing for two days straight, but now his stomach was rebelling and demanding attention. Walking to Hoshi Kafe, his brain was battling his hormones. _Am I going for food or for Koichi? What the hell am I even thinking like this for? Damn…I’m such a fucking pervert_!

                “Irasshai…Taka-kun!” Natsuki warmly greeted Taka. Standing in front of the counter, Taka bowed, “Natsuki-san, my deepest thanks and gratitude for you, for providing food for me while I was writing.” As Taka was speaking, Natsuki had her hand over her mouth, and was tearing up. Hearing Taka’s voice, Koichi came to the counter from the kitchen.

                Coming around the counter, Natsuki pulled Taka into a warm embrace, “Arigato, Taka-kun. I feel very protective of you for some reason, you feel more like a son than a customer” This confession startled Taka and soon he too was tearing up.

                “Does this mean I can call you onii-san now?” Koichi had been watching the exchange between his mother and Taka. “Koichi! Don’t be rude!” Natsuki snapped at her son. “Koichi, if you’d like to call me Onii-san, that’s fine. I have no siblings so it would be rather nice.” Taka was blushing, feeling a bit warm.

                “Yay! I have an older brother, finally!” Koichi ran up to Taka and hugged him, letting his hips lean into Taka’s. _Did he do that on purpose? There’s no way_!

                Koichi was blushing as he pulled away from Taka. _Did he notice? No, he thinks I’m a kid. Shit is he even into guys? I bet he has a fancy girlfriend, but I didn’t see anything in his flat_.

                Taka took hi usual spot at the counter, and ordered a large meal, wanting to spend as much time at the little restaurant that had quickly become his second home. Watching Koichi, Taka really wanted to know how old the boy was. If he was even close to 19 or 20, Taka was going to back off, he didn’t need to be known as the old perverted writer.

                “Koichi, are you at university?” Taka tried to sound causal.

                “Uh, no. I graduated two years ago.” _Does he really think I’m that young_?

                “Two years ago? How is that possible? Are you a prodigy?” _There’s no way he’s that old._

                “No, I’m twenty-six, how old do you think I am?” _Holy shit, he thinks I’m a kid_!

                “Well, obviously not twenty-six!” Taka was laughing, “I thought nineteen, twenty at the oldest! You…well you look that young!”

                Natsuki was watching the exchange between the two men carefully, a small smile playing on her lips.

                “No, I have my degree in business. I’m going to take over the Hoshi when Kaasan…wants to retire!” Natsuki looked like she wanted to smack her son.

                “Okay, since you’re way off on my age, let me guess yours.”

                “KOICHI! Don’t be rude!” Natsuki threw a towel at her son.

                “It’s perfectly fine, Natsuki-san. It’s fair since I was so wrong about Koichi’s age.”

                Koichi spent a moment looking at Taka. Both men started to blush and this wasn’t missed by Natsuki. “I’m going to say…thirty-one!” Koichi announced. Taka’s eyes widened, “How…”

                “HA! I was right!” the boy crowed _. Five years, that’s not too much, is it_? Both men were thinking the same thing. “Kou-kun, delivery” Natsuki called out from the kitchen. As soon as Koichi was gone, Taka decided to pry, just a little. “Natsuki-san? Any marriage plans for Koichi yet? If he’s going to run Hoshi Kafe, he’s going to need a wife to help him out.” Before Natsuki turned to face Taka, she smiled to herself.

                “No, Taka-kun. I’m not sure Koichi will marry, he’s not the type to settle down with a wife.

                On the way back to his flat, Taka was trying to decipher what Natsuki had meant, when she said Koichi was not the type to settle down with a wife. “Is he into men and she knows?” That one piece of information spun in Taka’s mind constantly for three days, to the point he finally screamed “SHIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?”  Taking a shower, cleaning the flat, Taka struggled with his internal dialogue on a constant loop. “Okay, that’s it”

                Taka called Hoshi Kafe and ordered food. After hanging up, he started to pace around the flat. “

What the hell do I even say to him? ‘Hey Koichi, wanna fuck?’ Taka snorted, “I’m an asshole.” The doorbell rang. “Hi Koichi, thanks for bringing me food.” I sound stupid.

                “Figured you were writing, you haven’t been in for a few days.” _Fuck, I feel stupid_.

                “Well…um, thanks for the food. I’ll probably be in at some point this week, tell your mother not to worry.” _I should say something_.

                “Yah, of course…see you later.” _Fuck! Say something_! The door closed.

                _So now what do I do? I know he doesn’t have a girlfriend, his mother sort of eluded to him possibly liking men. Maybe it’s my age? I’m too old for him. How do I even ask him…or do I just leave it alone?  
                Shit, now what do I do? Does he have a girlfriend? He never says yes or no, never mentions one, Am I too young for him? What do I say to him or do I just forget it_?

                                Both men had questions that went unanswered for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Taka showed up at the restaurant the next day, only to find it closed, with a sing that said there had been a family emergency. “Oh shit! Fuck…is it Natsuki-san? Koichi!! Shit!” Taka ran to the bar next door and asked, “Natsuki-san became ill, they took her to the hospital.” Taka ran home and got his car, racing to the hospital. “I need to see Natsuki-san, please!” Asking at the front desk. “Are you family?” the nurse asked, “Um…yes, I’m her oldest son.” The nurse gave Taka a room number. As he rounded the corner, he almost knocked Koichi down.

                “Koichi! What…” Koichi was pale and shaken, “Taka onii-san!” Koichi fell into Taka’s arms sobbing. Taka found a quiet alcove with chairs, and sat down with the shaken boy. “Koichi, what happened? She’s not…”

                “The doctors said she had a mild stroke. We were in the kitchen, prepping to open. We were talking, then she sounded like she was drunk, she couldn’t speak. Then she just fell down, she just dropped.” Taka grabbed Koichi and held him. “It’s okay, Kou-kun, she’s going to be okay.” _God, he feels good, perfect to hold, his hair… that scent_!

                “Taka-kun! Why are you here? You should be writing!” Sitting on the edge of Natsuki’s bed, Taka picked up her hand and kissed it. “Okaasan, are you feeling okay? Someone left a note at the restaurant. I had to come and see you. I had to make sure you were being taken care of properly!” Tears started to fall, Natsuki tried to wipe them from Taka’s face.

                “My son, I’m fine.” She said softly. “They want to run some tests, then I’ll be released.” Koichi was standing behind Taka, leaning on him. “Taka-kun, tell this one I’ll be fine, he won’t listen to anyone.” “Kaasan! That’s not fair, I’m just scared!” Taka looked over his shoulder at Koichi. “Okaasan, I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.”

                They sat with Koichi’s mother, just watching her. A doctor finally came in to speak to Koichi. “And you are?” the doctor looked at Taka. “He is my son, my adopted son Taka.” The doctor accepted that and spoke to them at length. “Thank you, Doctor.” Taka turned back to Natsuki. “Your adoptive son, Natsuki-san?”

                “Yes, or at least you will be soon. Arigato Taka-kun.” And with this, Natsuki closed her eyes and slept. Taka and Koichi left the room and found a quiet spot. “Koichi, whatever you need, come to me please, let me help.” Taka had they young man by the shoulders. “I mean it…anyt…” Before he could finish, Koichi’s lips were pressing lightly to his, soft and exciting.

                “Koichi?” Taka was being careful. “Thank you, onii-san, for helping with Kaasan. I’d better go back, I’ll call you later.” Koichi got up and went back to his mother’s room, leaving a stunned and confused Taka sitting alone.

               

                “You like him, don’t you Kou-kun?” Koichi’s mother still had her eyes closed. “Does he know yet?” Koichi was sitting in a chair, next to her bed. His mother reached for his hand. “Kou, look at me,” Koichi had tears in his eyes. “Taka-kun is a good man. I approve of him for you, my only child. All I have ever wanted is happiness for you. Do not let Taka-kun slip away.”

~

                Taka wasn’t sure what to do next. As he got into his car, he placed a finger on his lips, still feeling the light kiss from Koichi. He was on autopilot as he drove, not realizing it until he pulled into his parking garage. Walking into his dark flat, Taka sat on his couch, not bothering to turn on any lights. Closing his eyes, he could see Koichi, at the restaurant, in his flat, at the hospital with his mother. He see’s the boy lean in for that brief kiss, the feel of baby soft lips against his. With the visions and the lingering feeling of the kiss, Taka soon drifted off.

                What the fuck? Who was being so damned loud? Taka lifted his head, immediate pain causing him to cringe. Grabbing his neck, he popped it right, then left, remembering the major drawbacks to sleeping on his couch.

                “Shit, hello?” realizing what had woke him, was his phone.

                “Onii-san? It’s Koichi, if you’re not busy can you come to the hospital please?”

                “Is your mother okay?” Taka was almost afraid to ask.

                “Yes, she’s doing well. Can you come?” Koichi’s voice was shaking.

                “Of course. I’ll need to shower first, I’ll be there as quickly as I can.” Throwing the phone down, Taka rushed through a shower, leaving within twenty-minutes of Koichi’s call. Driving quickly but carefully, he ran from the parking lot, to Natsuki’s room. He found the woman sitting up I bed, wearing a slightly lopsided smile. “Okaasan! You look wonderful!” Taka walked over, embraced and kissed his adoptive mother.

                “Taka-kun, you know how to flatter a girl. I’m feeling much better. They’re going to let me go home tomorrow. Here, sit with me.” Natsuki patted the side of the bed.

                “Okaasan, are you really okay? You might not tell Koichi, but please do not lie to me.” Taka was serious and Natsuki knew it. “Taka-kun, I will be going home tomorrow, with just Koichi to help me. He’s not ready to run the restaurant by himself, not just yet.” Taka could tell that his adoptive mother was worried, not for herself but for Koichi.

                “Okaasan, what can I do to help?” Taka truly loved the small woman, who had been so kind and accepting of him from their very first meeting.

                “If you could help Koichi…just with some small modifications to the house and the restaurant, as long as I can sit in front, we should be fine. My younger brother Hazuki will be coming to work in the kitchen. Please Taka-kun, just help Kou get the house ready.” Taka looked at Natsuki, “Of course, Okaasan and you may call me whenever you need me, I will help has much as I can.”

                “Onii-san! How long have you been here?” Koichi walked into the room. “Long enough to tell you we need to talk to someone about what Kaasan needs at home. When will your brother be here, Okaasan?”

                “Hazuki’s coming?”  This was news to Koichi, unwelcomed news. “He will be here late tomorrow, you have time.” Taka noticed that Koichi was not happy to hear that his uncle was arriving to work in the restaurant. Making a mental note, Taka would watch the interaction of the two men.

 

~

                “We need a few ramps, some grab bars and a room for Kaasan’s bed.” The therapist at the hospital had given Koichi a packet of information on how to modify the house and the restaurant for his mother. He and Taka were at the hardware store shopping for the necessary items needed.

                “Taka, do you have any experience with this kind of thing? Like how to build stuff?” Koichi was feeling nervous, being that neither one had mentioned the kiss at the hospital. “Not really, but installing a few bars and ramps can’t be that hard, can it?” Taka was turning red, he just didn’t know what to say or even how to approach the topic of the kiss, so they both just avoided it. After making the purchases, they went straight to Hoshi and started on the modifications. The remainder of the day, the two men made small talk, joking around and generally getting to know each other better.

                “What’s Hazuki like? How well do you know him” Taka wanted a bit of information before meeting the man. “I don’t like him, never have” This surprised Taka. Koichi was a pretty easy going kid, the negativity in his voice startled Taka. “Can I ask why you don’t like him? Or am I over stepping my boundaries?”  
                “He never liked my father, tried to break him and my mother apart. When my father died, he thought he could come here and take over the business. He wanted to marry my mother off to some old fat guy, but she threw Hazuki out. That’s when I decided to get my business degree, so I could keep the Hoshi” Koichi was shaking in anger, “I wish she would have asked me first.”

                “Koichi, I’ll be here with you. I won’t let this guy hurt you or Kaasan, understand?” _I want to hug him so badly right now_! “Let’s get this finished up, we still need to clean a room for Kaasan’s bed.” By the end of the day, everything was in place, ready for Natsuki to come home. Taka said he would wait at the restaurant for Koichi and Natsuki, the next day.

                Going home, Taka’s mind was filled with random thoughts and images of Koichi;

                                Smiling…he’s so beautiful

                                Crying…scared and terrified of losing his mother

                                Angry…his body flushed with heat

                                Under him…naked body writhing.

 

                Slamming the door to his flat, Taka threw himself face first onto the couch, feeling that suffocation was a great choice at the moment. Rolling over, he was faced with problem of what to do with his feelings for Koichi, naked Koichi. “SHIT!” He brushed his hand over his crotch, “I am NOT going to jerk off!” growling to himself. “Cold shower time!”

                Crawling into bed after the could shower, Taka felt drained, wondering how Natsuki and Koichi had become so important to him in such a short time. Pulling the blankets up, putting his pillow over his head, Taka tried to block out the night.

~

                Taka had no idea what time Koichi and Natsuki would arrive back at the Hoshi. He had the keys so he let himself in through the front door. Hearing noise from the kitchen, he called out; “Koichi? Okaasan?” walking towards the kitchen, he came face to face with a rough looking man.

                “Who are you and what are you doing in this restaurant?” the man snapped. Holding up the keys, “I could ask the same to you!” Taka snapped back.

                “My name is Hazuki, this is _my_ restaurant. Who are you?”

                “My name is Ohmura and this is my adoptive mother Natsuki’s restaurant” Taka growled.

                “Oh, so you’re the one, she mentioned that you would be here.” They stood eyeing each other, Koichi’s voice ending the standoff.

                “Onii-san! Come help me with Kaasan!” Koichi grabbed Taka by the hand, squeezing it warmly.

                “Taka-kun, thank you for being here. I see you’ve met my brother? Hello Hazuki.” Natsuki forced a smile, Hazuki grunting and going back to the kitchen.

                “Taka-kun my son, thank you for everything.” Natsuki kissed Taka’s hand. “Where do you want to be, Kaasan? In bed or at the counter?” Koichi knew where she wanted to be. “Anywhere but bed! Put me at the counter, then I can greet customers.”

                Natsuki was soon surrounded by her neighbors and the shop keepers in the area, sitting at the counter and reigning like an empress. Taka was standing near the kitchen when a rather short man with a grim face approached. “Hello, my name is Miya and I run Bar M next door. Is Hazuki available?” Taka bowed, “Of course, Miya-san, he’s in the kitchen.” He watched the man go into the kitchen, sitting down with Hazuki.

                “Miya-san runs the bar next door, he was friends with my father, helped them out when they first opened the Hoshi.” Koichi had seen Miya walk in and speak with his mother. “He’s nice, just looks rough.”

                Koichi wanted to beg Taka to stay, but he couldn’t say the words, not yet. “We’ll be fine. Make sure to call if you get hungry.” Taka nodded to Hazuki, said goodbye to Natsuki and then on a whim, hugged Koichi, a light press of his hips. “Call me if you need anything really, just call me” he whispered in Koichi’s ear, then he was gone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

                Koichi was angry, no he was fucking pissed off. Hazuki had started calling him ‘boy’, treating the young man as if he were a child. “Hazuki! Koichi knows what to do! Leave him be!” Natsuki saw what was going on, Hazuki wouldn’t be satisfied with just cooking, he tried to get in on every aspect of the business.

                “Why are you buying daikon from that stall? You’re paying twice the amount that you should!” Hazuki was yelling at the boy, “I buy from that stall because the quality is better, I don’t need to use as much for the same flavor.” Koichi gritted his teeth.

                “Flavor? You fucking kidding me? Who cares about the flavor? We just use it in the soup!” Hazuki snapped. “I’m going to tell you one more time; I run this business, I buy the produce, this is MY restaurant! You will NEVER get the Hoshi! So, shut the FUCK up and cook how and what I tell you to or fucking LEAVE!” Koichi slammed the kitchen door, and stomped into the dining area.

                “Kou-kun, really? Tsk.” Natsuki sighed, “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought him here, he hasn’t changed.” Koichi leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. “It’s okay, really.” _No, it’s not okay_.

~

                Taka couldn’t sleep, not because of work, that was going well. He’d been so busy, he had not been to Hoshi since Natsuki had been brought home. The awkward encounter with Hazuki had not helped. Looking at the time, 3:08am, Taka sighed and put the pillow over his head, blocking out the silence.

 

                “Kou-kun, have you seen or talked to Taka in the last few days? He hasn’t been in or called for delivery.” Koichi had been so busy trying to keep Hazuki in line, he had not noticed his friend’s absence.

                “Hmm, no Kaasan I haven’t. He’s probably on one of his writing binges, he’ll call this week I bet.” Koichi wanted to see Taka, but dealing with Hazuki was taking all of his available time and energy, and running his patience into the ground. He wouldn’t be very good company right now.” _I do need to call him, or did I scare him away with that lame kiss_?

                “ _Hey, Taka onii-san, Kaasan misses you! You need to come and eat with us, give me a call_!”

 

                Taka heard the phone, but he couldn’t find it. Why can’t I find the phone? Too tired to look. Taka rolled back into the blanket. It’s cold, why so cold?

~

                Several days had passed since Koichi left a message for Taka. Natsuki asked Koichi if he had heard from Taka, but Koichi hadn’t.

~

                _I need water, thirsty. Get out of bed. Cold water. Fuck room spinning. Damn, what the hell. I fucking need water, where’s my phone. Kou will bring me water. Water in the bathroom. God water_.

~

                It had been four days since Koichi had called Taka and left a message, now he was getting worried. “Kou-kun, you should go to his flat, make sure Taka is okay, or maybe try calling him again? This is so unlike our Taka-kun.” Natsuki was very concerned. “I’m going to his flat, this is too weird.” Koichi reassured his mother that he would call when he talked to Taka.

                Koichi’s knocking on the door, “Onii-san? Taka? It’s Koichi…” He kept knocking, “Taka? It’s Kou” Koichi checked the parking garage; Taka’s car was in it’s spot. He knocked on the neighbor’s door, they haven’t see him either. Koichi goes to the manager, who is reluctant to open the door. Koichi finally persuades the man.

                “Taka?” Koichi gently pushes the door open. He thanks the manager and closes the door behind him. Koichi checks the house; bedroom, office. No Taka. He opens the bathroom door, “Oh God! Taka!”

                “Koichi…I’m thirsty Kou, please…Koichi”

                “Oh my God, Taka!” Even as Koichi bent down, he sensed how sick Taka was. “Taka, you’re burning up! Shit…um…Taka?” Koichi was on the floor with Taka. “Hey, I’m here, let’s get you back in bed.” Taka opened his bleary eyes, smiled slightly at seeing Koichi.

                “Koichi, hi. I don’t feel well. Can I have some water?” Kou was there, he could relax now.

                “Onii-san, you need to go back to bed, can you stand?” Koichi helped Taka to his feet, guiding him back to his bed. “Let me go get you some water, I’ll be right back.” Koichi covered Taka with a blanket and ran into the kitchen, calling his mother.  
                “ _Kaasan! Taka’s sick, he has a really high fever, what do I do? Okay, yah he does, okay I’ll call later_ ”

                Grabbing a bottle of water, Koichi went back to the bedroom. Taka was asleep, but Koichi knew he’d had to get Taka’s fever down before the man could rest. “Taka, hey drink this…” Waking the man, Koichi helped him drink some water.

                “Koichi? Why are you here? What about Natsuki? You should be home.” _It’s hot, why am hot_? “Just drink the water. I need to get your fever down, now. I need to take your shirt and pants off. I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Pulling Taka’s shirt off, Koichi noticed how pale Taka’s skin was. “Shit! You’re not sweating! Taka you have to help me! We need to get your pants off!” Trying to pull Taka’s pajama pants off was proving to be difficult. “You’re heavier than you look!”

                Finally removing the pants, Koichi runs back to the kitchen. Taking clean dish towels, he soaks them in cold water. Running back to the bedroom, Koichi lays the towels on Taka’s thighs, arms, belly and head. “Wha…Kou! What are…”

                Koichi lays another wet towel across Taka’s chest. “It’s cold! Koichi, why?” Taka had stopped talking at some point, but he seemed to be breathing easier. After fifteen minutes, Taka took the towels off and repeated the process twice more. Finally, Taka’s fever had come down and he was resting easier. Leaving two bottles of water and a note on the night table, Koichi kissed Taka on the forehead and left the flat.

~

                Taka woke, confused on what had happened. He remembered little, feeling very hot, but shaking. The cold tiles of the bathroom and Koichi. Sitting up in bed, he realized he was only wearing his boxers. _That’s weird_. He finds two bottles of water and a note; “ _Call me when you wake up. Kou_ ”

                “ _Hi, Koichi, what the hell happened? What? Fuck no, really? Well that explains why I’m almost naked. Kaasan? Tell her thank you. No, it’s okay, I feel better, but I’m starving, so I’ll …you don’t hav…” Hello? Moshi mosh? That little bastard hung up on me_!”

~

                Getting out of bed Taka took a shower, feeling grimy from the fever. The shower felt great, but his stomach was protesting loudly for food. Just as he was reaching for the crackers, the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Taka was greeted by a less than friendly Koichi, who pushed his way into the flat.

                “You could have DIED! You scared Kaasan to death! I had to get the manager to open your door! You were lying on the bathroom floor!”

                Taka took a few steps back from the door. “Kaasan wants a key to your flat. Someone has to be responsible if you can’t take care of yourself!” Koichi pushed past Taka and took the bag into the kitchen.

                “You should have called me…or Kaasan, we didn’t hear from you in days, I can’t fucking believe you!” Koichi was crying, but hid it from Taka. “Here! There’s enough food for two days, if we don’t see you at the restaurant in three days, I’ll…all hell with break loose, I swear!” Koichi pushed past Taka again, slamming the door behind him. Taka just stood in the kitchen, mouth hanging open, “What the hell was that all about?”

 

                Natsuki saw Koichi walking into the kitchen, “Kou-kun, come here please.” She waited for her son. “Did you speak to Taka-kun? What did he say?” Koichi was looking at the floor. “Tsk, Koichi why? Why did you yell at Taka?” Natsuki knew the reason, but Koichi needed to say it aloud. “Because he scared the shit out of me!” Looking at his mother, “He could have died, Kaasan! Then what woul…” Koichi stopped. “What would you do?” Natsuki finished.  Opening her arms, Koichi hugged his mother. “He needs to know Koichi. You need to tell him how you feel.” Natsuki kissed her son on the cheek. Koichi turned and went back to the kitchen. _But how do I tell him_?”

~

                “Taka-kun, finally! Oh, you gave me…us such a scare!” Natsuki came around the counter and hugged Taka tightly. “I’m so sorry, Natsuki. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Taka sat in his usual spot and ordered his meal. Surprisingly, Hazuki brought his meal out. “Hello, Hazuki-san.” Taka greeted the man politely.

                “You worried my sister and my nephew. Please take better care with your health.” With that comment, the man returned to the kitchen. Natsuki leaned over the counter, whispering to Taka. “He’s changed a little, for the better. Koichi and Hazuki have been butting heads over the Hoshi, but Koichi has stood his ground, every time.”

                Taka noticed Koichi wasn’t at the restaurant, but decided not to mention it to Natsuki. They chatted while Taka ate, Natsuki scolding him about his work affecting his health. “You scared Koichi that day, he was frantic when he called me.” Natsuki explained what happened, as Taka remembered little. “My son cares a great deal for you, Taka-kun, we both consider you family, Koichi especially cares deeply for you.”

                This comment caught Taka’s attention, and he took a moment to really look at Natsuki. She knew! “Natsuki-san…Kaasan, you and Koichi mean the world to me. I also consider you my family.” He couldn’t say it. “Taka-kun?” Natsuki got up and came around the counter, sitting on stool next to Taka. She took Taka’s hands into her own. “Do you truly care for us? Do you truly care for Koichi?” Taka nodded, “If you truly care for Kou, you need to tell him and not wait. Tell him how you feel, Taka-kun.” The small woman hugged Taka. She walked towards the kitchen, turning she gave Taka a sly, knowing smile.

                As Taka walked back to his flat, he went over what Natsuki had said. How did he really feel about her and Koichi? “Pfft, stupid question, I … I what?” _Do I love them? I love Natsuki like a mother, or…no she’d kill me if I said grandmother. I don’t consider Hazuki in any of this. I may get to sort of like him, if he stays. Koichi. How do I really feel about Koichi? How does he feel about me? Natsuki implied that Koichi cares for me…he did kiss me, and I think he leaned his hips in that one time._ “Now what” Taka sat on his couch, arguing with himself. _How do I really know? Am I just onii-san or more_?

                “GAH!” Flopping over on the couch in frustration, he knew he just had to pull the trigger. “Okay, I just gotta do this!” He picked up his phone and dialed.

                “ _Hi Koichi, do you have some time to come by here later? After work? Sure, that’s fine. Ten? Okay, yep bye_ ”

                Looking at the clock, it was 4:32pm, “Gives me some time.”

~

                Taka was nervous, butterflies doing a square dance in his stomach, nervous. Tonight, was going to be amazing, or it will an epic, embarrassing failure. He just didn’t know which outcome it would be. He tried to burn off some of his nerves by cleaning his flat, which he had found, needed to be cleaned way before that day. Taka a shower, eating dinner and having a few beers barely took the edge off his anxiety.

                Koichi arrived at a little past ten. Taka offered him a beer and the two sat on the couch.

                “Is everything okay, Taka? You sounded weird when you called. You’re not sick, are you?” Taka held up his hand, waving off the assumptions. “No, no. I’m fine. I um…just need to…um ask you something.” Taka was shaking, then he started to turn red. He put down his beer, took Koichi’s beer away and put it on the table. Scooting towards Koichi, he looked at the young man and smiled. “I’ve been talking to Kaasan, and she advised me to do this, like now. I’m scared but I have to know, Koichi…do you…”

                Taka didn’t even finish, Koichi just leaned in with those baby soft lips and kissed Taka gently, whispering “Yes, I do.” Two heartbeats later and Taka responded with his own kiss. Gently exploring, tongues gliding softly, small sounds whispered. Taka pulled away first.

                “How long?” he asked. “Since I called you onii-san, from that day.” Raising his head, “You?” Taka chuckled, “The kiss you gave me at the hospital, I went home and had a fight with myself. I wasn’t sure what the kiss meant.” They kissed again, more exploring, hotter, exciting.

                “Your mom, our mom, how does she know these things? We never, at least I don think we ever flirted, did we?” Taka wracked his brain, trying to remember. “Well, I think she’s always known with me, a mother’s instinct I guess. She asked me when she was in the hospital if I liked you.” Koichi was blushing. “I’m sure she said something embarrassing to you?”

                Taka shook his head, “No, she said if I truly cared for you, to tell you and not to wait.” They sat quietly, both lost in thought. “Um…what do we do now? I um…have never dated a guy.” Koichi was blushing.

                “Are you sure this is what you want? Am I who you want to be with? I don’t ever want to hurt you, Koichi.” Koichi, barely whispering “I only want to be with you. I’ve…I’m a…” Taka kissed the boy again, making the young man moan softly. “It’s okay, I understand.” Drawing Koichi into his arms, they just sat on the couch, getting comfortable with the idea of them.

                “If we’re going to be together, I want to do this right way, a traditional courtship. I’m not going to just fuck you and dump you. That means I want to talk to you mother, get her permission. There’s no arguing that point.” Koichi had his head on Taka’s shoulder. “That’s fine, thank you. Can we kiss a little more before I leave?” Taka was more than happy to grant that request.

~

                “Natsuki-san, could we speak please?” Taka had no idea why he was so nervous. “Of course, Taka-kun. Let’s go into the house…Koichi watch the counter please.” Koichi was shaking a little, he felt like he was ten, and his parents were deciding punishment.

                “Why so formal, Taka? You look so serious.” She already knew what was coming, a mother always knew. “Natsuki-san, because this is a serious matter, at least to me it is.” They sat down, across from each other. “Natsuki-san, I want your permission and blessing, and allow me to date Koichi. I would love to have him as my boyfriend. If I understand those not subtle hints you’ve been giving me, you agree to our relationship, am I correct?” Natsuki nodded and smiled.

                “Do we need to bring Hazuki-san into this?” Before she could answer, Hazuki stuck his head in from the kitchen. “It’s fine by me. You seem like a good man. You’ve taken good care of my sister and my nephew.” And with that, he was back in the kitchen.

                “I guess that’s your answer, Taka-kun. Of course, you have both my permission and most of all, my blessings.”

                “Okaasan!” Koichi ran into the room and hugged his mother. “KOICHI! Who’s watching the counter!” “Hai!” Koichi stopped for a quick kiss from Taka. “Thank you, Okaasan, I’m very lucky to be welcomed into this family.” Standing up, he hugged Natsuki and kissed her cheek, making her blush. As Taka went to talk to Koichi, Hazuki stood next to his sister.

                “He cares for Koichi, that’s going to be important. They will have difficulties with their relationship from outsiders.” Turning to his sister, Hazuki looked troubled.

                “Onee-chan, can you forgive your stupid little brother for the trouble he put you through in the past? Being here with you and Koichi, seeing what a fine young man you have raised, coming into his own with the Hoshi, I know I was wrong to treat you the way I did after Kaoru-san passed, can you forgive me, Onee-chan?”

                Natsuki had tears in her eyes. “Hazuki, I just needed to be allowed to live how Kaoru and I had planned. Yes, little brother, I forgive you. You have changed a lot in the few weeks you’ve been here. Thank you for accepting Koichi and Taka.”

                Walking into the Hoshi dining room, Natsuki and Hazuki caught Taka and Koichi in a tender embrace, foreheads together, smiling at each other. “KOICHI! TAKA! Stop being silly! The two men turned to her, “HAI!”


	4. Chapter 4

_Taka is having difficulty breathing, but what a way to die. He would happily exit this world, with the taste of Koichi’s lips, on his_.

                “Please…just fuck me now!” begged Koichi, clutching Taka’s shirt. “Um, no. I won’t fuck you now nor later. We’ve been dating for two weeks, and you’re already demanding sex?” Taka laughed, a virgin demanding to be fucked. “But…you always leave me so damned hard! I’m tired of jerking off. It’s… it’s so not fucking!” The couple were in the kitchen of the Hoshi Kafe, Koichi had snuck up behind his boyfriend and grabbed him by the waist, pressing him into the counter.

                “Firstly, I’m not going to fuck you, at least for now.” Koichi started to whine, Taka ignoring it. “Fucking comes later, when you’ve already had sex. Believe me, there will be a day that I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, but first I want to make love to you, is that such a bad thing?”

                Koichi was itching to do more than kissing, and groping, he wanted Taka, all of him. “Okay, then make love to me…now!” he pleaded, close to stomping his feet like a three-year-old. “No romance? No candlelight dinner? No foreplay? Just fucking. That’s what you really want me to do?” Taka doubted it, so he played along. “I’m a writer, if I have to write something that involves sex, I’m a romantic guy, and that’s the way we’ll be doing this. Romance.”

                “What else is there?” Koichi was trying to goad Taka into action. Up until this moment, both men had been satisfied with the pace of their relationship, or at least Taka had been satisfied. “There’s quite a lot to it actually. I can’t just stick it in dry, both of us would pass out from the pain. Or are you into that stuff?” Koichi rolled his eyes, “Duh, I’m a virgin, I don’t know what I’m into…yet” Koichi wiggled his eyebrows at Taka.

                Taka looked at his eager boyfriend, face palmed and groaned. “We’ve only been officially dating for two weeks, Kou. We shouldn’t just jump in suddenly, it’s…” “Taka, really? We’ve known each other for months, I’ve seen you in your underwear when you were sick. And no, I didn’t peek at anything. All of my fantasies are of you.” Koichi’s face was flushed. The argument was at a standstill. “Kou, I want you, like no other person I’ve met, dammit I do fucking want you! But I don’t want our first time to be wasted on a fumble fuck. No Koichi, I won’t do it.”

                “Will you plan it soon?” Koichi pleaded as he leaned against Taka, pressing his hips in, slowly grinding on his boyfriend, and giving him a slow burning kiss. “Kou…” groaned Taka, “FUCK! Yes, I’ll plan it soon, okay?” Koichi whispered a breathy “Hai”, sliding his tongue over Taka’s lower lip.

~

                Sitting on his couch, his head thrown back, Taka ran through the last two weeks through his mind. Asking Natsuki-san permission and blessings to date Koichi. Learning about each other’s likes and dislikes, how quickly their physical relationship had ramped up, and by the way Koichi teased Taka that day in the kitchen of the Hoshi, it was obvious that Koichi was ahead of Taka, pushing for the sexual part of the relationship to begin.

                “Fuck me?” Taka chuckled, Koichi’s demand for sex was amusing, but Taka felt it was too soon for the fucking to begin. Physically, their courtship went from a lot of kissing, to groping and some serious grinding, but Taka always called it quits before the arousal meter topped out. Hence the reason Koichi was whining about jerking off, which Taka had to agree, it wasn’t fucking.

                “Plan something? What the hell do I plan? Where?” Taka had to put those plans on hold, he had a deadline approaching and his publisher who was a royal bitch was hounding him to send in his manuscript. “Okay! Work!” Taka sat down at his overly crowded desk, having to move binders, legal pads and sticky notes to create a tiny spot in which to write.

                Taka was old school, writing everything out in a notebook, and in pencil. Using a computer just felt cold and alien, there was a warmth and a personal connection when he took pencil to paper. Going back two chapters, Taka re-read what he had written over a week ago. “I haven’t done anything more than this in a week?” Once he started to write, the words and ideas flowed and in typical style, when Taka had stopped for a moment, he only then realized that it had been several hours since he began. “Break time.”

~

                “Taka-kun! I’m guessing you’re taking a break from writing and you’ve forgotten to eat, ne?” Natsuki moved from behind the counter to hug her adoptive son. “Kaasan, beautiful as ever! Could I please have my usual?” as Taka took his usual seat at the counter. Koichi’s mother had a soft spot in Taka’s heart, the woman was a treasure to Taka and he loved her dearly.

                “Hazuki-san, thank you.” Natsuki’s younger brother, Hazuki had brought Taka his meal. “We could probably drop the honorific now Taka, you are family.” Hazuki and Taka had some rough few first days when had met each other. Hazuki’s personality was rather rough, but Taka could see right through that cold exterior. “Fine with me, Hazuki.”

                “Miya-san! Hazuki! Miya-san is here!” Natsuki called back to the kitchen. “Miya-san, good to see you again.” Taka bowed his head slightly. Taka had met the owner of Bar M, when Natsuki had been brought home from the hospital. Much like Hazuki, Miya had a tough exterior, but a kind heart buried beneath. “Miya-san, Koichi and Taka are dating now” Natsuki said with pride. “Finally found someone for Koichi, that’s great. I’m happy for all of you.” Miya bowed and walked back to the kitchen to speak with Hazuki.

                “Miya knew Kaoru, my husband and was of great assistance and comfort when Kaoru passed.” A sad little smile passed Natsuki’s face, when she spoke of her husband. “I’m sure you’ll meet the other neighbors soon enough.” Taka smiled. “We have many old friends and a few newer ones, they all came together and supported Koichi and I in the following months, it was of great comfort to me.” A tiny tear slipped from Natsuki’s eye. “Kaasan…” whispered Taka. “Oh! Don’t mind me Taka-kun. Thinking of all our friends, makes me very happy.”

                Taka visited a while longer with Natsuki, but had to remind himself that he had a deadline approaching. Walking home, Taka made a mental note to visit the neighbors and introduce himself. Taka believed that after speaking with Natsuki, the revelation of his relationship with Koichi would be of little consequence to the neighbors. Once home, Taka started writing, trying to make some sense of a nagging feeling that he couldn’t pinpoint. Shaking his head, he buried himself in his work.

 

                “You approve of Ohmura?” Miya was sitting at the kitchen table, talking with Hazuki. “Yes, he is a decent man and cares a great deal for my sister and Koichi. He is a writer, not a particularly secure profession by any means, but he is serious about his work.” It had taken a few weeks to warm up to Taka, but seeing how much the man cared for Natsuki and Koichi, it broke the ice quickly.

                “Has he met any of the others? You know who I mean.” Miya was a little concerned over one particular person. “Asanao has not been seen as of late. I’m not sure how to warn Taka. Asanao has always walked the fence, I will wait for now to explain the situation with Taka.” Hazuki and Miya were troubled with the thought of Asanao meeting Taka, Asanao being difficult to anticipate.

~

                “I need…um something sexy? Wait, that doesn’t sound right…help me guys!” Koichi was standing at the counter of a small boutique, that was located around the corner from the Hoshi. “Kou-kun, sexy? What kind of sexy?” Ruki, one of the owners of the store was quizzing Koichi for what he was looking for. “Are we talking, ‘look at me’ sexy, or fuck me sexy?” “RUKI! Stop being so nosey! I’m sorry Kou-kun, Ruki is a pervert. Just tell me what you think you want.” Kai, who was Ruki’s partner in business and in life, was more subtle than Ruki. “I don’t know, that’s the problem. I don’t know what his plans are…well the lead up plan. I don’t know if we are staying in or going out…something in between maybe?” Koichi was frustrated, not knowing when, what or where Taka had planned for his first time.

                “Is it an important date, Kou-kun? You’re really not giving us much to work with.” Kai asked. Koichi took a deep breath, leaned over the counter and whispered to the couple, “It’s um…my first time to um…” Koichi was beet red with embarrassment. “OH!” Kai and Ruki ran from behind the counter, both embracing the boy tightly. “OH, Kou! You’ve found someone! Details boy! We need details!” Koichi told his story, with both men crying at the mention of Natsuki’s stroke, “We love her so much!”

                “He’s an author? Quick! What’s his name?” Ruki ran to the computer, pulling up a picture of Taka. “Kou-kun! He’s beautiful! That hair, oh you’ve hit the jackpot with this one Kou. Totally jealous right now!” Ruki got a smack to the back of the head for that comment from Kai. “So, first time…you don’t know what Mr. Romance has planned.” Kai was looking up, tapping his chin. “Mr. Romance, Kai? I can’t wait to call him that” giggled Koichi. It took the couple under an hour to select an outfit for Koichi, that would be appropriate for staying in or going out. “You’re so grown-up now, Kou-kun. Kaoru would be proud of you.” The two men hugged Koichi and sent him on his way, Kai with his arms around his lover,  “Do you remember your first time?” Ruki giggled, “You were there, you’d better remember.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it mean anything that you cry as you write?   
> I did, even though I've never experienced this personally.  
> Still cried..still a bit weepy even now as I post it.

 

                Koichi walked out of the store, satisfied with the choice in clothes that Ruki and Kai had helped him select. “He can’t tell me no…” Koichi stopped in mid-stride.  Police. Ambulance. Miya. Hoshi. Hazuki…

                A crowd had gathered in front of the Hoshi, at first the activity didn’t register with Koichi, until he saw Hazuki, then Koichi knew.

                “Okaasan! Hazuki, what…is she? KAASAN!” Miya grabbed Koichi by the shoulders. “Koichi! Look at me! We need to go to the hospital now! Let them work on her!” Koichi looked at Miya, “Is she…?” “NO! Come with me, I’ll take you.” Miya dragged Koichi to his car, shoving the boy in. “Koichi, give me your phone…NOW!” Koichi dug his phone out of his bag and handed it to Miya, who paged through the contacts. “Ohmura? This is Miya, Natsuki fell ill, she’s on the way to the hospital, I have Koichi, please meet us there.”

                Glancing at Koichi, the boy was plainly in shock, staring at the floor in front of him. “Koichi, snap out of it! Natsuki needs you to be there for her, as an adult not a child.” Koichi looked up at Miya, “Yes…I know.” Pulling up to the hospital, staff led them to a waiting area. “A doctor will be with you shortly.” Miya and Koichi sat down, numb with fear.

                “Kou…baby…” Koichi looked up at Taka, and letting out a sob, threw himself in the arms of his lover. “Taka…Kaasan…” Stroking Koichi’s hair, Taka tried to comfort his young lover. “Sshh…I’m right here, we’ll find out something soon…sshh.” Looking over at Miya, Taka didn’t like what he saw. Miya shaking his head. “Let’s sit down Kou.” Taka led the distraught boy to a small couch, where he could still hold Koichi in his arms.

                Just as Taka was going to ask Miya what had happen, Hazuki came to the waiting area, very pale and shaken. “Kou, come with me please.” Koichi followed his uncle down the hall. “Miya-san, what the hell happened?” whispered Taka. “I was getting ready to open the bar, when Hazuki screamed my name from the front door of the Hoshi. Natsuki was only the floor behind the counter, she had hit her head badly. Hazuki said she had felt a little dizzy, he turned his back and she fell off her stool. I called for an ambulance, Koichi arrived just as they were loading her in” murmured Miya.

                This is too soon! Kaoru? Now Natsuki. Miya wasn’t sure he could hold up well enough to help. Taka was bent forward, hands covering his face. Koichi…his beautiful smiling Kou, not now! Not yet, please!

                Hazuki held Koichi in his arms, the boy’s thin frame wracked with gut wrenching sobs. “Kou, we can’t, you know that, right? We need to get Taka and Miya, they need to see her” Leading the boy out of the ER, Hazuki guided his young nephew back to the waiting area. Miya and Taka gasped together…they knew. “Taka…Kaasan…” Reaching for Koichi, Taka clutched the boy to his chest, crying for the loss of a woman who had become so important to him, in such a short time. Looking at Hazuki, seeing it in his eyes, he knew. “The doctor said she is brain dead, an aneurysm in her brain, she’s on a breathing machine, just until we…” With every word Hazuki spoke, Koichi sobbed harder, Taka almost crushing his young lover in his arms.

                “Can I see her, please? I know I’m not technically…” Hazuki cut Taka off. “You are Natsuki’s eldest adoptive son, of course you’re family.” Miya was also allowed to see Natsuki, for he had known Kaoru for years, he was a close family friend.

                Walking into the room, was most difficult thing Taka had ever done, seeing that beautiful kind woman lying on a table was heartbreaking. Koichi had dragged a chair next to the bed, holding his mother’s hand to his face, whimpering “Kaasan, Kaasan” through his tears.

                The doctor came in, drawing Hazuki to the side and whispered something. Hazuki nodded, then walked to Koichi. Squatting next to the chair, Hazuki whispered the ultimate question…Koichi nodded. Miya and Taka left the room, standing just outside the door and waited silently, both faces flooded with grief and tears. Twenty minutes later, Hazuki and Koichi emerged from the room, Koichi burying his face in Taka’s chest. Hazuki looking for an answer, searching Miya’s face. “She was only 56…Miya…she’s too young for this! Why? I don’t understand!” Hazuki slid down the wall, hunched over, his head in his hands, searching for a reason for Natsuki’s death. They all stood there for a time, Miya finally pulling Hazuki up.

                “We need to get back, you both need some rest.” Miya guided a dazed Hazuki, as Koichi hung onto Taka. “Hazuki, would you like me to stay the night? I’ve got my car here, I can do whatever you need.” “NO! I need to stay with you…Taka please, let me stay with you tonight! I can’t…not tonight please?” Koichi was holding Taka’s shirt, pleading with him. Hazuki looked at Taka, tears in his eyes, “Please Taka, take Koichi to your flat, I’m going with Miya, I want Koichi safe tonight.” Taka guessed it would be a long night for Hazuki and Miya both. Still holding Koichi in his arms, they walked to Taka’s car. The drive home was quiet, the silence only broken by the occasional sob from Koichi, Taka holding his hand and never letting go.

                Getting Koichi into the flat, the younger man moving slowly and mechanically, unaware of his surroundings. Leading Koichi to the bathroom, Taka took a warm wet cloth, wiping Koichi’s face. Helping him into sleep pants and a t-shirt, Taka got Koichi into bed, then slid in on the other side. Taka pulls his lover into a warm safe embrace; the sobbing starts again.

                “Kou…it’s going to be okay, I promise. You’re going to make your parents so proud, and I will stay with you, helping in any way I can.” Taka kissed Koichi’s forehead, “I love you, Kou.”

~

                The next few days were consumed with funeral arrangements, with the Hoshi closed until further notice. Koichi was heartbroken, and inconsolable, leaving Taka and Hazuki, with help from Miya to manage the details. The neighbors that Natsuki had so recently spoken of, approached Hazuki and offered to help, and also their services, as well as meeting Taka for the first time.

                “Konnichiwa, I am Yukke, my ramen hut is on the corner, I’m an old friend of Kaoru and Natsuki’s. If you need any assistance please don’t hesitate to ask. If I am unavailable, my niece Haruka will work in my place.” Taka liked the soft-spoken man immediately and graciously accepted the offer.

 

                Koichi was numb, his mind running away from him, thoughts of the immediate future plagued his waking hours, memories of his mother flooding his dreams, with Taka being his only anchor in reality. “Kou, you can stay here as long as needed, after the funeral you and Hazuki need to decide what to do with the Hoshi.” Taka had no problem with Koichi staying with him, other than the rogue boner he’d wake up with from Koichi clinging to him throughout the night. This was no time to plan their love making and Koichi was in no shape to agree or disagree.

                “Taka, what should I do? Kaasan thought I was ready, am I?” Koichi’s voice was shaking, “You have Hazuki to help you, he’s not going to try to take Hoshi from you. I will of course, help you in any way that I can, though I know nothing about the running of a restaurant.” Koichi buried his face into Taka’s neck, Taka felt the warm tears falling. Holding his young lover close, Taka whispered, “I love you, Kou.” This time Taka knew Koichi had heard him. Koichi nuzzled Taka’s neck, “I love you, too. I don’t know if I could do this, without you.” They fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, through the night.

                The wake for Natsuki was somber, with many people who were unknown to Koichi, but Hazuki told him that they were old school friends. All of the neighborhood merchants and shop keepers attended the wake. Ruki and Kai had provided the kimono for Natsuki, the couple starting to weep when they saw Koichi, who then introduced them to Taka. One particular guest arrived while Taka was standing outside, speaking with Miya and Hazuki. The man would not cross the threshold, but bowed from the waist, for upwards of thirty seconds, then nodding to the men as he walked away.

                “Who was that? Why didn’t he go in to see Koichi?” Taka was uneasy, feeling something was wrong. “His name is Asanao, he is Yazuka, but holds his own principles that are not of the norm for these days. He had great respect for Natsuki when she had decided to carry on, after Kaoru had passed” explained Miya, Hazuki adding, “He sits on the fence, one foot in Yazuka, the other in decency. It does not surprise me that he came.”

                With the funeral being the next day, people started to give their condolences and make their way home. The large amount of Koden was particularly impressive, but one Koden stood out, as it had no name or amount on the card. Hazuki opened it, counting the money it added up to several hundred thousand dollars, which tipped Hazuki off to who the donation was from.

                “Asanao, he did the same when Kaoru died, an example of Asanao’s principles.” Hazuki tucked the money away and the men proceeded to clean the Hoshi. Taka took some time, thinking of the people that had come to honor Natsuki, his thoughts as always, turning back to his lover. Koichi was having a rough go, but there were so many people willing to support and help him, that Taka believed in time things would work themselves out and the Hoshi would still shine.

 

                “Have a seat, gentlemen.” Miya called Koichi, Hazuki and Taka to Bar M. “Koichi, Natsuki entrusted me with her will, asking for me to read it, after her passing. The majority of it was written just after Kaoru had passed, but she changed it a bit after her first stroke.” Koichi was shivering, Taka was holding his hand, trying to warm it.

                “Koichi, Natsuki has passed the Hoshi 100% in your name, she did make an amendment, that included you, Taka. It was Natsuki’s wish for you and Koichi to marry. If the marriage continued past three years, Taka would be on the deed as co-owner, but if divorced, Hoshi reverts back to Koichi 100%.” Miya chuckled as he continued.

                “Hazuki, Natsuki’s wish for you was simple; find a life partner, help Koichi as he matures, and keep the Hoshi as she and Kaoru had originally planned. She also left you a fair amount of money, as she says here ‘ _Tell Hazuki to stop being so serious! He needs to laugh more and take a chance in his life, as I did with Kaoru’._ Hazuki had his head down, tears falling quietly.

                “Miya-san? I humbly request your advice and support in helping me with the Hoshi.” Miya nodded, “Of course.” Koichi then turn to Hazuki, “Ojisan please, you’re the only family I have…except for you, Taka, Ojisan, stay with me please?”

                “I’m not going anywhere Kou. I owe it to my sister and to Kaoru, to stay here with you and keep the Hoshi up and running, so no worries Koichi.” Following the reading of the will, Miya shared some of his private reserve sake, in which they toasted to the honor of Natsuki.


	6. Chapter 6

                The new norm had settled in…but not without it’s challenges. Taka had been recruited to help at the Hoshi, taking up residence in Natsuki’s chair, greeting customers and taking orders. Taka was not quite comfortable with the thought, but seeing Koichi struggle, without the strong presence of Natsuki, Taka could hardly say no. Still, he felt a little peculiar, sitting in her chair, needing to come up with an option.

                “Kou, can I talk to you for a second?” Taka was standing at the counter. “What’s up? Something wrong?” Koichi came in and kissed his boyfriend. “No, not really wrong, just unsettling, at least for me. Um, I’d like to change something up here, at the counter, but not without your permission first.” Koichi frowned, he didn’t like change…something that he was having to struggle to accept in the face of his mother’s death.

                “Depends on what you want to change” grumbled Koichi. “Nothing serious! I’d like to change out her chair.” Taka leaned forward, trying to gage Koichi’s reaction. “Change what? Her chair? What the hell are you talking about, Taka? Just change it.” Koichi tried to turn and walk back to the kitchen, but Taka grabbed the boy by the arm before he could leave.

                “Kou, this is your mother’s chair, this is where she was happiest. She’s been sitting her for years, I don’t feel comfortable sitting there. I think we should take the chair and put it in the house or someplace else in the dining room” Koichi’s face softened. He was touched that Taka thought about his mother so much, it was hard for him to be grumpy with the question.

                “Sure, we can leave it here, or in the house. I think Kaasan would like it to still be behind the counter, maybe on the other end of the counter? Or leave it here and you move to the other end?” Taka smiled, “I hadn’t thought of that…but now that you bring it up, I’ll just move to the other end of the counter. Your mom belongs here.” Koichi wrapped his arms around Taka’s waist, “Thank you, I love you.” Kissing his lover, Koichi pulled away and went back to the kitchen.

                “Kaasan, where would you like to be? I think I’ll just move my happy little ass to the other side, and you can stay where you’ve always been.” Taka laughed, if Hazuki would have caught him talking to himself, Taka would never hear the end of it. Just as Taka was going to move things around, the door opened. “Irasshai…Yukke-san! It’s good to see you!” As Yukke stepped through the door, an attractive young woman was behind him. “Konnichiwa, Taka-san. Are Koichi and Hazuki available for a moment?”

                “Give me one second, please sit down!” Taka excused himself and went to the kitchen. “Hazuki, Yukke-san is here and would like to speak with you and Kou.” Hazuki nodded. The young lady that was with Yukke seemed shy, only looking down at her hands, but had a small smile on her face.

                “Yukke-san! It’s good to see you, Koichi will be here in a moment.” The look on Hazuki’s face when he saw the young lady, was priceless, and not lost on Taka. “Hello Yukke-san, thank you for coming at such short notice.” Koichi walked to the counter and shook the older man’s hand. “This is my niece Haruka. We have spoken and she would be pleased to accept your offer.” Haruka looked up and smiled. “Hello Koichi-san, Hazuki-san, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”

                “Kou? What am I missing here?” Taka was a bit puzzled on what was transpiring between the other men and Haruka. “I’ve asked Haruka to join us in working at the Hoshi. I need a new counter person.” Koichi said smartly. “I’m sorry Taka, you sort of suck at your job. Besides, asking you to take over the counter, is not helping your writing and I know you’re already behind on your manuscript. Haruka, has kindly accepted the position.”

                Taka looked at Hazuki, who was a little red in the face, but shrugged his shoulders, “Kou’s correct, you suck at working the counter, Taka. It needs a woman’s touch.” Taka almost started to pout, but they were all right, he did suck at his job. “Well, I guess I’m out voted, but honestly, I’m happy you’ll be joining us Haruka.”

                After showing Haruka around the Hoshi, Yukke and his niece left, and with Haruka scheduled to  start the next day. Taka took a moment to speak to Hazuki, wanting to pry a little after seeing his reaction to the young woman’s appearance. “She’s quite the pretty one, isn’t she Hazuki? I noticed no wedding ring either… she’s single!” Hazuki frowned at Taka, “Your point being? Do not pretend to play match-maker with me, Taka. It’s out of the question, don’t even think of it.” Hazuki almost growled, returning to the kitchen.  With the addition of Haruka to the Hoshi family, Taka was free to get back to his manuscript, something he’d been ignoring for over a month. “Kou, I’m going home. Call me later please?” Kissing his young boyfriend, Taka went back to his flat.

~

                He ignored the phone, he couldn’t stop yet, just a few more lines. Taka was on a binge, the emotions and repressed feelings that he had over the death of Natsuki were revealing themselves in his current novel, even though there were no correlations between the two subjects. The phone, again. _Damn it…leave me alone! I need to get a few more lines in_! Taka’s mind was flying, his writing not able to keep up with his mind, some sentences making no sense to anyone but him. _Fuck! The fucking phone again! Who the hell is calling me every five fucking minutes_? Reaching for his phone, he turned it on silent, throwing it into the catch-all basket on the floor. _Damn telemarketers, sales people who know I don’t want to buy any of their manufactured shit_.

                “Good stopping point I think, this should hold me for a while, bitch-ass publisher will get off my back.” Taka muttered, his go to form of speech when he’d binge write. Leaning back in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes. Going to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen, he wavered on his feet. “Shit, I need to eat.” Hearing the doorbell, he staggered towards the living room. “Fuck! Stop beating on the damned door!”

                “WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME?” Koichi shoved his lover in the chest, almost knocking the exhausted man over. “What the hell? Kou, what’s wrong with you? I haven’t been ignoring you.” Taka was confused partly over the anger his lover was shoving down his throat, and the lack of food, left his brain muddled. “You haven’t answered your phone for SIX FUCKING HOURS!” I CAN’T FIND THE KEY THAT KAASAN HAD, SO I HAD TO COME OVER AND BEAT DOWN YOUR FUCKING DOOR!”

                “Six hours? It hasn’t been…” Looking at the clock on the microwave, Taka back peddled when he saw that it had been more like ten hours. “Look, I got into a binge, you know how it goes with me…I’m sorry I didn’t answer the phone.” Taka was staring at his young lover who looked like he wanted to stab him in the throat. “I’m sick of this shit! This isn’t the first time you’ve ignored my calls, obviously I’m either not that important to you, or you…well you just suck ass!”

                “Kou…look babe, I’m sorry. You know how sometimes I get zoned out when I’m writing, I’m sorry. I didn’t intentionally ignore your calls, I just ignore everything in general.” Koichi stood with his arms crossed. “Exactly, instead of looking at your phone to see who it is, you just don’t look at all. What if I had needed you? What if it had been an emergency or something…huh?” Taka sighed and leaned on the back of his couch. “Kou, you’ve been busy with the Hoshi, and everything else. I haven’t seen much of you either. Let’s just calm down and sit and talk, ne?”

                “Too late, I’m too freaking pissed off at you. I just came over to make sure you hadn’t died!” Koichi turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. “Died?” Groaning, Taka face palmed. Getting up and walking to the fridge, Taka grabbed a beer, then a bag of chips. “Died…I guess I can see where he’s coming from.”

 

                Koichi slammed the back door as he got home, and storming up the stairs. Hazuki looked out of the kitchen, wondering what was going on. Going upstairs, he knocked on Koichi’s door. “Kou? Can I come in please?” Opening the door, he finds his nephew laying on his back, tears silently falling. “Want to talk about it?” Rubbing his eyes with his forearm, he sat up. “Taka didn’t answer any of my calls for over six hours, I couldn’t find the key that Kaasan had to his flat, so I went over there and banged on the door. His excuse was he was binge writing…shitty excuse!” Falling back on his bed, Koichi took a deep breath. “Maybe this won’t work…” he whispered.

                This was _so_ out of Hazuki’s comfort zone, he didn’t know what to say or how to help. “I don’t have much to offer you, Kou. He’s a writer, that’s going to happen. But it is wrong for him to ignore your calls. Come on down and have some dinner.” Hazuki got up and went back down stairs, then decided to try a different tactic. “Haruka, I’m stepping out just for a moment.”

                Hazuki quickly walked around the corner to the trendy boutique. “Irasshai… Hazuki-san?” Kai and Ruki both walked up to the front of the store. “What’s wrong? Is Koichi okay?” Both men were surprised to see Hazuki, he had never come to the store before. “Can I ask a favor of you gentlemen? I have no idea how to handle this, it’s um…not my thing.” Kai cocked his head, “What’s not your thing, Hazuki-san?” Hazuki was turning red, “Um…your type of uh, relationship. I need some advice for Koichi.” Ruki giggled, “I’m not laughing at you, Hazuki. I’m actually pleased that you came to us. What’s the problem with Koichi? Is it Taka?”

                 Hazuki looked visibly relieved that he didn’t have to spell everything out. “Yes, it seems that Taka has ignored Koichi a bit, he’s been on one of his writing binges. They had some sort of argument. Could you talk to either one of them please? I don’t know what to say to either of them, and I want to support my nephew.”  Hazuki looked tired, the death of his sister had put an immense strain on the man. “Of course, Hazuki-san. Ruki and I will come to the Hoshi after we close. Don’t worry, we’ll get Kou-kun and Taka straightened out.”

                Hazuki bowed, and ran back to the restaurant. “Ignoring Kou-kun? I don’t think it’s anything like that, do you?” Kai didn’t see Taka being that type of man. “No, there’s more to it, we just have to find out what it is.” Ruki hugged his partner. “Don’t worry, we’ll get them set straight…oh my! Haha! I made a bad joke!” Now Kai was laughing, “We have no experience with anything straight, my dear.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...binge writing of course.  
> If I didn't have to go visit my dad, there may be two more chapters today...maybe.
> 
> Blah, Blah, No-Beta, Don't own anything, blah, blah.

Taka rolled over in bed, sleep still eluding him after five hours of trying. He can’t get Koichi’s face out of his mind…his pissed off beyond angry face. “Well shit…how do I fix this one?” Rubbing his face, Taka rolls over one more time, and closes his eyes. If he’s still awake in an hour, he’s just going to get up and sit outside the Hoshi, until it opens.

                He looked like shit. Koichi stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his hair like a rat’s nest, his eyes red but not swollen too much, and he was tired. Dreams of Taka telling Kou that he didn’t want him anymore, but not telling him why had plagued his slumber. The dreams were so real, Taka just laughing and waving as he walked away from Koichi, not answering when he called out to his lover. Taka just laughing, telling him he was a virgin, so it was no great loss for him to walk away. Koichi wanting an explanation, getting nothing but laughter. In his heart, he knew the dreams meant nothing, just manifestations of his insecurity, his loneliness and his grief. The lovers had not had much alone time since Natsuki passed away, and they both were suffering. Instead of clinging to each other, they were so busy trying to fix their individual problems, they were ignoring the collective problem.

                He needed to talk to someone, with an objective point of view, normally that would have been his mother, but now… Hazuki? Nope, he’s not going to understand the dynamic that his type of relationship has, Hazuki was as straight as they came. That left him with? Nobody. As he walked downstairs to get coffee, he grunted a greeting to his uncle. Hazuki watched his nephew, hoping that Ruki and Kai would be able to speak to him at some point today. Koichi had been asleep when they had stopped by the evening before, just missing the boy. They said they would try to come this morning, before both businesses were open for the day.

                “Morning, Kou. I’d ask if you sleep well, but it is obvious that you didn’t. Will you try to speak to Taka today?” Hazuki tried to not to sound pushy, even as that’s what he wanted to do. Push Taka and Koichi together to talk. “No, he’s much too busy with his writing to bother with me today.” As the two men were drinking their coffee, someone knocked on the front door of the Hoshi. “I’ll get it, must be a wrong delivery.” Hazuki pushed back his chair and went out front. “Ohayo, Hazuki-san, is he awake?” Hazuki waved the two men in.

                “Koichi, you have visitors.” Hazuki brought Kai and Ruki into the small kitchen, and left them with his nephew. “Kou-kun! We haven’t seen you in ages…we stopped by last night, but you were already in bed.” Kai hugged Kou around the shoulders. “We need to talk to you, Kou. You need our help.” Ruki sat across from the boy, leaning on his elbows, staring intently at Koichi. “What the hell is going on with you and Taka? You’re scaring your uncle, he’s very concerned, enough so that he came by yesterday, left the restaurant and came to the shop. He’s NEVER been to our store!”

                Koichi hid his face in his hands. “It’s nothing, really.” Kai leaned over and took Koichi’s hands away from his face. “It is something, if Hazuki see’s it. What’s going on with you and Taka? We want to help you, Kou. We always promised your mother that we would keep an eye on you.” Finally, Kou looked at his friends, “He’s been too busy to talk to me, he ignored me for six hours yesterday, ignored my phone calls. I had to go to his flat and beat on his door, then he made the excuse that he was binge writing.”

                “Did you believe him? Do you think he was lying to you?” Ruki was the first to interrogate the boy. “No, he wasn’t lying…but that’s not the point! He hasn’t had time for me since…” Kai lifted Koichi’s chin, “Have you had time for him? Or have you been just as wrapped up in other things as he has? It goes both ways, Kou-kun, it’s give and take.” Ruki looked at Kai, then nodded. “We had the same problem, Kou-kun. We were both so busy with opening up the boutique, that we forgot to make time for each other. I would yell at Kai, he would yell at me. We came close to breaking up. But then a we had a wonderful piece of advice from a dear friend…Natsuki.”             

                With the mention of his mother’s name, Koichi looked up. “Natsuki, in all her wisdom told us, that you must make time for each other, even if it’s only for an hour a day, either in the morning or in the evening. You need that time to reconnect as a couple. She and your father would make time for each other, schedule it every day. Once Kai and I started doing that, everything smoothed out.”

                “I don’t even get to see him every day. He’s at his flat, writing, and I’m here dealing with the Hoshi. How do I make time for him if we never see each other?” Kou was feeling defeated, with no possible way of wining his lover back.

                “Kou-kun, have you and Taka…um…consummated your relationship yet?” Kai was the delicate one. “No, my mother died before we had any time. And now we don’t see each other, so that’s not going to happen.” Koichi’s eyes were tearing up. “Kou, have you ever thought of living with Taka? Or Taka moving into your house? That would solve a lot of problems…the consummation, being one of the biggies.” Ruki wiggled his eyebrows, earning a smack from Kai.

                “Living together? Seriously?” Koichi had not thought of that, hadn’t even entered his mind. “Kou-kun, I’m sure Hazuki wouldn’t mind, you’re a grown man and this is your house. It may be worth thinking of, and discussing with Taka, who you should see today as soon as you can, so the festering anger doesn’t linger.” “Mmm, Ruki’s right, Kou. Living together would make a huge difference in your relationship. Natsuki’s advice saves our marriage, Kou-kun.” The three men spoke a little about Natsuki and of course about Haruka, “She’s soo pretty! I’m sure Hazuki’s noticed…” They heard some pans being dropped after Ruki had mentioned Haruka, leaving the three men to laugh about it.

                Ruki and Kai left, having to open their boutique, and made Koichi promise to let them know how things worked out. “Guess I should call him…or maybe go over instead. Where the hell is that key?” Koichi still couldn’t find it, leaving to go to Taka’s flat. Knocking on the door, Taka opened it quickly. “I was just coming to see you.” Taka was pleased to see his young lover, they needed to get all this angst out in the open. “Can we talk please?” Koichi asked in a small voice.

                “I’m sorry about yesterday, Kou. I know I shouldn’t just ignore my phone, but sometimes I don’t even hear it buzz! If I’m zoning out, I’m pretty oblivious to everything around me.” Koichi nodded, “I know, I’m sorry I screamed at you, it’s just it scared me when you didn’t answer the phone.” The couple briefly kissed, the Koichi readied himself. “I got some advice from some friends, on maybe how we can not repeat this in the future…please keep an open mind, ne?” Taka looked at his boy. “It’s been suggested that perhaps we could avoid this problem, if we…um… lived together.” Koichi cringed a little when he said those final two words.

                “Lived together? Like you moving in with me?” Taka was surprised. “No, more like you move in with me. My house is larger, we’d have the entire upper floor, and Hazuki would have the downstairs bedroom and bath. Since it’s much more difficult for me to get over here, with the restaurant and all that, it makes more sense for you to come to my place. Plus, there are three rooms upstairs, one could be your office, and you wouldn’t have to pay rent.”

                Taka thought about it for a minute, looking at Koichi. There were pros and cons to both sides, but the pros seemed to outweigh the cons, in him moving in with Koichi. “Well, have you spoken to Hazuki about it? What’s his opinion?” Koichi laughed, “He said he didn’t care if we wanted to live in sin, but he would expect you to marry me and make me an honorable man eventually.”

                Koichi told Taka what Ruki and Kai had said, and the advice Natsuki had given them as a young couple. “Kaasan is watching over us, Kou. I think we should probably do what she would want us to. I want to be with you forever, Koichi. And if living with you, and helping you and Hazuki with the Hoshi, if that’s what it takes, then I’ll be packing up today.” With a flurry of kisses and hugs, the two lovers set a schedule for the big three block migration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little more boring stuff...just trying to set the stage, get all my poodles in a row (I don't like ducks).  
> Soon my children...soon.

                Taka sat on the floor, going through the stupid amount of papers that had been layered on his desk, stuff that he thought he’d lost and even papers from three years ago. “Well this was a shit story anyways, glad I didn’t have to finish it” he muttered as he threw yet another notebook in the trash bag. Taka had a box that he had marked ‘writing stuff’, that he was placing possible story ideas and other sticky notes. Going through the drawers and throwing out old pens, pencils and other oddball items.

                Koichi was at the Hoshi, working on getting the upstairs ready for Taka to move his things. He was moving all of his stuff out of his room, to create an office space for Taka. The spare bedroom would be a guestroom and storage room. Koichi and Taka would use his mothers room, but he didn’t want to start going through his mother’s belongings, until Taka was there for moral support. It would be at least two more days until the move was final.

                “Do you want to wait for Taka?” Hazuki had seen his nephew’s hesitation in entering his mother’s bedroom, Hazuki hadn’t been in there since her death. “Yah, I don’t want to do it alone, will you be there too? I don’t want to throw anything out until you’ve gone through it.” Hazuki smiled, appreciating the gesture, “I’ll be here if you need me. Just separate anything you think you don’t want, and I’ll go through it as well.”

                “Hazuki-san?” Haruka was calling up the stairs. “Yes Haruka?” Hazuki turned red as he spoke to the girl. “We have a delivery order, would you like me to take it?” Hazuki looked at anything but Haruka, “Yes…that would be fine, thank you.” Hazuki got the order together and left it on the counter. “modette kimasu” Hazuki watched the young woman leave the diner, shaking his head he sighed. “Not in a million years” he muttered to himself.

~

                “ _Hey, can you stop what you’re doing and come over please? I need some help_.”

 

                Koichi sat on the floor outside his mother’s room, not having been in there since she died, and not wanting to be alone when he finally opened the door. Waiting for Taka, Koichi’s stomach was in knots, he was worried about what he would find, and how it would make him feel, he wasn’t sure if he could deal with anymore pain.

                “Hi…what can I do?” Taka squatted down next to his lover and kissed him. “I just need some moral support, I have to go in here.” Kou nodded at the door. Taka assumed it was Natsuki’s, and he also wasn’t sure how to deal with the emotional moments that he knew were coming. Holding out his hand to Koichi, they went in together, “It’s okay, I’m here and we’ll get through this, just remember I love you.”

                 Natsuki kept a tidy room, as it was her nature to want everything in it’s place. The bed was made, the clothes put away and the shoes neatly lined up. Koichi sighed as he opened the closet. “What do I do with her clothes and her shoes?” Taka held the door open, “Probably donate what’s still in good shape.” Koichi started to empty the closet, putting the clothing on the bed. He stopped as he held a dress up, “This was my favorite dress she wore when I was little, I’m surprised she still has it.” The dress was a high collared kimono inspired dress, with a lively pattern of flowers and small butterflies. “I bet she looked amazing in this! I’m sure your dad loved it when she wore it.” At the mention of Kaoru, Koichi sniffed, and rubbed his eyes.

                Taka didn’t know much about Kaoru, other than he was the love of Natsuki’s life, having been married to her for over 30 years. Once enough time passed, Taka had intended on asking Koichi about his father, would he have liked Taka and accepted him? He smiled, thinking about having to ask Kaoru for his permission to date Koichi.

                “Oh wow! I didn’t know she kept this!” Koichi pulled out a gaudy Hawaiian shirt. “They went to Hawaii once and mom made dad buy this… he hated it, but he wore it anyways, just to make her happy” giggled Koichi. “Sounds like Kaoru was a smart man!” teased Taka. Making a mental note, Taka set the dress and the shirt aside.

                The couple spent the better part of two hours going through Natsuki’s belongings, finding pictures and other items that had stories behind them, which Koichi cheerfully told Taka. His mother’s jewelry however, brought tears to Kou’s eyes. He carefully wrapped it all up in a silk scarf and placed it gently into a small wooden box. “I have no idea what to do with this, but I’m keeping all of it” he sighed. “There’s no reason for you not to keep it, it belonged to Natsuki and it brings back beautiful memories of Kaasan, that’s all the reason you need.” As the time wore on, Taka would often hold Koichi, kissing the boy gently, reassuring them that Natsuki would be proud of her son.

                “I want to use your bed, we’ll move this into my old room, as a guest room. I don’t feel right using it. Hazuki said he’d keep the smaller bed downstairs, that it’s big enough. He’s going to take the dresser that my father used, and we can use mother’s. Is that okay with you?” Koichi peered up at his boyfriend, “Whatever you want to do, is fine. We can honor your mother but we can also change anything to make it ours, ne?” Leaning down, Taka kissed Koichi for the hundredth time that day.

                “What room will I be using for an office? Can I look?” Taka wanted to take the pain away from Koichi, so changing the topic and getting the boy out of the room, seemed to be the best diversion. “Sure, I hope it’s big enough?” Walking down a short hall, Koichi opened the door to the empty bedroom. “Crap! It’s got two windows! So much better than what I have now! This is perfect!” Taka gushed about the space, and the closet, noting that he could finally have a place to file all his old manuscripts, instead of piling them on the floor in a corner.

                “You have to promise to keep it organized, I don’t want to have to wade through your mess to find you!” Koichi hugged his boyfriend. “I promise nothing!” Koichi glared at Taka, “Okay, I’ll try very hard not to be too much of a slob.” Hazuki had come up the stairs, looking for the two men. “All done? Anything that I need to look at?” Koichi shrugged, “Just paperwork for the Hoshi we should probably go over. Not sure what all of it is…maybe we could ask Miya-san to help?” Hazuki agreed, “I don’t know much about the financial end of the business, so Miya would be the obvious choice.”

                “Hazuki-san, we have another delivery.” Haruka called from downstairs. At the sound of her voice, Taka and Koichi both noticed that Hazuki turned a little red, and his breath quickened. “I’ll be right down.” Taka took the opportunity to tease Hazuki, winking at the man and flashing him a devilish grin. “Better hurry down to Haruka…” Hazuki snarled at Taka, “Not funny, Ohmura” Koichi giggled, “I think it’s hilarious, myself.” Taka and Koichi nudged each other and laughed as Hazuki went downstairs.

                “Should I plan on moving my stuff this weekend? Saturday morning work for you?” Taka was anxious to move…there would be some benefits to living with his young lover. “That works for me, I’ll come over early, before we open and help with boxes. Hazuki said he’d help with any heavy lifting.” Taka took Koichi into his arms, hugging the young man to his chest. “I can’t wait for this…I can’t wait to wake up and go to bed with you every night.” Koichi giggled, grinding his hips into Taka, “Um, I’m going to guess we won’t be getting a lot of sleep for at least a couple of weeks.” Taka answered that with a slow sensual kiss. “I believe you’re right.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh, Taka-kun!  We would be honored! This is so sweet of you to do this for Koichi, I remember the shirt…Kao hated it, but Natsuki thought he looked handsome, so he wore it for her.”  Taka had secretly taken Natsuki’s favorite dress and Kaoru’s shirt to Ruki and Kai. “Kou started to tear up when he saw the dress, he said it was his favorite when he was little. The shirt was from a trip that Kaoru and Natsuki took to Hawaii.  I just thought it would be a nice memento for Kou.” Kai started to weep, “We can get at least two pillows from each, maybe three from the dress. Where are the pillows going to be?” Ruki handed his husband a tissue, “I want to put one of each of the pillows on Natsuki’s chair, so Natsuki and Kaoru can still be watching over the restaurant.

                “You’re such a romantic…oh! Mr. Romance…remember Kai?” Ruki giggled. “Mr. Romance?” Taka had no idea what the men were talking about. “You’ll have to ask Koichi, we’re not saying a word!” Then Kai nudged Ruki, whispered something in his ear. Ruki nodded, then whispered something back. “Um…I can leave if you two need to talk…” “Sorry, Taka-kun, we just remembered something um…important, that’s all. We’ll come by when we’re done with the pillows.”

                “Is he gone?” Kai asked Ruki, who was watching Taka walk back towards the Hoshi. “Yep. What do you have in mind? Do we need to bring Hazuki in as well?” Kai had a gleam in his eyes that Ruki knew meant that his husband had concocted a devious scheme. “We know that Kou and Taka haven’t done the deed yet, or we should assume so, since neither one has had any time for the other, well, not enough time. Kou bought that nice outfit and I’m sure it’s still in a bag somewhere.” Ruki stood with his arms crossed, “Okay, like duh on all this information, common knowledge…get to the good part.” Kai picked up his phone, “ _Hazuki-san, it’s Kai. If you have a moment, could you stop by the boutique for a quick visit? Now? Oh, that’s perfect, yes_.” Kai smiled at his husband.

                “Hazuki-san! We only need a few moments of your time,” Kai greeted the gruff man, “We need help in executing a plan. When is Taka-kun moving in with Kou?” Hazuki frowned, “On Saturday, what type of plan?” Ruki had a clipboard in his hand, “We want to give Kou-kun and Taka a ‘first time’ date night.” “A what?” Hazuki didn’t understand the term first time date night. “Well…” Kai looked at Ruki. “Okay, since Kai is much too wimpy to say it, I will. We want to give Taka and Koichi a romantic dinner date, so then they can fuck for the first time.” Kai gasped, “RUKI!!! I’m SO sorry, Hazuki-san!” Kai was mortified at his husband’s choice of overly colorful words. Hazuki paled slightly, and shifted nervously. “I didn’t really need to know that…but since you’ve brought it up, what did you have in mind… NO specific details please.”

                “Saturday night, after the Hoshi closes, we’d like to set up a fancy dinner for the happy, horny couple.” “RUKI! OH MY GOD, REALLY?” Kai smacked Ruki hard. “Just shut up Ruki. Hazuki-san, I’m sorry. Perhaps you could go over to Bar M and let Kou-kun and Taka have the house to themselves that night? Maybe just cook them something special, and set up a nice table? If you need help, we can stop by and dress the table for you, you can prepare the meal, maybe Miya-san could give them a nice bottle of wine? We’d pay for it of course.” Kai was so much more diplomatic than Ruki.

                “Kou had come to the boutique looking for an outfit… on the day that Natsuki…” Kai choked up for a second, Ruki taking Kai’s hand and patting it. “He never got to wear it, it was going to be for a special date. We’d like to give them that special date on Saturday. Would you help us please?” Hazuki was genuinely touched by the effort of the two men. “Yes, I can help. I will talk to Miya, don’t worry about the wine. I’d appreciate it if you would dress the table, I have no style sense for that. I will make myself scarce that night, I think Koichi and Taka would appreciate the effort.”

Walking back to the Hoshi, Hazuki had to laugh to himself, “Fuck for the first time, really?” He knew the two men meant well. Natsuki and Kaoru had taken the two men under their wing, when they had opened their boutique, due to some backlash by several other merchants in the area, who voiced their concerns about the two men and did not want ‘their kind’ opening a store in the neighborhood. There were open threats towards Ruki and Kai, and Natsuki and Kaoru had made it a point to involve Ruki and Kai in every aspect their small community.

Eventually the neighborhood merchants backed off their initial attacks when it was found that there was an increase in new customers that had started to appear in the area surrounding the shop, younger customers, which after a long day of shopping, wanted to stop at Bar M, or Yukke’s ramen hut and the Hoshi café. Soon business was increasing for all of the merchants on the small side street, including those who initially had resented the couple moving in. Kai and Ruki had been gracious, accepting friendship from those who initially didn’t want them or their shop. Now, those two men would help Hazuki and Koichi in making sure that Natsuki and Kaoru’s dream for the Hoshi Café was kept alive and well.

Hazuki looked up and saw thatHaruka was coming around the corner from her uncle Yukke’s ramen hut, ready to start the afternoon shift at the Hoshi. Hazuki  stopped, instead he stepped into Bar M, in order to avoid speaking to her. “Um, a little early for a drink Hazuki, or is there another reason you’re here?” Miya had seen Haruka walking up to the Hoshi, he knew that his friend was hiding from the pretty young woman. “Don’t start, Miya. I…never mind” Hazuki snapped. “Why don’t you want to face Haruka? Is there something wrong with the girl?” Miya grinned, “You should talk to her…she’s rather quite nice.”

“I have nothing to say to her, she’s not…not my type.”

“Not your type? She’s breathing, isn’t she? Of course, she’s your type.” Miya couldn’t really figure out the problem Hazuki had with Haruka.  “Well then, I’m not her type, that’s certain.” Miya raised an eyebrow, “What does that exactly mean?” Hazuki sat down at the bar, not looking at Miya. “Look, I’m too old for her, I’m not good looking nor clever. She needs a handsome man, with money and a personality. Just drop it, Miya.” Hazuki got up and walked over to the Hoshi. “Konbanwa, Hazuki-san” Haruka smiled at him as he walked through the door. “Hello Haruka-san.” He didn’t stop, he went straight to the kitchen. Haruka watched as the man disappear into the kitchen, she shook her head and sighed.

Haruka was confused, she wanted to ask Hazuki-san if she’d done something to offend him, he was always polite but never looked at the girl if he could help it. She liked working at the Hoshi, she thought Koichi and Taka were the cutest couple she knew, and she wanted to be accepted. She had liked Natsuki, seeing her often during Haruka’s childhood.  She vaguely remembered Kaoru, she had always known Koichi, as they were close to the same age. It was Hazuki that she couldn’t figure out. He was nothing like his sister or his nephew. He wasn’t mean or angry, just not very personable. He was ruggedly handsome, almost a bad guy movie star look, but he wouldn’t talk to Haruka beyond greeting her and sending her out on deliveries.

Still, Haruka was happy with her job, she loved the tiny neighborhood, all of the merchants and shopkeepers were part of a small family. She was just as devastated as the rest, at the untimely death of both Kaoru and Natsuki. She felt as her childhood was now gone, she had to face life as an adult, and help out those who had helped her family over the years. She was proud to sit at the same counter, greet every customer and make sure to remember who came in, as Natsuki had done. Remembering customers was good business, she’d never forget what Natsuki had taught her.

“Hello Haruka-chan, it’s nice to see you…always a bright smile for the customers” Taka had just come down stairs on his way back to his flat. “Konbanwa, Taka-san…smiling is good business!” she giggled. “Haruka, you can probably drop the honorifics…I don’t mind at all. You’re family here, we don’t need to be so formal.” Taka winked at her. He noticed Haruka looking over his shoulder, towards the kitchen, wearing a small frown. “Haruka? Is there something bothering you?” Haruka flushed a bright pink, then she waved Taka closer. “Is there something that I’ve done wrong? Hazuki-san doesn’t seem to like me much, I’m wondering if I’ve done something to offend him? He’s not very friendly.” The young lady was staring down at her hands, almost embarrassed to have to ask such a question. “No, you’ve done nothing wrong, Haruka. You’re guilty of being a pleasant, pretty young woman, and Hazuki doesn’t know how to handle that…well he doesn’t know how to deal with women in general. It’s not you, please believe me.” If it were any more obvious, Haruka heaved a great sigh of relief. “Is he shy? Or just awkward?” she asked Taka. “Yes.” Taka chuckled. “He’s both. If I’m reading my signs correctly, all I can tell you is to be yourself and be persistent, he’ll come around eventually. If he waits too long, there will surely be a line of young men wanting to meet you!” Taka chucked Haruka under the chin. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Haruka.”

“She likes him…damn he’s stupid! She’s much too good for that nasty ole fuck.” Taka laughed. Walking up to the flat, Taka stood outside his door and stopped to think. “Only a few more days, then it’s heaven for me.” Letting himself in, Taka looked at the organized chaos that was involved when someone moves. He’s moving…moving in with Koichi…living with that amazing young man. “I must have done something fucking amazing in a previous life to deserve this, wonder what I did?” As Taka was moving around the flat, packing up miscellaneous items, his writers mind thought about a previous life, what he possibly could have lived, and what he could have done that was any better than what he was living, right now.

~

“ _Hey, do you think we should tell Hazuki that Haruka’s interested in him? Or just let it be_?”

“ _She’s interested in Ojisan? No way! Um…I don’t think we should butt in, I think we should just let them deal with it. Ojisan is kind of a bastard…well not really a bastard, but you know_.”

“ _Yah, I thought so too, but wanted to ask you. I love you, Kou_.”

“ _Oyasumi…I love you too_.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

                “Ruki you’re a genius! These are stunning! I love how you added the buttons from Kaoru’s shirt, perfect accent!” Kai gushed over his husband’s talents, as the special pillows for Koichi were completed. “I don’t want to tell Taka that they’re done. I think we should make these the center piece for the table.” Now it was Kai’s turn, he was a master at incorporating gifts into a table setting. The couple stood in front of the work table, looking at the pillows. “It’s hard to believe they’re both gone…” Kai was getting weepy again. “Now they’re together again and happy. Kou-kun will do just fine, he has Taka and Hazuki to help.” Ruki kissed his husband, “You’re so sentimental sometimes, but that’s part of why I love you so much.”

                “Are the notes ready? Is this the best way to go? I’m not so sure…” Kai frowned. The couple had decided to write two notes, giving instructions to Koichi and Taka for their special dinner. “I can’t think of anyway else to get them together and surprise them…Hazuki seemed to like the idea.” Ruki thought it was clever and romantic. “All we can do is go through with the plan and see if it works. If it doesn’t, we wear a lovely shade of egg on our face, and have a laugh over it.” Kai had written the notes and sealed them in fancy envelopes, and had given them to Hazuki. “As soon as the Hoshi closes, we’ll run over and dress the table.” “I wish we could be there to see the look on their faces…” sighed Ruki.

~

                Holding the two envelopes, Hazuki had attempted to deliver them separately, but it had been impossible as Taka and Koichi had been together all day, getting Taka’s office set up. He could only think of one other way to deliver the notes, and he had dreaded the thought all day. “Haruka-san, could I speak to you for a moment, please?” Hazuki had walked into the dining room. “Yes, Hazuki-san?” He still couldn’t look directly at the young lady, she was just so beautiful. “I need your assistance in something. Could you please go upstairs and tell Taka I need to speak to him…and could you then give this to Koichi after Taka’s left the room?” Handing one of the notes to Haruka, their fingers touched, Hazuki almost dropped the note, the shock was almost painful. “Of course, is there anything else I can do for you, Hazuki-san?” Haruka had smiled when their fingers touched, seeing how it had affected the older man. “No, that will do, thank you.” Hazuki turned quickly and went back to the kitchen, leaving a young lady with a confirmed knowledge.

                Haruka went upstairs, hiding the note behind her back, “Taka, Hazuki needs to see you in the kitchen for a moment.” Taka stood up, “Sure thing, Kou I’ll be right back.” Koichi was going through office supplies and just waved at his boyfriend. Haruka heard Taka on the stairs, then reached down and tapped Koichi on the shoulder. “I was told to give this to you, I hope it’s something nice.” Handing Koichi the envelope, Haruka smiled and went back down the stairs, glancing over at Taka who was still in the kitchen, reading the note.

_Your presence is requested in the dinning room of the Hoshi Café at 9pm._

_Please dress accordingly._

_This request is confidential_

                Taka smiled at Hazuki, then folded up the note and slid it in his pocket.

                Koichi was shaking. _IT_ was going to happen tonight! “Shit! Where are the clothes?” He scrambled up and ran to his new room, digging through the closet for a bag. “Kou?” Taka was coming up the stairs, he quickly shoved the note into the pocket of his hoodie. “Um, in our room.” It was weird to call it their room, but that’s exactly what it was going to be. “What are you doing?” Taka saw Koichi’s ass sticking out of the closet. “Oh, I thought I had a different hoodie, thought I might have just tossed it in here on the floor.” _Well that sounded stupid…did he notice_? “What did Hazuki want?”  Quick…shit! “Just an opinion on an author.” _Yah right, like Hazuki reads literature_. “An author?” Koichi looked at Taka, “Of a cook book…an um, American chef.” _Well he might be interested in that_.

                “How much more do we need to do in your office?”

                “Uh, not much. But I need to run over to the flat one more time, just to make sure I have everything.”

                “Okay, I’m just going to organize in here a little more, then I’ll be done.”

                Both men were shivering inside, trying to hide their mutual anticipation from each other. But who organized this? Who wrote the note? They stared at each other, wanting to see a hidden glint in the other’s eyes. ‘

                “I’ll be back in a bit.” Taka bent down and kissed Koichi, then trotted down the stairs. Koichi listened for the back door to shut. “Great…now where the hell is that bag?” Koichi tore everything out of the closet, finally looking in a backpack and finding the clothes. He remembered the day he bought the outfit, a day that had started out so wonderfully and ended so tragically. He sighed, and took the clothes out of the bag, laying them out on the bed. “Dress for dinner? I guess this is what he means.” Koichi checked the time, “Good, enough to get ready and maybe clean up in here a little more.” Looking at all the clothes on the bed, he figured he may as well organize the closet better, his and his sides.

                Taka jogged to his flat, his mind racing. He was now glad that his clothing was the last thing he was going to move, since it he would look like shit showing up for the dinner in the clothes he had worn all day. “Dress for dinner…guess that means I have to wear something other than jeans.” Digging through his closet, he looked for the suit he wore to Natsuki’s funeral, and deciding that he needed to change the look somehow. “Hmm… black suit, red shirt no tie? Dressy but not too dressy. Yus, that will work.” He knew he’d have to shower soon, as it took forever for his long hair to dry. Getting dressed, he thought he looked pretty damn good! “This is it, Kou. After tonight you’ll be mine.” Taka chuckled, remembering Kou’s demands to be fucked. “No fucking tonight…”

~

                “It looks beautiful! You’re a true artist Kai…you could make a picnic bench look like it belonged in the Emperors Palace.” Ruki had his arms around his lover’s waist. “Thank you! Now we put the bag in the center, Hazuki has the wine chilling and the dinner is almost done. Maybe we could hide in the kitchen, just until they see the table, then we can sneak out the back.” Kai and Ruki moved quickly, before Taka or Koichi could see them.

                Koichi came down the stairs, looking for Taka. The clothes that Ruki and Kai had chosen for him were perfect. A super soft black denim pants, that was almost painted on, and dark gray dress shirt, with black trim over the cuffs. Koichi had pulled his baby pink hair back part way, just to keep it from getting in the way. As Kou walked towards the kitchen, Kai and Ruki fumbled with someplace to hide, with Hazuki shoving them in a closet…the irony was not lost on the couple as they fought the giggles while hidden. “I never thought I’d go back into the closet…especially with you!” Kai grabbed his husband’s ass. “Better with me than someone else.” Ruki moaned softly. “We really shouldn’t… Hazuki would kill us if we defiled this closet.” Kai answered that with grabbing Ruki’s ass again, and grinding against it. “Wait till we get home… then we can play in the closet, or even better, we’ll pretend that we’re just coming out…remember that week?” Ruki groaned again, but it was covered by Kai’s insistent kissing.

                Koichi had walked into the dining room and a small gasp was heard, “Taka?” Koichi saw his lover, standing next to a very masterfully dressed table, complete with flowers and special china, that Koichi did not recognize. “How did you?” Kou started “Wait…how did I? How did _you_ get this set up while I didn’t notice?” Koichi shook his head, “I didn’t do this, I thought you did…” Now the couple was completely confused. “SURPRISE!” Ruki and Kai rushed out from the kitchen, hugging Koichi and Taka.

                “We set this up for you, with Hazuki’s help of course.” Hazuki walked in, all smiles which was different. “We knew you had a special night planned before your…well you know. You two have been so busy, we figured you’d never get around to it, so we decided to take it upon ourselves to give you your special night.” Ruki wiggled his eyebrows at Koichi, while Kai reached over and covered Ruki’s mouth.

                “What’s this?” Koichi reached for the bag on the center of the table, “Open it Kou, it’s for you.” Taka said softly. Koichi removed the tissue paper from the top of the bag, reaching in he drew out the pillow. He looked at it for a moment, trying to figure out what it was…then he gasped, covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Taka. “This…this is my mom’s dress!” Ruki and Kai were standing off to the side, next to Hazuki. “Kou, look again” Kai told the young man. Reaching back into the bag, he drew out the other pillow. “My dad’s shirt!” Koichi turned to Taka, “How did you do this? When did you take these out of the closet?”

                “When you went downstairs that day, to run a delivery. I grabbed them both and stuffed them into a backpack.” Taka grinned. “But…who?” Kai cleared his throat, and had his arm up, finger pointing down at Ruki. “Do you like them Kou-kun?” Ruki had his hands clasped in front of him, almost as if in prayer. Taka looked at the man, “Ruki, they’re beautiful…I don’t…” Ruki shook his head, “I might have created them, but it’s Taka you need to thank, Kou-kun, not me.”

                “I just thought it would be a nice memento for you, Kou. And I have the perfect place for them.” Koichi started to shiver, his legs on the verge of collapsing, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Kou?” Taka reached out for his lover, just as the boy was about to pass out. “Koichi! What’s wrong? Kai! Get Kou some water please!” Taka helped Koichi sit in a chair, “Baby look at me, come on… just breathe Kou.” Kai brought in a glass of water, handing it to Taka. “Here, have a sip,” Koichi nodded. “I’m okay, I just…”

                Taka squatted next to the chair. “Just a bit much, huh?” Koichi nodded. Hazuki motioned for Ruki and Kai to walk with him to the kitchen. “I think he’ll be okay now. I’m going to serve them dinner and then go over to Bar M for the rest of the night. Thank you for doing this for Kou and Taka, I appreciate it more than I can say.” Ruki and Kai were a little shocked at the tenderness Hazuki was showing towards his nephew and Taka. “I think Natsuki and Kaoru would approve of this, and of you being so supportive” Kai and Ruki bowed and slipped out the back door. Hazuki peeked into the dining room, checking on the couple.

                “How did you set this up?” Taka asked Kou. “Um, I didn’t set this up, I thought you did?” Taka shook his head, “Hazuki gave me a note…it said to be here at 9.” Kou giggled, “I got the same note, Haruka gave it to me.”

                “Gentlemen, if I may.” Hazuki stepped into the dinning room, with a tray and started to serve dinner. “Actually, you have to thank Ruki and Kai for this, they came up with the plan to get you two together for your…um…” Hazuki stammered. “I uh, was just the messenger. I came up with the menu, Miya has provided the wine, and now I will be departing for the rest of the evening, if needed, I will be at Bar M.” Hazuki smiled and taking off his apron, he went out the back door.

                “Ruki and Kai huh? This feels like something they would do.” Koichi felt much better. “I want to show you what I’d like to do with the pillows,” Taka took Kou by the hand and led him to Natsuki’s chair behind the counter. “I’d like to leave the pillows here, so your parents can keep watching over the Hoshi, I think this is the best place for them, ne?” Taka took the pillows, putting them side by side on the chair that faced the door.

                Both Taka and Koichi were a bit nervous during dinner, even their attempts at small talk were forced. Both men knew what was coming after dinner, and the bottle of wine went quickly, in an attempt to sooth some tightly strung nerves. Once the dinner was done, Koichi found it hard to look his lover in the eyes. The conversation stalled…neither one knowing how to proceed to the next step. “Um, I feel weird” Koichi whispered. “Weird? Like how weird?” Taka was amused. “I don’t know, like maybe this isn’t the right time, or the right place, it seems all forced and fake” mumbled Koichi. “We don’t have to do this tonight, we don’t have to have it planned. Spontaneous is always a good thing, I’m not going to pressure you into this tonight, if you’re not comfortable.” Taka tried to reassure Kou.

                Koichi muttered something that Taka couldn’t quite hear, and it sounded like Kou was having second thoughts. “Kou, let’s go for a walk. We can go and get dessert if you’d like. This doesn’t have to be _the_ night.” Koichi sighed, “Okay…I just didn’t want to disappoint you, especially since you’ve moved in, and well that kind of goes along with living together, right?” Taka chuckled, “Typically it does, but we’re not a typical couple, now are we? Let’s go take a walk, I’m sure we can find something for dessert.”

                Koichi locked up the Hoshi, and Taka went next door to Bar M. “Hazuki, Koichi and I are going for a walk and to get some dessert.” Hazuki raised an eyebrow, “Is he not feeling well?” Taka just shook his head, “Nerves I think…he feels forced, so we’re just going to take it slow. Thanks for everything, the dinner was wonderful and very thoughtful.”

                “Koichi’s having second thoughts? That doesn’t seem right.” Miya was behind the bar. “I think it’s something else…I’m going to guess this is Kou’s real first relationship, if you get my meaning.” Miya nodded, “Makes sense to be nervous. It will happen when it’s the right time.” Hazuki raised his glass, “He’s a good man, Miya. He’ll take good care of Kou.”

~

                They walked along the busy main street, window shopping and talking, they had to be more discreet in public, so there was no hand holding. They stopped at a small dessert café, and indulged in a chocolatey gooey cake, with coffee. As they were walking back towards the Hoshi, Taka stopped in front of a jewelry store. “What are you looking at?” Koichi peered into the window. “Nothing really, I like looking at jewelry, not that I wear much, but it’s fun to look.” Walking down the street that the Hoshi was on, Taka made a suggestion. “Want to go to Bar M for a few drinks?”

                “You want to get me drunk and take advantage of me…don’t you?” teased Koichi.

                “I’d never do that! I just thought a few drinks might be nice. I’m not trying to get your liquored up, Kou.” Taka was lying.

                “Okay, you know I don’t drink much” Kou knew Taka wouldn’t do anything sneaky.

                “Miya-san, could I get a vodka tonic for myself and for Koichi…” Taka looked at his boyfriend, “Just a beer please.” Miya nodded and Taka led Koichi to a small booth. “This is the first time I’ve been here since I was a kid,” Koichi looked around the bar, memories of his dad sitting where Hazuki sat at the bar. “It didn’t happen often, but if my mom and dad had a fight, dad would just come here. He didn’t want to go too far, he said mom would worry.” Taka watched Koichi, worried that somehow the boy was upset over something. “Kou, you okay? Do you want to go home?” Koichi stared at his beer. “No, I’m fine. We can go home when ever.” Now Taka knew something was wrong, but didn’t push the issue while they were at the bar. An hour had passed and Koichi had not finished his beer. Taka had ordered two drinks, but the conversation between them had stalled to nothing. Taka got up and paid the tab, then holding his hand out to Koichi, they went back to the Hoshi.

                Walking up the stairs, Koichi hesitated. “Kou?” Taka was at the top of the stairs, Koichi staring at him. Taka walked down and stood next to the boy. “Kou, we can just go to bed, I’m not going to pressure you into anything. Okay?” Koichi had not said three words since they were at Bar M. Taka sat down on the stairs, patting the stair below him. “Sit and talk to me, what’s going on?” Koichi was pale, visibly shaking. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I’m scared, but I don’t know why,”

                “I don’t have to spend the night, Kou. I can go back to the flat, whatever makes you most comfortable.” Koichi shook his head, “No, you live with me now. I’m not making you go sleep somewhere else. I just need to suck it up.” Koichi stood up, and kissed Taka. “I’m sorry, I’m just being a flake I guess.” Taka got up, and walked into their room. “Could it be that it’s because this is your parents room?” Koichi stopped dead. “Holy shit…that’s EXACTLY what it is! The second you said that, I felt like puking.” Koichi started to laugh, “God, I’m a fucking idiot.” Taka pulled Koichi into a hug. “I think I have the remedy for that, but it will have to wait for another day. Do we need to grab futons and sleep in my office?”

                “I don’t think it has to be that drastic, but maybe for our first time, we can think of something else?” “I can come up with something else, don’t worry. Let’s just go to bed.” Changing into sleep pants, Kou and Taka got into bed, Koichi snuggling against his lover, who kissed him on the forehead.” It’s not silly you know…how you feel about this. I’m sure it’s normal. We just need to get over this barrier and then everything will fall into place.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

                Koichi was off doing the shopping for the Hoshi, making stops at several produce stalls and a general market. This gave Taka plenty of time to talk to Hazuki and the others. He delicately explained the problem to Hazuki and Haruka, leaving those two blushing like babies. “Can we change the design of the room? Not like there’s a lot we can do, but we need to make it look less like Natsuki and Kaoru’s room, and more like something Koichi and I will like.”

                “I think we need to bring Ruki and Kai in on this, they’re more equipped to handle the design, I’ll just pay for it.” Hazuki was way ahead of Taka. “We have the Koden from Asanao, so there’s no worries about the cost. Talk to those two, and Haruka-san and I’m sure you can get something done in a short time.” Taka looked at Haruka, “Let’s go talk to the boys.” Haruka smiled, “I already have something in mind.”

                “I’m in! I know Kai is too.” Ruki was at the boutique by himself that morning, and started taking notes. “Is there a way I can get into the room just to look at it? I just need some ideas of the lay out.” Taka nodded, “If you hurry, we can do it now, before Kou gets back.” Leaving an BRB sign on the door, the threesome rushed over and ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

                “Oh goodness! This looks like a middle-aged couples room! No wonder Kou…” giggled Ruki. He started drawing, having Haruka take notes.

                “Fave colors?”

                “Mine are crimson and black, Koichi likes deep blue and black.” Taka didn’t think that would work.

                “Futon or western style bed and furniture?”

                “Western style for both. American king size if possible for the bed, the bigger the better.” This caused Haruka to hide behind her hand and giggle.

                “Do we want curtains or blinds or just basic window coverings?”

                “I give you artistic freedom with that.” That made Ruki smile.

                “Wall color?” Ruki suggested a lighter neutral.

                “Anything else you can think of?” Ruki looked at Haruka’s notes. “I don’t think so. How fast can we get this done?” Ruki tapped his finger to his chin. “At least a week, only because of the furniture, I may be able to pressure the stores a little if I tell them it’s for a special client. The other stuff like bedding and accessories I can do those in two days.”

                “Hmm, maybe I can do a weekend at an onsen? Can you and Hazuki manage without Kou for a weekend, Haruka?” Now the girl laughed, “Oh, we can manage just fine, and this might be a benefit to my cause as well.” Ruki looked at the girl. “Your cause? And what is that pray-tell?” Haruka just smiled, “It’s a personal matter.” She glanced out the door. “OH! Girl, if you need help with that!” snarked Ruki.

                “Okay, give me the rest of today, to find an onsen and get that arranged, then you guys get with Hazuki and get everything ordered. I can get Kou out of the house on Friday morning, we’ll be back late Sunday night, enough time?” Taka was excited. “I hope this works.”

~

                Koichi was in the kitchen putting away produce and talking to Hazuki about the upcoming weekend’s business. “Hopefully it will be busy, the weathers turning nice which means people will be out and about. Do we have a special for the weekend yet?” Koichi was following the business plan his parents had put in place; on the weekends the Hoshi always offer a special meal, and always offered substitutions and if possible, even if it’s not on the menu, if they had the ingredients, Hazuki would make it.

                “Koichi, don’t worry so much. The Hoshi runs itself most of the time. Haruka-san is doing a wonderful job, she’s quick with deliveries and does well with the customers.” Koichi pretended not to notice Hazuki’s face when he spoke about Haruka, there was a softness there that he had never seen before. _He’s in love with her… or at the very least, likes her a lot_.

                “Okay, okay…I get it. I’ll leave you alone then.” Koichi went in search of his boyfriend, finding him on the phone in his office. “Yes, that’s perfect. Two nights, private please. Thank you so much.” Taka was grinning as he closed his phone. “What’s that all about?” Koichi bent over the back of Taka’s chair. “I need you to be packed and ready to go Friday morning at 7am. You don’t have to pack a lot of clothes, just some basics.” Koichi pulled back, “Um, why…where are we going?” Spinning around in his chair, Taka grabbed Koichi by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. “We are going on a very short holiday. Just you and I, all weekend, at an onsen”

                “An onsen? You’re kidding…we can’t just…, what about my tattoo? You know I can’t onsen with this!” Koichi pulled up his shirt, revealing his Roman numeral birthday tattoo. Taka put his hand over Koichi’s mouth and slowly replaced it with a kiss. “Yes, we can and yes, we are, we need this. You need it. I’ve already made arrangements with Hazuki and Haruka, you don’t need to do anything other than wake your sexy ass up early, and go along for the ride.” Taka slid his hand under Koichi’s shirt, caressing his back, Koichi shivered. “Um, okay” whispered Kou. Taka’s arm slid around Kou’s waist, ghosting his fingers over the boy’s ribs. “You are so fucking sexy…and you’re mine.” Taka’s hand slid down to Kou’s crotch, fingers trailing over the half hard cock that was starting to strain against the cloth. “Ta…ka,” Koichi mewled.

                “Okay, enough of that!” Taka got up, almost spilling Koichi to the floor. “HEY! That’s not nice!” Kou started to pout. “You got me all hard, and now it’s just like ‘well that’s over’.” Taka grabbed Koichi close and kissed the boy. “Yep. Sorry I have work to do, I’ll talk to you in a while.” Taka went down the stairs and out the back door, leaving a very confused and horny boyfriend standing in the hallway. “What the fuck was that?”

                Taka turned around to make sure Koichi wasn’t following him…then he started laughing. “The look on that boy’s face was epic!” He did think he was a little harsh, getting the boy worked up and then almost throwing him to the floor, but it was all part of the plan. Stopping at a drug store, Taka went in looking for a few basic items, but there was one item he knew he’d have to go to a specialty shop for.  He wanted to be prepared, and wanted it to be the best experience for Koichi that it could possibly be. He knew from experience that first times, were often not successful, pain, inexperience, outside influences and distractions could quickly ruin any sexual encounter, and Taka wanted nothing like that for Kou’s first time.

~

                “Are you packed? Not that you’ll need much in the way of clothing.” Taka and Koichi were sitting at the small table, downstairs next to the kitchen. “Yes, I have everything packed, do you mind telling me the real reason you’re insisting we go to an onsen?” Koichi wasn’t buying Taka’s story. “Yes, I will tell you. You’re uncomfortable in your parent’s room, too uncomfortable to well… let me make love to you. Before you say anything, let me say that I totally understand your reasons. I’m not sure I could do the same thing in my parent’s room. An onsen is a good neutral, relaxing place for your first time. If you remember that first night, the night we confessed, what did I tell you?” Koichi blushed, “That you didn’t want to fuck me…that you wanted to make love to me first…fucking was later.” Now it was Taka’s turn to shift a little uncomfortably in his chair. “Exactly, there will be no ‘fucking’ for now, but I do want you, and I want it to be the best experience it can be. An onsen is the ideal place, don’t you agree?”

                Koichi sighed, “Yes, I agree. But a whole weekend? Can I really afford to be gone from the restaurant for that long? What if we get super busy? Haruka can’t do deliveries and work the dining room.” Hazuki poked his head out of the kitchen, “If we get that busy, Ruki and Kai offered to make deliveries for us during their business hours. Satisfied?” Koichi huffed, “Okay, but I’m still not really happy about this whole thing.” Taka reached over and caressed Kou’s cheek, “Babe, it will be fine, I promise. You’ll come home with a smile on your face” Taka leaned in closer “Hopefully you’ll be walking funny” Koichi looked at him, puzzled…then he figured out what Taka meant, and his face flushed with embarrassment. “Taka! Shssh! Hazuki might hear you!” “I can’t hear anything, Kou. You’re safe.” Hazuki said from the safety of his kitchen. Taka chuckled, “Can’t hide anything from him.”

~

                The next morning dawned too bright and early for Koichi’s liking, grumbling when Taka shook him awake at 6:30am. “I thought you said 7, it’s not 7 yet.” Kou tried to grab the blankets and roll over, but Taka just ripped them off the bed. “I said be ready by 7, you need to be up now. So, get your cute little ass out of bed and take a shower. Do you want coffee or tea?” Taka had been up since 6, showered, car loaded and he was ready to go, Sleeping Beauty on the other hand, was grumpy and rude. It took Koichi all of fifteen minutes to get downstairs, still grumpy but awake and ready to go. “Hazuki, call me if anything happens, I can be back in a few hours.” “Kou, there is nothing here that I can’t handle, please just go to the onsen, have fun.” Hazuki smiled at his nephew. Koichi was a smart young man, and his sense of duty and responsibility often over shadowed the fact he should be doing things any young man should be doing.

                “Do I have time for a nap?” Kou mumbled. “Yes, it will take about an hour to get there, so please Princess, make sure to get your beauty rest.” Taka glanced over at his young lover, who rudely flipped him a middle finger. “Tsk, such a child you are.” Taka heard a small gasp…looking at Kou again, he saw tears in the young man’s eyes. “Kou…?” The boy shook his head, “Sorry, that’s just something my mom used to say to me.” Taka had an instant flashback to the first time he went into the Hoshi, “I’m sorry, Kou. I had forgotten that’s what she called you, but she also said it with a great deal of love behind it. Treasure that memory.” Kou snuggled down in his seat and closed his eyes, a small smile upon his lips.

 

                “Hey babe, we’re here…” Taka shook Koichi’s shoulder gently. Koichi opened his eyes, and sat up, looking out the window at the onsen.  “Wow, this is beautiful! Are you sure this is the right onsen? This looks pricey!” Kou couldn’t believe the size and ornateness of the main building. “Don’t worry about that. We have a room with a private bath, so no worries about your tattoo. We never have to leave the room, and that’s what I have planned.”

                Taka checked them in and a concierge showed them to their room, reminding them what time dinner would be served. Koichi looked around their room and whistled, “I might not want to go home after this…it’s amazing! What do you want to do first?” Taka winked, “What I want to do, and what we should do, are two entirely different things, Kou. We should unpack, maybe go for a short walk around the grounds, by then it will be close to dinner. After dinner… is dessert” Koichi froze, not knowing how to respond. Taka saw the shift in his boyfriend’s body language, “Kou…you know I’m teasing, I’m never going to force you to do anything against your will, so relax a bit. Let’s go see the grounds, they have a small shrine here.”  They walked around the grounds, the gardens were magnificent, Koichi and Taka both made their offerings and they both chose an Ema, writing their wish on the front. “What did you wish for?” Taka was certain he knew the answer. “For my parent’s to be happy, and for success with the Hoshi. You?” Koichi was tearing up, “Success and happiness for you, and I threw in a little bit of a prayer for us, for happiness.” Taka cupped Koichi’s chin, wiping a tear his thumb on the boy’s cheek. Looking around quickly, Taka gave a short but blistering kiss to his boyfriend. “I’m sure there’s a Kami out there that will bless us, ne?”

                It was getting near dinner time, the couple walking slowly back to the hotel. They changed into yukata’s and sat at the tiny table. Dinner was superb, with Koichi insisting on taking notes and pictures, “These dumplings would be a good lunch menu addition, I wonder if Hazuki could copy these? And the chestnuts in the wild rice? That’s going in for sure!” Leaning his elbow on the table, and resting his chin in his hand, Taka had a contented grin on his face, watching Kou get excited about a possible new menu item for the Hoshi. “What? Can’t I just do this? It’s not really working…just taking some notes.” Koichi mumbled. “It’s fine, I like watching you getting excited over something, doesn’t matter what it is, when you bite your lower lip, and your eyebrows get all angry…it’s cute.” Koichi quickly looked for something to throw at Taka, his only option being a dumpling, which hit Taka square in the left eye. “HEY! You’re wasting food! Not nice, Kou!”

                “Just getting you back for making me all hard the other day, then dumping me on the floor, now THAT wasn’t nice! I almost had to go jerk off! It would have been awkward if Haruka would have seen me like that…don’t you think?” Taka laughed, “Maybe, but she doesn’t seem like one of those silly girls that gets all butt hurt over stupid things. She’s a smart cookie, that one.” Kou wanted to talk about Haruka and Hazuki more…but he knew he was stalling, uncertainty shivered like ice in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Taka to make love to him…well fucking as _he_ called it. The overwhelming desire whenever Taka touched him, made him moan. So, what was the problem?

                “Kou, everything okay?” Taka knew that Kou was struggling with himself. “Yah, just you know…nervous I guess.” Taka got up and walked to his boyfriend, extending his hand. Pulling Koichi up and into his arms, he kissed the boy. “I’ll be gentle, and we’ll only go as far as your comfortable with. You’re setting the pace tonight, not me. I’m here for you…to make you feel as good as is humanly possible. Why don’t we wash up, and get in the bath? Warm water works wonders for that upset stomach, ne? Do you want anything special to drink? I can order champagne, sake or even beer. It may help you relax a little more.” “Um, champagne, I think this is special enough, don’t you?” Kou’s voice was low and soft, with a tiny shake to it. Taka held Koichi in his arms, “It’s going to be wonderful, I promise.”

 

 

 

 

**AN: Ema are small wooden plaques found at Shinto shrines. A visitor writes a wish or a prayer on the Ema, and are left hanging on a wall or form at the shrine. These are wishes to the Kami’s, (Gods).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Poorly written sex scene...I can write BSDM scenes with no problem...but can't do just normal stuff...  
> What the hell does that say about me? Twisted much?
> 
> Sorry about a short chapter, having some health issues today..

Taka had gotten into the hot spring bath before Koichi, the boy nervous about being completely naked in front of his lover for the first time. He had held back, washing thoroughly and drinking more than a few glasses of champagne hoping it would alleviate some of the butterflies charging around his stomach. Kou tied his hair up, took a deep breath and drank the rest of his champagne and walked towards the bath. The moment Taka saw his nude lover for the first time, he moaned, “Kou…you’re fucking beautiful” He stood and held his hand out, helping Kou step into the bath, immediately pulling the boy into a warm embrace and a passionate kiss. “Fuck… you’re so fucking sexy…why the hell did I wait this long?” Taka murmured.

                “Mmm, I could ask you the same question, why _did_ you wait so long?” whispered Kou, as he slid his tongue into Taka’s mouth, making soft sounds of passion. He drew Kou onto his lap, having the boy straddle him, the obvious signs of arousal pressing against each other. “We’re not going to last if we play in here for too long” Taka was getting dizzy with desire. Koichi clutched Taka around the neck, his knees pressed firmly to Taka’s sides. “No, we’re not…but can we just stay like this for a bit?” Taka bit Kou’s neck lightly, “Mmm, lovely idea.” The kissing continued, Koichi grinding his ass into Taka’s straining length, “Kou, you might want to stop that, it’s very bad etiquette to blow your load in an onsen bath.”

Whether it was the champagne or the idea, Koichi giggled, almost to the point of falling out of Taka’s lap. “I’d hate to be the reason they’d have to drain this bath…okay, so I’ll stop wiggling.” Koichi tried to sit still, but it was so difficult when his boyfriend has his tongue down his throat, and both hands on his ass, massaging the cheeks. “You’re not helping, you know” he teased Taka, who had had enough. “That’s it, we’re done!” Taka shoved Koichi off, almost dunking the boy under the water, and got up out of the bath. This was the first time Koichi had seen Taka completely nude, and he gasped at the sight. “Shit…” totally ignoring that he was just unceremoniously dumped off his lover’s lap.

                Taka walked into their room, and looked over his shoulder at Koichi, “Um, care to join me? Or are you staying in the bath for the rest of the night? It’s sort of a mood killer you know, I can do this by myself, but it won’t be nearly as much fun.” Koichi blushed, “Okay…I get it.” Getting out of the bath, Koichi dried himself off and followed Taka into the bedroom area, where the man was already laying on a futon. “Come over here” patting the futon. Koichi was embarrassed, covering himself modestly. “Kou, babe, you don’t have to do that, it’s not like I’m going to laugh or anything. I love looking at you, you’re sexy as hell, and that tattoo? I should have inspected that a long time ago.”

                “Yes…you should have, but I remember someone telling me that he wouldn’t fuck me, either. Does that still apply right now? Are you _sure_ you don’t want to fuck me?” Pushing Kou down by the shoulders, Taka kissed him with a hunger that answer the question. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you…there’s not doubt about that, but right now I’m going to tenderly make love to you first.” Taka started to explore Koichi’s body, licking and nibbling every curve, licking the boy’s tattoo, paying close attention to his young lover’s ears, biting his neck gently. Koichi moaned and shifted under Taka, the heat causing him to rub against him. Koichi whined, “If you don’t do something, I’m going to lose it in about five seconds! Please…just…”

                Taka grinned, “Just what?” “Damn it Taka! Get on with the fucking! Please! Stop teasing me!” Koichi grabbed Taka by the hips and started to grind against his lover. Reaching under the pillow, Taka brought out a bottle of lube. “We have to start with this…patience is this key. I told you we can’t rush into this or we’ll both be in a lot of pain.” Koichi nodded. Taka took his time prepping Koichi, using the lube specifically for first timers, he hoped it would help with the initial pain. After the first finger, Koichi shuddered, mewling in Taka’s mouth, as he was kissed. “Fuck…” is all Koichi could say. “Ready for the next one?” Kou nodded. Taka slid a second finger in, gently scissoring Koichi’s entrance. “Uhh...Ta...ka…” the boy moaned. Taka hit Koichi’s prostate and the boy bucked his hips, “Mmmm…uhhhg…” Taka grinned, “Mmm indeed.”

                Taka continued to work until he felt it was time. “I have them, but do you want me to wear a condom? It’s been almost two years, and I was tested…but it’s up to you, I don’t care one way or the other.” Koichi blushed, “Um, you don’t have to, I trust you.” Taka kissed his boy deeply, running his hands down Koichi’s sides. Sitting up, Taka moved down and lifted Koichi’s hips into his lap. “I’m going to start, I’ll go slow, but if it’s too much, I want you to tell me!” Koichi bit his lip, nodding. Taka was slow and gentle, watching his lover’s face for any signs of pain. For Koichi, the pain was there, but it was mixed with pleasure and his love for Taka.

                The couples love making was gentle, languid and the first round was short. The teasing had gone on for too long for either man to last more than ten minutes, but the orgasms Taka and Kou experienced were breath taking…literally leaving both men panting for breath. “That was amazing! Can we do it again?” Koichi teased his lover. “Can we wait until I catch my breath? I’m an old guy…it takes me a few minutes.” Taka smacked Kou on the ass. “Was it worth the wait?” he asked Kou. “It was worth it, but we should have done this months ago!”  Taka threw his arm over his eyes, “Months ago, we were dealing with other things, and it wasn’t the right time. Now is the right time.”

Koichi had ideas about what time it was…and he wasn’t shy anymore about telling Taka. The couple spent the evening, getting to know each other’s special spots, tenderly making love, experimenting with positions and learning what Kou liked and didn’t like. It was just after midnight, when they finally were ready for sleep…Taka had been ready for sleep two hours ago, but he stayed the journey for his lover. Koichi had thrown one leg over Taka’s hip, and had his head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you” whispered Kou, “This was perfect…I love you.” Taka could feel his lover’s body totally relax, even breathing soon followed. “I’m the one that’s thankful, and I’ll try to show you how much I love you, every day.” Kissing Kou’s forehead, wrapping his arm around his boy and pulling him close, the couple slept.


	13. Chapter 13

                “Is the painting done? And what about the curtains and the rug? Shit! How are we going to get that damned dresser up the stairs? KAI! I NEED YOU!” Ruki was having a designer panic attack, and Hazuki and Kai were receiving the brunt of the panic. “Ruki, breathe my love. We have all of today and most of tomorrow, everything will be fine!” Kai sauntered into the room, standing in front of his husband. “What’s the problem, Ruki? I don’t see anything that’s obviously wrong, it’s not like you’ve never designed a room, and you _know_ that everything will be finished in time, so why are you in the middle of a diva hissy fit?”

                “Di…Diva hissy fit? Are you fucking kidding me? This is KOU-KUN! If a Diva Hissy fit was ever appropriate…it’s RIGHT NOW!” Kai grabbed his short husband and kissed him soundly…patting his cheek, Kai turned and left the room. “KAI DAMNIT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW”, Kai just waved his hand and went back to their boutique. “Ruki-san, um… is this what you would call a major blow off?” Haruka was giggling, she was having the time of her life helping Kai and Ruki design Taka and Koichi’s new bedroom. “That… is what you would call a ‘fuck you very much’, honey. And believe me, Kai will pay the price tonight!” Hazuki poked his head out of the kitchen, “Problems, Ruki?” Ruki turned quickly, glaring at Hazuki. “Don’t YOU start in on me too!

                The bedroom was practically finished, all that was remained was the delivery of the dress and hauling it up the stairs and for the curtains to be hung, Ruki was just being overly dramatic, which was something he excelled at. The color combinations worked rather well, going with using accessories as the colored accent. The king size bed dominate the room, but didn’t overwhelm the space. “This is perfect, it looks nothing like Natsuki and Kaoru’s room.” Ruki took a chance and put the pillows he had made for Kou on the bed. Kai had snuck back into the room, wrapping his arms around his husband. “It’s perfect, and for the record, you’re not a diva…most of the time, and I love you.” Kai kissed his husband on the neck, causing Ruki to shiver. “Don’t start on this now, we don’t have time, but thank you. I appreciate the compliment.”

                When Ruki first started to redesign the bedroom, the most difficult part was removing the furniture and other personal items that had belonged to Koichi’s parents, the tears flowing freely. “Oh, this picture! It’s from their trip to Hawaii! Look at Kaoru, you can tell he hated that shirt.” Kai giggled, wiping the tears away. “Look at this one! It’s Koichi as a baby…my god, was that boy cute or what?” Kai, Ruki, Haruka and Hazuki spent the better part of an evening going through knick-knacks and photos, Hazuki having a tough time. “As much as we disagreed, the fact that I didn’t like Kaoru, and what I did after he passed…” He stopped, got up and left the room, walking into the dining room of the Hoshi, sitting on the counter next to the chair with the pillows.

                Haruka had followed him, “Hazuki-san? Please, come back. Natsuki-san loved you, you’re her little brother, she wouldn’t want you to cry over this, so please, come back.” Haruka held her hand out to Hazuki…who hesitated for a second, then grasped it and they walked back into the small family room. “These are good memories, Hazuki…Kao and Natsuki are happy now, I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to be all boo-hooey over this.” Ruki had a way with words. “Boo-hooey? What the hell does that mean?” Kai snarked, laughing behind his hand. “You’re starting with me AGAIN? That’s it! I want a divorce…no sex for you mister!” Ruki turned in his chair, facing away from Kai, Hazuki covering his ears, “I don’t need to hear about sex from you two, please?”

                The teasing went on for quite some time, until Haruka had to leave. “I’ll be back early tomorrow, I want to help with the last little bit, ne?” Kai and Ruki hugged the young lady, and Hazuki smiled at her. “Don’t worry, we’ll get this thing going for you, next.” Kai whispered in Haruka’s ear as he hugged her. “Thanks…” giggled Haruka.  “We’re leaving, or at least I am. I might have to deal with a pouty husband…coming Ruki, or are we still getting a divorce?” Kai sniggered. “I’m going home! You can sleep on the couch!” Ruki snarled. “Oh? Really...then no…” Kai whispered something in Ruki’s ear, that made the man blush deeply. “Um… changed my mind…let’s go home!” Hazuki locked the doors behind the couple, and had to laugh, “This is just the weirdest family!” He stopped a moment, thinking about what he just said…they were a misfit family of sorts, all in the name of Kaoru and Natsuki, together to help support Koichi…and now Taka.

~

                “Morning Kou” Taka rolled over and kissed his boyfriend, who barely moved. “Breakfast Kou?” Taka pulled the blanket down, peering at Kou. “Umm…I may need some help to stand, I’m…” Kou’s face was red. He was hurting, something he hadn’t thought of. “The best thing is to go wash, then sit in the bath for a while, it will help. Do you want coffee or tea?” Taka stood and helped Kou stand, watching the grimace on the boy’s face. “Tea please” Kou went off to wash first, and Taka ordered tea and a light breakfast. “Taka…” Koichi called for Taka, “TAKA!” Koichi was scared…shit! “TAKAA!” “Kou…what’s wrong! Koichi was shaking, “There’s blood…when I washed…blood!” Koichi was shaking and pale. “Oh, babe…it’s okay… come here” Taka opened his arms, embracing his frightened lover. “I should have warned you…that there might be blood. We were a little overly excited last night, probably more than I should have allowed. You were um…super tight…and well…” Taka felt Koichi relax. “So, you popped my cherry and there was blood, is that what you’re trying to say?”

                Taka pushed Koichi back a little, “Popped your cherry? Where the HELL did you get that phrase from? Some bad 1970s American movie?” Taka laughed, “I guess you could explain it that way, so yes. I popped your cherry and you bled. Get in the bath, you’ll feel much better, believe me.” Taka turned and walked back into the room, chuckling. “Where the hell does he get this shit?”

                Koichi felt embarrassed, but thought it was a good save, by deflecting the situation with humor, over the fact that it did scare him initially. As he went to get in the bath, he hissed as the hot water hit is sore ass, making him walk on his tip toes before sitting down. A few deep breaths and Kou was able to relax. “Here’s your tea, breakfast will be in about fifteen minutes. How’s it feeling?” Taka put the teacups down, and sat on the edge of the pool. “It’s sore, but I’ll live. Sorry about the cherry comment…it’s a little embarrassing at my age to be a virgin I guess.” Taka shook his head, “No, I should have warned you that it might happen.”

                The couple had a leisurely breakfast, not in a rush to do anything. “Do you want to go exploring? Walk around the grounds? Whatever you want to do.” Taka hadn’t any real plans. “Um, I could use a nap right now, if you don’t mind.” This surprised Taka, “Didn’t get good enough sleep last night?” Koichi rolled his eyes, “Taka, really? You don’t know what I mean when I say ‘nap’?” “OH! A nap! Are you sure that’s a wise choice? You just complained that you were sore, another round might cripple you.” Koichi looked at Taka “What do you mean, cripple me?” Now it was Taka’s turn, “Koichi really? You don’t know what I mean when I say cripple?” Kou threw a napkin at Taka. “Well, we can play, without injuring you further, if you’d like that instead?” Taka really didn’t’ want to have sex, knowing that Koichi would be very sore after.

                “Okay, let’s go for a walk, maybe go to the shrine again, or whatever else we can find.” Koichi figured that if he started playing with Taka, that things would soon escalate, and he’d pay dearly for it later. After washing up and getting dressed, Taka and Koichi explored the sights around the onsen property, finding a small shop where they bought a few items. “Now I’m ready for a real nap, then dinner?” Koichi was tired, and Taka looked worn out. “Okay, nap then eat then…” Koichi wiggled his eyebrows at Taka, who sighed dramatically, “You just love me for my cock, don’t you? You don’t care what’s inside…the real me!” Koichi stopped in his tracks, “What did you just say? You’re a freaking DORK! Oh my god!” Taka tried to grab Kou, but the boy was too fast, and ran ahead. “Come on old man, I’ll show you what it’s like having a younger lover!” The two bantered back and forth all the way to their room, but after Taka grabbed Kou and kissed him in that special way, there was no more bantering or talking.

~

                “It looks perfect! I think that Kou-kun and Taka will love it! It’s masculine without being cave-manish, but definitely not feminine” Kai praised his husband, since the room was indeed perfect, the size of the bed, the furniture a nice combination of traditional Japanese with a mix of western influences. “I think they’re going to love it, Ruki-san, like Kai-san said, it’s perfect.” Haruka had come in early to help put the finishing touches on the room, which included a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “Haruka-chan, you can stop with the honorifics honey…we’re family now. We’re all here to support Kou-kun, and Taka as well. So, you’re now officially our little niece! If you’d like that is.” Haruka blushed, but didn’t hesitate “OJISAN’S!” Haruka grabbed the two men in a hug. “Now I have three Ojisans”

                Hazuki had just come up the stairs, and peered into the room. “Excellent job gentlemen, and Haruka as well. I hope you don’t mind me dropping the honorifics with you, Haruka. It just seems too formal for our weird little family, ne?” Haruka wanted to say something to encourage Hazuki, but she smiled and nodded, opting to wait for Ruki and Kai’s assistance in her hunt. “When are Kou and Taka due home?” Kai was walking around the room, straightening things, moving others. “Around 4pm, just in time for the dinner rush.” Hazuki had most of the food prepped, and was just waiting to open. “I’m sure Kou’s going to want to go through the receipts for the weekend, and he’s going to need to make a shopping list for the week. Taka will call that bitch publisher that’s always hounding him. It’s going to be busy for the next week or so.” Hazuki welcomed the projects, it kept him thinking about other things.

                “Will you call us, when they do get home? I want to be here before they see the room! I just hope it’s good enough.” Ruki sighed, looking around the room. “Don’t you think I should change…” “NO RUKI!” Both Kai and Haruka shouted at the man. “Ru, babe it’s perfect, just leave it the way it is, Kou-kun is going to love it.” Kai held Ruki’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. “Okay, I’ll let it go…right after I chan…” Kai squeezed his husband’s hand tightly and started to drag him downstairs. “Haruka, call us when they get home, please?” Kai shouted over his shoulder as he pulled Ruki out the front door of the Hoshi. “They’re quite a pair, aren’t they? I didn’t know them very well when I arrived, but they grow on you after a bit.” Hazuki was smiling, something Haruka was hoping to see more often. “Yes, they’ve always been nice to me, and to Yukke. I knew they grew very close to Natsuki and Kaoru, it was quite a shock for them…for all of us really.”

                Hazuki glanced sideways at Haruka. _She’s just so damned pretty, how the hell? Shit…just forget it Zu ole boy, she’s out of your league_. He smiled at the young lady, “Need to get to work, still have to prep for dinner.” Hazuki turned away and went into the kitchen. _Why won’t he look at me? How can I get him to look at me, that’s the bigger question, stubborn man_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so quiet here today, two chapters posted and working on the third. One of these days I'll finish.... yah right. I said that about the HBG Chronicles.

                “Ready to go? I’ve got the car packed and all you need to do is hobble your little sore ass down to the car.” Koichi wasn’t actually hobbling, as much as limping, the price he paid for insisting on several more rounds of sex. “Don’t tease me, please, this is embarrassing. I don’t know how I’m going to hide this from everyone.” Koichi was worried the most about hiding this from Haruka, “Everyone is going to know!” he whined. “Uh, hate to tell you Kou, they already know why we came to the onsen in the first place…they knew I wanted to pop your cherry” Taka found it amusing to throw that term back at his lover. Koichi whipped his head around, “You TOLD them that? Oh my god,” Koichi buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you told them that.”

                “I didn’t have to tell them anything…they sort of figured it out on their own, babe. Kai and Ruki knew that the day Natsu… well, that day was suppose to be our first time, Kai told me. Then after Kaasan… we had all those arrangements to make at the Hoshi, Haruka joining us…it just got pushed further and further back.” Taka embraced his lover, “It’s fine, nobody is going to say anything. We’ll go home and just get back to business.” Kissing Koichi’s nose, Taka opened the door to the car, letting Kou slide in. “Take a nap if you want, I’ll wake you when we’re close to home.”

                As the drive went on, Taka glanced over at Koichi, who was snoring softly. Taka smiled. He felt so unbelievably lucky to have Kou as his own. Natsuki’s not so subtle hints, her words, her blessings and her permission to date Kou, all of these memories passed through his mind. Thinking of the woman who he had grown so close to, in such short period of time, a single tear slid down Taka’s cheek. “You’d be proud of him, Kaasan…Kou’s doing such a great job” he murmured.

 

~

                “Kou, we’re home.” Taka nudged his lover awake. “Um…can’t I just sleep here? It’s warm and I’m still sore” the boy whined. “It will be warm for all of an hour, then when it starts to rain, you’ll get doubly whiney, so let’s just get out of the car and go inside. If you really need it, I’m sure you can take a nap.”

                “Ojisan! Taka and Kou-kun are home! Come in through the front.” Haruka called Kai and Ruki when she heard Taka closing the car trunk. “Tadaima!” Taka called out as he opened the back door. “Okaeri, Taka…where’s Kou?” Taka looked over his shoulder, “Just a minute.” Going back out the door, Taka opened the car door and pulled Koichi out. “Okaeri, Kou-kun. Did you have a nice time at the Onsen?” Kou muttered something, but Haruka couldn’t hear what the boy said. “Kou, quit being a huge baby, answer Haruka.” Taka scolded. The young lady was stalling, waiting for Kai and Ruki to get to the Hoshi. “It was lovely, we had a private bath, and the food was amazing.” Koichi answered with a sullen voice. “I’m just a little tired and so…” He stopped. “I’m just tired.”

                “Kou-kun! Taka! You’re back!” Kai and Ruki came in through the front door of the Hoshi, which seemed odd to both Taka and Kou. “Um, what’s up with the welcoming committee? We were gone for like two days, not two months” Koichi frowned, thinking that Taka had to have a hand in what ever was going on at the moment. “We just wanted to see how your weekend was, that’s all Kou-kun.” Kai rolled his eyes. “It was fine, thank you. Now I want to take a nap, excuse me.” Koichi turned and started up the stairs, all eyes on his back. “Wait for it…” Ruki whispered. “HOLY SHIT!”

                There were hi-fives all around at Koichi’s shout. “Taka! Come look!” Taka smirked and walked up the stairs. “What’s the big deal?” Koichi turned on his lover, “YOU did this…didn’t you?” The only answer needed was Taka’s smile. “Well, I requested it be done, but you have to go to Ruki, Kai, Haruka and Hazuki for the actual deed.” The four friends were standing behind Taka, peering over his shoulder at Koichi. “You?” Ruki pushed past Taka, “Do you like it Kou-kun?” Ruki was holding his breath. “I love it! It’s so…not my parents room!” Ruki clapped, then hugged Koichi. “I’m so glad! I was so worried that this wasn’t going to work out right. I only had ideas based on what Taka told me, and well you _know_ I have better design sense than he does” It was Taka’s turn to walk into the room. “Very nicely done, Ruki. I’m glad I chose you to design this.” Koichi walked over to the bed, picking up the pillows. “I thought we were going to leave these down stairs, on Kaasan’s chair?”

                “I had enough material to make you another pair, Kou-kun. I couldn’t just throw the material away. I also made a set of tiny dolls, wearing Natsuki’s dress and Kaoru’s shirt. I wanted to make sure to use every piece that I could.” Ruki’s voice hitched, he swallowed a sob. “Natsuki and Kaoru were important to us as well, Kou. They did so much for us when we first moved to the neighborhood.” Koichi knew the story of the other merchant’s giving the men problems, a gay couple on their street was a little hard for them to swallow at that time.

                “Thank you Ruki, you too Kai.” Koichi embraced both men. Taka was getting a little choked up, clearing his throat, the man nodded to Hazuki and Haruka, who helped shoo Ruki and Kai away so the couple could have some privacy. “What do you think, Kou? Not your parent’s bedroom, ne? Should be a problem with our sex life now.” Koichi blushed, “Well, I think if we’re going to fuck…and I hope that’s what you intend on doing soon, I think those pillows need to go in the closet, feels like they might be watching” giggled Kou. “That’s fine, we can put them away at night, we don’t need any additional trauma. What about Hazuki? We’re going to have to gag ourselves…I’d hate to have him banging on the ceiling because we’re too damned noisy” chuckled Taka. “I’ll just scream into a pillow…”

Koichi slipped his arms around Taka’s waist, nuzzling the man’s neck. “Thank you, again. You’re always thinking of me, and that’s one of the reasons I love you so much, you put others before yourself.” Taka and Koichi exchanged a soft kiss, then Koichi fell back onto the bed. “Nap time… a real nap, for me. What are you going to do?” Taka sighed, “Check my email, see how many ‘where the fuck have you been’ emails I got from my bitch ass publisher. Maybe write some, it’s mainly just editing now. I’ll wake you for dinner, how’s that?” Bending down, Taka kissed his lover on the forehead and gently closed the door.  

Taka went through his emails, weeding out the bullshit, which included the publisher’s nasty notes, and looked over a proposal for a new book. His manager wanted him to come up with something that was out of the norm for Taka, something that he’d never written before. Taka ran down the list of possibilities, but didn’t come up with anything right away. He emailed back and said he’d think about it, and that he’d like to take a month off between books, as he’d been writing non-stop it seemed like, for over two years. He did agree he needed to challenge himself, and produce something different, but for the time being, he just didn’t have the where with all, to even start taking notes.

Leaning back in his chair, Taka thought about what their friends had done for them, what the community had been doing for Koichi and Hazuki. The support of the other merchants and shop keepers, Haruka leaving Yukke’s ramen hut to work at the Hoshi, and Hazuki’s decision to stay and work with his nephew. Hazuki had mentioned that he needed to go back to his home in a smaller city, to close up his house and relocate, but he had waited until Taka and Koichi were back.  Hazuki just needed a weekend, it would give him plenty of time to move his things back to the Hoshi, and he had plans to do it the weekend after Koichi had returned from the onsen. Within a week, Hazuki had moved his things into the small house attached to the restaurant, Taka was wrapping up his novel and Koichi had gone back to the daily running of the restaurant. The couple was living peacefully in the house, enjoying their work, their family and their friends. Koichi had started to take an interest in the community from a business owners perspective, and was invited to sit in on the meetings at the local community center. It was something that Kaoru and Natsuki had done from the day they opened the Hoshi, community was important, and they wanted to support the local business and their friends. One new topic had been brought to the table at the monthly meeting, a small shop that had previously been a bookstore, had been sold, but nobody knew who the buyers were, or what type of business would be opened. Everyone was anxious to meet the new owners, and invite them into the community, hoping for another successful partnership with the other established shops. Miya and Yukke had attempted to uncover some information through the city commercial licensing office about the new store, but were unable to really come up with anything conclusive, which left the other neighbors a bit concerned about who would be moving into the neighborhood.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events turn ugly and violent. Just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> WARNING! The following chapters will be filled with ugliness, and I'm sorry.  
> EXTREME homophobia, violence against the LGBQT community.  
> These words DO NOT reflect my personal beliefs in any way.  
> So please, gentle readers, take a deep breath. I'm sorry I've had to use such hateful, racist and homophobic language, but it's part of what my boys are telling me to write. My boys run the show, I'm just the physical transcriber of the stories, my fingers do what my boys tell them to do.

                “What exactly has he said to you? We need details so we can come up with a valid and not so obvious plan for you two.” Ruki and Kai were in a booth at Bar M with Haruka. The booth was in a corner, away from the bar where Miya stood. “Just watch him, Kai. You know he’s going to see through this if we’re not careful.” Ruki didn’t look at Miya, but he knew that the man wasn’t stupid, he’d figure out what was going on, if they were not careful. “He’s never really said much of anything, other than polite conversation or about work. You were there when he said we could drop the honorifics, which I’m good with. The only other incident is when we were going through Kaoru and Natsuki’s pictures.”

                That night had been difficult for Hazuki, seeing his sister’s things, he had walked into the dining room, not wanting anyone to see him cry. “I held out my hand, asking him to come back to the kitchen, and he took it, but it was like holding a dead fish.” Haruka screwed up her nose at the thought. “Well that was romantic…not.” Kai giggled. “Who else can we get to help us? Kou? Taka?” Ruki was tapping his chin with a finger. “We need to find out exactly how Hazuki feels about our lovely little niece, Haruka, but without giving anything away.”

                The three of them threw around some ideas, but none of them coming up with a concrete plan. Haruka had to get home, as it was getting late, so she hugged her two newest uncles, and left the Bar M. As Haruka walked out, Miya strolled over and sat in the booth. “What are you two planning? I can see your sneaky little brains working over time.” Miya accused. Ruki and Kai looked at each other, “What do you know about Hazuki and Haruka, Miya-san? Any sparks there?” Kai was the diplomatic one, so he handled the questions. “Hmm, none that I’ve ever seen, but you know how Hazuki is, it has to hit him in the face before he notices it. Why? What are you two thinking?”

                “Haruka likes Hazuki, but he’s such an old fart…much older than anyone we know” quipped Ruki. “He’s the same age as we are…” objected Miya. “Yes, I know, but that’s a technicality, Hazuki is like 80 when it comes to romance, or even noticing anyone.” Kai teased. “Haruka would almost have to be naked before Hazuki would even see the girl.” That statement put a grin on Miya’s face, “I’d pay to see that, and not because of her being naked…just the look on his face.” Kai leaned over and whispered something to Ruki, who nodded. “Miya-san, we humbly ask for your assistance. Is there a way you could maybe squeeze some information out of Hazuki? Just causally ask him about Haruka, you know… if he thinks she’s pretty, or is he interested.”

                Miya raised an eyebrow, “What are we trying to do here? Shove them together?” Ruki and Kai nodded. Then Miya remembered something. He sat down in the booth, to Ruki and Kai’s surprise. “Yes, I will, but not for the reasons you think.” Miya smiled, remembering something that Natsuki had said. “I was charged with reading Natsuki’s will to Hazuki and Koichi. There were instructions for Hazuki and that is the reason I will help. Natsuki said for Hazuki to take a chance and live, to be not so serious and enjoy life, to laugh a little. Perhaps this is what she was speaking of. Hazuki taking a chance in being as happy as she and Kaoru were. I believe that Haruka may be the exact person Natsuki was hoping for, for her little brother.”

                Ruki and Kai had both covered their mouths, and tears had started to form. “That sounds so much like something she would say! I can see her now, her hand on her hip, shaking a finger at Hazuki.” Kai nodded, “Yes! She would be laughing, and encouraging Haruka to go after that stubborn fool” chuckled Ruki. Miya was grinning, “So, yes gentlemen, I will assist you in this little scheme, I’d like to see Hazuki happy as well, he deserves it.” The three men sat together for a while longer talking about what they could do. As Kai and Ruki were walking home, Ruki suddenly stopped. “Kai-kun, I think we’re missing something completely!”

                “What could we possibly be missing? We talked about every conceivable angle” Kai answered. “Yes, in regards to Haruka and Hazuki,” Ruki started to smile, waiting for Kai to catch up…which took all of three seconds. “MIYA-SAN! Oh god, you’re right! Miya-san doesn’t have anyone either!” Kai threw his arms around his tiny husband, picked him up and spun him around. “Ru, I love you…have I said that today?” “Not nearly enough, Kai-kun, not nearly enough” As the couple stood on the corner, they embraced and kissed, without even thinking about who may be watching.

                But there was someone watching, someone with a very nasty look upon their face, “Fucking fags, think they can just do homo things out in public, damn queers.”  As Kai and Ruki walked back to the boutique, the hostility oozed from the person watching them. The lights went on in the apartment above the boutique, Ruki walking to the window and closing the blinds. “That’s it, keep that disgusting shit behind closed doors, assholes.” Stomping off into the night, the hostility left behind was palatable, and eerily too close to home.

 

                Miya closed the bar and walked upstairs to his flat above Bar M, his mind on Natsuki and Hazuki. “If you only knew who Ruki and Kai were helping, Natsuki-san, you’d be laughing. I hope we can grant this wish, he deserves to be happy.” He thought about Kaoru, he missed the man dearly, the couple had been his best friends since the moment they opened the Hoshi. _Kao, you’d be so proud of Koichi, he’s growing into a fine young man. I think you’d approve of Taka as well. He’s a writer…yes, I know, not the most stable job, but he loves Kou with a passion. He’s the best thing that could have ever happened to your son_. Miya was getting a bit weepy, laughing at himself for being overly sentimental, but he missed his friends, and he had promised Kao, that he would watch over Koichi.

 

                Hazuki sat on the stoop of the back stairs, drinking a beer and trying very hard not to smoke. It was one thing that he had promised Natsuki that he would try to stop, he knew it wasn’t good for him, and now that most of the stress was gone, it had been easier than he thought. Hazuki had taken to sitting out on the stoop, to let Koichi and Taka have some ‘them’ time together, without worrying about what he could hear. He chuckled, “Onee-chan, if you could see them, you’d be telling them to stop being so silly.”

                Taka had taken to giving a signal to Hazuki when he and Koichi were finished, he would turn on the small light in the window. Hazuki peered up, seeing the light on, he finished his beer and went inside. Koichi had not known of the method they had set up, and most likely he would have been mortified at the thought that Hazuki knew when they were having sex, and Hazuki smiled. He just wanted to prove to his sister, that he was the responsible adult in the family now, and not the petty and controlling asshole he was in the past. Having to give up small things, was worth it, and letting Koichi and Taka have their alone time…was nothing to be bothered about.   Walking into the kitchen, Hazuki ran into Taka on the stairs. He smiled and nodded, grabbing some water, he made his way back upstairs “Night, Hazuki.” “Good night Taka.” Neither man had to say anything more.

 

               

“I can’t believe they let someone like _them_ own a shop, and the fact that it’s profitable, is disgusting” Sitting at a small table in a shitty flat, the man mumbled to himself, arguing about those types of people being allowed out in society. “They should be locked up, jailed and castrated, filthy fags.” The revulsion and hatefulness oozing from the man was anything but social. “They think they can have a shop, on our street and be allowed to continue with their abominable sexual deviance…well they’re going to regret ever opening up a shop. Run their faggot asses out of town, for good.” The man slammed his beer can on the table with such force, the table tipped over. “Fucking queers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos + Comments = Inspiration to keep writing. Well, I'd keep writing anyways, but it's also nice to be noticed for your work!


	16. Chapter 16

 

                “Ittekimasu!” Koichi waved as he left the Hoshi for the markets and the weekly Hoshi shopping. Looking at his list, he knew he had to go to at least seven stalls and the general market, “Shit…this is going to take all damned day!” As he was walking towards the produce market, he stopped in front of a store, that had been closed for as long as he could remember, a bookstore was originally in the space, but now the windows had been covered with paper, and there was activity inside. He wasn’t sure he should stop and introduce himself as of yet, as the door was closed, but he made a mental note to talk to the other merchants in the neighborhood to see what they knew.

                “Kou-kun! Are you heading to the produce market?” As he turned around, Yukke was trotting up the street. “Yukke-san! Of course, and by looking at my list, it’s going to take me all day. Hey, do you know who’s opening up in that vacant bookstore space? The windows are covered, but the door was still closed, so I didn’t want to intrude.” Yukke looked down, “Nope, we haven’t been able to get any information from the city or from the owners. Just that it’s a new store and it should be opened next week. I’d really like to know ahead of time, what type of business will be there, I’m a bit nervous for some reason.” This sounded out of character for the usually laid-back ramen hut owner, nothing ever bothered Yukke.

                “Why do you say that? Something you’ve heard around the neighborhood?” Yukke waved off the question, “No, it’s just me being a paranoid old man. How is Haruka? I rarely see her, you’re not over working her, now are you?” Yukke grinned, he knew the reason Haruka was always at the Hoshi. “No, of course not…she just likes to hang around.” Koichi didn’t really know about Haruka’s fondness for Hazuki, and Yukke wasn’t about to break that confidence. “Tell her to come see her Ojisan soon!” Taka laughed, “You’ve got two new Ojisan’s to compete for Haruka’s time…Kai and Ruki have adopted her as their favorite niece.” Yukke threw his head back and laughed, “Those two? Ojisan’s? Only in the vaguest of titles maybe, but that’s nice of them. Haruka is a good girl, I wish she would settle down and find a husband though.” Yukke probed, dropping the hint to see if Koichi took the bait, which he didn’t.

                “I’m sure she will someday. I need to get to the end of the produce market, Yukke-san. Stop by the Hoshi for tea when you have time” Koichi waved to the older man, and jogged down the street. “That boy is so oblivious to everything except Taka. Ruki and Kai? Hmmm, I smell something fishy.” Yukke turned… “Oh! Hah! No wonder!” He found himself standing in front of the fish market, with an angry fish wife throwing a nasty look at him. “My fish don’t stink, Yukke-san!” Yukke chuckled, “A phrase only, my dear woman, I was not insulting your find choice of fish. May I have three kilos of mackerel today please?” Yukke bowed to the woman, who after that lovely complement, blushed and got Yukke his fish, wrapped up twice just to be agreeable. With a wink and a smile, Yukke trotted back to his ramen hut.

                As Yukke walked by the old bookstore, he watched as two men exited the building, locking the door behind them. “Sumimasen, are you the new owners of this store? I am Yukke, I own the ramen hut on the corner, welcome to the neighborhood.” Yukke bowed slightly. “Yes, we are. I am Reo, this is Boh. Thank you, Yukke-san. Our store will be dealing in decorative items for the household. Small shrines and the like. We will be opening in one week from today, and now if you’ll excuse us.” Reo bowed, and he and Boh walked towards the main street. Yukke shivered, despite the warm spring morning, those men were not what they seemed, he was sure of it. He decided to make a slight detour on the way back to his hut.

                “Miya-san?” Yukke knocked on the door of Bar M. “Yukke? What’s wrong?” Yukke shook his head, “We need to talk to Hazuki, right now. Will you come with me?” Miya nodded, he was alarmed at Yukke’s appearance. “Hazuki?” Miya opened the door to the Hoshi, “In the kitchen” Hazuki called back. “Miya? Yukke? What’s wrong? Is it Koichi? Haruka? It’s not Haruka is it?” Yukke waved his hand, “No, it’s neither one of the children, but it is important…I think.”

                “Reo and Boh? Home decorative store?” Yukke had told the two men about his short encounter with the new owners of the store. “There’s something not quite right, perhaps I’m imagining something, but I’m going with my gut.” They looked at each other. “What didn’t feel right, Yukke-san?” Hazuki leaned in, “The general feeling of ‘mind our own business’ attitude. They were polite but not friendly by any stretch. It was like I was imposing on them, they couldn’t be bothered.”

                Miya and Hazuki frowned. “That is not what you’d normally expect from a new shop, most would want to be welcomed to the neighborhood and ask for your help. That does seem odd.” Hazuki shook his head, “Definitely not normal. But what can we do? Wait and see how the business works, then offer up another try at welcoming them?” The three men chatted a while longer, Yukke making his excuse to leave, due to his fish getting warm. They agreed that they would inform some of the other merchants, and see what they had experienced with the new shop keepers.

 

~

                “We need to change the front windows this week, Kai. That display has been up for over a month and it’s boring…well I think it’s boring.” Ruki was standing in front of the boutique, doing some critical analysis of his window display. “Did we sell any of the items featured?” Kai, ever the businessman looked at the display differently. “Well, we did some of those scarves, which I was surprised, considering I thought they were hideous!” “Thanks awfully dear, I love you too.” Kai snarked, since he was the one that chose the scarves. “Well, we need something summery, you know light and airy.” Ruki continued to prattle on about the window dressing, while Kai was eyeing some activity down the block. “Kai…KAI! Are you listening to me?” Ruki stomped his foot. “What? Oh, yes dear. We need blue bathing suits.” Ruki smacked Kai hard in the arm, ‘THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!” Kai sighed, turned to his lover and blew him a kiss, “Quit being such a bitch, although I know that’s hard for you, because you’re _such_ the natural.”

                “Oh? I’m a natural bitch, am I?” Before Ruki could go ballistic, Kai grabbed his husband and kissed him soundly. “Let’s go in and look at the stock, and see what we can do with the window, ne?” Kai picked up Ruki’s hand and led him back into the boutique.

                What the couple didn’t see, were the two men standing down the block, watching the men, seeing the kiss as well. “Fucking fags…” snarled Reo. “Just forget about them, they have nothing to do with our business, Reo.” Boh was trying to ignore both Ruki and Kai, and Reo, but he knew that when Reo got something into his brain, he rarely let it go. “Those queers will destroy this street…they’re going to drive business away! How can we keep this going, if people like that are our neighbors?” Reo didn’t seem to understand that the boutique had been there for close to a decade. “Reo, they’re obviously doing well, they’re an established business. Now if you want to keep our business looking legit, you need to keep your fucking mouth shut, understand?” Boh grabbed the other man by the arm and drug him into their store.

                “I hate those motherfucking homo’s, disgusting perverts!” Reo muttered as he went about moving boxes. Boh just shook his head, he just wanted to keep the peace, as it would be the only way they could do their business…their real business. “When is _he_ coming? Do you have a time?” Boh asked quietly. “No, he said he would call first, but he’s going to want to see this place set up like it’s suppose to be, so no more chitter chatter, let’s just get this shit unpacked.” The two men went about unpacking their product and filling displays, not speaking for several hours.

~

                “Ojisan? Can I talk to you for a minute please?” Koichi was standing in the doorway of his and Taka’s bedroom. “What is it, Kou?” Hazuki joined Kou at the top of the stairs, “Did Taka pay for all of this? The bed and stuff,” Hazuki wondered when this was going to come up, and he was ready. “No, I paid for it, why?” Koichi knew Hazuki didn’t have that kind of money to throw around, “Hazuki, don’t lie to me please, I’m not a child. Taka paid for all of it, didn’t he?” Hazuki sighed, he knew he was going to have to discuss this sooner or later, and it was now time. “I’ll tell you, but you’re going to have to wait until tonight, Miya has to be in on the conversation as well. Let’s go over to Bar M after the Hoshi closes and talk.”

                This was not the answer Koichi had expected, not a secretive, evasiveness from his uncle, that included Miya. “Oh, okay.” Hazuki returned to the kitchen. “Can I bring Taka as well?” Koichi shouted down the stairs, “Yes, bring Taka” Hazuki yelled back. “Where is Taka anyways?” Koichi texted his boyfriend, and didn’t get an answer for quite a time.

                “ _Sorry, at my managers office, I’ll be home in about an hour. I love you_ ”

 

                It felt like hours before Taka got home and when he came in, he was not in a pleasant mood, grumbling all the way up the stairs. Koichi jokingly said “What’s up your ass today?” The look he got from Taka is one he had never seen, “Sorry… I was…” Taka saw Kou sort of recoil, and turn a little pale. “I’m sorry Kou, I just had a shit meeting with my manager.” Taka laid down on the bed next to Kou, and hid his face in Koichi’s neck. “Do you want to tell me?” Kou asked carefully. “Nommthn asshmlehf!” Koichi stifled a laugh. “Would you care to repeat that, or would you rather suffocate?” “Soffcagtlhe” Koichi petted Taka’s hair, letting the man take his time to cool down. When Taka really couldn’t breathe, he lifted his head and turned over. “I’m sorry” he leaned over and kissed Kou. “What happened? You’re not usually this pissy when you go see Kato, something wrong with the novel?”

                Taka sat up. “No, it’s not the novel, it’s the next one. Kato’s pushing for something completely different, a genre I haven’t written yet, and I’m not sure I’m comfortable doing that at as a large, novel length project.” Kato was Taka manager, helping the man get his works published and keeping Taka in line…most of the time. “Well, doesn’t Kato know best on what you should write? I mean not that you don’t know…shit, maybe I should just shut up.” Kou wasn’t helping and he knew. “Oh, but I need you to do something with me after we close tonight.”

                Taka liked the sound of that. Sliding his arm around Koichi, he kissed the boy. “What did you have in mind? Do we need to send Hazuki over to Bar M for a few hours?” Taka had slid his hand under Koichi’s shirt, teasing a nipple. “Um… noo…uh…Taka, this is serious!” Koichi was so pliable when Taka started to tease him. “Serious? Like how serious?” Taka reluctantly removed his hand from the cute little nub he had been teasing. “I asked Hazuki about who paid for the room to be remodeled, he said we needed to talk about it, but with Miya.”

                Taka had hoped this would have never come, to have to tell Koichi about Asanao and the large Koden he left for Natsuki. “He’s right, we need to have Miya in on this. So, rain check for the other stuff later?” Taka thought that Kou might need some comforting after the information was brought out. Koichi rubbed noses with Taka, “Yes please, a lot of the other stuff if you don’t mind.”

~

                They sat in a booth at the Bar M, with Miya and Hazuki. Taka knew a little about Asanao, but not the specifics, so some of this would be new for him. “When Natsuki died, and you were, well you were so grief stricken that you didn’t notice a man come to the wake. You wouldn’t have seen him anyway, he wouldn’t cross the threshold of the Hoshi.” Miya had given them all a beer, mostly just to have something in their hand. Hazuki had started, wanting to be the first to start. Koichi was confused, “Okay, I didn’t see a lot of the people that day, and some of them I didn’t know, so how would I have missed this guy.?”

                “His name is Asanao, and he is Yazuka.” Hazuki decided to be blunt. “Yazuka? You’re shitting me? This is a joke! Why would a Yazuka come to my mom’s wake?” Koichi was in disbelief, that his mom would even know someone like that. “Asanao is let’s say, different than most of that crowd, very different. He walks a fine line, one foot on each side of a fence. He has known your parents since they opened the Hoshi, he was also at your father’s wake, again though, he didn’t cross the threshold. He had more respect than to assume that he was welcomed unconditionally.”

                “Kou, I know a little about this Asanao character. I was standing outside with Hazuki and Miya when he showed up at the Hoshi. He did exactly what they said, he bowed very low, for a long time. He looked at us, bowed his head a little and left without a word.” Kou was flushed, this information was confusing. “Why would he know my parents? Why was he at my dad’s wake? They wouldn’t have had any connection to someone like that!” Kou was getting a little heated, he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea.

                “Kou, here’s the thing. Asanao is different, he has principles and morals…as weird as that may sound.” Hazuki was shaking his head, “When your parents opened the Hoshi, he came by and had one meal, served by your mother. I don’t know what was said, but I believed that Asanao assured Natsuki that no harm would ever come to the Hoshi. And I’m fairly certain, Natsuki made it clear to Asanao that she would not tolerate any interactions with ‘his type’ as she often put it.”

                Miya reached across the table, putting his hand over Koichi’s. “Asanao grew up in this neighborhood, his parents owned a small fruit stand the next street over. When some other gang types came in, they pressured his parents for protection money, and they refused. The next week, the fruit stand caught fire…both Asanao’s parents died trying to save it.”

                Koichi paled at this. “His parents died?” Miya nodded. “And in whatever twisted world his brain was living in, Asanao decided that to get some sort of revenge, he became part of the Yazuka. Stories were around from that time, that after Asanao gained strength within the organization, he tracked the gangsters that did it, and killed them, or had them killed. I don’t know if that’s true, but from what I know of Asanao, I tend to believe it.”

                Now Koichi was shaking, “What did he want from my parents? Protection money? I don’t ever remember seeing this guy! Never!” Miya continued, “Kaoru was here one evening when Asanao came in. Now, I’ve agreed to let him in my bar, because he has never, and I mean NEVER done anything violent anywhere near here. He came in and sat with Kaoru, told him about his parents. He told Kao, that he would protect this neighborhood for as long as he was alive, in or out of Yazuka. You know those people don’t ever leave the organization, it’s a life time position. Asanao assured Kao, that he wasn’t asking for anything, other than the occasional meal at the Hoshi, if Natsuki allowed it. Asanao was smart enough to make sure he went through Kao first, then to try to tangle with your mom.” This made Kou smile, “I can see that. Kaasan would have beat him with a stick if he would have caused any trouble.”

                Miya got up and got them another round of beer. “When Ruki and Kai moved in, there was some backlash, I’m sure you remember the nasty notes that were left on their door, the threats. Your mom and dad backed Ruki and Kai up, they brought them to the community meetings, stood up for them, and mentored them. Asanao was at that meeting, standing in the back, I was there and I asked him what he was doing there. He told me ‘making sure that the neighborhood is protected, that includes those two men, they’re part of our neighborhood now. Nothing will happen to them.’ Then he left. The problems stopped the next day, Ruki and Kai have never had any trouble after that.” Miya downed half his beer, this was the most he had spoken about the incident in years.

                “Asanao has principles, he takes care of us in a weird way. Yukke was robbed one night, and he thought he would have to shut down the hut, the guys took the earnings for a whole week. Asanao made sure that Yukke had enough produce and product to open the next day, and all he asked for was a free bowl of ramen.” Hazuki laughed, “I remember that, Yukke tried to give him free ramen for life, Asanao just wanted one bowl.” Now it was Taka’s turn to laugh. “Yukke bought off a Yazuka with a bowl of ramen! That should be written down in a book!”            

                Miya told other stories about things that Asanao had done for the community, that the man truly never forgot the people, where he grew up and the fact that he would protect everyone. “When your dad…when Kao died…I thought Natsuki would never recover.” Miya’s voice was trembling. “Your mom tried to be strong, but she had you to take care of, you were still pretty young, in high school. You had to take over for your dad, that’s something your mom hated. She felt she robbed you of your teenage years, Kou. She regretted that up until she met you, Taka.”

                “Me? What do I have to do with that?” Taka was truly confused. “Koichi had to learn the business, he graduated high school, with a lot of help from all of us. Helping do deliveries, and work in the kitchen, Natsuki wanted Kou to go to college. He did and got his business degree, and as a result was basically running the Hoshi. When you came along, she told me, ‘Miya-san I think Kou’s going to be alright now. There’s this young man…’ She smiled when she talked about you Taka, she knew you’d be the one to take care of Kou.” Kou looked at Taka, then leaned his head on his boyfriend shoulder.

                “Me, on the other hand, I was a complete fucking asshole,” Hazuki looked at Kou, “I’m so sorry for what I did that to you and your mom, my sister deserved better than me for a brother.” Koichi waved Hazuki off, “That’s over, we moved passed that. So, what happened when dad died, I mean with Asanao?” Miya took a breath. “The day of the wake, Asanao came, and as he did with your mom, he would not cross the threshold of the Hoshi, out of respect. He came to me and asked me to give your mom a message, that if she needed anything, even something as simple as help with the trash, just to call him. He gave me his card, and then walked away. I told your mom, and she cried a little, she knew that Asanao was a good man, but had a lousy life. When we were going through the Koden, she opened one that had no name. She gasped and dropped to the floor. Kou, there was three hundred thousand dollars in the envelope.”

                Koichi’s eyes got big, “WHAT? Three hund…you’re joking!” Hazuki held up his hand, “No, he’s not, Natsuki called me.” “Kou, Asanao had so much respect for Kaoru, and the utmost respect for Natsuki and the fact that she wanted to keep the Hoshi open. Now if you asked him point blank, he would deny it to his death. That’s the way he is. But he did the same when Natsuki passed, the same amount was found in a Koden with no name, three hundred thousand dollars, Kou. And I used some of that money to fix the bedroom for you and Taka. The rest is in the bank, where it will stay for emergency use only. Not that having the bedroom was a real emergency, but it did save Taka’s life.” Miya smirked, “How did it save my life?” Taka asked snidely. “Well, you would have eventually died of a heart attack from keeping your hands off of Koichi, ne?” Hazuki and Miya thought this was terribly funny, while Kou and Taka turned beet red, and said nothing.

                “Kou, Asanao is a good man deep down, he just chose a different life than what we would normally think of as proper and accepted. Until the man does something wrong, against this neighborhood, he’s welcomed in my bar, at Yukke’s hut and even at the Boutique, though I don’t think he’s ever actually walked in.”

                Koichi now understood a part of his past, that had been hidden, although not intentionally, but as a child he had no reason to know this information before that day. “Thanks for telling me all of this, I had no idea. I guess that if I ever see Asanao, I’ll thank him. If you see him before I do Miya-san, please tell him he’s welcomed at the Hoshi any time he would like.” It was late and everyone had more than a few beers and the drowsiness had started to hit them all, so saying good night to Miya, Taka, Kou and Hazuki left. “It’s amazing, that he’s stayed in the neighborhood, he must really love everyone deep down. I would like to meet Asanao, thank him for supporting my parents.” Taka was so proud of his boyfriend, for being mature about the whole ordeal. “Well, we never know when we’ll see him. Perhaps he’ll stop in soon.”

~

                “He’s suppose to be here tomorrow afternoon, for our grand opening. We should be able to set up the real shop at the same time. This will be a huge money maker, and hopefully we can clean this place up, get rid of the deplorable fags down the street.” Reo was snarling, “Keep your mind on business and forget those homo’s, they mean nothing and their business doesn’t matter. Just keep your nose in our business, not theirs” Boh had a bad feeling about Reo and his homophobic hatred, it just didn’t feel right.


	17. Chapter 17

 

                “The grand opening is tomorrow, should we go? I’d like to get my own opinion of these guys, not that I think Yukke is wrong, but still.” Koichi and Taka were lying in bed, the morning after their meeting with Miya, discussing Asanao. “I’m sure everyone else will be there, so we should attend. Hazuki and I for sure, and I’d feel better if you were there.” Koichi wanted to introduce himself to the new owners, check out what type of merchandise they had and try to gage if the shop would possibly draw more customer traffic.

                “I wouldn’t let you go alone, I’m curious to meet these guys as well. If they’re so stand-offish as Yukke claims, it could be a problem for the neighborhood.” The fact that the men were rather rude to Yukke was slightly alarming to Taka. The last thing Koichi needed, as the new owner of the Hoshi, were rude neighbors that could curtail foot traffic in the neighborhood. “I say we go over as a group, Ruki, Kai Miya, Yukke and Hazuki. We offer them the courtesy of the community, and at the same time, show a unified group, just in case.” Taka suggested. “That sounds so…I don’t know, aggressive? Like we don’t trust them from the start.” Koichi was sure Natsuki would approve, but it felt strange to start off a new relationship with ‘backup’.

                “Can we talk about something else? I want your input on something.” Koichi sat up in bed. “Mmm, what about?” Taka put his hands behind his head. “I’m thinking about going back to school, to get my degree in accounting.” Koichi had been worried about taking care of the books for the store. His mom, who had no formal training, always handled the accounting for the Hoshi. “I’m worried I’ll fuck up the books, I want to make sure that we’re turning a profit, or if we’re not, then what can we do to change that. So, what do you think?” Taka placed a hand on Koichi’s knee, “I think you’re a smart man, who understands his weakness in the business world, and has a plan on how to change that. If that means going back to school, I say do it.” Kou sighed and relaxed. “God, I thought you might tell me I was being silly.”         

                “Kou, you should know me by now, I’m never going to tell you you’re silly for doing anything important. I might say you’re silly for wanting to chop off all your hair to look more like a businessman, but wanting to further your education to benefit your business, that’s not silly.” Koichi bent over and kissed his boyfriend. “Thanks, I appreciate that. I’m going to start the fall semester, just not sure if I should do night classes or not. I’ll talk with Hazuki and come up with the best time, in relation to how busy we are.” Taka snorted “I can help out too you know…I’m not that incapable” Koichi patted his boyfriends hand, “We know you try hard, it’s just better you stay out of the way. I’ll hire another kid for delivery or whatever. Ruki and Kai said they’d help out as well. I want you to focus on your book, not what delivery service we have.”

                Taka pouted, “Just stay out of the way? Really? Gee, thanks Kou, I love you too.” Koichi knew the pout was fake, mainly because Taka couldn’t pull off a pout is his life depended on it. “Of course, you love me…I mean look at this!  What’s not to love?” Koichi raised the hem of his shirt up, so Taka could admire the lean young body of the boy he loved. “Uh…I’m looking, but I really can’t see anything, could you show me a little more? Just for reference for future jerk offs.” Kou smacked him for that one, “You shouldn’t need any reference for jerking off… you shouldn’t have to jerk off anymore.” Taka grabbed Kou and pulled him down, laying a blistering kiss on the boy, and so for the next hour, Taka and Kou examined each other’s references.

~

                “Have you decided what you’re going to wear tomorrow for the new stores grand opening? I’m not sure how to dress. Business causal, or Ruki Casual?” Ruki had a suit in one hand and a weird combination of clothes in the other. “I think business causal for the first time we meet them. I plan on wearing my dark gray suit, the one you picked out. Maybe a black shirt and a magenta tie?” Kai wanted to look professional, but with a bit of edgy flair. “Oh, I love that suit on you! You’re so businessman sexy! I guess I’ll play along and wear the black Armani suit. We’ll be the best dressed men there!”

The men were super curious on what exactly the store would be selling, since there was no business name and the windows were still covered in paper. “I just hope it’s not another trendy clothing store. We really don’t need to compete, of course our cliental are a little more upscale” Ruki sniffed. “Don’t be a snob, you have no right to judge what others wear, just because they choose not to wear stylish clothes.” Kai chided.  “Oh darling, _now_ who’s sounding like a snob?”  The two men went back and forth with their typical brand of loving banter, and at some point, Kai ended it by grabbing Ruki, shoving him into one of the dressing rooms and molesting the man for a good ten minutes, only stopping when a customer came in. That didn’t go over well with Ruki at all, and he planned to bring that up to Kai later that day, in his special way.

~

                The day of the grand opening dawned cloudy with a threat of some decent amounts of spring rains. Reo and Boh were putting the finishing touches on the show room, Boh bitching at Reo as the man didn’t care about presentation or staging the displays. “Look dumbass! If you think we can just put shit anywhere, you’re wrong. This has to look LEGIT! And the way you’re just putting shit out, isn’t going to work. If _he_ comes in and see’s it looking like shit, I’ll make damned sure to tell him it wasn’t me!”

                “Who the fuck cares? This isn’t a real business anyways…it’s a front, so who cares what it looks like? He’s not going to say anything, he doesn’t care about it either, so fuck off and leave me alone.” Reo couldn’t even look at the merchandise with out feeling angry. The fact that their boss was insisting on doing business this way, pissed him off. “I’m going to look like one of those fag interior decorators, people are going to think I’m some sort of homo, and that’s not going to fucking happen! I don’t give a shit what Morrie says! I’m here to do our business, not some bullshit fake assed shop.” Reo stormed off towards the back room.

                “If Morrie hears you talk like that, you’re going to be out…maybe permanently! So, watch your mouth, I’m not getting caught up in your fucking crossfire death.” Boh didn’t mind working the shop, it was a nice change from always dealing with the other businesses that they ran. It was relaxing just pretending to care about what people put in their homes.

                The grand opening was still a few hours away, yet there was a knock on the door, which Reo heard before Boh, and started swearing about people who couldn’t read signs. “What the fuc…” Reo stopped himself before he went any further. “Morrie-sama, you’re early. I thought you were coming to the opening at 6pm?” Morrie walked passed Reo, “I wanted to speak to you gentlemen before the opening, and I wanted to make sure the shop was presentable.”

                Morrie was the ranking gang boss of the small area where the shop was, but he was not Yazuka. Yazuka would have nothing to do with Morrie and his ilk, as the man was nothing more than a petty criminal who hired peon street thugs to do his dirty work. The man had, in the past, run ins with the Yazuka, but Morrie believed that this small quiet neighborhood would be the perfect place to set up a store front operation. “It looks acceptable, but perhaps you should arrange some of the tables a bit better, Reo.” The man started to say something but thought better of it when Morrie looked at him. “Do you have something to say?” Morrie said quietly.

                “Uh, no Morrie-sama, I was just about to start moving some things around.” Morrie waved Boh over to speak to him. “Have you met any of the other merchants yet? Are they questioning anything?” Boh bowed, “We’ve met the man, Yukke-san who runs a ramen hut, but other than that, no one has approached us. We are expecting a bit of a crowd tonight, as there have been curious shoppers and merchants looking in the windows.” Boh was a bit on the edgy side, Morrie made him nervous as the man was quick to anger and difficult to pacify.

                “I want no trouble from this shop, it is critical to remain on good terms with the locals. There is Yazuka in the area, although I doubt they bother with such a small merchants block as this is. We should be able to do business without drawing attention to ourselves, is this all clear gentlemen?” Morrie took his sunglasses off, something he rarely did, and stared at the men. Boh bowed and assured the man that they would do their best. Reo just stared at Morrie and acknowledged the request. Morrie then left the shop.

                “You’d better watch yourself, Reo. Don’t piss Morrie off, remember what happened to the last guy? He washed up in a fishing net, stuffed with concrete.” Reo turned on Boh, “Fuck off. Don’t tell me how to run my fucking business, just do what I say and shut the hell up.” Reo walked off to the back of the store, leaving Boh shaking his head, “This is _so_ not going to end well…” he muttered under his breath.

~

                “There was already a crowd when we walked over, so are we ready to go?” Kai and Ruki had just met the others at Bar M, ready for the open house of the new shop. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two gentlemen look so…straight!” teased Taka. “Well my dear sir, we _can_ pull off straight if we must, but it’s such a bore…straight men are just so…what’s the word, Kai dear?” “Straight?” giggled Kai. “That’s the word…straight! So, I’m not sure what your excuse is, Taka…you’re certainly not straight, but you are rather…dated in style.” Taka frowned at Ruki, “Kai, keep Ruki in line, or I’m going to spank his ass!” Taka knew exactly what type of reaction he’d get from Ruki with that comment, and he was correctly “Promises, Promises, Taka! Kou, will you let him spank me if I’m bad?” Ruki put a finger in his mouth and fluttered his eyelashes at Taka. Koichi couldn’t say anything, he just laughed, while Hazuki was turning red, and Miya just smiled silently. “Okay, boys! Let’s go meet the neighbors!”

                “The windows look nice,” Kai whispered to Ruki, “Not nearly as nice as ours” Ruki nodded, but said nothing. “Konbanwa, Gentlemen, welcome to the Kazuru, I am Boh, and this is my business partner, Reo.” Boh bowed before the group, and Miya introduced the group. “Thank you for attending our grand opening, we hope you enjoy our services.” Boh bowed and moved off to greet more people. “He seems okay, a little stiff for a shop keeper, the other one is terrifying.” Koichi shuddered.

                “Reo is the one that spoke to me last week, he was rather rude. Boh seems okay, but there’s just something that doesn’t feel right.” They all split up and started to wander around the small store, looking at the items, visiting with other neighborhood merchants including the fish wife from the market, who attended in her apron. “Do you notice anything weird, Taka? Like look at the merchandise.” Taka looked around, not really seeing anything blatantly out of place. “No, I don’t. Why? What do you see?” Koichi moved off towards one of the tables against a wall, and pointed out some interesting contrasts. Picking up a vase, and looking at it carefully, he pointed out the differences. “This vase is marked at 350.00, which is about right.” Ruki had noticed Kou and Taka at the table and joined them. “Kou, are you seeing it too?” Koichi nodded. “Would you please tell me what it is your seeing?” Taka huffed. Ruki picked up another vase marked the same, but with an obvious difference, “This vase is a fake, it’s literally worth ten bucks. So why are they sitting on the same table, as if they were valued the same?” Ruki nudged Kou in the ribs, “I really like this one, Ruki! It would look nice on the back counter at the Hoshi!” Kou said in a slightly louder voice. “Oh, Kou-kun I agree…it’s beautiful. Let’s see if we can find something for the boutique!” Ruki and Kou walked off, leaving Taka puzzled. Boh approached Taka, “Is there something I can help you with um…?” He had forgotten Taka’s name. “Taka, and no, I have no idea what I’m looking at. My boyfriend is with Ruki, they liked what they saw, I just see a flower pot.” Taka played dumb, making sure to look like the clueless man. “Oh, I see. Let me know if there’s anything I can assist you with.” Boh bowed and wandered off.

                Miya walked up along side of Taka, “What was that all about?” Taka shrugged. “Not sure, we should meet back at your place after this.” Miya nodded and wandered off to find Yukke and Hazuki. Kai was wandering near the rugs, looking at the various patterns. He felt a little uncomfortable for some reason, the hair on the back of his neck starting to rise. When he turned to look, he saw Reo glaring at him, from across the room, with visible hostility and hatred. He nodded his head and walked slowly towards Yukke, picking up something random and started to talk to the man. “I don’t like this, it feels wrong…” Yukke caught on and chuckled, nodding his head and making a show of looking at the item. “I feel physically ill, we should maybe talk to the others and leave, go over to Miya’s place, I need a stiff drink after this.”

                Hazuki was standing by the door, talking to another merchant when the rest of the group came towards him. “We’re meeting at Miya’s, I’m going to say good bye to the owners, I’ll be right over.” Koichi turned and walked towards Boh and Reo. “You have a lovely shop! There are some beautiful pieces here, I may need some help choosing something for my restaurant, the Hoshi. Please, come by for lunch or dinner when you have time. Thank you, gentlemen and welcome to the neighborhood.” Koichi bowed and left the building.

~

                “That was fucking spooky as shit! That shop has a bad vibe, if I never have to set foot in there again, it will be too damned soon.” Koichi shivered, Taka tucking his arm around his lover’s waist. The friends were sitting at Bar M, all of them with a drink in front of them, musing over what the hell they just experienced. “The merchandise, Ruki you saw it on other tables too, right?” Ruki nodded, “That one vase you were holding, very nice and had come in a limited edition numbered batch, but that knock off? My god was it horrible! You could see the pour lines from the molds! The glaze was chipping, I couldn’t believe it was on the same table!”

                “The whole operation is shady, I’m not sure what to think.” Yukke was just as baffled as the rest, even if he didn’t notice the difference in quality of some of the items. “Kai, you looked at the rugs, did you see something similar?” Miya did, his parents had had nice oriental rugs in the house where he grew up, so he knew quality workmanship. “God yes, the cheap crap mixed in with the authentic, it seemed to be everywhere in the store. I just don’t understand why though? How many people are going to get ripped off buying what the think are quality items only to turn out to be mass produced shit?” Kai shook his head.

                “We all saw the same thing, crap mixed in with good stuff. Did anyone get a shitty vibe from Boh? Or was it just Reo?” Hazuki didn’t look at the items in the store, he was busy watching the two owners work the room. “Boh seemed okay, maybe a little jumpy, but Reo? Nope, he creeped me out totally.” Koichi had interacted as little as possible with the two men. “Reo already hates me.” Kai said softly. “What? How do you know, babe?” Ruki snapped his head around, staring at his husband. “I was looking at the rugs, when I got a chill. I turned around thinking it was one of you sneaking up on me, and I saw Reo staring at me with such hate and hostility…” Kai was looking down at his lap. “I’ve seen that look before, you have too Ruki.” Ruki cocked his head, “Remember when we first moved here? The hateful things that were said to us? That’s the same look. He hates us for who we are, I can just tell.” Ruki put his arm around Kai’s shoulder, kissing his husband on the cheek. “We don’t have to be scared, this is OUR neighborhood, we were here FIRST!” the small man said defiantly.

                They talked long into the night, finally breaking up after everything was said. Ruki and Kai seemed to be shaken up the most, with Kai tearfully holding Ruki’s hand on the walk home. “I won’t let those assholes do anything to us, you hear me Kai-kun” They’re not going to touch us.” Ruki said heatedly. As they turned the corner, they both peered behind them, down the lane at the store that was dark and quiet. Kai shuddered, and walked a little quicker to their own home.

                Taka and Koichi had gone ahead of Hazuki, who wanted to talk to Miya. “Do you think we need to be worried? Do we need to call Asanao in if necessary?” Hazuki was not about to let anyone hurt his neighbors. “I say let’s wait a bit, we can call him if we need to, but let’s see where it goes, and if something happens, we’ll try to deal with it first. I’m hoping we’re all just overly paranoid…I know it looks bad for them, something is definitely wrong with that shop, I just can’t put my finger on it. Let’s just keep each other advised when and if anything happens. We can call Asanao as a last resort.” Miya locked up the Bar M and went upstairs to his flat, thinking about everything he saw that night, and wondering if Asanao would be needed. “Let’s hope not.”  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mentioning some names in this chapter, but I'm still not sure if they're  
> going to be part of the story. But I have to give them a little shout out.

                The following two weeks after the grand opening of the Kazuru store were quiet, with nobody reporting any problems. Ruki and Kai stayed away from the store, only having to walk past it if they needed to go on the main street, but they often detoured around the store. The unnerving hostile stare by Reo at Kai had truly frightened the man, he had visions of the troubles from ten years ago when he and Ruki moved to the neighborhood.

                It wasn’t until an incident at the Hoshi that things started to come to a head. A mid-afternoon lunch shift, Haruka working the counter as usual, when Reo showed up for a late lunch. Haruka had no idea who the man was, not associating him with the Kazuru store, or the incident with Kai.

                “Welcome to the Hoshi, what can I get you today?” Haruka was her usual cheerful self, even though the look on Reo’s face could have scared a tiger. “Just the lunch special please,” he growled. Haruka bowed and took the order back to Hazuki. Reo was silent as he waited for his lunch, not looking at Haruka, just staring at the walls.

                Hazuki brought out the lunch, and placed it in front of Reo. “Hello Reo-san, how’s the shop doing? Seems like you’ve had a lot of customers, good business.” Reo grunted, “It’s doing well, thank you. We have some customers that are gracious, and some others that are not welcomed.” Hazuki raised an eyebrow, “Oh, have you had problems already? That’s a shame.” Just as Hazuki was going to say something else, Taka had come down the stairs, looking for Koichi. “Excuse me, Hazuki have you seen Kou? I need to help him with something for school.” Hazuki bowed his head slightly at Reo. “Kou-kun went to see Ruki and Kai about something, I’ll let him know when he gets back.” Taka nodded and left the dinning room.

                “You allow your son to mingle with those fags?” snapped Reo. “Excuse me? What did you just say?” Hazuki wasn’t sure he heard right, “Your son, he’s with those two homos, aren’t you worried that they’ll rape him? Turn him into a fag?” Haruka gasped. Hazuki pushed her behind him, she turned and ran to get Taka. “First off, he’s my nephew, secondly, what business is it of yours who he is with?” Reo chuckled, “So, you don’t care if hangs out with fucking faggots? Should have known.”

                Haruka had backed slowly into the kitchen, “TAKA! Quick!” hissed Haruka, “Please!” It must have been the moon in retrograde, because Koichi walked into the perfect storm. “Hey Hazuki, Ruki and Kai…” Kou looked at who was sitting at the counter. “So, you’re the fag lover huh?” snarled Reo. “Yah, you look like a sissy boy.” Koichi was stunned into silence. Taka walked into the room. “You need to leave this restaurant, now Reo. You’re not welcomed here.” Reo’s face grew dark. “I was invited by your sissy boy nephew to eat here, and now you’re throwing me out?”

                Taka walked up to Koichi, and slid his arm around his waist. “This is my boyfriend, Koichi. This is HIS restaurant. Leave now, before you start to really piss me off.” Reo stood, “What the hell are you going to do about it, fag? What a fucking joke, two fags running a restaurant, and two fags running a clothing store. This neighborhood is just full of you fucking homos, isn’t it?” What happened next stunned everyone. “Shut your filthy mouth, Reo and get the fuck out of my restaurant, NOW!” Koichi shouted. Reo made a move towards Koichi, but Hazuki interceded, grabbing Reo by the front of his shirt. “You will turn around and walk out of this restaurant now. If you do not, I will beat you into a bloody pile of shit. Do not underestimate me, asshole. You’re not welcomed at the Hoshi, and I can tell you with certainty, you won’t be welcomed anywhere else in this neighborhood. We don’t want your kind here. Leave now.” Hazuki shoved the man away.

                Reo just laughed, “You think you can tell me what to do, fag? You have no idea who you’re messing with, not a fucking clue. You’ve just signed your death warrant, homo. You and your faggot nephew, those two fags down the street, and anyone else who decides to try to come up against me. What a fucking joke you all are, bunch of filthy fags, motherfucking homo freaks.” Reo turned and left, laughing as he walked out.

                Haruka was standing behind Taka, crying softly. They hadn’t seen her when Reo was threatening them, the girl was shaking, pale and frightened. “Haruka? Hey, it’s okay…he’s gone sweetie. Sit down.” Taka guided the girl down into a chair, and left to get her a glass of water, Hazuki squatting down next to her. “Haruka, look at me.” Hazuki reached up and wiped a tear from the girl’s cheek, cupping her chin gently. “Everything’s going to be okay, he won’t be back.” Taka handed her the water. “He scared me so bad, the second he said those awful words!” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Hazuki’s neck, and cried into his shoulder. Hazuki’s eyes grew wide, and for a moment he didn’t know what to do. Haruka sobbed harder, then it was as if instinct took over, and Hazuki’s arms wrapped around the girl’s shoulders, and he started to whisper soothing sounds in her ear. Taka took Koichi by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

                “We need to talk to Miya and Yukke, I’m going to call them and get them over here as soon as we can, we should shut the Hoshi if we’re able, this is important.” Seeing that Koichi was still shaking, Taka took the young man into his arms, “It’s okay, Kou. We’ll deal with this, nothing’s going to happen. I promise.” Kou buried his face in Taka’s neck, breathing in his scent, his boyfriend smelled safe. “I’ll be fine, it just sort of scared me at first…I can’t believe that he said that shit…faggots? Homos? What an asshole.” Taka didn’t want to break it to Kou, he didn’t want to tell him that there were a lot of people in the world that felt that way about _them_.

 

                “Do we tell Kai and Ruki? Shouldn’t we warn them? I mean, Reo knows about them…he could hurt them!” Taka and Koichi were talking about who they should bring to this newest meeting at Bar M. “Yah, they should know, they may need to protect themselves. Who knows what Reo could do. I’ll give them a call.” Within the hour, they were all sitting at Bar M, everyone wearing faces of fear and disgust. “I can’t believe he said those things…” Ruki started. “I can, I felt it the night of the grand opening and now I know exactly what we’re dealing with.” Kai and Ruki had Koichi and Haruka between them, knowing how scared the two young people had been. Haruka desperately wanted to tell Kai and Ruki about Hazuki comforting her, but the topic at hand was more important.        

                “What do we do? Saying those nasty things to us, isn’t against the law. We all know that, so what do we do about it?” Nobody said anything, until, “I say we gather every fag and homo we know and have a parade, parked right outside their shop. Maybe Reo would have a heart attack and die.” Ruki pronounced. Kai reached around and smacked Ruki in the back of the head, “What? We have plenty of friends that would love nothing more than to dress in drag and have a parade…think about it, Kai-kun. Hizaki never needs a reason to wear one of her fab gowns, Shinya could do his Audrey Hepburn thing, Kaya has a new blonde wig… it would be a stylish revolt!” Ruki was dead serious, which sort of worried Kai.

                “I doubt that would help…let’s keep it as an extreme option, ne?” Kai blew a kiss to his lover. “Fine, but I know I could pull it together in less than an hour if needed.” Ruki sat back, and you could see the wheels turning in his tiny flaming brain.

                “The real question is this. Do we bring Asanao into the mix?” Miya looked at Koichi and Hazuki. They looked at one another, no one wanting to say yes or no. “If I may?” Taka spoke up, “I’m not part of the neighborhood…yet. I’m still sort of a newbie,” He held his hand up as the others were going to object to that classification, “I think we should wait, let’s try to handle this ourselves first. We can’t let this asshole ruin the community, we can’t be afraid of him. If we show him we’re scared, he wins. I’m almost going to agree with Ruki.” Ruki gasped “You are?” Taka nodded. “What if we did flood the community with our more flamboyant and colorful friends?” Ruki was clapping, Koichi was giggling and Hazuki was rolling his eyes. Three different reactions to the same idea.

                “I believe we need to take this up with some of the other merchants, it would be startling if suddenly men in full drag started shopping at the produce stalls or the fish market, ne?” Yukke offered. “Although I think the Fish wife could use a few fashion tips from one of the girls.” Haruka giggled, “I think it sounds like fun, and it may bring more foot traffic to the neighborhood. We could have a small tea one afternoon at the Hoshi, or a special meal deal at the ramen hut?” This started everyone talking excitedly, as the concept grew. “We need to ask RuPaul, from America to come visit us!” Ruki teased. “That woman would rip Reo’s face off if he said shit.”

                “Excuse me, but are we really considering this as a legitimate option to the threats? I want to make sure we’re all on the same page as far as how we’re handling it. We have to also realize, that bringing in our friends, may put them in danger as well.” Miya had a good point. They all stopped talking, each with their own thoughts on what Miya had said. “How long do we wait until we do something? Do we wait until someone gets hurt? Kai or Ruki gets attacked, or Koichi? I can handle myself, much like Hazuki can. I’m not worried about my safety, but…” Taka stuttered and then fell silent.

                “I don’t believe we should make any concrete plans tonight, we don’t want to act too hastily on this. It needs to be well thought out and planned carefully, but I think we can plan one event that doesn’t really need the attention of all of our gay friends. Haruka? You said something about having an afternoon tea at the Hoshi? Would you like to host that for us? I think it would be great for business.” Hazuki looked over at Koichi, who nodded. “Haruka, he’s right. We could invite all the ladies from the neighborhood, and any of our lady-like friends as well. It would just be a good bonding event. We could have it on a Sunday, maybe 11am? I know a lot of the shops don’t open until noon, that would give us enough time. Please, Haruka? Say yes?” Koichi leaned into his friend, batting his eyelashes, which Haruka found funny. “Yes, Koichi. I can do it, it sounds like fun!”

 

~

                “Filthy fucking fags, think they can shove us around? Oh, I don’t think so! You fucked with the wrong man and for the last time. You’re going to regret ever saying word one to me! God damned homos, filthy ass fuckers” Reo muttered to himself as he paced his small run down flat, trying to come up with a suitable form of punishment for the fags that had the balls to stand up to him. But he couldn’t let Boh or Morrie know…that wouldn’t work. And anything that he could plan, had to look like some sort of accident, or those assholes would know it was him. What can he do to make it look like an accident, and to which one? Direct at the two fags who owned the clothing store or the two that own the restaurant? Either one would be satisfying, especially if it caused them to shut down their business. Which one would be more fun to destroy?


	19. Chapter 19

                Koichi had gotten a small chalkboard easel to put out in front of the Hoshi, advertising for the Sunday afternoon tea, hosted by Haruka, and judging by the interest, Koichi had decided to buy more tea, and also to invest in some decent china. “I want this to be classy, Hazuki, and not serve tea in coffee cups, old coffee cups. If we spend a little, I think we’re going to get it back ten-fold.” When Kou explained his theory, Hazuki smiled. His nephew was becoming quite the tactician in business, envisioning success and planning for the future.

                “I agree, so let’s get you a nice tea service for how many, 50? And what do you want to do about food? I’m no baker, so do we want to use one of the locals or should I learn how to make finger sandwiches and petite fours?” Kou knew his uncle was kidding…sort of. “Let’s go with the local bakery, and if the tea event seems to be popular, then we’ll worry about the next one.” Koichi had hoped this would be an ongoing event. The Hoshi needed to change a little to keep the customers coming in, he couldn’t rely on regular local customers anymore, in order to be successful.

                The first Hoshi Afternoon Tea was a screaming success. Haruka was a little overwhelmed and dragged Koichi out to help, the local merchant ladies showed up, including the fish wife (not in her apron thankfully) Ruki and Kai, with their friends Toshiya and Shinya in tow. The local bakery had offered a discount to Koichi, which was greatly appreciated, as long as he advertised where the sweets had come from. Toshiya and Shinya were very popular that day, as both men were very attractive, and Toshiya especially was very chatty, as he complemented every woman he spoke to, even the Fish wife. The attendees all questioned Haruka when or if there would be another session, which Haruka make sure Koichi and Hazuki were informed of. “I think if we could do this maybe twice a month? It could become a popular addition for the community!”  

 

                The buzz in the community was all positive, with everyone talking about it; customers who were told by shop keepers, ladies at their hair appointments, everywhere you went, someone was talking about the Sunday Tea at the Hoshi. The information had also reached Reo and Boh, one who cared, the other didn’t. “Now the fags are serving tea? What a bunch of fucking losers. Damn queers” Reo muttered as he worked around the store, leaving Boh shaking his head. “Just what the hell do you have against homosexuals, anyways? What did someone touch your dick when you were little and try to rape you? You’re just such an asshole about it. I don’t give a shit who they’re fucking on their own time, as long as they come in here and buy this shit so we can look like we’re a legit business.  You really should just shut the hell up about the gays”

                “Fuck you! You one of those faggot lovers too, Boh? I don’t need to have a reason to hate them, they’re queers, dick suckers of the worst kind thinking they can just be out and about openly in public, hands all over each other, kissing their faggot lovers.” Reo was close to becoming physically violent, eyes burning and his fists gripped tightly.

                “I just don’t give a shit about them, they’re none of my concern, and you should just stop. If Morrie finds out that you’re antagonizing the other merchants, putting his operation in jeopardy? He’s going to kill you…and I mean like really kill you!” Boh was close to calling Morrie himself, if he couldn’t get Reo under control. “Just ignore them, shit some of them are coming in here and buying this crap! We can take their money, and sell them shit stuff, that’s the perfect con!”

                Reo walked up to Boh, grabbing the man by the shirt, “Listen asshole, what I do on my own time is none of yours or Morrie’s business, period. So, shut the fuck up and leave me alone!” Reo shoved Boh away, walking towards the back room of the store. Adjusting his shirt, Boh stared at the man’s back, “He’s going to get this whole operation blown up…and I’m not going to be around to watch it.”

 

~

                “What the fuck? KAI! THE ALARM!” Looking at the time 3:49am, Ruki was rudely awaked by the sound of breaking glass and the store alarm. “What? FUCK!” Kai jumped up, following Ruki they rushed down the stairs, only to find the front window of the store smashed in, and the mannequins broken and items missing from the display. Throwing the lights on, Ruki watched as Kai peered out the front door. “Kai, be careful! Don’t go outside please!” Pulling back and locking the door, Kai calmly walked to the phone and called the police. “Don’t touch anything Ruki, I don’t want you getting cut, and the police may want to look for finger prints.”

                “Who the fucking would do this? This is a safe neighborhood for gods sake!” Ruki was shaken, pale and distraught. “I have a good idea, but proving it may be difficult. Let’s just wait for the police.” The couple sat together and held hands, not wanting to touch anything. A knock on the front door jolted them out of their daze, it was Miya and Hazuki. “Guys! Are you okay? What the hell? We heard the alarm, what happened?” Hazuki squatted down in front of the couple. “Someone broke the window and stole a bunch of clothing, and broke the mannequins as well.” Kai was shaking his head, “I’m sure it was Reo, who else would do something like this? This is a safe neighborhood, or at least it was…” Kai’s thought trailed off.

                Miya and Hazuki stayed with the couple until the police arrived, leaving only when they were requested to by the police. “Call us when you need help boarding up the window, I’ll make sure Kou and Taka come as well. I’m sorry this happened guys, really.” Miya patted Kai on the shoulder, “It’s okay, we’ll get it all back to normal.” They left the shaken couple to deal with the police report. Walking back towards Bar M, the lights were on at the Hoshi, with Taka standing in the doorway. “What the hell happened?” “Ruki and Kai’s shop was vandalized and robbed, they broke the front window and stole some things.” Miya explained.

                “Reo. You know it’s him even without proof, who else would do something like this?”  Miya let Taka know that when Kai called, the men would need help boarding up the front window. “Okay, I’m going to go make us all some coffee, just let me know when we need to go over.” Returning to the bedroom, Taka nudged Koichi awake, “Babe, I need to talk to you for a second.” All Taka got was a muffled response, “Kou, it’s important.” Shoving the blankets back, Koichi looked at Taka, “What’s important at fuck o’clock in the morning?”

                Koichi sat up, he didn’t like what he saw in Taka’s expression, “What’s wrong, is someone hurt?” Taka shook his head, “No, but Kai and Ruki’s store was vandalized, someone broken the window and had stolen some items off the mannequins.” Now Koichi was really awake, “Are they hurt? Is everyone okay?” Taka touched Kou’s shoulder, “Yes, everyone is fine, the police are over there right now. Hazuki, Miya and I offered to help board up the window. Could you maybe come and sit with the guys? Ruki looks terrified and Kai’s trying not to.”

                Koichi got out of bed, “Yah, for sure. Let me get dressed, are you making coffee by chance?” Taka grinned, “Way ahead of you. Just come on down when you’re ready.”  It took another two hours before the police were finished and Koichi went to sit with Kai and Ruki, as Hazuki, Miya and Taka went to buy lumber to board up the window. “Thanks Kou-kun for coming over,” Kai glanced at Ruki, who looked pale and wan. “He’s scared, Kou. I’m sure this was Reo’s doing, I can’t prove it, and the police said there were no finger prints other than our own. But you know he did it…he hates us.” Kou had to agree, especially after the incident at the Hoshi. “There’s no way to prove it though… what are you going to do?” Kai sat up straight, “We’re not going to do anything. We’re going to stay open, we’re going to contribute to the community and we will NOT be driven out by some fucking asshole homophobe.” Ruki glanced over at his husband, eyes shining with a few tears. “Kai-kun’s right, I can’t be such a wimp.” Ruki wiped his eyes, and walked towards the broken window. “We need to clean up this glass before the boys come back with the lumber. Kou-kun would you help me with these busted Manne’s please?” “Manne’s?” Kou didn’t know what Ruki was referring to. “Mannequins, I call them Manne’s, and these girls have seen their last walk.”

                Koichi spent the better part of three hours helping Kai and Ruki with cleaning up the display area, then helped Miya, Hazuki and Taka board up the window. “You need to come down to the Hoshi for dinner tonight, my treat!” Kou hugged the two men, who he saw as part of his large extended family. “Oh, Kou! We can’t do that! Tell you what, meet us after the Hoshi closes at Miya’s and we’ll buy everyone a drink or five.” Ruki had Koichi by the hand, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you, Kou-kun, we love you.” Kou blushed, “I love you guys too, call if you need anything.”

~

                “We all know he’s behind this, even if he didn’t actually break the window. There’s no other reason for this type of incident to happen in our neighborhood, we’ve had nothing like this in at least six or seven years.” Hazuki was trying to wrap his head around the incident at the boutique. “But the problem is, we can’t prove it. We have no way of knowing if it was just Reo, or was Boh involved, and what about the fact that some of the merchandise was stolen? They’re such gay bashers, what would they do with the stuff? Sell it in their store?” Kai giggled, “They wouldn’t know how much to charge, they’re such fashion failures!” Then Ruki giggled, “I could see us maybe giving Boh a make-over, he’s got a nicely shaped bald head, but Reo? Oh honey, just no!”

                Taka smiled inwardly, it amazed him how resilient Kai and Ruki were, their store had been vandalized, they’ve been insulted and bashed for their identities and yet they’re finding a way to laugh about it. “Gentlemen, if I may? The next round is on me, and I salute you both!” Everyone looked at Taka, “Um, what are we saluting, Taka?” Miya was puzzled. “We are saluting the two strong men who sit  here before us, as a model of not letting bullshit get you down!” Ruki and Kai eyed each other, both nodding. They got up, standing next to Taka, one on each side. Then without warning, they both grabbed Taka and started smooching up his cheeks, making sure to over exaggerate the kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

            “Did you do it?” Boh asked Reo straight up, if he was responsible for the vandalism and robbery of Kai and Ruki’s boutique. “What do you care? Just a couple of fags, nobody cares about them. And so what if I did?” Reo was moving around the store, trying to stage merchandise for appearance, which he had zero talent for doing. “If you did, and that’s what I’m assuming, that info better not get back to Morrie. How do you think he’s going to react when he knows that the police have interviewed us?” Boh was more worried about Morrie, than about Reo and his troubles, but the two were connected.

            “Morrie hasn’t said shit to me or you, and who cares? He only cares about the store, well the _real_ store that is.” Reo snickered. “How the store does in sales, does matter! If we are opened for a year and our store sales are flat, how does that look? The other merchants are going to figure it out sooner or later.” Reo stopped what he was doing, turning to look at his partner, he grinned evilly, “Those queers will be out of here before that ever happens. Once they’re gone, both of our businesses will be taking off. Just wait, Morrie will have nothing but praise for us.” Boh did not like the way that sounded, and he knew he’d have to do something about it. He may be a crook, a thief or a shyster, but what he wasn’t was a murderer.

~

            Kai had his hands full, literally, with six large bags. Visiting the wholesale fabric marts in Shinjuku, he believed that Ruki would be pleased with all of the fabric that he had chosen. The vibrant patterns for the summer clothing line they were developing would be popular with a wide range of women, young and old alike. “He’d better love what I chose, I’m not coming back down here again until fall!” he laughed to himself.

Kai was muttering as he packed the trunk of his car, that was parked in one of the large parking structures near the train station. He was just raising his hand to lower the trunk lid when he something hit his back, then in his left arm, but it didn’t feel right…his legs weren’t moving, and it started to hurt. As Kai tried to turn around, “Wha…” something hit him in the side of the head which hit the back of the car, it hurt but he couldn’t scream, what was hitting him? His mouth wouldn’t move, and there was something warm in it. He was trying to hold on to the car bumper when he was hit again, this time square in the face, as he slowly slid down to the ground, he looked up and saw a black form standing over him with something in his hands, “Ruki…” was the last thing he remembered thinking, before everything went dark.

~

            Ruki was pacing. Where the hell was Kai? He should have been home at least an hour ago, and the man was ignoring his calls. ‘What the hell are you doing? You’d better have a good excuse, mister!’ was the last voice mail he left his husband. Trying to keep busy by going over the day’s books, his phone finally rings.

            “ _Yes, this is, who is this? What? Tokyo Medical? Kai? Oh my god! Wait, what? Yes, yes. As soon as I can_.”

            Ruki grabbed his purse, locking the door to the boutique he ran over to Bar M and shouted for Miya, who was behind the bar. “MIYA! PLEASE! I need to go to Tokyo Medical! Kai’s been hurt, please can you take me?!” Miya stood silent for a moment, trying to understand what Ruki was telling him, “Kai? How did he get hurt?” Ruki was crying, pleading with Miya, “Just a moment, I’ll take you Ruki, let me lock up.” Miya pushed Ruki out the door, then ran to the Hoshi, “Haruka, tell Kou, Taka and Hazuki to meet us at Tokyo Medical, Kai’s been hurt.” Haruka’s hand flew to her mouth and she nodded. Miya turned and grabbed Ruki, racing off to Miya’s car.

            “What the hell? What’s wrong with Kai?” Hazuki heard what Miya had said. “Just that Kai is hurt, he wants us to meet Ruki at the hospital” Hazuki yelled up the stairs for Taka and Koichi, leaving a note on the door of the Hoshi, Taka drove them all to the hospital.

            Arriving at the hospital, the group found Ruki and Miya in a waiting area, and it was obvious they had not spoken to a doctor, as Ruki was nearly hysterical, Miya not able to calm the man. Taka squatted down in front of Ruki, “Ruki, what happened? Tell me…take a deep breath, talk to me.” Ruki looked up, trying hard to speak clearly. “I got a call from the police, all they said was Kai had been hurt, and was on his way to Tokyo Medical and to meet them here. They didn’t tell me anything else, what could have happened, Taka?” Taka shook his head, “I don’t know, we should find out something soon, don’t worry Ruki, Kai will be fine.” It took over an hour before a doctor came to speak with them.

            “You’re the partner?” the doctor asked, looking at Ruki. “Yes! Where is he? Is he okay, what happened?” The doctor sat down next to Ruki, “Your partner was beaten, he was found by someone, lying behind his car in a pool of blood, in the parking structure at Shinjuku station. They called the police, who then called the ambulance.” Ruki’s face turned white and he looked very close to passing out. “Doctor, what are his injuries?” Haruka asked quietly “And you are?” “I’m his niece…they are my uncles” The doctor raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly, he understood. “Kai has a broken left arm, a lot of contusions, heavy bruising along his sides and across his back. He has some deep facial cuts that have to be stitched, and I’m sending him for a CT scan, for any type of brain injury. He has not regained consciousness as of yet, so he has not spoken to the police.”

            “When can I see him? Can I see him now please?” Ruki was crying, but he was a bit more subdued than he was when they first arrived. “Yes, of course and you may bring your niece as well.” Ruki and Haruka left with the doctor, leaving the other four men sitting in the waiting area. “What do you think? Random or not?” Taka was the first to voice his concern. “Could be either, if his wallet and other valuables are gone, then we might be able to rule it out.” Hazuki shook his head, “It’s too much of a coincidence, at least in my opinion. It’s so soon after the vandalism, it has to be Reo.”

            Taka was sitting with Koichi, arm around his young lover’s shoulders, Kou leaning into his boyfriend hard. “If it was Reo, does that mean Boh was in on it as well? Boh has never said anything nasty to any of us, it’s always just been Reo with the problem.” Koichi didn’t want to blame the other man outright, not without proof. “We know that Reo has issues with the gay community, but would he stoop that low as to beat Kai within an inch of his life?”

            Before they could finish their conversation, Haruka came into the room. “He’s all beat up! His face, it’s all swollen, his eyes, there’s so much blood!” Haruka looked like she was going to fall, and Hazuki reached up and grabbed the young lady. “Haruka, look at me! He’s going to be fine, he’s a strong man! Come, sit with me.” Hazuki guided Haruka to another small couch, and sat with his arm around the trembling girl.

~

            Ruki was shaking when he returned to the wait area, pale and tired looking, he had a sad grin on his face for his friends. “He’s still out, but they’ve stitched his face up and set his arm. No brain injury, just a bad concussion. The doctor said he’d be fine, but that the police needed to speak to us, so that’s all we’re waiting for.” Sitting down, Ruki felt like he had lived a lifetime in twenty short minutes of being with his husband in the ER.

            “I’ll need to stay, but you all can go home, there’s nothing we can do now but wait for him to wake up. The doctor said they want to keep him over night just for observation because of the concussion.” Ruki didn’t want to inconvenience his friends any more, they had business to run. “I think we’ll wait until Kai wakes up, then we’ll go.” Taka answered for all of them, Kai was an important part of the community and a well-loved friend.

            Ruki started to sob softly, he put his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. “Who did this to my beautiful boy? Kai is the most loving person I’ve ever known! Why would someone want to hurt him so badly?” Haruka sat on one side of Ruki, Koichi on the other, both with their arms around the small man’s shoulders. “We won’t know what happened until Kai wakes up, which should be soon, then we can talk to the police, maybe they have other information.” Kou rested his chin on Ruki’s shoulder. Haruka had her adopted uncle’s hand resting against her cheek, “I love you, Ojisan, I love both of you so much. Oji-Kai will be okay… I’m sure of it.” Hazuki watched Haruka, his face trying to mask the pain he felt for the other.

            It took another two hours until the doctor came to get Ruki, Haruka decided to stay behind. Kai had been moved to a private room, he had been moved to a normal bed, with the head raised slightly, making it easier for the man to breath. Ruki gasped when he saw his husband, his fist in his mouth to stifle any sound. Taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes, Ruki walked to Kai’s bed, and pulled a chair next to it. “Kai, baby?” he whispered as he picked up his lover’s hand.

            Kai turned his head and opened his eyes, which were swollen and red. “Ru…” he tried. “Baby, don’t talk right yet okay? Wait until you need to speak to the police. I love you baby, you’re scaring me!” Kai nodded, just staring at Ruki, trying to keep his eyes opened. “Baby, sleep, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here all night.” Kai nodded again, closing his eyes. Ruki rang for the nurse. “Could you please tell my friends in the waiting area, that Kai is awake, but to go home, please? I’ll call them later.” The nurse nodded, Ruki thanked her.

            The drive home was somber, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. Koichi and Hazuki decided to keep the Hoshi closed for the day, Miya the same with Bar M, Haruka wanted to stay with them, until Ruki called. They went to Miya’s and sat at the bar, Miya pouring everyone something strong.  “If need be, can I help after Ruki brings Kai home? I know we have to keep the Hoshi open, but if he needs me for something, can I go?” Haruka asked timidly. “Of course, I can always come down and work the counter, so can Taka.” Koichi patted the girl’s hand.

            There was a knock at Bar M’s door. Yukke had seen the note on the door of the Hoshi and noticed that Bar M was closed as well. “What’s going on? Why are you both closed?” Miya and Hazuki explained, and as they told the story, Yukke went pale and shaky. “Who the hell would attack Kai? This is insane! First the boutique is vandalized and now Kai’s been attacked? This has to be that asshole Reo! I can’t even believe that it would be anyone else.” Yukke said what everyone was thinking, but without proof they couldn’t go to the police. “We can tell them what we know, and let them handle it from there.” Taka snapped.

            “We need to bring Asanao into this if the police won’t do anything!” Yukke snapped back. “I’m not willing to let the rest of the neighborhood, including MY niece, to be in danger because that asshole Reo is a homophobe! No! That won’t happen!” Yukke was shaking in anger, which surprised Taka and Koichi as they had never seen the normally quiet and gentle man worked up into this state before.

            “We need to somehow see how Boh reacts to all of this, to see if he’s complicit in the attack, if we believe Reo did it. I think there’s going to be something to give it away, just some small clue, we need to be watchful.” Miya and Hazuki suggested a few things, in an attempt to draw out a reaction from Reo and Boh. “Maybe as much as just a bit of gossip to be spread, we know who to go to for that to happen.” Hazuki smirked. It was well known in the neighborhood that the Fish wife was the best spreader of gossip they had. “I’m surprised that we haven’t heard anything yet from the vandalizing of the boutique, but we haven’t really been out lately.” Koichi mused.

            It was getting late, and everyone had decided to go home, when Miya’s phone rang. “ _Ruki…how’s Kai? Okay, what did he say? Hmm, yah not surprised. What about the police? You told them that? Hmm, probably a good idea, but did you tell them about the ongoing threats from him? Yah…I know. Tomorrow? They have our numbers then? Yep, good. Let me know if you need anything, when? Yes, it will be me or Taka. Give Kai our love, you too! Ja ne_ ”

            “Kai’s awake but groggy. He didn’t really remember anything from the attack other than a form in black above him before he passed out. The police are checking the security cameras from the parking structure, but right now they have nothing. Ruki did tell them about the vandalizing and the shit Reo has said to all of us. They’re going to contact Reo tomorrow at his store, but we’re sure he’s going to deny it all, not like he’d admit to it.” Miya shook his head, “Kai should be discharged late tomorrow or early the day after, either you or I need to go get him since we both have cars.” Miya said looking at Taka.    

            “Let me know, I can do it so you don’t have to close the bar. I’m a little bigger than you, and Kai may need help up the stairs to their flat. I can take Kou with me as well.” Taka offered. “I think we should make sure that Ruki doesn’t need to leave Kai for anything, can we make sure they have meals all the time? Even if I have to pay for it myself Ojisan, I want to make sure that Kai has ramen, if his mouth has that many stitches, it’s going to be hard for him to eat.” Yukke smiled at his niece, cupping her cheek, “There is no need to pay for anything, Haruka-chan. They’re family, we’ll all do what we can” Haruka smiled through her tears. “I’ll make sure they have dinners and whatever else they need food wise, of course we won’t charge them, like Yukke said, Kai and Ruki are family” Hazuki looked at Koichi who nodded.

            The little group finally broke up and called it a day, everyone opting to keeping their businesses closed for the remainder of the day. Taka and Koichi were burnt out, the energy that is wasted on adrenaline highs, finally leaving their bodies. Taka walked with Koichi up the stairs, noticing how quiet the young man had become over the last few hours. Taka said nothing, waiting until they were in bed, with the lights out. As he drew Koichi into his arms, the boy started to fall apart, first crying softly, then openly sobbing his heart out. “Why? I don’t understand why people have to be like that because of who we love! Kai has never done anything to anyone, Ruki either and now they’re getting targeted? It’s fucked up!” Kou buried his face into Taka’s neck, who stroked his back and petted his hair, kissing the boy’s forehead. “I don’t understand either, babe. It’s been like that since the beginning of time, if you’re different it’s a bad thing. If you’re not in the main stream of life, people will hurt you. I can’t explain it any more than that.”

            Koichi cried for about thirty minutes before he finally fell into a restless sleep, but during the night would whimper. Taka held him, trying to chase the fear away, knowing that they themselves may one day face the same discrimination by being public figures and others hating them for who they love. All he could do is protect his lover, and their friends, be a voice for their community and show that they were above all the pettiness that others seemed to thrive on. Taka had no answers, no one in these situations ever had an answer.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be traveling and stuff for the next two days..so no new chapters.  
> I hope you all are enjoying this story, still much more to come.
> 
> Kudos+ Comments = inspiration and love.


	21. Chapter 21

            “That’s terrible! Why are you assuming we had anything to do with it? We were both here at the store, all day yesterday.” Boh was shaking inside, but he was honestly shocked about the attack on Kai, and the police had shown up at Kazuru before they had even opened, asking to speak to both him and Reo. “I have time stamped video tape of us at the store the entire day, officer. I can let you review them if needed, but as my partner explained, we were both here.”

            The officer took a statement, and viewed the video tape, satisfied that what both men had said was true, they had been at the store all day. As the door to Kazuru shut, and the officer was out of sight, both turned on Reo, “What the _fuck_ did you do? Were you trying to kill that kid? _You asshole_! Now we have the fucking cops coming into the store! Why the fuck can’t you just let those guys alone? What is the point in hurting them? I don’t fucking understand an asshole like you at all!”

            Reo just grinned. “I was here all day yesterday, I have no idea why you’re accusing me, everything we told the cops was true. We didn’t leave the store the entire day, did we? Who cares if that cock sucking homo got beat up, he deserved it. Just something else I don’t have to worry about.” Boh glared at Reo, the other man just made him sick, and this was the absolute last straw, he decided right then, that he wasn’t going to deal with Reo any longer.

~

            “Ru, I’m okay, please stop worrying so much, I’m not going to break!” Kai was struggling to get up the stairs to their flat, even with help from Taka and Koichi, Ruki making things worse with his constant chatter of concern. “Kai, you might break! Koichi! Be careful! Put him on the bed please…I’ll get him undressed. Kai baby, what pajamas do you want to wear?” The chatter continued until Taka and Kou walked out of the boutique, and Ruki rushed back upstairs.

            “Ru, really? You couldn’t just let them help me, you had to supervise? And I don’t mean supervise in a good way.” Kai chided his husband, who then started to pout. “Kai, this scared me so much! You could have died…then what…” Ruki’s lower lip was trembling, causing Kai to back off. The couple talked as Ruki helped Kai into some pajamas, making sure the man was comfortable. “Ru, I’m going to be okay, really. We’ll get through this, just like we get through everything else that has been heaved at us over the last ten years.” Kai reached up with his right hand, caressing his lover’s cheek, wiping away a tear or two.

            They had decided to keep the boutique closed for a few days, Kai’s car was still at the parking garage, Ruki had asked Koichi and Taka if they could bring it back to the store, it had the fabric Kai had purchased. “Sure, as soon as we can.” Taka assured the two men that everything would turn out, that the cops would catch the bastard that had beaten Kai senseless, and life would return to whatever weird normal they lived.

~

            “ _He what? Are you sure…you have positive proof of his involvement? This is not acceptable at all, he’s drawing unwanted attention to the store, thus putting my business in jeopardy. Are you sure he was involved in the attack? True, it doesn’t sound like he’s denying it, although he might not have done the actual damage himself, he wouldn’t get his hands dirty. Alright, thank you. No, I will keep your name out of it completely. Thank you_.”

            As Boh closed his phone, he looked at his surroundings at the coffee shop. He wasn’t positive he had not been seen by Reo, but he knew how devious the man was, and just how dangerous as well. If he had to, Boh was ready to leave everything, go back to that shitty little town he grew up in, and disappear. “Maybe I’ll go back to farming…carrots and potato’s sounds like a nice crop.” He’d hate losing the money, but he was more concerned with loosing his life at the moment, and staying near Reo, he wasn’t so sure he had that long to live.

~

            “ _I’ve been informed by some of my competitors, that you were some how involved with the attack of the gentleman, at the Shinjuku parking structure. No, this person works for the other side, the higher ups as it were and is highly reliable. If the information is found to be true, you’re standing on the edge of a very short bridge, and it will do me no great problem, to push you off that edge. You will remain quiet, you will not harass the gentlemen from that store, is that clear? If I hear about it again, you’ll be seeing me. Keep your nose out of anyone else’s business, and concentrate on mine_!”

~

            “You fucking ratted me out to Morrie…didn’t you, you little bald-headed fuck!” Reo had Boh shoved up against a wall in the back room of the Kazuru, snarling at the man. “Fuck off! I had nothing to do with any of _your_ shit!” Boh shoved Reo off, moving towards the front of the store. “Morrie told me that someone from another group informed on me! How the fuck can they know anything…unless _YOU_ told them!” Reo grabbed Boh by the collar, choking the man.

“How the fuck would I know anything about what you’ve done? You were here at the store all day, remember? Dumbass, you can’t even keep your stories straight! Dead give-away!” Boh chuckled, smacking Reo’s arm away, walking away laughing. “You’ve just signed your own death certificate…all because you have some weird issue with a couple of gay guys, what a fucking joke!”

Reo face was turning blistering red with fury. “How else would Morrie know, huh? You have no proof I did anything…you’re just assuming that I’m involved, fuck Morrie, he doesn’t know shit about what I’m doing. Fucking faggots…they’re the god damned problem here, not me! Ass fuckers… god damned cum guzzlers…sick fucks…they’re all just sick fucks, they all deserve to fucking die!” Reo was almost foaming at the mouth, in his homophobic rant.

Boh watched the man lose his mind, Reo’s eyes glassed over as if he was taken by a demon. _Shit, he’s lost his damned mind! I have to get the fuck out of here or he’s going to take me with him. Who to talk to? Morrie won’t let me out…damn it_!

Boh spent the remainder of the day, working on a plan to get out, this was just too much, he didn’t need to be around someone that could kill so easily, kill for the sake of just being different. As he stood in the front of the store, he saw Miya walk by. “Kon’nichiwa, Miya-san, how is your business this week?” Miya stopped to speak with Boh, he didn’t get the same violent vibe from the bald man as he did with Reo. “It’s been a tough week, I closed Bar M to help with the care of Kai-san, I’m sure you’ve heard he was attacked.” Boh nodded, “Yes, the police came by to chat with Reo, due to the nature of his um…attitude towards those of that community. It is very unfortunate for Kai-san, but we were both here all day. Please extend my wishes to Kai-san and Ruki-san for a speedy recovery.” Boh bowed to Miya and went back into Kazuru.

“The neighborhood knows that the cops were here, they know you’ve been questioned, so now is when I would suggest for you to lay low, keep your mouth shut about those gentlemen, or you’re going to draw something worse than Morrie to this store.” Boh stared at Reo, waiting for an explosive response, what he got was bone chilling. “Sure…I’ll lay low, for now.”

            He needed to do it, he couldn’t wait for Morrie or anyone else, and he sure as hell didn’t want to be around when Reo decided to do more damage to Kai or Ruki, which was inevitable.

            “ _Miya-san? This is Boh from Kazuru, do you have time tonight, perhaps at Mos Burger to speak with me? 10pm? That’s fine, thank you Miya-san_.”


	22. Chapter 22

           

            “ _Boh-san, do you mind if Hazuki, Taka and Koichi sit in with us tonight_?” Miya was anxious to hear what the bald man had to say, his request for a meeting that night came as a surprise. “ _No Miya-san, I have no problem with that at all, frankly I encourage it_.”

Boh was slightly nervous, what he had to say could possibly land him in the hospital, if not jail. The men had arrived just before 10pm, ordered a meal and waited for Boh to join them. “Do you know what he wants to talk about? I mean, it’s odd that he asked to speak to you.” Hazuki was concerned, while he didn’t completely trust Boh, he did trust him more than Reo, but it was still an odd request.      

            “No, I spoke with him just for a moment earlier in the day, we spoke a little about Kai, but that was it. It wasn’t until later that I received the call, and it surprised me just as much. I really have no idea what to expect.” Just after 10pm, Boh walked into the restaurant and looked around, taking a moment to find Miya. He first ordered a meal, then sought out the others at a table towards the back of the restaurant, away from any windows.

            “Gentlemen, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me tonight, I will begin once I have my meal.” Boh was watching his surroundings quite closely, anticipating anything and everything. Once his meal arrived, he started with his request to speak to Miya.

            “Miya-san, as you are an important member of the community, it is you who I look to in hopes of assisting me.” Boh began. “Please Boh, we can drop the honorifics, it may sound odd if we are overheard.” Miya smiled. Boh bowed his head. “Let me tell you first and foremost, I am in no way complicit or in connection to any of the acts of vandalism or the physical attack on Kai-san, if I would have had knowledge before these acts transpired, I would have stopped them. While I’m not sure about the attack on Kai, I can say with 100% surety, that Reo is responsible for the vandalism of Kai and Ruki’s boutique.”

            This didn’t surprise anyone, they all had no doubt about Reo’s involvement. “Go on, Boh, we’re listening.” Hazuki had an edge to his voice, he was sure what was coming next. “As for the attack on Kai, I can not say with any surety, that Reo was not involved, although he was with me the entire day, in the store. That doesn’t mean that he did not hire some one to execute the attack, I’m fairly certain he did just that.”

            Everyone at the table was trying to contain themselves, their emotions were running high. Koichi had drink straw in his mouth, chewing on it, and Taka was rapidly eating French fries, just to keep his mouth shut. “Where are you going with this, Boh? What is your connection to all of it?” Taka asked quietly. “Kazuru is a front for a money and drug laundering ring, led by a man name Morrie, I don’t know his last name, but he’s a mid-level gang boss.”

            Koichi choked on his drink, spitting some of it onto the table, coughing as Taka patted his back in an attempt to have the boy recover quickly. Boh continued, “Morrie is not Yazuka, that I know for certain. He has little to no morals, except when Reo started showing his true colors in regards to Kai and Ruki, and even then, I believe that it was more concern with someone snooping around Kazuru, and possibly exposing his operation.”

            Hazuki and Miya were staring at their plates, trying not to show obvious anger, but it was difficult, Miya was a bright shade of red, and Hazuki’s eyes were dark and fury filled. “Boh, why are you telling us this? Why should we believe any of your story? It baffles me why you would take this big of a risk, selling out your boss.” Taka was intrigued by the man’s motives. “Honestly Taka, I’m afraid of being killed. After Kai’s attack, I called Morrie and told him my concerns and suspicions, that Reo had ordered the attack on Kai. Evidently Morrie called Reo and confronted him, warning him to stay clean as he was risking the discovery of Morrie’s operation at Kazuru.”

            “Reo confronted me, telling me about Morrie’s call and that I ratted him out. I threw it back in his face, that how could I rat him out, when he himself told me he had nothing to do with the attack. That’s when Reo lost his cool, swearing and cursing Kai and Ruki, using the most horrible names he could come up with to describe those gentlemen. Reo has some deep-seated homophobia, and I have no clue where it came from, but it’s vile.”

            It was quiet for a time, the men eating their meals, processing the information Boh had just given them. “Why are you coming to us with this? What are you trying to do?” Koichi finally asked the question. “As I told Taka, I’m afraid that Reo, or by his actions themselves, is going to get me killed, either he’s going to do it or Morrie will order it. I’m not a murderer, a petty thief? Yes, a con man for sure, but I abhor violence against people, innocent people, I’m not that type of a man. Right now, all I’d like to do is live long enough to get the hell out of Tokyo, go back to my grandparent’s tiny farm in the shitty no-name town I grew up in, and be a damned potato farmer!”

            Taka chuckled, “That doesn’t sound like a bad way to live, Boh. What do you want from us then? How are we in any position to help you?” Boh looked down at the table, shaking his head slowly, “I’m not sure really. I wanted all of you to know, that I’m nothing like Reo. Hell, I have a gay cousin for fucks sake! Live and let live…it doesn’t matter to me who you sleep with, who you love. I’m in no position to judge anyone.”

            Koichi’s opinion had softened, as soon as Boh made his statement, it sounded sincere and honest. Miya looked around the table, his eyes meeting Hazuki’s and Taka’s, he had an idea, but wasn’t sure how to pull it off. He knew the person who could help Boh, but wasn’t sure how to go about it.

            “I have an idea, I’m not sure how to put it into effect. Can you give me a few days to plan this? And could you please let us know, in some way, if Reo is going to try to harm anyone else? Please…this is the most important thing, even above your involvement, I need to know that my neighbors and our community will be safe from that asshole, until we can get control of the situation. Can you promise me that, Boh?” Miya was leaning forward across the table, looking the bald man in the eyes.

            “All I can do is say yes…I will do what you ask of me. If I know of anything Reo has planned, I will some how get that information to you, even if it’s in the form of some sort of note, or as silly as it sounds, some sort of code.”

            Koichi’s head snapped up. “Ramen!” The others turned and looked at Kou. “Ramen? Kou, what about ramen?” Koichi shook his head, “You could order ramen from Yukke’s hut, if you order one thing, it means trouble. Let’s say pork cutlet and ramen, that means that Reo’s planning something. Reo won’t notice anything, Boh’s just ordering lunch.” Taka started it by snickering, Hazuki shaking his head and chuckling, Boh out right laughed, “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

            Miya and the others spent a little more time with Boh, then they left individually as not to draw too much attention, although Boh was fairly certain that Reo had no idea that Boh was planning to exit the entire situation. Hazuki and Miya were talking between themselves, while Koichi and Taka had left and went for dessert. “Do you believe him, that he’s trying to do right by us?” Koichi had his own misgivings. “As well as I can see, he’s being honest. You can tell by his body language, he’s not a happy man, he’s frightened…the man doesn’t want to die and he doesn’t have the gangster ego either, unlike Reo.” Taka usually read people fairly well, a trait that was handy for an author as a reference for future character development.

            “Do you know what Miya meant, when he said he had an idea of how to help Boh?” Taka and Koichi were walking up to the Hoshi, noticing that Bar M was closed. “Not really,” Taka lied, he had a hunch on what Miya was planning, but chose not to say anything to Kou, in case Miya wanted to keep things quiet, with as little attention drawn as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts and prayers to the families of the 17 children that were murdered today in Florida.  
> I hope that with this story, escapism is possible for some.

            “I talked to Kai earlier today, Ruki is driving him crazy. He begged me to bring Haruka over to see him, anything to keep Ruki from smothering him” Koichi chuckled. “Ruki’s reopening the boutique on Friday, hoping the weekend will help cover some of the lost sales.” Kai was recovering quickly, the necessity to do so as Ruki was constantly hovering over him and wouldn’t let him rest comfortably. It was just easier to get up and go downstairs to the boutique and sit behind the counter, letting Ruki run the store.

            “Take Haruka over there after lunch, Hazuki and I can watch the counter for an hour or so.” Koichi raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Do I dare leave the Hoshi in your care? There’s a reason we hired Haruka…essentially to keep you from working the counter.” Taka stuck his tongue out at Kou, which earned him a kiss. “Don’t stick your tongue out unless you intend on using it” Kou teased. “Maybe a late afternoon delight when you get back from the boutique?” Taka grabbed Kou and pushed him up against the wall, grinding his hips suggestively, “Mmm, I’d like that little snack…” Koichi lips were brushing Taka’s ear, as he whispered his menu for his lover. “Okay…that’s enough!” Taka turned and walked away with out another word. “Damn it Taka! I hate when you do that! You can’t just get me all worked up and walk away!” Kou complained, “Yes I can, and yes I will” smirked Taka, as he walked away, waving at Kou over his shoulder.

~

            “Is it possible or more to the point, allowed for you to do something like this? Wouldn’t your superiors object? You don’t need to be dragged into that mess, I was just hoping for some advice to give him.”

            “This will be considered a personal issue, there would be no objections. They know how I feel about this neighborhood. As long as it didn’t draw attention to our businesses, it’s fine. I will meet with him if need be. I’d rather not have him as a causality, that’s sloppy work.”

            “I’ll be in touch, I should have an answer in the next twenty-four hours. Thank you, Asanao-san.”

~

            Boh sat nervously in a booth at Bar M, nursing a drink and waiting for an unknown person, who Miya had said, would possibly be able to help his situation with Reo and Morrie. Shortly after closing, Miya opened the door for a tall gentleman wearing an expensive suit and sunglasses. Asking for a drink, the man slid into the booth across from Boh. He said nothing, waiting for his drink, but was sizing up Boh. Miya gave Asanao his drink, introduced him to Boh and then took at seat at his bar, leaving the men to speak privately.

            Boh bowed his head to Asanao. “Tell me about your problem please.” Asanao asked Boh, who then proceeded to tell his story, in detail about his relationship with Reo and Morrie. “Look, I just want to leave Tokyo, I’m not a murderer nor am I a bigot. Reo is both, and Morrie? I’m not sure where he is on the scale, maybe he is and maybe he isn’t. I want out, completely.” Asanao said nothing at first, then asked about Morrie and his operations at the store. “He’s running dirty money through the store, he may be running some sort of drug, but what and where, I don’t know.”

            “Do you know who his boss is? Who does he answer to?” Asanao was taking some mental notes. “No, I don’t know who he answers to, I personally have never heard him talk about such a person.”

            “Do you know who or how Reo hired the individual to attack Kai-san?”

            “No, I don’t. If I would have known, I would have tried to stop the attack. Reo has some serious homophobia, the words he uses against Kai-san and Ruki-san are vile and vicious and I believe if he’s not stopped now, eventually he will kill one or both of them.”

            “What do you want from me? And how do you propose to reimburse me for my trouble?” Asanao had the information he needed to remedy the problem.

            “I want protection, or at the very least a heads up when you take care of the situation. I want to be on my way to my grandparent’s village, I don’t want to hear another word spoken about either man. As for payment, I can give you a sufficient sum, name your price and it’s in your hands tomorrow.” Boh had enough money and he would willingly part with it, to keep his life intact.

            “Miya-san, can you vouch for this man’s character?” Asanao looked at the bar owner. “I can vouch for what I know. He came to us first, he told us what Reo had done and was planning on doing. A deceitful man would not readily tell of his secrets.” Miya did believe Boh, there were too many connections to Kai and Ruki, not to.

            “I will need at least thirty-six hours to put this in to place, I suggest that you pack your belongings and leave town as soon as feasible, without alerting your business partner. Do not leave any sort of paper trail, or any physical trail. Leave everything that is worthless.” Boh nodded in agreement. “I will be gone by tomorrow night. About the payment?”

            “Do not bankrupt yourself, but leave the money in an envelope with Miya-san. I will take the money as a donation to the community center and for assistance for the elderly here in the neighborhood.” Asanao nodded to Boh, and abruptly stood up and left the Bar M.

            Boh slumped in his seat, wiping his brown and downing the remainder of this drink. “Miya, could I have another drink, make this one strong please.” Miya nodded. He sat in the booth with Boh as the man regained some composure. “Yazuka, yes?” Miya nodded. “How long?”  Miya shrugged, “He was sixteen, maybe seventeen, started by running errands for the lower bosses, then rose in the ranks to where he his now.” Miya didn’t want to disclose the full story behind Asanao, respecting the man’s privacy.”

            “How are you going to get past Reo, and when?” Boh shook his head, “I need to take only what fits in a back pack, I have no ties to this area at all. It will not be difficult for me to just disappear. As for Reo? I don’t give a rat’s fuck if he knows or not. I hope he rots in hell frankly, and I hope he takes Morrie with him.” Miya chuckled, “No love lost between the two of you?” Boh and Miya spoke while lingering over one last drink. “I’m truly sorry for even being a part of this, Miya-san.” Boh bowed his head. “If I would have known how vile and repulsive Reo was, in relation to gay folks? I would not have agreed to partner up with him. I don’t care who anyone loves, it’s not something that we as humans decide. It’s in our genetic makeup, my cousin has had problems in the past, but now? He’s found the love of his life, and is happy and that’s all I care about.”  Boh bowed formally to Miya and wished him a good night. “You will never see me again.”

            Two days later, Kazuru was closed, the windows covered over with paper, and a for sale sign in the window, but that wasn’t the hot topic of the neighborhood. The unexpected anonymous donation to both the community center and the senior services center of $100,000.00. Everyone in the neighborhood had their own ideas on who the donor was but nobody had a definite answer. While the topic of Kazuru closing suddenly was discussed, no one in the neighborhood seemed terribly upset over the sudden closure. “Reo-san was a nasty man, Boh-san wasn’t as bad, but they didn’t fit in, they showed no unity or even wanting to contribute to the community” was the general consensus.

~

            Boh stepped off the train and looked around the countryside. It hadn’t changed much since he had left as a young teenager, but the air was cleaner than he had breathed in years. Leaving the train station, Boh walked up the small dirt road. The wide-open fields were still the same, being worked by the same families for generations. He noticed that there were a few newer, more modern buildings replacing old ones that had been torn down.  He reached the front of a tiny boarded up house, with a broken gate and a garden that had seen better days. Walking up to the front door, he dug the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He smiled, “Tadaima”, the sun beaming in from a dirty window showed the dust floating in the air, the musty smell of a long-closed house. “Baba, Jiji…I’m home.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know that the title 'ojisan' is correct, but I like to use it as "Oji Kai and Oji Ruki. Not proper but too bad, it's my story.   
> Miya has told me that he want's Shinya back in his life, so another one of my OTPs.

“How many classes?” Taka was taken aback when Koichi gave him his new school schedule. “Just eight, over two semesters, that’s really not that bad Taka. I’ve had to take more.” Koichi had decided to return to University and extend his current business degree to include accounting. His business degree was helping him run the Hoshi, but he had never worked on the books for the business, and neither had Hazuki, so it made sense for him to return to school.       

            “I’m not sure I like you being at school every day for hours on end” Taka was sulking. “Um, why? I’m going to be at school, not at a party Taka, it’s only six hours a day, three days a week.” Koichi was not expecting any backlash from Taka, it surprised him that his boyfriend wasn’t 100% on board with his decision.

            “You’re going to be surrounded by sexy hot guys…that are going to leer at you and maybe even molest you, kidnap you and hold you as a sex slave.” Koichi gaped at Taka, then started laughing, bending over holding his stomach, laughing. “Se…sex slave?” Kou was laughing so hard, he couldn’t catch his breath, and had to leave the room just to recover himself. “Didn’t have to laugh so hard…” muttered Taka.

            Koichi returned to the small family room and sat next to his lover. “Please tell me you were joking. Molestation, kidnapping or sex slave?” Kou almost started laughing but held it in when the look on Taka’s face changed. “Okay, maybe not kidnapping or molestation…but sexy hot guys for sure.” _He’s jealous! He thinks I’m going to cheat on him_!

            First, Koichi kissed Taka. Then he held his hand, “If I wasn’t molested, kidnapped or leered at when I was at university last time, what makes you think it will happen now? It’s not like I’m wearing a sign that says ‘not a virgin anymore, wanna fuck?’ Why would I want anyone else? It’s only ever been you, only you forever.”

            Now Taka felt like a dumbass, a royal dumbass at that. “My heart knows that, my brain on the other hand, screams not to let you out of my sight, to protect you. You might find someone younger, sexier or whatever. Maybe he has a real job…someone your own age.” _That’s the real problem_ , Koichi realized.

            “I don’t want someone that’s got a real job, or is sexier or younger, I want you just the way you are, warts and all. Do you really not trust me to not to cheat on you? Do you really think I’d want someone else, when it took me so long and I worked so hard to catch you? Someone younger is going to be an airhead, and as for a real job? As hard as you work to placate that bitch publisher, you _do_ have a real job, a difficult one at that. I’m going to school Taka, not a host bar, not a college mixer, school that’s it. I love you, I’m not interested in anyone else.”

            Taka felt stupid, and angry with himself that he said anything. “I love you too, I know you wouldn’t ever cheat on me, just as I wouldn’t cheat on you either. Hell, I have a sexy hot younger boyfriend, I don’t need anything or anyone else.”

            The ensuing apologies went on for quite a while, with a lot of kissing, groping and whatever else they could get away with, sitting in the family room. The make out session was hot and quick, just enough to get them to the end of the day, when the true apologizing would begin.

~

            “Haruka-chan, how far have you gotten with him? Has he ever expressed any interest?” Kai and Ruki were leaning on the counter of the Hoshi, talking with the pretty young lady, who had a severe case of the ‘hopelessness’ in her quest to convince Hazuki that she really liked him…a lot. “Other than when that nasty man Reo came in and said all those horrible things, and Hazuki hugged me or when Oji Kai was in the hospital…nope. Not a glimmer of any interest.”

            Kai whispered something to Ruki, who nodded. Turning back to Haruka, the two men smiled sweetly. “Ruki and I have a little plan, but we’re not going to tell you just yet, we want to make sure it goes smoothly before we say anything, ne?” Haruka came from behind the counter and hugged her adoptive Ojisan’s tightly. “Don’t worry Haru-chan, we’ll get you there eventually, even if we have to beat Hazuki into submission!” Kai and Ruki kissed the girl on the cheek and started out the door, back to the boutique. “First, we need to get together with Miya. Have you thought of who we could use? We don’t have that many cute straight friends you know, Ru.” Ruki knew that when he had suggested the scheme to his husband.

            “Who else do we know that needs a permanent hook-up life partner hmm?” Kai thought for a second, “Um, Miya-san, and well Yukke-san too, but Yukke is happy, there’s no one to replace Kiko-chan.” Kiko was Yukke’s wife who had died even before Kaoru and Natsuki moved into the neighborhood, and he was happy with being alone. “Right, we know Miya’s alone, but do we know which team he hits for? I don’t remember ever seeing him with a man _or_ a woman, and how do we go about finding that information? It’s not like we can go up to the man and ask him…he’s scary when he’s angry!” Ruki shivered at the thought of an angry Miya.

            Walking into the boutique, Kai placed himself behind the counter as Ruki flitted around re-arranging clothes on the racks for the umpteenth time that week, it was his ‘busy work’. Kai was tapping a pen on the counter making a list of their cute straight friends. “Ru, my list has three names on it for our cute straight friends, and two of them are hardly worthy of Haruka, even as a ruse.”

            “Well, what about our other cute friends, which one’s could pull off being straight?” Ruki started naming names, but Kai rejected all of them for one reason or another. “Kai! You’re not helping! Quit being so picky” Kai flipped Ruki off… Ruki blowing a kiss to his lover. “What about Shinya? He’s sort of in between fabulous and straight.” Ruki stopped dead, “Shinya…oh… big potential with that one, and we might be killing the one bird in order for the other bird to get laid.” Kai rolled his eyes, “It’s always sex with you, isn’t it?” Ruki just hummed as he walked around the boutique. “Kai-kun, give Shinya a call, have him come by to chat with us.”

~

            “Shinya dear, how are you?” Ruki and Kai swarmed the small man with hugs and air kisses. “Kai, are you feeling better these days? I haven’t seen you since…” Kai poo-pooed the man. “I’m fine honey, I’m too much of a bitch to die” The trio sat at the small table near the register and caught up on each other’s lives. “Now on to the _real_ reason you called me?” Kai and Ruki explained the dilemma facing Haruka, and how they wanted to shock Hazuki into action.” We know he cares about her, but he’s just so damned pigheaded! He mopes around, but does nothing, even when Haruka gives him the opportunity.”

            “What we would like for you to do is just pay attention, a little special attention to Haruka in front of Hazuki. Sunday Tea is this weekend, if you have time, can you _butch_ up a bit and come to the tea?” Ruki never minced words. Shinya smiled, he was a quiet man, but never one to turn away a challenge, especially of the romantic kind. “Sure, I can do that. You’ll have to let me see this Hazuki chap, I need to know when to turn on the butch charm, and can I meet Haruka first?”

            Ruki ran over to the Hoshi and grabbed a startled Haruka, “I’ll bring her back in a minute Hazuki! I just have someone I want her to meet!” Ruki yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. “Don’t keep her too long!” Hazuki peered out of the kitchen, “Someone to meet?” Shaking his head, he returned to his prep work. Whipping around the corner, Ruki stopped to catch his breath, “Who am I meeting and why, Ojisan?” Ruki couldn’t speak, as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

            “A lovely gentleman friend of mine and Kai-kun’s. You’ll understand in a moment.” They entered the store, finding Kai and Shinya sitting at the small table next to the register. “Haru-chan, this is a good friend of ours, Shinya. Shin, this is our adopted niece, Haruka.” The girl bowed, “It’s a pleasure, Shinya-san.” “Wo-ho, she’s got good manners too! Haruka-chan, it’s a great pleasure to meet you as well.”

            Ruki and Kai quickly went over their plan with Haruka, who couldn’t help but blush when she realized that Shinya would be ‘courting’ her. “Are you okay with this Shinya-san? I mean, I know I’m not your type” she giggled. Shinya chucked her under the chin, “Haruka, you’re my type because you’re a beautiful young lady with decent manners, even with having these two as such bad influences.”

            “Shinya, you’ll do it?” Ruki, Kai and Haruka kept their fingers crossed, “Oh definitely! This should be fun…although I may have to do some shopping before Sunday Tea, I don’t have a _butch_ piece of clothing to my name!” Coming up with some specific plans and actions, Haruka pleaded for Ruki and Kai to let her come over after her shift at the Hoshi, to get some coaching from the two expert matchmakers. “This will work Haru-chan, we promise, but if for some reason or another, Hazuki doesn’t get the hint…then we’ll just tie him to a chair and tell him that you love him, and he doesn’t have any say in the matter. He loves you or else!” Kai hugged the girl, who he had come to care for in such a short time. “Oji Ruki and Oji Kai will make sure you end up with Mr. Not-So Romantic!”

~

            “Who were you meeting, Haruka? Anyone I may know?” Hazuki was always apprehensive when Kai and Ruki were involved in anything related to Haruka. “They introduced me to a friend of theirs, a very nice man named Shinya.” Haruka played this to the hilt, pretending to be modest and shy, blushing just enough to notice. Initially, Hazuki didn’t think anything of it, Kai and Ruki’s friends were mostly from the gay community…but looking at Haruka, he started to wonder. “Shinya-san is coming to the Sunday Tea this week! I hope we a smaller crowd, then I could talk to him a bit more.” Haruka turned and went back into the dining room, leaving a mystified Hazuki standing in the kitchen doorway.

            “ _I just told Hazuki about Shinya-san! He totally took the bait_!”

            “Ru, look!” Kai showed him the text, they looked at each and high fived, laughing. “Oh, this may be too easy! Now…do you think Shinya is attached at the moment? I didn’t notice anything that would say ‘yes’” Kai wanted to prep for stage two of the scheme; Miya. “No, I didn’t notice anything either, but you know how Shin-kun is…quiet and understated! Maybe we could get Miya to come visit Hazuki during the Tea…but how to get him into the Hoshi?”

            Kai started to giggle, “I don’t believe we’ll have a difficult time at all, I’m sure the second Hazuki see’s Haru-chan talking to Shinya, he’s going over to Bar M, ask Miya to come and check out this guy that’s chatting Haruka up.” Kai’s phone buzzed just as they were going to talk more about the Miya / Shinya hook up.

            “Moshi mosh, Hazuki…no he’s left already, why? Oh no, we’ve known Shinya for years and years, he’s such a nice man.” Ruki had his hand over his mouth, trying not to squeal in excitement. “Haruka? Well, Shinya’s single and we thought they might like to go out on a date. Yes, I’ll make sure to ask Yukke-san about it as well. Taka and Kou? Well I guess we could ask them as well. Yes, I’m sure. That’s alright Hazuki, have a good evening.” Kai closed his phone and Ruki squealed. “Oh good god it’s working already!” The couple danced around the shop a bit before locking up for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone in enjoying the story, this chapter was a bit of a filler to move the story along.  
> I have some exciting things planned soon...with some references to another drama / anime.   
> Thank you all for the Kudos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a particularly long chapter, as it’s colder than hell here and snowing. I had nothing else better to do, except sit in bed, fuzzy pajama pants on, a cup of tea and my computer.

 

            Taka closes his phone and leans back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kato…why can’t you just leave me alone?”  Taka’s manager Kato, was pushing for a new manuscript from Taka, but wanted something original. “Original? Like what?” Leaning forward, putting his head on his desk, Taka searched within himself for something that would be deemed original.

            “Hey, are you okay?” Koichi had returned from his weekly shopping trip for the Hoshi, leaving earlier than normal as this was Sunday Tea at the Hoshi. Raising his head off the desk, Taka turned in his chair and opened his arms, an invitation for Kou to sit on his lap, that was quickly accepted. “No…well yes, it’s nothing serious. I just spoke with Kato about my next book, and he wants something original. I don’t know what the hell that means.”

            “That doesn’t sound difficult, Taka. You’re super creative…you’ll come up with something. Not to change the subject, but have you been downstairs within the last hour or so?” This caught Taka’s attention, “No…I haven’t, is there something I should be worried about?” Koichi grinned. “Not worried, no. But it’s very interesting. I’ll take you down, but let’s wait until the Tea starts…someone is going to be very interested in what’s going on.” This piqued Taka’s interest.

            Koichi had Taka wait upstairs, as he ran down to check on the progress of the Sunday Tea. Peeking into the dining room, he saw that it was almost full, and the two people that he was excited about, were in place. Running back up the stairs, he had Taka follow him. “Here’s what I want you to do” Koichi whispered to Taka who then looked confused. “Uh, okay.”

            Taka had a plate full of pastries from the bakery that Koichi had partnered with for the Teas. He walked into the dining room, moving to go behind the counter. He saw a young lady in a very pretty blue pastel dress, he didn’t recognizer her from the back. As she turned around, Taka almost dropped the plate of pastries. “Haruka?” Hearing her name, the young lady turned around. “Taka…thanks for bringing the pastries, we’re almost out!”

            “Haruka, you look beautiful in that dress! A real stunner.” Haruka blushed. “Oji Kai and Oji Ruki created it just for me.” Taka wondered. “Is there someone you’re trying to…impress?” Taka watched as the girl turned around and looked at Shinya. “Well, this is sort of a date, with that gentleman over there…he’s a friend of Ruki and Kai’s. But you’ll have to ask them about what’s going on. Excuse me…I need to get back to work.”

            Taka walked back towards the kitchen area, finding Kou speaking with Hazuki, who was scowling. When Hazuki saw Taka, he snorted and turned back to the kitchen, Koichi snickered and motioned for Taka to follow him up the stairs. “What just happened? Why is Hazuki so pissy?”

            “What did you think of Haruka, and that dress?” Koichi was on the verge of the giggles, his face flushed pink with humor. “She looks amazing…that dress! She’s a real stunner, that’s for damned sure. She said Ruki and Kai made it for her, and some guy named Shinya, plays some part in this?”  Koichi sat Taka down on the bed, and told him about Ruki and Kai’s plan for Haruka and her quest for Hazuki.

            “Is he stupid or what? Haruka really likes him and he’s not doing anything about it? What the hell is wrong with him? Hell, I’d go out with her…” That statement raised an eyebrow from Koichi, with Taka back peddling quickly. “You know what I mean! Kai and Ruki huh, so where does this Shinya person fit in?”

            “He’s a friend of Kai and Ruki’s, and no he’s not really going to date Haruka...he’s as gay as we are. Haruka just needed to push Hazuki a little, maybe make him jealous enough that he’d say or do something, looks like it may be working too.”

            “IT’S NOT RIGHT!” Taka and Koichi’s heads snapped towards the bedroom door. “Uh oh…that doesn’t sound good.” Both men went down stairs and into the kitchen. “Is there a problem, Ojisan?” Hazuki was standing with Miya. “Yes, there’s a problem. That man, that friend of Kai and Ruki’s, I don’t approve of him.” Miya had a smirk on his face. “Uh, I don’t think you have a say in who she dates, Zu.” Miya told his friend. “Are you in on this as well?” snapped Hazuki. “In on what exactly?” mused Miya. “On…On that! Setting up Haruka with random men. We know nothing about that guy…he could be dangerous!” Now it was Taka’s turn. “Do you really think Kai and Ruki would ask some dangerous maniac to date Haruka? Come on Hazuki, what’s wrong with their friend? Kou said he’s a nice guy. He doesn’t look dangerous, and he’s got nothing but smiles and compliments for Haruka, that dress she’s wearing… hell I’d date her!”

            The other three men turned and gawked at Taka, “What? She’s sweet and nice, cute as hell, and what’s wrong with Shinya? He seems pleasant enough, although I haven’t spoken to him.” Now it’s was Koichi’s turn to jump in. “I’ve spoken to him, he’s very nice, a bit quiet though. I have no problem with him.” Hazuki just glowered at them all. “You wouldn’t understand, none of you.” Looking out at the dining room again, Hazuki turned and walked out the back door.  “I guess we all know what that was about.” Miya grinned.

            Hazuki sat on the stoop behind the Hoshi, smoking a cigarette, not acknowledging Miya as the man stepped out the door. “Are you ever going to do anything about the situation, Zu? Or are you going to just let it slide? You’re stupid if you do, you know.” Miya started to walk back to Bar M, but stopped before he turned the corner. “You’d better make your move, or at least tell her that you’re not interested, it’s not fair to her to keep her hopes up, if you want to be a dumbass and let her go.” 

            The Sunday Tea had ended, and the guests were leaving slowly. Shinya hung around a little longer, hoping to maybe see this Hazuki person that Haruka was so in love with. Koichi had come out to help clean up, and stopped to speak with Shinya and Haruka. “Did he notice what was going on? I don’t know how he could have missed it.” Haruka asked Koichi. “Oh, he saw it alright, he was pissed off too.”

            “Shinya-san, thank you for everything, it was very nice of you to help me.” Haruka bowed. “Haru-chan, you’re delightful and pretty, it was an honor to help you. Please call me again if you need anymore assistance.” Shinya bowed and Koichi let him out the door, locking it behind him. “He seems like a very nice man, it was gracious of him to help…let’s hope it worked.” Haruka looked back towards the kitchen and sighed, “I hope so, or I’m going to have to take drastic measures to get him to pay attention.”

            Shinya was walking towards the boutique, as Miya rounded the corner, almost running into the man. “Excuse me! I’m sorry…I wasn’t watching where I was walking.” Shinya looked up and saw Miya, his breath hitched. “No, of course…I should have also watched where I was walking.” The men stared at each other for a few seconds, then Shinya bowed and continued on to the boutique, leaving Miya watching his back as he walked away.

            Shinya reached the door of the boutique, breath still uneven. Pulling open the door, he first saw Kai, who glanced over…then turned and faced Shinya. “Shin-kun! What’s wrong? You’re extra pale! Come, sit and have a cup of tea!”  Kai led Shiny over to the small table, and grabbed him a cup of tea. “Did something happen during the tea? Please tell me Hazuki proposed to Haruka!”

            Shinya gave Kai the ‘really?’ look. “No, that did not happen, not even close.” “Shin-kun! What are you doing here?” Ruki had an armful of dresses, which he deposited on the counter. “Well, uh something unexpected happened…after the tea, on my way here.” Ruki and Kai looked at each other…a smile hinting.

            “I was coming around the corner from the Hoshi, and I almost knocked someone over” Shinya was blushing. “Who was it? Did you get a name? Man or woman? What did they look like? What did they say?” Rapid fire questions from Ruki, until Kai put his hand over his husband’s mouth. “Ru…give the man a second!”

            “He’s short…a little shorter than I am, dark hair…a small beardy goatee and eyes…oh my god… the most beautiful eyes, and a very deep voice.” Shinya’s eyes were glassing over, as he stared at the ceiling. “His name is Miya, he’s the owner of Bar M, which is right next door to the Hoshi, he’s been friends with Koichi’s family for years, and he’s a very good friend of Hazuki’s. Seems like you two just hit it off, ne?”

            Shinya frowned, “We said three words to each other, then we parted, hardly a love at first sight moment, Ru-chan.” Shinya then went on to telling the couple how the Tea event went, telling them that Haruka was stunning in their dress. “She was beautiful, everyone… I mean everyone, who saw her complimented on the dress, and she would always make it a point to tell them who designed it and where it could be purchased or ordered as a special item.

            “Miya-san is helping us with kicking Hazuki in the balls…, we’re hoping that he can convince the man to open his eyes and really _look_ at Haruka, who obviously is falling in love with him.” Kai explained a little more about Miya. “We’re not sure which team he plays for…we’ve never seen him with either a man or a woman, but I’m thinking he’s batting for our side, and you my dear, might just be the right catcher for him!” Ruki leaned over the table, “Shin-kun, you should maybe stop by Bar M one evening, maybe chat Miya up a little.”

            “Baseball analogies and now you have Shinya throwing himself at Miya? Really Ruki? Can you not be so obvious?” Kai chided his husband. “What? I just want everyone to be as happy as we are! Is that wrong? Shin-kun…you’re not dating anyone are you...hmmm?” “No…not at the momen” the man stuttered. “It would look strange if I just plopped myself down at his bar, without any introduction, don’t you think? If I go, you’re both going with me!”

            Kai suddenly stopped what he was doing, and closed his eyes, “I think I know exactly how we can make everyone happy and have two possible love connections!” Ruki popped up off his seat, “Kai-kun…what are you scheming about now? Do tell!”

            “I think, next weekend we should have a pub night! I read about them in a magazine from England, pub nights are a ‘thing’.” Ruki shrugged, “What’s a pub?” Kai giggled, “Just another name for a bar silly, you know that! I want to invite everyone! Taka and Kou-kun, us, Hazuki and Shinya and of course Haruka. I may ask Miya if we can have some sort of game. The bars in the US have trivia nights, and there is a bar somewhere in Shibuya that does too, but it’s full of mostly younger people.”

            “Are re-vamping the neighborhood or what? First Sunday Tea at Hoshi, now a trivia night at Bar M? What’s next? Strippers at Yukke’s ramen hut?” “OH! Good idea Ru-kun!” Kai cried out. “NO KAI! NO STRIPPERS!” Ruki snapped. Shinya watched his friends banter back and forth, he felt lucky to have such lovely friends that had so much fun playing matchmakers, now that Shinya had literally run into someone that he would like to get to know better.

~

            Standing behind his bar, Miya was cleaning glasses and restocking supplies, his mind wandering to the man he almost knocked over, earlier that day. He knew the man’s name was Shinya, that he was a friend of Kai and Ruki’s, and that they had set him up on a date with Haruka, but something was off…like way off. He had thought about what Hazuki said about the man, but he knew that his friend’s opinion was colored green in jealousy. Even as Haruka had mentioned, that the tea that Sunday had been a date, Miya didn’t buy it, it wasn’t a date, it was a set up.

            But who was Shinya? The man was attractive, almost pretty, with his long auburn hair and pouty lips, they looked so soft…so kissable. Miya shook his head, how could he think such things of someone he literally ran into, for less than ten seconds? “I’m such an ass” he muttered to himself. The door chime sounded, Miya looked up and had to smirk. “Hey Zu, what can I get you?” Hazuki had been in a sour mood since the Sunday Tea, not willing to own up to his feelings for Haruka.

            “Vodka…” The man looked tired, emotionally worn out. “You okay? You sort of look like shit, what’s going on?” Miya gently probed. “Nothing, just tired I guess.” Miya poured Hazuki’s drink. “You just won’t even think about it, will you? Are you scared or what?” Miya was going to hit it straight on. “What?” The man was clueless…had no idea what Miya was asking. “Damn you’re dense. Haruka! Why won’t you ask her out? She’s waiting for you”

            “Ha…Haruka? Why the hell would I ask her out? She’s not waiting for me! What the hell are you on about, Miya?” Hazuki was getting angry, using it as a deflection, instead of admitting anything. “Zu, you’re kidding right? Haven’t you seen the way she looks at you?” Miya sighed, “Of course not, because you can’t look the girl in the eyes! You’re a dumbass, Zu. She’s right there, waiting for you to ask her out, and you can’t even look at her.”

            “Haruka wants to what? You’re crazy, she obviously has no interest in me, hell she was on a date with that Shinya guy!” Miya shook his head and was about to respond when the door chime rang, as Taka came into the bar. “Surprised to see you here, Hazuki. Figured you might be over at Yukke’s, talking to Haruka.” Taka winked at Miya.

            “What the hell? You too Ohmura? What is this a damned conspiracy?” Taka cocked his head, “Uh, no idea what you’re on about, conspiracy? Me too what?” Miya chuckled, “Hazuki can’t believe that Haruka wants to go out with him, like that’s the most bizarre thing he’s ever heard of.” Taka snickered, “Well it’s true Hazuki, you’re just blind or stupid, if you can’t see that. The girl really likes you.” Hazuki made a rude noise and turned away from Taka.

            “She doesn’t want to go out with someone like me…Haruka needs a good looking younger man, with money and a career, so she can be taken care of properly. I can’t offer her that. I’m too damned old for her, and I’m sure as hell not good looking enough either. It’s ridiculous to believe that she would rather be with me, than with someone like that friend of Ruki and Kai’s.” Hazuki would never believe that a woman as beautiful as Haruka, could ever be attracted to him, it just wasn’t possible.

            “I don’t think you have a say in who she should go out with, Zu. If she’s made her choice, she’s going to stick with it. I’ve know her since she was a child, that girl is single minded on what she wants…she’ll use whatever methods she can, to get it.” Miya leaned over the bar, resting on his elbows, in a last attempt to persuade Hazuki to consider Haruka.

            “Zu, do you remember what Natsuki had written in her will?” Miya saw his friend stiffen at the mention of his sister. “Didn’t she tell you to lighten up, and have some fun, take a chance in life? Are you going to ignore your sisters wishes and remain a disagreeable man, with no one to grow old with? Really Zu?”

            “Miya’s right Hazuki, you know it too. You also know what Natsuki wanted for you, she wanted you to find someone to be happy with, as she did with Kaoru, and now as Koichi and I are. Take a chance! Haruka likes you…this is no joke! At least talk to the girl, you almost live together anyways, she’s at the Hoshi more than she’s not!” Taka had placed a hand on Hazuki’s shoulder, gripping it lightly when he spoke of Natsuki.

            “You guys don’t play fair, bringing my sister and nephew into this…that’s low, gentlemen, very low.” A smile played at the corner of Hazuki’s lips. There was no denying that he found Haruka attractive, she was a sweet girl with an even temperament, but could she put up with a grouch like him?

            “How do I go about this? I can’t just walk up to her and ask her to be my…my what? Girlfriend sounds like high school…what do you call someone you’re dating these days?” Miya and Taka looked at each other, “Girlfriend” they said in unison. “Kou’s my boyfriend, my lover…eventually my husband. The terms don’t change, Hazuki.”

            “You’re still not telling me how I’m suppose to talk to her…you’re not helping me!” Hazuki groaned. The door chimed again, “Uh, what’s going on? Something I should know about?” Koichi came over and hugged Taka. “How was school?” Taka kissed Koichi on the forehead. “Boring…but informative. What’s up with Ojisan?” Glancing over at Hazuki, Koichi could see that the man was having some difficulty…with what he didn’t know.

            “We’re going to teach him how to ask Haruka out, he hasn’t been in the game for a long time…he’s forgotten how dating works.” Hazuki reached over to smack Taka, but the other man was quicker.

            “Finally! How long did it take you to convince him?” laughed Koichi. “Well, he’s a bit pigheaded, so it took us quite a while, but we finally straightened him out, ne Zu?” Hazuki glared at the other men, “You’re all having a lot of fun with this, aren’t you?” The others nodded, laughing. “Yes, we are, because here’s the thing Zu, we all love you and want you to be happy. If we didn’t we wouldn’t be going through this much trouble to get you to open your eyes, to take a chance.” Miya grasped Hazuki’s arm. “Natsuki would be pleased.”

            “Okay, I get it already! Yes, I think Haruka is beautiful, but I still don’t think I’m the right choice for her! How do we go about starting this anyways? You never gave me a game plan.” Koichi shrugged, “I’ll ask the experts and get back to you about it.” The other men looked confused. “Ruki and Kai? They’re the experts on dating” huffed Koichi. “Um, they’re gay Kou, unless you’ve forgotten,” Hazuki chirped. “Love is love, gay or straight, it doesn’t matter. They understand romantic, they understand how it is to love someone, but be afraid of showing it, believe me, they’re the best ones to give advice on how you should be courting Haruka.”

            “He’s right Zu, those two could be a matchmaker for a couch, and still have a successful love connection.” Miya patted his friend on the arm again. “I’ll give them a call, and let them know, ne?” Hazuki nodded, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. Dating Haruka? _She’s so beautiful, does she really want to be with me? Why? I don’t understand_. Those thoughts ran through Hazuki’s mind for the rest of the evening, and well into the night.

 

<https://goo.gl/images/ucH3Kr> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link at the end, is for the dress I thought Haruka would look so lovely wearing. Surely it caught Hazuki's eye, ne?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I promise a longer chapter 27.

            “You want to do a what? Are you both drunk? This is not a pub, it’s a sophisticated upscale bar, no. I don’t think so, gentlemen.” Miya was not open to Ruki and Kai’s suggestion about a pub night at Bar M, he shut down the suggestion immediately. “Miya-san, we’re trying to tie in with the Sunday Tea at the Hoshi, and a Pub night at Bar M. Maybe even an event with our boutique and Yukke’s ramen hut. It would be great for the neighborhood, it would bring in more people, youthful people who like to drink!”

            “I don’t need youthful people, I need customers that have an appreciation for fine wines and other alcoholic beverages. I don’t need a bunch of kids drunk on beer, yelling in my bar! Not going to happen.” Miya stood firm, much to the disappointment to Kai and Ruki. “Fine, if we come up with a valid option, that would not damage Bar M’s reputation and as a destination for fine beverages, would you consider?” Kai was haggling, something he was deathly good at.

            “It would all depend on what that option was, but yes. I will consider other options.” Miya rolled his eyes, he may consider something else, but didn’t mean he had to go through with it. “We’ll be in touch” Kai and Ruki bowed and left Bar M. “What the hell are they trying to do? Turn this neighborhood into Harajuku?”

 

            Kai and Ruki hurried back to their store, shutting the door, locking it and putting the closed sign out, then going upstairs to their flat. “We need a new plan, what can we do?” Kai made them both a cup of tea, with Ruki pulling out a notebook.

“The pub night didn’t fly, what else do we have in our arsenal?” Ruki paged through the notebook, “Let me see. Drag night…nope, I know Miya wouldn’t for that. Fashion show? Hmm, we could hold that here… off topic I know.” Kai had given the ‘remain on track’ look, that he frequently had to use with his husband. “Speed dating? Oh god no!”

Kai sat back in his chair, head back and tapping his chin with a pencil. “How can we get more people into Bar M…just enough to cover for Shin-kun to wiggle in. Something that Hazuki could also take Haruka to, as in a date.”

“What about something as simple as a drink special? Is Bar M known for any specific drink…like a martini or something?” Ruki went for something that would draw people, but also draw notoriety, which in turn would bring money in. “Hmm, but can we get enough people in, to make it profitable for Miya-san? That’s the part I’m worried about.” Kai did not want to do anything that may hinder Miya’s business.

“What’s your favorite cocktail? Other than champagne.” Ruki looked at Kai. “Hmm. I like Vodka martinis, High balls, those are always good on a summer day.” Ruki held up his hand, “How could I not think of this! Suntory High Ball night!” Ruki jumped up, ran down the stairs, “Ru-kun…where are you…” Kai called after his husband, and tried to catch him before he hit the door, but the shorter man was quick.

“Miya-san!” Ruki ran into Bar M, stopping in front of the bar, panting and out of breath. “Ruki, what’s wrong…is someone hurt?” Miya slammed down a glass and started to come around the bar. “No…nobody is hurt. Give me just a moment, oh my god I’m out of shape.” Looking up at Miya, Ruki looked behind the bar…and there they were, bottles of Suntory lined up. “Miya-san, is here a drink here, that is your specialty?” Miya had returned to standing behind the bar. “Not particularly, no…why?”

“Kai and I propose that you could have a specific night…let’s say Tuesdays, and have it as a drink special night. Suntory High Ball special… not that you have to use that name exactly. It’s low key, you’re not going to draw the kids off of Harajuku, and it will bring customers in. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this right away…”

Miya looked at Ruki…this is why he and Kai were so successful with their boutique, they were constantly looking at ways to bring in more customers and drive sales. “I think we need to sit down and talk about this, Ruki.” The store owner grinned, “I do believe we should, Miya-san”

~

            Ruki and Kai were snuggling in bed after a few rounds of celebratory sex, “Mmm…that was nice…very nice.” Kai whispered into Ruki’s ear. “Yes…I know.” Ruki pretending to be smug. “Uh, excuse me? You couldn’t be that good…without me here, you know that.” Ruki kissed away any other arguments. “You are amazing though…the idea for Bar M was perfect. I’m glad Miya-san agreed, I think we can do a bang-up job on advertising for him, all we need to do is look to our boozy friends.” Kai had almost fallen asleep when Ruki jerked away, and sat up in bed. “OH MY GOD! Kai-kun! I had another brilliant idea…this will work for Hazuki and Haru-chan!” Kai sighed, feeling this might be another long night of Ruki’isms. “Yes baby…what is it?”

            “It might take a special license, I’m not sure. What if we have the Hoshi provide some sort of food for that night? Whatever goes well with High Balls, finger food. That way we can put Haruka and Hazuki closer together, and Taka and Koichi can be there as well. Kai? Kaaiii!” Kai had fallen back to sleep, “Hmm?” Ruki gave up, kissing his husband on the nose, and deciding the planning could wait until the next day.

~

            Kai and Ruki called Miya and had him meet them at the Hoshi before the restaurant opened for the day, along with Hazuki, Taka, Haruka and Koichi. Ruki, being Ruki…acted as the leader of the team, having them all sit at the counter, while he stood behind it…pacing back and forth. He even wore his glasses instead of his contacts, “Makes me look more serious” he claimed.

            “What do we say to having the food brought in by the Hoshi? Miya, do you need a special permit to have outside food brought in?” Ruki tried to find the rulings for the community, but came up with nothing. “I doubt it, Yukke can sell alcohol, why can’t I sell food? But I will try calling the zoning people, it couldn’t be that hard, I run a clean bar.”

            “What type of food are we talking about? Not full meals…that would defeat the purpose of having a restaurant next to a bar.” Hazuki worried about the extra cost in having a separate menu. “I think snack type food. Gyoza, edamame, yakitori, those types of food. Easy to make, not expensive, doesn’t take a lot of time. Gyoza will be the most involved, but Taka can help make extra for that night…it’s not like we’ll be doing it every night.” Koichi was actually excited about the new idea. He wanted to keep the Hoshi running smoothly, and turn enough of a profit that he wouldn’t have to worry the business going soft.

            “We need to pick a night…I’m leaning towards Wednesdays. It’s the middle of the week, but late enough that people may remember to come by Bar M and the Hoshi on the weekend. We can spread the information about the Sunday Tea times as well.” Ruki had really thought this through.

            Haruka giggled and raised her hand, “Ojisan, what about the boutique? I know you’ve had some customers come in and ask about my dress, but how do we build on that?” Kai and Ruki frowned, “We haven’t figured that out yet, I’m still working on that.”

            Hazuki sat quietly, watching the others, banter back and forth with the new ideas. _Onee-chan, you should see your son and Taka, you’d be so proud of both of them_.

            Taka nudged Hazuki, “Pretty impressive young people, ne? Natsuki would be proud of them.” Hazuki smiled and nodded, “I was just talking to her about that.” They both glanced over at the chair, that held the two pillows made from Natsuki’s dress and Kaoru’s shirt. Hazuki sniffed, making Koichi and Haruka look over. “Sorry, allergies” he claimed. Taka snorted softly, and smiled.,

            The meeting adjourned, the Hoshi needed to open and Miya needed to get Bar M ready for the evening, everyone talking excitedly about the new ideas that were being brought up. Ruki and Kai walked Haruka home, after Hazuki chickened out, saying he wasn’t ready yet. “Haru-chan, he knows now how you feel, now it’s just a matter of him talking to you. That’s one of there reasons we came up with all of this, was a way to put you together.” Kai explained. “Well, for Miya-san as well.” Ruki explained what had happened the day of the Sunday Tea, between Shinya and Miya. “But does Miya-san date boys? I’ve never seen him with a boy or a girl.” Ruki giggled, and Kai smacked him in the back of the head. “Haru-chan, don’t say boys so lightly…that’s a no-no in our circle. Miya, we believe is attracted to men, that’s the feeling we get at least.”

            “That’s another part of why we’re trying these new ideas, is to perhaps get a love connection between Shinya and Miya-san. Shin-kun is very interested in our bartender” Haruka was quiet for a minute, something that Ruki and Kai noticed, “Has Hazuki talked to you yet? I mean it’s only been less than 48 hours, but still, the man need to get on the ball.” Ruki snippet. “Not yet, but I think I’m going to corner him, the first night we have the event at Bar M. We have to be in the kitchen together, we have to prepare the food and serve it. He’s going to have to talk to me, I’m not waiting any longer.”


	27. Chapter 27

“How many should we make? Thirty, or more?” Hazuki and Koichi were standing in front of the counter, in the kitchen, staring down at the bowl of gyoza mix and wraps, Koichi had to come up with a suitable number.

            “How many gyoza per order? That’s first.”

            “Three, not too many.” Hazuki was calculating prep time.

            “I say four, in case two people or more are sharing.” Koichi didn’t want to be cheap.

            “Okay, four. How many orders? That’s the kicker.” Hazuki was calculating the time needed for prep work.

            “Umm, ten? Because we’ll have the other stuff as well? The edamame, the skewers. What about ten of each item? That way, we can judge which is the most popular and build from there.” Koichi had no way of knowing what would the most popular item on the menu.

            Hazuki and Koichi sat down and ran the numbers for the pricing, not that they wanted to make a huge profit from the Bar M night, but they needed to break even, with the hope of increased traffic to the Hoshi on other days.

             “I hope we don’t have any waste…or we’ll all be eating the leftovers at the end of the night.

 

            Miya mutters to himself as he stocks his bar, worried that the event will be a flop and he’d had wasted money on mixers that he’ll never use. His other concern was the cliental that this event would be drawing, trusting Kai and Ruki’s assertation that their friends were not ‘Harajuku kids’. “Wonder if he will come.”

 

            “Oji Kai, what about accessories? Those are easy to change out, I could do that more than once a night.” Haruka was sitting with Kai and Ruki at the small table near the register. “Hmm, good point Haru-chan. Ru…what do we have in the way of accessories?” Kai stood up and walked over to a wall that had a variety of times. “Haru-chan come here please.” They all stood in front of the wall.

            “This scarf would go well with your dress, let’s make that your debut outfit. We can do earrings, the bracelets…um.” Kai had his eyes closed, envisioning what could be used. “Ru-kun, if this event is popular, we may need to design more accessories. I’m sure you can come up with something new…maybe a seasonal collection? Hats for summer, furry shrugs for winter?”

            Ruki leaned over and kissed Kai, “You’re so smart baby…I can already see what I can do for winter!” The two men spent some time trying accessories on Haruka, and coming up with a final look for the opening night of Bar M’s High Ball Thursday.

 

            “ _No, Kato. I haven’t come up with an idea yet. I’m not ignoring the issue, it’s just we’ve been busy here with the Hoshi, and some other business ventures. Yes Kato, I will submit a proposal by the end of next week…just get off my ass about it please? You’re not making it any easier, you know that. Yes, ja ne_.”

            “That sounded like a great conversation.” Koichi stood in the doorway of Taka’s office, watching his husband struggle with his new book. “Yah, real fun. I’m just not in the mood to develop a plan for my next manuscript, it all feels so forced, and Kato knows that if I feel forced, he’s not getting shit from me.”

            “Anything I can do to help? Not that I know anything about writing, but maybe you can bounce some ideas? I can tell you if I’d be interested in reading it or not.” Koichi leaned against Taka’s desk. “Right now, all I care about is making sure that the new event works smoothly” Koichi patted Taka on the shoulder, “You need a break and I need to talk to Ruki and Kai, come with me?”

 

            “Have you mentioned the event to your friends yet, have you gotten any feedback? Hazuki and I are still working on how much food we need to prep, prices and cost effectiveness.” Taka stood back, silently smiling at his young lover. It was obvious that the accounting classes were paying off.

            “We’ve put the word out to our most gossipy friends, so that chain of information will spread quickly, we also added that our friends must behave themselves, no carousing or flaming will be allowed.” Ruki stated. “We haven’t received an RSVP’s yet, but it’s still early.”

            “Can you think of anything else we can do, to promote? I was thinking of some sort of small sized flyer that we can put on the counter at the Hoshi, have Haruka mention it on Sunday during the Tea, and maybe having Yukke-san in on it as well. Am I missing anything?” The men through around ideas again, Ruki mentioning the accessories and Haruka. “If Hazuki doesn’t make his move, after seeing Haruka…the man is dead below the waist!” giggled Ruki. “I doubt Haruka is going to wait long, I’m thinking before we even open that night, there will be something said.”

 

~

            Hazuki and Haruka were in the kitchen, prepping the food for the evening, tonight was the debut for Bar M, and everyone was strung a little tight, especially Hazuki as he was alone with Haruka. “How many do we need to make?” Haruka had to start the conversation, she couldn’t wait for Hazuki. “Koichi and I decided on forty, or ten servings of each item.” Haruka could hear the shaking in Hazuki’s voice.

            “That shouldn’t take too long…not that I mind, I like being here…with you.” Haruka was blushing, but more for the effect it had on Hazuki, than the actual words. “I…I enjoy your company.” Hazuki couldn’t come up with anything clever to say. “Do you? I wouldn’t have thought that, since you barely even speak to me.” Haruka chided, as she tried to get Hazuki to look at her. “Well, I do enjoy your company, I’m not very good at … small talk.” The man was now shifting foot to foot.

            “For a start, you could just look at me, unless you think I’m ugly…or” Hazuki’s head snapped up. “You’re beautiful!” he stopped what he was doing. “You’re much too beautiful to be with someone like me. You…You need a younger, more attractive man…who has education and money, not someone who looks Yazuka…” Hazuki returned to looking at the counter, hand shaking as he formed the gyoza.

            “Perhaps” Haruka knew exactly what she was doing. “But you don’t get to dictate who I can date, or love” she reached into the bowl, touching Hazuki’s hand. “Maybe I want someone who looks Yazuka, but has a good heart and a kind soul.”

            Hazuki lifted his head, and for the first time he really looked at Haruka, in the eyes. “You think that’s me? How can you tell…?” Haruka chuckled, “I see you every day, how you interact with Koichi and Taka. You laugh when you talk to Oji’s Kai and Ruki, you’re not threatened by them, you accept them. You’ve been friends with Miya for a long time, a soulless, heartless person doesn’t have relationships like those.”

            Haruka turned back to making gyoza, yet Hazuki kept staring at the young woman. “I’m older than you” Haruka sighed and shook her head. “You can keep trying to come up with excuses and arguments, but my mind is made up, so you might as well accept it.”

            Haruka hesitated for a mere second, deciding it was now…she leaned over and softly kissed Hazuki, then as if it was nothing, Haruka filled more gyoza. “Excuse me” Hazuki walked away from the counter and went upstairs, and sat in Taka’s office, his mind swirling with confusion.

            “Ojisan? Why are you up here? I thought you were helping Har…” Hazuki looked up at his nephew, “She kissed me” the man whispered. “Haruka kissed you? Are you okay?” Koichi was trying hard not to laugh, he didn’t think that Hazuki would understand it if he did. “She said I can’t tell her who to date, then she kissed me.”

            Koichi clapped Hazuki on the shoulder, “Good for you! Seems like you’ve met your match.” The young man turned to walk away, “Make sure not to lose her, ne? Kaasan would be happy for you.” Koichi trotted down the stairs and went into the kitchen. “Good job Haruka!” The young lady smiled, “I think he’s in shock, he’s sitting in Taka’s office. I’ll take over for a minute, you may want to go talk to him” Haruka washed her hands, and went upstairs to find Hazuki.

            “Hi, is there a problem?” She stood in the doorway of Taka’s office. Hazuki raised his head, “Uh…no, no problem. You…you kissed me.”

            “Yes…and is that a problem…or do I need to spell it out for you?” she teased. “I like you, Hazuki” walking over and kneeling next to the man, she looked up at him. “I don’t want anyone else, no one younger, better educated or more money. I love your tattoos, they’re part of you.”

             Haruka looked at Hazuki…standing up, she leaned down a bit and placed another chaste kiss on Hazuki’s lips. “I’ll be expecting you to ask me on a date, very soon. Possibly within the next hour or so.” Haruka walked out the door, and returned to the kitchen.

            “Is he still breathing?” joked Koichi. “I’m not sure, I kissed him again, he was still sitting in the chair. I did tell him that he is now required to ask me on a date.” Haruka started humming as she folded more gyoza, “He should be down in a few minutes, if he’s not, would you go get him for me? We still have a lot of prep to do before tonight.”  “Just don’t kiss him anymore, I need to have him focused on the job.” Haruka laughed. “I promise…but after tonight, there had better be a lot of kissing going on.”

 

~

            Taka, Koichi and Hazuki had gotten up early, attending to the last of the food prep work before the debut of Bar M’s High Ball night. Hazuki was still a bit fuzzy on the previous day’s confession and kisses by Haruka, with Taka and Koichi nudging each other and giggling. “It’s really not that funny, gentlemen. I’m only concerned with Haruka’s choices, I’m still not convinced that I am that choice.” Koichi smacked his uncle in the back of the head, “Ojisan! Just stop and accept it, don’t fight it anymore, we’re all tired.”

            “Hazuki, you should be happy that she chose you, she’s quite the catch. If I didn’t already have Kou…” Koichi smacked Taka in the back of the head. “Don’t even think of finishing that thought.”

            The joking and jabbing continued until Ruki and Kai came over, both gushing over Hazuki’s new found status. “Finally, you’ve opened your eyes, Hazuki! Kai and I thought we would die of old age before you’d get your head out of your ass, and take what was put in front of you!” Now it was Ruki’s turn to get smacked in the back of the head “RUKI! Hazuki didn’t have his head up his ass, he’s just a little slow!” Kai grinned at Hazuki.

            “Seems that your all having quite the laugh at my expense…” Hazuki was trying to sound indignant, but he knew the teasing was justified.  “I’ve accepted it, so let’s just concentrate on other things, like the food”

            But that wasn’t to be, as Miya walked in through the back door, and before he opened his mouth, Hazuki tried to shut him up. “Yes, I know I’m slow, yes, I know that I was blind, and yes, I have accepted the fact that Haruka finds me suitable.” Miya gave his friend a deadpan look. “I was just going to ask about the food for tonight, if it was ready. I have no idea what you’re going on about.” But the look on Hazuki’s face was too much for his friend, and Miya finally could not contain his smile or laughter. “All joking aside, I’m happy for both of you.”

~

            Haruka was dazzling in the blue dress that Ruki had designed for her, with an added pastel pink scarf. Hazuki couldn’t take his eyes off of her, as she flitted around Bar M making some last-minute changes. She had decided to use the small bud vases from Hoshi, and bought tea roses, placing a vase on each table and booth, with a larger spray on the corner of the bar. “This is just for tonight, Miya-san…it’s probably not a good idea for every week, the cost may be too much.” Miya nodded his head, a small grin on his face. “It looks lovely Haruka, and please, drop the honorific…you’re more like a daughter than an employee.” Haruka blushed, she loved her tiny neighborhood, where everyone felt as family.

            The flowers were in place, the menus on the tables, all that was lacking were customers, and everyone had a positive attitude that the night would be successful. Miya had on a nice black suit, with a deep red tie that he had borrowed from Kai. “We’ll need to get you more ties, let Ruki and I handle that.”

            It was time.

 

            Miya kept his hands busy, cleaning glasses and wiping the bar down for the 100th time. Haruka hovered near the door, to greet the guests. Taka, Koichi and Hazuki were sitting in the dining area of the Hoshi, waiting for orders. Kai and Ruki, were at a table closer to the back end of the Bar, hoping someone they knew would come in first, and they weren’t disappointed.

            “Shinya-san! Goodness, I wasn’t expecting you as our first guest!” Dressed in a dark grey suit with a black shirt and deep blue tie, Shinya bowed to Haruka, “Ruki and Kai demanded that I attend the first night, so here I am.” Miya rounded the bar and bowed, “Thank you for coming to our opening night. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”  Miya smiled a thousand-watt smile, something that Ruki, Kai and Haruka had never seen. “Bingo!” whispered Kai to Ruki.

            Shinya went over and sat with the two men, while Haruka brought him his drink, but for the rest of the evening, the customers dominated all of Haruka and Miya’s attention, with no time for idle chat. Koichi and Taka were running orders and food back and forth, the bar became crowded, the drinks were flowing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

            Kai and Ruki’s friends were behaving themselves, although there was a lot of whispering with the name ‘Miya-san’ heard, with the words single, cute, handsome and ‘oh so doable’.  By 11pm, the bar was crowded, the volume of conversation was a bit higher than normal, but not ‘Harajuku kids’ loud. Miya had a smile on his face…although he often looked for Shinya, he was disappointed he didn’t see the man. At midnight, Koichi had to announce that the kitchen was closed, as they had gone through all of the appetizers, which drew applause from the guests, as they knew that the night had been successful.

            Bar M started to close just before 1am, with many people promising to be back the following week, thanking Miya, Koichi and Haruka for the service and the food. Just as Miya was going to lock the door, one last guest was leaving…Shinya.

            “I’m sorry we didn’t get to speak tonight,” the slender man spoke to Miya. “You’ll just have to come when the bar isn’t so busy,” Miya bowed his head. “Oh, I plan on it, thank you for the evening.” Shinya smiled and left the bar.

            “Oh my god, I’m beat! My poor feet!” Haruka took off the high heel shoes she had been wearing, rubbing her tired feet. “Next week I’m wearing flats, or do you think sneakers would look okay with a dress?” she giggled.

            “The food went quickly, makes me wonder how much more we need to make for next week? Twelve portions? Hazuki was already calculating with Koichi. “I say we lock up and all of us go home. We can work on this in the morning, I’m sure Haruka would like to get home to rest.” Taka knew he was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Koichi.

            “I will walk you home, it’s much too late for you to go by yourself.” Hazuki opened the door for Haruka, and offered her his arm. Now Haruka blushed in earnest, happy that Hazuki was taking the initiative and making the effort.

            “Kou, let’s go home. Miya… overall I would say this was a success, ne?” Taka asked. “Yes, I think Ruki and Kai were right about this. I overheard a lot of customers talking about coming here on a more regular basis, wanting to try the food at the Hoshi, and also shopping at the boutique. Yes, gentlemen this was a successful night for all of us.”

            Miya locked the door behind Taka and Koichi, and walked upstairs to his flat. As he prepared for bed, his thoughts were of Shinya. It had been years since Miya had been in any relationship. He wondered how Ruki and Kai knew that he was interested in men…then he snorted, “If anyone would know, they would.” Miya laid in bed, trying to remember every detail he could about Shinya, the feelings he had long locked away, were tapping at the door, and he intended on answering that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it appears that quite a few   
> people may be reading it.
> 
> Kudos+ Comments = Inspiration and Love


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blahblah, reminder that I don't have a beta, so please excuse any silly mistakes.  
>  2 chapters in one day.. It's snowing and cold... binge writing heaven!

 

            “I’m going to ask, one last time. Are you sure I’m the best choice for you?” Hazuki and Haruka were standing in front of her flat, after Hazuki walked her home from Bar M. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been sure for quite a while now, why are you so sure you’re not?”

            Hazuki stammered, “I … I guess it’s because, you’re…so damned pretty! And young! Why an old fart like me?” Haruka laughed, “How old am I? Do you even know?” Hazuki looked up, “You’re only 21! You’re such a young girl!”

            “21? Really? Oh Hazuki!” Haruka stood on her tiptoes and gave Hazuki another chaste kiss. “I’m the same age as Koichi, I’m 26, so you’re hardly an old fart…you’re only 33.” They stood together, still holding hands from the walk. “I chose you, you’re who I want. Why fight it? I’m not ugly, or stupid or mean. I’m a good cook, I keep a clean house, I’m not demanding. You’ve known my family for years, you knew my parents. Did Natsuki ever warn you about me? Or do you still see me as that little girl running after Koichi?” Haruka thought that that, might be the issue.

            “Obviously, you’re not that little girl, and I haven’t thought of you that way in ages. It’s just so difficult for me…I know you’re telling me the truth, but… I haven’t been in a relationship for years…” Hazuki just couldn’t relax, and Haruka was frustrated, but she decided she had to shut him up for good.

            Standing on the step, so she was eyelevel with Hazuki, she picked up his hands and placed them on her waist, she placed her hands on the man’s shoulders, running them up his neck, and cupping the back of his head, Haruka leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was designed to show Hazuki that she was indeed, very serious. Hazuki’s hands slid around and pulled Haruka in. A little tongue play went a long way with Hazuki, who as soon as Haruka’s tongue begged to be let in…he moaned and started to kiss her, though he was careful not to get too excited, holding back just enough.

            Pulling back out of the kiss, Haruka pressed her forehead against Hazuki’s, “See…I didn’t break, I didn’t run, and neither did you. Now do you believe me?” she whispered breathlessly. Hazuki lowered his eyes, “Yes…I do.” He looked up, hoping for one more kiss, and this time, it was Hazuki who kissed Haruka. When Hazuki finished kissing the girl, he had one more comment to make, “I’m going to talk to Yukke-san tomorrow, if that’s okay. I want to do this the proper way, I will talk with Kai and Ruki as well, although we both know what they’re going to say.” Haruka nodded, kissing Hazuki briefly, then turning and walking into her flat, leaving a bemused man standing on her doorstep.

            As he walked back towards the Hoshi, his mind was moving so quickly, images of his life flashing by. He noticed a tiny altar tucked into a corner and stopped in front of hit He squatted down and put his hands together. “Ano…, Onee-chan…I took your advice and I’m taking a chance, and I’m going to live and be happy, Haruka chose me, and I think she might be the one. I just wanted to tell you, I miss you Na-chan.” He bowed before the small altar, walking into the Hoshi through the back door, he looked up the stairs. “You two have changed me, for the better.” Without another word, Hazuki bowed low and deep, in thanks to his nephew and to Taka.

~

            The day dawned late for everyone, with Koichi being the latest start. He had no school that day, was dead tired from the Bar M event and Taka didn’t have the heart to drag him out of bed, he just kissed his lover and went downstairs for coffee.  Sitting in the family room reading the paper, Hazuki gestured that there was coffee in the kitchen, which Taka made a bee-line for.

            “How was the rest of your evening, Hazuki? Anything we need to know?” teased Taka. “Nope, not a damn thing you need to know,” Hazuki winked. “Guessing we’re going to see a lot less of you…you’ll be doing all those fun things now.” Taka looked into his coffee cup, “For what it’s worth, I’m very happy for you, you deserve this.” Hazuki put his paper down. “Deserve it? How do you get that?”

            “You’ve had to watch Koichi and I, and of course the two crazy men that live around the corner, in our relationships, and I know it’s been difficult since Natsuki passed, just in general. You’ve taken over a large portion of the business and have helped Koichi beyond I think, what was actually expected of you. Now you’re going into a relationship, and what Kaasan begged you to do… be happy.”

            “I talked to my sister last night,” Hazuki blushed a little, wondering if Taka thought it strange, “I know she’d be happy with how Koichi is running the Hoshi, and how you and he are still madly in love. I hope she’s happy with me as well.” The man paused for a moment, “I miss her, Taka. Every damned day and I know I shouldn’t, but I still beat myself up for being such an asshole after Kaoru died, even though she forgave me. I’m just trying to do my best in hope that she approves.”

            Taka cleared his throat, “Shit…something in my eyes!” He rubbed his face with his sleeve. “Yah, damn allergies will get you every time.” Hazuki poked fun at the man. “You two make enough noise for a party!” Koichi had a blanket wrapped around him and was shuffling down the stairs and plopped himself down next to Taka.

            “Uh, why are you up? I told you to sleep in this morning, we’re good until we open.” Koichi shook his head. “I want to go over the receipts with Ojisan, I want to see where we made a profit or a loss, so we can shift stuff around for next week.” Taka’s heart swelled a little, he was so proud of his lover for taking charge of his life and his business, and obviously being great at it.

            “Coffee and breakfast? Or just coffee?” Taka started to get up, with Koichi flopping over in Taka’s spot. “Both please,” Sitting back up and rubbing his face, Koichi leaned forward and whispered to Hazuki, “Did you at least get a decent kiss from her last night?” Hazuki put the paper down, leaning forward towards Koichi, he whispered “That’s none of your damned business, boy.” Hazuki winked and resumed reading his paper.

            “Now that’s just not fair! You know how hard we worked for this? Pfftt!” Taka came in and handed his boyfriend a mug of coffee. “Too late Kou, I tried earlier. Didn’t get a thing out of him, we’re just going to have to assume…” Hazuki glared at the two men. “You don’t have to assume anything, Haruka and I are just fine, thanks.”

           

            As the morning progressed, Koichi and Hazuki started calculating the profit margin from the previous night. Just as Koichi was going to contact Miya, the man showed up at the back door, a sheet of paper in his hand. “I was just coming to get you, we wanted to see how Bar M did last night.” Miya sighed and shook his head, looking down at the table, with Hazuki and Koichi throwing worried glances at each other. “That bad huh? Well, we trie…” Miya held up his hand, “I did more business in one night than I usually do in a week.” As he lifted his head, Miya was almost giddy with happiness.

            “I had a profit margin of about 25%, over and beyond covering all the expenses. And if the comments on our community website are any indicator, I think next week will be even better!” Huge smiles grew as the profits were discussed. “Ours of course, were not as strong as yours, but we did turn a profit, and we sold out. It looks like the gyoza and the skewers were the most popular, but the general feeling from what Haruka said, is that everyone enjoyed the food.”

            A knock at the back door interrupted the discussion, “Morning boys! We wanted to check in with you about last night…did we do good?” Ruki rubbed his hands together. “We did very well, a profit even. Did you get any business thrown your way?” Miya was hoping that someone wanted to buy something from the boutique. “We won’t know exactly how well until we open. But…” Kai looked at Ruki, “You tell them Ru,”

            Ruki blushed, which was a huge accomplishment for the rather confident man. “I was chatting with a gentleman about Haruka’s dress. He loved it, loved the design, and the material, he loved it so much, he wants me to create a line of tea dresses for him!” Loud cheering followed the announcement. “That’s wonderful! Good job Haruka and the Bobbsey Twins!” Koichi chimed in. That proclamation stopped the cheering. “The what? What the hell are the Bobbsey Twins?” Kai cocked his head, shaking it slightly.

            Before Koichi could say anything, Taka was walking down the stairs and stepped in, “The Bobbsey Twins was a series of books written by an American author, started in the early 1900s, why are we talking about them now?” Koichi laughed, “It was something that came up in my marketing class, about how titles of books often become catch phrases.”

            The general chatter at the table that morning was how to improve next weeks event, if improving was even needed. “Honestly, at the moment I don’t think you should change anything other than the amount of food you prep, more gyoza and skewers, our best sellers. Between all of us, we can make enough Gyoza to last all night, and the skewers are easy to make as you need them.” By noon, the group had come up with a new strategy and the morning meeting broke up.

~

            “Where are you going all dressed up?” Koichi caught Hazuki just walking out the back door of the Hoshi. “I’m going to talk to Yukke-san, about Haruka. I’m not the only one that wants to do this the traditional way.” Koichi was happy for his uncle, “You really do like her, don’t you? This wasn’t as surprising as we all thought it might be, you just needed a little boost.”  “Do I look okay? I don’t want to look like a slob or just show up in my apron.”

            “You look fine, Yukke won’t be looking at your clothes, just your heart, and he knows that you’re well intentioned. Remember that we’ve known each other’s families for a long time.” He patted his uncle on the shoulder and watch him leave. “Where’s he going?” Taka was coming down the stairs. “He’s doing the same thing you did, when you asked Kaasan if you could date me.” Taka pulled Koichi into a hug, “I’m so glad I did, we turned out pretty well, didn’t we?” The kiss that followed that question was met with a moan and a little grinding of the hips from Koichi.

            “Um…what are you doing later tonight? How about a date with your fave boy?” Koichi whispered into Taka’s ear, with a little nip as extra incentive. “Kou…don’t tease me like that…” Koichi murmured, “Who’s teasing, let’s go out tonight…” Some extra kissing to convince Taka that yes…it was a great idea to take Koichi out that night. “Where shall we go? Dinner somewhere new?”

            “Yes please, I don’t want to eat my own cooking. Let’s do something fun, let’s go to Harajuku, or Shinjuku, just for something different.” Koichi wanted to do something silly, almost a teenage date night. “Really? Harajuku? I don’t know Kou…” Koichi put his hands in Taka’s back pocket, massaging the man’s ass, then sticking his tongue in Taka’s ear. “Pleaseee…” Koichi moaned. A shiver went down Taka’s spine, and his cock twitched, “Okay, that’s enough, I have to go to the market, bye!” Koichi pushed Taka away and ran out the back door, leaving Taka standing with his hands in front of him, empty. “Little shit, I deserved that I guess.”

 

~

            Hazuki was sitting on a bench in front of Yukke’s Ramen hut, waiting nervously for the older man to speak with him, not knowing if Haruka had said anything to her uncle. Looking up, he see’s Yukke walking toward him, thankfully the man was smiling. “Hazuki-san, nice to see you, Haruka said you’d like to speak with me? What can I do for you?” Hazuki stood and bowed, waiting for Yukke to sit on the bench.

            “This is difficult for me, Yukke-san, but it’s important that I do this properly.” Hazuki’s hands were sweaty, he tried to dry them off on his pants. Yukke nodded, but said nothing. “I…I would like your permission and blessing, to um… to date Haruka, please.” Hazuki looked down, not wanting to see the negative reaction of Yukke.

            “That’s fine with me.” Yukke answered. “What else can I do for you today?” Hazuki looked up and frowned “That’s it? It’s fine with you? No questions or demands?” Placing a warm hand on Hazuki’s shoulder, “Hazuki, I’m not a blind man, I know what’s been going on, since Natsuki died. Haruka saw you and that was it for her, I’ve known about it all this time. I’m happy you’ve come to speak with me, but it was really unnecessary, our families have known each other for a long time, it’s fine really. I’m sure my sister and her husband would also approve.” Haruka’s parents had been killed in an auto accident when she was only 10, and Yukke and his wife Kiko had taken the girl in, and raised her as their own.

            “I’m sure Kiko would also be pleased, she knows your heart is good. That’s all we want for our Haruka…being loved by someone with a good heart.” Yukke stood and shook Hazuki’s hand, “I’ll tell Haruka when I see her, that there are no problems. I’ll see you again soon!” The older man trotted off, back to his ramen hut.

            “Just like that? No questions or demands?” Hazuki slowly walked back to the Hoshi, not quite in a daze, but feeling a bit muddled. He walked in the back door and just stood there, glued to the spot, “Everything go okay? Yo…earth to Hazuki” Taka was waving a hand in front of Hazuki’s face, “Huh? Oh, yes… everything is fine, Yukke-san agreed.” Hazuki didn’t appear to be happy, “But is there a problem? You don’t look very happy.”

            “Yukke acted like it was the most natural thing in the world, for me to ask him for his blessings to date Haruka, there were no questions or demands, just ‘sure go ahead’, it’s a little underwhelming I guess.” He stood there for a moment then went into his bedroom to change into work clothes, a smile playing on his lips for the remainder of the day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update this story.  
> I thought I could manage doing two series at once, WRONG!
> 
> That being said, hopefully this is semi-fluid, I've ignored these boys too long. 
> 
> The link is for the dress I picture Haruka wearing.

Taka stomped down the stairs, walked to the couch and threw himself down face first, screaming into a pillow. “FUC..MMHHKKH!” Koichi peeked out from the kitchen, “Um…everything okay over there?” Taka sat up, leaned back on the couch, “No, everything is not okay. Kato is becoming a real asshole.” Kato was Taka’s agent who had been pushing Taka to deliver a manuscript in any genre that he had previously not written. “He’s still pushing you? So why don’t you just choose a genre, then write?” Koichi had no idea what it took to write a complete manuscript, let alone in a genre that Taka as not comfortable with.

                “It’s a little bit more involved than that, Kou. I can’t just say ‘hey, I’m going to write a horror story’ then just write it out” Taka snapped, his attitude took Koichi by surprise, Taka rarely had a cross word to say. “Sorry for asking…” Koichi went back to prepping food for the restaurant. Taka sighed, he shouldn’t be taking out his frustrations on Koichi, the boy didn’t deserve it. He got up, walked over to the kitchen, “I’m sorry Kou, I shouldn’t be snapping at you. It’s just Kato gets under my skin, he’s being so pushy about this new manuscript and I really have no idea what to write, let alone submit a proposal for one.”

                Koichi stood in front of Taka, put his arms around the man’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. “Don’t worry about it, I probably should have kept my mouth shut. I don’t have a clue to what you’re going through. I’m sorry for assuming your work was just that easy and straight forward.” Sharing another kiss, Taka patted Koichi and the ass and went back upstairs to his office, he had to figure out a topic…anything to get Kato off his ass. Picking up a blank notebook, Taka scribbled ‘Kato Sucks’ across the top, finding it appropriate for what his agent was putting him through. He grabbed a pencil and started writing random thoughts;

                                                                                                                                Hospital

                                                                                                                                Dragon

                                                                                                                                Sports car

                                                                                                                                Hotel

                                                                                                                                Restaurant         

                                                                                                                                Bullshit topic

                                                                                                                                Killing Kato

                                                                                                                                Naked Koichi

                “Hmm, I bet it could…”

                “ _Koichi was naked, running from the hospital, searching for a ride to the restaurant. The boy killed Kato and took his sports car. He drove quickly to where he picked up his dragon, muttering to himself about how such a bullshit topic started_.”

                Taka quickly typed out an email, with the subject line “New Manuscript topic” pasting the sentences into the email Taka hit send. “Hmm, twenty minutes top.” Going back down to the kitchen, he leaned in the doorway, talking with Koichi about the next Bar M event, while every few minutes checking his phone for a text or email notification. “Why are you checking your phone every three seconds? Am I that boring to talk to?” Before Taka could answer, his phone started to ring, “This should be good…”

                “ _Yes, I am serious. You told me to take a chance and write something new, that I’d never done before… well this is it. No, I just randomly picked names, those will change obviously. What? Why Kato? It’s a sci-fi horror mystery murder…well you asked for something different and now you’re telling me this isn’t good enough? What the fuck Kato? Fine…what the hell ever_.”

                As he closed his phone Taka started to laugh, leaving Koichi in the dark to what was happening. “Care to explain what just happened?” Taka nodded, ran upstairs and picked up his notebook. “This is what he was freaking out about, I sent that to him letting him know this was the topic for my next manuscript.” Koichi read the two sentences, first flushing at the naked Koichi reference, then giggled when he read the remainder. “Now I know why Kato bugs the shit out of all the time…you’re a horrible client…shame on you!”

                “Whatever Kou…Kato draws the angry asshole out of me every time. Maybe I should find another agent…” Taka knew he’d never do that, Kato had helped him become a successful author and always supported him in his latest manuscript and Taka was being lazy and petulant. Taka knew that the minute he took on a new project, his time with Koichi would diminish quickly and his lover would in no way, be happy with that. At that moment he had other things he was responsible for so Kato and the new manuscript was put on the back burner.

                Bar M would be hosting their second High Ball event in three days, with expectations that the crowd would increase. Koichi and Hazuki had been working on the menu, estimating the amount of food, based on the first night of the event, when all the food was sold out by midnight. “Do we really care if the food is done by midnight? Couldn’t we do a ‘last call’ for food orders by 11pm?” Koichi asserted. “I don’t want to be tied to the kitchen the next morning cleaning up. If we offered last call at 11pm, we would still have time to clean.”

                “I agree, so perhaps Miya could make the announcement, or we can put it on the menu, ‘no orders will be taken after 11pm’” Hazuki added. “Putting it on the menu would be classier, calling ‘last call’ at an upscale bar is pretty tacky.” The next discussion was more important; the amount of food they needed to prepare, and what they would offer.” Obviously the gyoza was the most popular, and with the other items on the menu selling well, Koichi decided not to change the menu. “I think we need to make at least one-hundred gyoza, double the amount of the skewers and a little more to the edamame just in case.”  Hazuki balked at the amount of gyoza, “We might have to ask Taka, Ruki and Kai to help us, that’s a lot of gyoza.”

                “I say we make gyoza until we run out, just start making them…don’t worry about how many. Any left overs, we can eat them. The skewers are a little trickier, and also more expensive to make. We have to make sure that there’s no waste involved with those. I think we set up for 50 skewers…too much?” Koichi wanted to have enough food, but he also wanted to keep the prices down. Rating the sale ability of each item, then balancing that with what it takes to make the item, all of it had to be considered when choosing the menu. Koichi and Hazuki settled on the number of gyoza and skewers, prepared the shopping list and Koichi went down to the market stalls to purchase what they needed. “Hi...Bye!” As Koichi was running out the back door, Taka was coming in, swooping down to grab a kiss, Taka couldn’t help but smile…his life felt perfect.

 _But you all know what they say about having a false sense of security, ne_?

 

 (Haruka’s dress; <http://www.dmb-lofts.co.uk/shawl-collar-crane-print-a-line-dress-black-s-qwwal3h4.html> )

                “Oji Ruki…this is so pretty! I feel like an actress…” Haruka twirled around, making the new dress flare out. “It fits you perfectly Haruka-chan!” Kai was watching his adoptive niece with an appraised eye. “Do you like it, Haru-chan?” Ruki had his hands clasped in front of him, fingers resting on his chin. “Like it? No…I LOVE IT!” Haruka skipped over to where Ruki was standing next to Kai. “You’re going to sell so many of these! I just know it. Thank you, Oji Ruki, I love you!” Haruka hugged the two men who in a short time had become so important to her. “Hazuki is going to have a heart attack tonight when he sees you!” Kai snorted. Ruki then dragged the girl over to the accessory counter and started pulling out necklaces and earrings. “Oh, can I wear flats with the dress? Will it still look good?” The first event for Bar M, Haruka was in heels the entire night and by the end she had several blisters. “Yes, little black flats would look perfect with this dress, more innocent looking. You don’t want to do sultry too early…you have to make Hazuki beg for everything.”

                “RUKI!” Kai slapped his husband in the back of the head, “Haruka IS innocent! Do not suggest otherwise!” Kai sighed, “I apologize, Haru-chan, Ruki is a perverted old man” Now it was Ruki’s turn for righteous indignation “OLD? YOU’RE CALLING ME OLD! Fine…I’ll go find myself an older man, that would be more suitable than you.” The bickering went back and forth for some time, only stopping when Haruka needed to leave, with Ruki folding the dress carefully and putting it in a box. “When you get home Haru, hang this up right away, so it won’t wrinkle. I also suggest you wear your hair in a long braid, that will show off your neck beautifully.” Kissing both Oji’s Haruka left the store, running home to give her plenty of time to get ready for the event. “Watch out, Hazuki…I’m coming for you tonight!”

 

                Miya had wiped down the bar at least twelve times in the last hour, polishing it until it gleamed. Making sure that all of the tables were flawlessly clean, he then ran the vacuum through out the bar. Cleaning the light bulbs, the fixtures, getting on his hands and knees in the bathrooms, he was making sure that everything was perfect tonight. “Yus…now it’s my turn.” Running up the stairs to his flat, Miya took the time to do some personal grooming with his hair, eyebrows and some other areas that needed attention. “Why am I even doing this? It’s not like…” he growled at himself. Deciding he was just a little too worked up, Miya opted for a bath instead of a shower. Closing his eyes as he leaned his head back, the image of Shinya standing just inside the door, flashed in his mind. The long hair, the delicate features, the soft voice, all of it put together…He shook his head, laughing at himself for acting foolishly. He wasn’t even sure Shinya was single, let alone attracted to Miya. “Make the best of it…”

 

                “Ten more Gyoza and we will have one hundred, and we have an hour to spare, plenty of time for a shower.” Hazuki, Taka and Koichi had been making gyoza for about ninety-minutes, believing that one hundred would be a sufficient amount for the evenings event at Bar M. “I can’t wait to see what Ruki has created for Haruka tonight.” Koichi was sure it would be stunning enough that Hazuki may be struck speechless. “I’m sure she will be beautiful” grunted Hazuki, blushing at the thought of the young girl who had so recently confessed that she was in love with him. “Okay, shower time” Taka reached over and grabbed Koichi by the hand, dragging the young man up the stairs.  

 

                “Haru-chan, you look stunning my dear. Your parents and Kiko would be so pleased.” Yukke watched his niece glide down the stairs in the beautiful black tea dress Ruki had designed for her. “Do you think Hazuki will notice me?” Haruka teased her uncle. “If he doesn’t pass out, the man is brain dead. It will be a miracle if he can keep from kissing you at least once this evening.” Haruka ran up to hug her uncle, “Ojisan, thank you for everything!” Haruka grabbed her purse and skipped out the door, with the hopes that a certain tattooed man wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off her.

                Just as Haruka was coming around the corner, Taka and Koichi had intercepted her. “Holy shit! Hazuki’s going to freaking pass out!” Koichi whistled, “Haruka, I feel sorry for Hazuki” Taka teased, “He’s not going to be able to focus on anything tonight other than you.” Taka bent down a little, placing a kiss on Haruka’s cheek. Stepping into Bar M, they were stunned at the vision behind the bar, Miya in a what can only be described as high fashion designer suit.

                “Miya-san? Where….” Koichi started to ask about the suit when Miya stopped him. “I had Kai help me pick out a new suit…what do you think, does it work for me?” Miya stood a little straighter, adjusted his tie and buttoned the jacket. “It does more than work for you Miya…if I wasn’t…” Koichi got a slap to the back of his head. “HEY! Why is it okay for you to say that about Haruka, but I can’t say that about Miya? Double standards!” Taka crossed his arms, “Miya is much older than you…it would look perverted.” Taka winked at Miya. “Taka, I take exception to the term ‘old’, I’m a little older than Hazuki…so I wouldn’t be robbing the cradle, so to speak. Anyways…Koichi’s not my type.” Koichi turned and gaped at Miya. “Not your type? I’m fucking cute as hell! I’m everyone’s type!”  Haruka cleared her throat, “Gentlemen, if I may… the bar opens in approximately thirteen minutes, can we stop with the flirting and prepare to open?”

                People started to trickle in within the first thirty minutes of being open, many of them stopping at the bar to tell Miya how much they liked the event, the fact that it was a classy bar, with no loud obnoxious cliental, was the most common compliment Miya received. The drink orders were coming in at a steady pace, Taka was acting bar-back that night, which made it a little easier on Miya, who soon realized he would have to hire a permanent bar-back if the business was going to pick up.

                About an hour into the evening Miya had his back to the bar, without looking first, Miya turned and greeted the customer. “Thank you, Miya-san,” a soft voice answered back. “Shinya-san! Welcome back, what can I get you tonight?”  Miya was blushing, something that Shinya noticed right away. “I’d like a Vodka Sunset please” Miya cocked his head, he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had asked for that particular drink. “Of course, one moment please.” Miya carefully went about creating the Vodka Sunset, sneaking a glance here and there at the man across the bar from him. “Your drink” Miya slid the glass across the bar.

                “This is excellent, Miya-san, thank you.” The smile Shinya gave to Miya meant something, Miya could sense it…an invitation of sorts. “Perhaps we’ll have more time to speak tonight…I’d like to get to know you a little better.” Shinya smiled, then looked at his drink.

                “I’d like that as well, although I’m not sure how busy we will be tonight considering how successful the opening event was.” Miya’s heart was racing, he didn’t want to read something into Shinya’s comment that wasn’t there, but the man was smiling at him, _in that way_. Before he could speak to Shinya further, Haruka came to the bar with a drink order, and had to run next door with a food order.  Miya laughed as Haruka winked at him, “Play nice Haruka.” The young girl waves at him.  Shinya laughed, “How is that game progressing, Miya-san?”  “

                “It has progressed to confessions and moving forward, and please Shinya, we can dispose of the honorifics, if you’d like, and I sense there may be a new game being set up right now.” Miya had hoped that he had dropped his not so subtle hint into Shinya’s lap. Before he could speak with Shinya further, the business in the bar had started to increase. Taka was furiously trying to keep up with washing glasses, re-stocking mixers and keeping the requests in order. Haruka had to have Koichi come over with the orders, she was becoming far too busy to run them to the Hoshi. “Hazuki can’t stop staring at her, he has the worse case of puppy eyes I’ve ever seen.” Koichi had stopped for a quick kiss from Taka, in between orders. “That dress is stunning on her, Ruki has out done himself this time.”

                Business in the bar was definitely up from the first event, by at least half. Ruki and Kai were floating around the room, speaking with various patrons, introducing Haruka to others, pointing out that the dress was an _RK Design_.  Miya was starting to struggle with getting the drink requests out in a timely manner. Shinya watched as Miya seemed to get further behind, knowing that some drinks needed to be served immediately after being made. Shinya decided to act, hoping that the result wouldn’t ruin the progress he’d made in getting to know the dark handsome man.

                Shinya removed his coat, stepped behind the bar and looked for a clean apron. Miya was at the other end, taking drink requests, and Taka was in the back to restock behind the bar. Shinya looked at the list for drinks to make as he studied the wall, making sure there were the correct types of alcohol needed. He started to mix drinks that did not have a critical time issue when Miya turned and gawked.

                “Wha…what are you doing, Shinya?” Miya was confused.

                “Helping.” Shinya explained quietly, as he put the drink order together on a serving tray.

                “You’re a bartender? Where?”

                “Bar Eden, in Ginza.” A sly smile crept onto Shinya’s mouth.

                “You…Bar E…WAIT! Are you, Terachi Shinya?” Miya was ready to faint.

                “Yes…does that make a difference between you and me? I don’t have a problem with it.” Shinya kept making drinks, leaving Miya to catch up as well, wearing an unreadable expression.

                Taka walked out from the back room, stopping suddenly and almost dropping a tray of glasses. “Um, Shinya-san?”

                “Yes, I’m a bartender.” Shinya winked.

 

                The rest of the evening went by quickly, the food again being sold out well before midnight, creating a scene of hi-fives in the kitchen. “We have had to make a profit tonight…I don’t see how we couldn’t have!” Koichi was excited to look at the night’s receipts, hoping that Miya had done just as well. Hazuki sat down heavily on the couch in the living room. “If this gets any bigger, we may have to hire other people just to work this event. Taka sucks at being a bar-back, Miya needs a single person for that position, Taka’s more useful running food to the bar.” Hazuki made a good point, Koichi and Haruka could have used another person to help run food orders. “We’ll have to see what the receipts tell us.”

                The crowd had started to thin around midnight, giving Shinya the opportunity to return to his seat, but without having a decent conversation with Miya. It appeared that Shinya may have to wait for another day, and as a result he gathered his coat and was preparing to leave, when Miya stopped him, “Please, don’t leave yet…” he said hopefully. Shinya nodded and returned to his position at the bar.

                “Finally,” Miya groaned as he locked the door to Bar M. Taking off his apron and going once more behind the bar. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked Shinya. “Yes, that would be nice, another Vodka Sunset please.” Miya made two of the sweet drinks, then motioned Shinya over to a booth, he had so many questions for the shy quiet man.

                “Your father is Terachi, from Bar Lupin, in Ginza…am I correct?” Miya couldn’t believe who was sitting in front of him. Shinya nodded, “Yes, my father was Terachi. Does that surprise you?”

                “No, not entirely” Miya admitted, “I didn’t know he had a son, let alone a son that became a bartender.”

                Shinya chuckled softly, “It’s in the family I suppose, my father’s brother is also a bartender but he now lives in Los Angeles, so there are few Terachis’s in Japan.”

                “I must ask…how do you know Kai and Ruki? Other than from the community…” Miya blushed at his reference to the local LBQT community. “I met them at Bar Eden a few years ago. They had heard that it was a new trendy spot, you know Ruki…anything that’s trendy.” Shinya shook his head at the thought of Ruki. “Yes, he’s very trendy…but in a good way. He picked out this suit for me…said my other one was boring and old.”

                “It looks very nice on you”

                “I also knew of Kaoru and Natsuki, it was such a great loss the two of them, from the community. I’m happy that Koichi and Hazuki have decided to continue with the Hoshi, it’s a wonderfully warm restaurant. Koichi seems to be very happy with Taka…and obviously Hazuki is over the moon about Haruka. I do hope he forgives Ruki and Kai in our little deception at the Hoshi Tea…Haruka said Hazuki needed a kick in the ass to notice her.”  
                “It took all of us telling him that yes, Haruka likes you…a lot! He just wouldn’t believe that someone that pretty, could love him. Thankfully Haruka finally took it upon herself to push the issue, they’re dating now.”

                It was well after 2am, when Shinya was ready to leave, yet Miya could have talked to him for hours more. Just as Shinya was getting to the door, Miya stopped him, placing a hand on Shinya’s arm, “Would you go out with me, on Monday night?” he held his breath… _please say yes please say yes_.  

                “Yes, I would. Shall I meet you here let’s say at 7pm?” Shinya felt a warm buzz go through his body. Taking a chance, he moved close to Miya and placed a brief kiss on the other man’s cheek. “I’ll see you then.”

                Miya stood glued to the spot, “He…he kissed me…that means…” Miya quietly went through the rest of his closing duties, deciding not to clean the bar until the afternoon. Climbing the stairs to his flat, his mind was racing. _Terachi Shinya Lupin Eden kiss what, oh god, what have I done_?

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm struggling with this story.   
> Maybe I just need to keep going...the boys are talking...  
> telling me that something important is ahead, yet I can't see it.

                The morning dawned happy for all involved; Miya had a few days to wait with anticipation for his date with Shinya. Hazuki and Haruka were holding hands and in deep conversation at the counter of the Hoshi, leaving Koichi and Taka to their own deceives, in which Taka was trying to drag a sleepy Koichi out of bed.

                “I don’t need to be up this early! Leave me alone…” Koichi was buried under a hill of blankets, being a whiney bitch, as Taka not so delicately put it. “Kou, I’m older than you, and we went to bed at the same time. I’m wide awake, you should be too.” Taka gently whipped his belt across the lump on the bed, “HEY! You’re abusing me! You’re beating me…HAZUKI!” Koichi shouted… knowing there was no force of nature that could pry him away from his spot in front of Haruka. “Psstt, Koichi…Hazuki’s talking to Haruka, so there’s no chance in hell that he’s coming to your defense, so get your candy ass OUT OF BED NOW!”

                For being tall and wiry, Taka had some strength behind him, enough so that he picked up the side of the mattress and with no hesitation, rolled Koichi onto the floor, with a large thump and a rather loud, ‘WHAT THE FUCK?’ from his lover. Walking to the other side of the bed, he then ripped off all the blankets, leaving a virtually naked Koichi on the floor of their bedroom. “These need to be washed anyways, so time to get up Kou.” Taka grabbed up the blankets and when downstairs.

                “What the fuck is his problem…it’s too early…shit, I might as well get up.” Koichi grabbed the side of the bed and stood up, looking around for his shirt. As he started down the stairs, Taka was coming up, “I hate you right now… just warning you.” Koichi growled at Taka who then just made a kissing noise. “I love you too, Kou” Koichi smacked his boyfriend in the back. “We’ll have to talk about that later!”

                “How are your feet this morning? I’m guessing wearing the flat shoes helped a lot?” Hazuki was leaning over the front counter of the Hoshi, drinking coffee with one hand, the other in a warm soft grip with Haruka. “I had tiny blisters on the back of my heel, but they were new shoes, next time they’ll be broke in.” Hazuki’s breath was taken away the previous night, the dress Haruka was wearing was beyond beautiful on the girl. Hazuki had yet to see Ruki and Kai, he wanted to tell them how much he loved the dress. The two men did get quite a bit of conversation directed at them in relation to the dress. Ladies were lining up at the table they had occupied, wanting to order dresses from _RK Design_.

                Hazuki picked up Haruka’s hand and kissed it, for about the fiftieth time that morning. “You’re going to wear out that spot if you keep kissing it. Wouldn’t you rather kiss me…here?” Haruka leaned over the counter and kissed Hazuki…the man’s breath hitching. “You’re going to drive me to an early grave if you keep doing that,” Hazuki said breathlessly. “But it will be a most beautiful death.”

                Hazuki did have to tear himself away, as Miya had knocked and come in through the back door, followed by Ruki and Kai. It felt like the norm, the morning after the Bar M event, they came together to go over receipts, how well the food did, any known or unknown problems. Settling on the couch and chairs around the coffee table, Miya started with his end of the event.

                “Increase of 14% last night over last weeks, so everything was covered and another profit for the bar. The only thing I’d like to discuss is the need for a real bar-back, sorry not sorry Taka” Miya sort of shrugged. “Hey, it’s true. I suck at being behind any counter, I’m much better in the kitchen.”

                “We sold out of the food again, around 10:45pm, I’m not sure what we can do to fix the problem of running through what we’ve made, unless we expand the menu, or shorten the hours. This week we turned a profit of about 15%, more than last weeks.” Koichi had the numbers in his head.

                “Um, I can tell you what I’ve heard from the customers.” Haruka jumped into the fray. “They love the gyoza and the skewers, not so much the edamame though. There were several suggestions for other types of food, which leads me to believe that next week…we are continuing aren’t we?” Everyone nodded and commented yes. “I’d like to print up…I can do it at home, sort of like survey slips, asking what people would suggest for the menu. Or I can just keep a note pad with me when I’m serving.”

                Ruki and Kai were up next; “We had a lot of compliments for Haruka’s dress, this time we had more ladies coming to us and wanting to special order dresses” Ruki had some notes with him, Kai was beaming with pride. “We are not doing the same daily business as you are, but we’re getting a lot of requests for special orders. I believe in order to calculate our profit margin, we’re going to have to wait until the end of the month when we do our books, that being said, I still think there will be an impact.”

                “How are you all feeling about continuing this event Miya?  You’re the first to decide since you’re the main focus of the event. Is this something you’d like to continue?” Taka was handling the promotion side, it wasn’t much different than promoting a book. “If I can get a bar-back, and perhaps convince Shinya to assist if we get busy, I have no problem with continuing.” The mention of Shinya’s name suddenly sparked a memory from the night before.

                “Shinya’s a bartender… where?” Taka was the first to notice the night before. “He works for Bar Eden…and that’s not even the half of it.” Miya was blushing, with Ruki nudging Kai in the ribs. “Shinya is Terachi Shinya…” This drew a confused look from Hazuki, Haruka and Koichi. “And that means…?” Koichi leaned forward.       

                “Terachi Shinji was the bartender at Club Lupin for over fifty years…in Ginza. He’s internationally known as one of the best in the world, he has a brother that moved to Los Angeles to bartend, I have no idea if he is alive.  Club Lupin has been in the same location since 1928, I almost fainted when Shinya stepped behind the bar.” Miya was blushing even more at every mention of Shinya’s name.

                Ruki nudged Kai in the ribs, nodding towards Miya “Go ahead…” he whispered. “Ahem…Miya-san, what are your plans for your big date Monday night?” Kai asked with an absolute straight face, Ruki had his hand over his mouth, giggling. “Wait…what? Miya has a date? With who?” Taka, Hazuki, Haruka and Koichi all leaned forward in their seats, staring intently at Miya. “He has a date with Shinya…or so we heard through the grape vine.” Miya moaned, covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head…Haruka pointing out that his ears were blushing.

                In a pained shaky voice, Miya spoke, “Yes, I’ve asked Shinya out, is that a crime these days? No, I don’t have any big plans, I still have a few days to figure something out. Can you all please not harass me too much? I’ve been out of the dating arena for over ten years…I feel like I’m in high school.” Haruka got up, moved to the couch and shoved Koichi over, to sit next to Miya. “Ignore these fools, I’ll help you if there’s anything you need, advice on what to wear, whatever. You’re just another Oji Miya… you’re all Oji’s… well not Hazuki or Koichi…those two are just hooligans in nice clothes.”

                “HEY! I resemble that remark!” Koichi cried out in fake indignation. “I’ll have you know, that Hazuki and I haven’t engaged in any sort of hooliganism in um, what? Hours? Days maybe?” Koichi punched his uncle in the arm, “Hey, you’re suppose to be backing me up here…come on already!”

                The ensuing conversations all ran over one another, with Taka having to whistle rather loudly to get things back on track “We have one more bit of business before you can all go outside to play.  We need to hire someone to help Miya as a bar-back, suggestions on how we advertise for the position?”

                Koichi’s hand shot up “I can ask around school, there has to be someone that wants to work in a bar…if you don’t mind them being college age, Miya?” Miya was about to answer when Ruki stood up quickly, “Make sure he’s cute…we need a CUTE available young man working behind the counter, Miya!” Ruki sat down again. “Uh, why does he need to be cute?” Hazuki asked. “Common business sense dictates it.” Ruki said loftily. “Common business sense in what manner?” Hazuki challenged the other man. “If you have a cute bar-back, it will bring business. Remember that a lot of Bar M’s cliental are gay men, the other side of the coin is available young women. If word gets out to either side…business will begin to boom.”

                “That’s how we met Shinya…because it was rumored that Bar Eden had a new young very attractive bartender, so of course Ruki and I had to go take a peek…that was three years ago. Now we have the lovely Shinya interested in our own handsome bartender. It’s simple business sense.” Kai added.

                “Sound advice from two of the most successful business men in the community, Miya. It would do well to listen, and seriously it wouldn’t hurt to have a cute boy working behind the bar, eye candy is always welcomed.” Ruki finished.

                “I can post a notice at school if you’d like Miya, I’m going to bet you’d have several applications within a few days. Maybe in time for next weeks event.” The discussion went on for a short time, only dismissing when the others needed to open their business. Miya stayed and spoke with Hazuki for a few minutes longer, with his long-time friend, ribbing him about his date. “Looks like I’m not the only old dog that’s learning something new. It’s been along time for you, at least as long as it has been for me…but I’m genuinely happy for you Miya. If you can be half as happy as I am, go for it.”  Hazuki clapped Miya on the back and sent him back to Bar M.

                “This old dog learning something new…it’s been 12 years since…” Miya was mumbling to himself as he walked upstairs to his flat. “I still miss you Tatsu, every damned day. But he’s here, and sadly you aren’t. I hope you’re happy for me.” Miya took a book off his shelf, opening it to a dog-eared page. A photo was stuck between the pages, taking it out Miya smiled at the image of an earlier time. Two men standing on a beach, facing the ocean, one’s head on the other’s shoulders. Miya shed one tear, smiled and put the photo back in the book, and re-shelving the book. He knew he would have to tell Shinya eventually, maybe not that first night, but soon. It was time to let the memory of Tatsu go…push it back into the storage of his heart, never to forget.

 

                Koichi had not been wrong about the multiple applications that came through for the bar-back position once the advert had been posted at the university.  Miya was wading through eleven applications, frustrated that he really didn’t know what he was looking for. Thinking of who could assist him, he automatically scratched Ruki and Kai off the list…RK Design was too limited. That only left one other person to ask…Yukke.

                “ _Yukke, could you come over to the bar when you have a moment please? Yes, thank you_.”  Twenty minutes later, Yukke was sitting in front of Miya, “What can I help you with?”

                “I need to hire a permanent bar-back and I’ve taken in some applications, problem is… I don’t really know what to look for. I’ve never hired anyone for the bar, it’s always just been myself. But we are getting so busy now with the Thursday evening event, and I feel as if I may still become even more busy. Could you help me by looking over these applications and weeding the negative ones out?” Miya slid the applications across the bar to Yukke. Leafing through the papers, Yukke started three different piles.

                “You need to first off, look at the address; anything too far away, may be trouble in their commute. The second thing I look at is their work history. I keep away from the people that have had eight jobs in two years…they denote someone that is not reliable or dedicated. It’s not so much of an issue for the ramen hut, but you want qualified people who intend on staying on.

                “I always call and check references, it’s a key element in the hiring process. Once I’ve done these three things I then call and set up an interview. Take notice of what time the person arrives, someone that squeaks in at the last second, versus someone who was waiting for ten of fifteen minutes, is usually another tell tale sign. In what order you want to interview them is up to you.” Yukke picked up one of the applications, “This person goes in the trash. He’s had four jobs in eight months…he lives on the other side of Harajuku and he gives no references.” Giving the application to Miya, who then ripped it up and disposed of it.

                “These six are iffy…the work history is a bit shaky, but they did list references. Now these four, are the ones I would call and schedule interviews, but I would put your number one prospect, in the middle, that way you see what options are better. If the first two suck, then you interview the one you think is good, then interview the last one, that gives you something to look at. Do you understand? I’m sorry I’m not clearer in describing the process.”

                “Yukke, everything makes complete sense…I guess I could have probably figured it out, but I’d rather have the advice of a seasoned shop owner. Thank you for assisting me!” Miya bowed, thanking Yukke again as the small shop owner went back to his ramen hut.  Looking at the applications, Miya made his phone calls and scheduled the first two later that afternoon, with the other two in the mid-evening.

                               

                “His name is Aki, he’s 24, kind of a sandy brown hair, little taller than me…piercings, maybe a tattoo or two… What else do you need?” Ruki had his arms crossed, Kai had his hands on his hips, both men drilling Miya for details on his new employee. “What else? Is he cute??? That’s the big question Miya! You do know what a cute boy is…don’t you? Or do you only have eyes for Shinya?” Ruki sneered. “Yes, he’s cute. I had that sound…you know, that whiney Ruki noise, in my head as I was interviewing these people.” Miya joked.

                “Whiney Ruki noise?” Ruki huffed. “Yah, Kai understands…the voice that whines so much he finally gets his way?” Kai snorted, “Oh do I know that noise…it can be really annoying, especially in the middle of the night.” Miya and Kai were speaking as if Ruki was invisible, which the short man knew would be impossible.

                “The other reason I hired Aki? He mentioned Terachi Shinji in his interview.” Miya was struck dumb when Aki had said that he aspired to be a great bartender, like Terachi Shinji. Ruki and Kai looked at each other, “Oh my…” is all they could say. “I think he was the best choice out of the four applications, because he’s serious about working in a bar. Bar M is a good start. Just make sure you don’t corrupt him, gentlemen! I need him focused on his job, efficient and timely. You can gawk at him from the other side of the room. No trying to hook him up with any of your friends.” Miya winked.  “Aki will be working the next event, hopefully trained 100%.

 

                “Where do you see us in three years?” Haruka was taking a chance, but she didn’t feel it was that large of a risk. “Three years? Well, I would hope that we would have progressed to something other than just dating by then, don’t you?” Hazuki teased her. He knew he wanted to marry Haruka, it was just a matter of how long he should wait. “Mmm, true. I hope you’re planning on staying here…at the Hoshi I mean. I don’t really want to leave the neighborhood…do you?” Hazuki shook his head, “No, I want to stay here as well. If I can, I’d like to stay here forever, it’s perfect. I have Koichi to mentor…I have you to love. I don’t really need anything else, except maybe…somewhere down the road…” Hazuki left that statement hanging. He was fairly certain that Haruka wanted a child, maybe two, but it was much too early in their relationship to talk about it. Marriage would have to come first, and he needed to talk to Yukke and to Koichi and Taka as well.

                Hazuki wanted to propose, but he felt that it was too soon…it had only been a few weeks since their confessions to each other, moving quickly with Haruka didn’t see proper. He tried to ask Yukke, but the man shrugged his shoulders, replying “She’ll let you know when it’s time,” That struck Hazuki as an odd reply. “She’ll know? So, what…she’s going to tell me when to propose?” Yukke nodded, “Haruka does things in her own way, just like how she told you that she loved you. She’s not going to wait for you to get the courage to propose, she’s too much like her mother.” Yukke’s sister was Haruka’s mother, an independent sort of woman, who did things on her own schedule, Haruka was just following in her mother’s footsteps.

 

                “Koichi, I want to ask you for something…you can say no. I’d like to see Natsuki’s jewelry please.” Hazuki had sat Koichi down and was about to tell him he wanted to propose to Haruka, then he thought of the jewelry. “Sure, Ojisan…give me one minute.” Kou ran upstairs and found the wooden box he had placed all his mother’s jewelry. “Are you looking for something specific?” Hazuki nodded. Taking the jewelry out of the box, unwrapping the silk scarf it was in…Hazuki laid it all out. He picked up two different rings…one he recognized immediately as Natsuki’s wedding ring, the other he knew belonged to Kaoru.

                “Kou, I’m not sure if she’d like this or not…but I want to propose to Haruka, very soon. I would like to know, if Haruka agrees, could I have your mother and father’s wedding rings?” Hazuki had thought long and hard about asking Koichi, not knowing if the boy had intended on using them himself in some way, when he and Taka were married. “You…you’re going to propose? When? Oh my god, this is huge!” Koichi sat up quickly and lurched into his uncle’s arms…hugging the older man tightly “Yes of course…Kaasan would love it, I’m sure. If Haruka agrees, then yes…please use Kaasan’s and Tousan’s rings.”  Hazuki had a very shy smile falling on his lips, “I’m nervous Kou…I’m not sure yet when I’m going to ask, but I wanted to check with you first. Now I’m not sure she wants someone else’s ring, but I thought it was a nice way to honor my sister, and Kaoru.”

                Kou had tears in his eyes, “Kaasan told you to take a chance and be happy, live life…and I think she’d love it if you were to present Haruka with her wedding ring, and I really think Tousan wouldn’t mind either. You reconciled with my mom, you apologized, you told her you loved her…all of this before she died, and I think she knew that you also, in a weird way, apologized to my father as well. I want nothing more that for you to be as happy as Taka and I are. Our weird little family is ready for an official new member, and Haruka knows exactly what she’s in for by marrying you.” Koichi and Hazuki went through the rest of the jewelry, talking about specific pieces, what the memories held for each one. “Thank you, Koichi, I’ll be sentimental for a change…I love you Koichi, you’re the second most important person in my life…sorry, but not sorry, you can’t be number one…that would just be weird.” Koichi laughed and punched Hazuki in the shoulder. “I was going to say, don’t tell me I’m the most important one.  I love you to Ojisan, and you’re the second most important person in my life as well.”  Koichi wrapped up the jewelry in the silk scarf, and carefully put it back in the wooden box, tucking away the memories for the night.


	31. Chapter 31

Shinya and Miya were sitting at the top of one of the tallest hotels in Tokyo, having dinner. The restaurant boasted one of the most fabulous views of the skyline of Tokyo at night. Shinya and Miya were seated in a corner, against a window, where they could look down at the neon lights illuminating the streets, the colors shinnying like a rainbow against the wet streets.

                “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date, twelve years actually.” Miya had to start this conversation, he had to lay it out on the table in front of Shinya, he wanted no skeletons lurking.

                “Any particular reason why? Twelve years is a long time to be alone.” Shinya didn’t want to pry into Miya’s personal life, but the man was creating emotions in Shinya that he had never dealt with before.

                “My partner of eight years, Tatsu, died of cancer. It was just too much to deal with, so I moved from our home town into the city. I bought the bar and that was that. Just never felt right to date, never felt like anyone was worth the effort. I was content with being alone.” Miya wanted to look away, he wanted to stare at his hands, wanting to feel like he was betraying Tatsu, but Shinya kept his unwavering attention.

                “I’m sorry…I can’t imagine what that had been like for the both of you. I can understand why you would be reluctant to move into another relationship, someone that may have to compete with Tatsu.” Shinya knew what it was like, to have to compete with an ex-lover for attention.

                “What about you? You’re too damned sexy to have been alone…who am I competing with?” Miya’s crooked grin told Shinya he was teasing, at least partly.

                “You are competing with no one, I’ve never been in a relationship longer than two months. Evidently, I must project something that says play with me then throw me away. I’ve always been the disposable boyfriend.” Shinya smiled sadly at Miya.

                “I find that so hard to believe! You’re beautiful, you’re kind and loving…I mean I know we’ve just met but I can tell this! I’m fairly good at reading people, it’s part of being a bartender.” Miya’s face was flaming, partly with embarrassment, and partly at the thought of someone throwing Shinya away, not wanting to truly love the man.

                “How do you know Hazuki and Koichi? It’s obvious that you’re very close…and not just with them, with the entire neighborhood. Tell me about it.” Shinya wanted to hear everything, even if they had to leave the restaurant and find a quite spot to talk. Shinya wanted to know Miya now…and not wait.

                “I had bought the Bar M about the same time as Kaoru and Natsuki bought the Hoshi, and we became friends…good friends. We supported each other through some difficult times.” Miya stopped. “When Ruki and Kai moved into the neighborhood, there were some other merchants that didn’t want ‘their type’ in the neighborhood. There was vandalism, graffiti, broken windows and a lot of threats made towards them. Kaoru and Natsuki would have none of that, so they mentored them…make sure that they always went to the community meetings, make sure they had a say in what was going on in the area, and that they had voices in the community. Ruki and Kai never forgot what Kaoru and Natsuki had done for them, it’s one of the reasons we’re all so close. We have a strange little family.”     

                “When Kaoru died suddenly, it was like I had lost a brother, and Natsuki was heartbroken, I had no time to grieve myself, I had to help Natsuki and Koichi. I wasn’t the only one in the neighborhood that did though… we all loved Kaoru, just as we all loved Natsuki. But now Hazuki’s there, and Koichi has Taka and Hazuki has Haruka, Kaoru and Natsuki are proud I’m sure.”

                “Yes, they told me about Kaoru’s death, and how everyone was helping Natsuki and Koichi. Kai and Ruki are a special kind of people, I knew that from the moment I met them, I had just started at Bar Eden, still feeling my way around, when they stopped in. Ruki…being Ruki asked me first thing if I was dating anyone, of course Kai smacked him for that and apologized. That must have been the ice breaker for me because they started showing up quite frequently. Over time, we became very close, I couldn’t imagine not having them in my life.” The two men told a few stories, laughed over Ruki’s outrageous behavior, and Kai’s reprimanding style, and also their love of their community.

                When dinner was over, they decided to walk back to the bar, mostly talking about their lives and experiences over the years. Miya shyly took Shinya’s hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze, and getting one in return. Arriving back at Bar M, Miya made them a drink, and they sat together in a booth, still just talking.

                “I saw you at the tea, when Hazuki was losing it in thinking that you were actually on a date with Haruka, I didn’t really pay attention I guess. You were just one of Kai and Ruki’s friends. But when I ran into you later, something felt different. I argued with myself thinking that I was just being weird. But when you came into the bar the night of our first event, I couldn’t have been happier.” Miya was blushing hard over his confession.

                “Now that’s funny…I did almost the exact same thing! I ran into you, your eyes just slapped me across the face. I went over to Ruki and Kai’s, and they both knew that something had happened. I described you, beautiful eyes, a beardy goatee, and Ruki and Kai both started to giggle. You’ve heard them giggle, they’re like 5-year-olds.” Shinya giggled himself, and that went straight to Miya’s heart.

                “Honestly Shinya, you’ve just run right over my heart, I’ve allowed no one in for a very long time. I even talked to Tatsu about it, I think if it wasn’t meant to be, he would have sent me a sign. I told him that I loved him, but that he wasn’t here anymore, and you are. I can’t say I’m in love with you, but…I’m pretty damn close.”  Shinya was blushing a brilliant shade of baby pink, his eyes cast demurely into his lap.

                “So, what do we do now? I’ve forgotten dating protocol, what comes next?” Miya had a good idea but didn’t want to rush things. Shinya smiled at Miya and got up, and slid into the booth next to Miya, “We do this first…” Turning towards Miya, Shinya slid his hand up Miya’s arm, caressing his neck and cupping the back of his head, his fingers running through Miya’s hair. Shinya leaned in, brushing a kiss across Miya’s lips, “Boyfriends?” He whispered. Miya nodded, “Yes…”

                Shinya scooted closer to Miya, leaning in, he slid his tongue over Miya’s lower lip, asking to be let in. Miya moaned softly, leaning into the kiss, sliding his arms around Shinya’s waist. This went on for some time, with the necessary breaks for breathing. Miya wanted more…he wanted all of Shinya. After an especially heated kiss, Miya took a chance. “More?” Shinya nodded, resuming another hot kiss, “Now or later?” Miya’s breath hot across Shinya’s lips. “Now.” Shinya’s voice was shaking.

                Shinya stepped out of the boot, Miya following, grabbing Shinya’s hand and leading him upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Miya paused in front of the door. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do any of this tonight…” The kiss Shinya gave Miya at that instant was hot with desire, there was no mistaking what Shinya wanted.  They continued to kiss as they moved into Miya’s flat, falling on the couch in a heap, hands wandering touching, gasps and moans of desire. “More?” Shinya nodded, biting his lower lip. Miya swept down, sucking on that lower lip, biting it gently making Shinya whimper. Miya got up, holding his hand out to Shinya, “More…” Shinya took Miya’s hand shyly, shaking with desire, he allowed his new lover to lead him to the bedroom, where all thoughts of the outside world vanished, leaving two beautiful men tangled up in their love making, with the cries of ‘more’ being heard.

                Still wrapped in each other’s arms as the dawn broke, Miya’s eyes fluttered open. He felt the heaviness of Shinya in his arms, pulling the man into his chest. Shinya was still breathing evenly, Miya gazing at the man and wondering how this had happened. _Tatsu…did you send Shinya to me? If you did, thank you…I’ll always love you, but I need something more than just your memory to get me through life, and you did good by sending Shinya to me, I love you Tatsu._

                  A small tear slid down Miya’s cheek, one tiny goodbye to the first love of his life, and as Miya looked down, he shed one more tear, for the new love of his life. Closing his eyes, he wanted to enjoy the new feeling of someone he loved, lying in his arms. He kissed Shinya’s forehead and pulled the slender man in close, within minutes both men were breathing softly.

 

                Shinya’s eyes fluttered open as he woke to the sound of a gentle thud. Without moving, he knows that he’s listening to Miya’s heart beating, and his head is on Miya’s chest. He kept still, listening to the heart beat, the rise and fall of his lover’s chest, closing his eyes, the memories flooded his mind.  Last night Miya made love to him…they weren’t fucking, it wasn’t just sex, it was deep as an emotional connection could possibly be. It was love…and Shinya had fallen deep…with no hopes of recovery and every plan to see it through.

                He had to sneeze…he didn’t want change what he was feeling…but he…he… ‘ _snzzzttt_!’  “Well, good morning to you as well,” Miya kissed Shinya’s head. “Your hair was up my nose, I tried to hold it in…I didn’t want to move yet, I just want to stay this way forever.” Miya tightened his arm around his new lover, and Shinya responded by shrugging closer to the man. “We can stay like this until one of us has to go to work…but I’m a bit hungry…and I could use a shower and a cup of coffee as well.” Shinya sighed, “Okay…I’m sort of hungry too, shower or coffee first?” Shinya really wanted that shower first. “Let’s do coffee first, incase something else comes up, then we can shower after that.” Miya winked at Shinya, who then blushed at the innuendo.

                Coffee, a little breakfast, teeth being brushed, and that something that might come up…did. It wasn’t until past noon, that the couple got around to that shower, by then needing it desperately before they left the flat. “I’m a little sore” Shinya giggled. “Gee I wonder why? Um, who was it that kept saying ‘one more time’? It sure as hell wasn’t me!” Miya pulled Shinya close to him, “I think we need a day off, before we um, continue this, ne?” Shinya peered through his beautiful long bangs and smiled, “Maybe one day… but no more than that.”

                Miya cupped Shinya’s face in his hands, touching foreheads, Miya rubbed Shinya’s nose, “I know this sounds weird…please don’t be scared, but …I love you, Shin” Miya ran his tongue across Shinya’s bottom lip, kissing him softly.  “It’s not weird, I’ve loved you since I saw you that night at Bar M, there was no one else in that room, but you.” They kissed, Miya starting to chuckle, he had to pull away, “I’m fairly certain that Tatsu might have arranged this to happen…he always told me that he wanted me to be happy, to love again, not to be alone. He told me, ‘ _I love you, but I want you to love someone else, hopefully as much as you’ve loved me_.’, I think I’ve found that person to love.” Then Shinya did something that just melted Miya’s heart. He walked over to the small shrine Miya had in a corner. He knelt down in front of it, lit some incense, tapped the small bell and placed his hands together in prayer, “Tatsu-san, I’m here for Miya. I promise I will love him with all my heart, as you did. I’m not here to replace you, but to fill in the void in Miya’s heart. You will always have a place in our lives, thank you.” Shinya bowed.

                Shinya got up and turned to look at Miya, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, tears quietly falling. Shinya sat down next to his lover, rubbing his back, kissing his cheek. “I mean everything I just said. I will never ask you to put Tatsu’s shrine away…ever. I’d like to know more about him, he was an important part of your life, and I love all of you…not just the parts that I see in front of me.” Miya turned quickly and grabbed Shinya, crushing him to his chest, “How…how did you find me? You can’t honestly be real…can you? I can’t be this lucky…it’s not possible!” The man sobbed into Shinya’s hair.

                After Miya had recovered, Shinya knew he had to leave, work called him. “I don’t want to leave…but I have responsibilities, and I’m an adult, damn it.” He stomped his foot like a child. “Come over after work? Please…” Miya didn’t want to beg, but he did. “I will be over as soon as I can” promised Shinya. Miya walked Shinya to the door, kissed the hell out of him for about ten minutes then let Shinya leave. Closing and locking the door, he had just started to go upstairs when there was a knock at the bar door. “What the hell?”

                “OH MY GOD…HE SPENT THE NIGHT! MIYA! OH GOD LOOK AT YOU! YOU’RE GLOWING!” Ruki’s voice was at a decibel level that could have been illegal in the neighborhood. “Ruki, I’m tired, can we do this later? I promise I’ll give you all the dirt, if you just let me go back to bed, if I don’t sleep the bar won’t open and then you won’t get to know what happened last night…ne? Good bye Ruki!” Miya gently shoved Ruki out of the door and quickly locked it. “This should be fun…not.” Miya fell onto his bed, wrapping his arms around the pillow Shinya slept on, and breathing in his scent, Miya soon slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, it seems boring to me. If it's boring to me, it must be   
> boring for my readers. There are some exciting events coming up, but I dunno... not enough drama   
> I guess? Or I'm a boring writer? 
> 
> Any suggestions?


	32. Chapter 32

 

            “You’re going to do it tonight? Isn’t this a little soon Ojisan? I mean you guys haven’t been dating very long.” Koichi was a bit surprised that Hazuki wanted to propose that very night, after only dating Haruka for four weeks. “Yes, I’m sure and no, it’s not too soon. I love her Kou, and I know she loves me, so why wait? It’s not like I’m making a bad choice, although sometimes I believe she is.” Hazuki just couldn’t get over the fact that Haruka chose him, of all the men in the world.

            “Guess all I can say is ganbarou, not that I think you’ll actually need it.” Koichi was excited for his uncle; the man deserved a little happiness for his own. “Do you want to do it here? Or do you have another choice? I want to make sure that you have some privacy.”

            “I’m not sure yet, part of me says do it here at the Hoshi but, that’s not very romantic.”

            “I think you should do it here, at the counter in front of Kaasan and Tousan’s pillows, you’re using their rings and I think Haruka would appreciate the sentiment.” Koichi suggested.

            “Hmm, maybe you’re right, if it wasn’t for your mother telling me to take a chance and live…” It still hurt Hazuki, the loss of his sister left a hole in the family. “I’m going to do it here…tonight, after the Hoshi is closed. I want to have flowers; do you think you could hide some upstairs? Shit, I should talk to Ruki and Kai.”

            “Why do you need to talk to them?” Koichi asked. “I need something to wear, a suit or something, right? This is an important moment, I should be dressed for the occasion.” Hazuki was already getting the jitters.

            “No, I don’t think you should. Haruka wants to be with you, not a suit nor a fancy shirt. She doesn’t care what you’re wearing Oji, she’d rather you be honest and genuine, that’s what she fell in love with.” Koichi gently reminded him. Hazuki looked at his nephew, the boy had grown considerably since his sister’s death, into a fine thoughtful and reliable young man. “Guess this old dog still needs to learn a few tricks.” Hazuki chuckled. “You’re right, Haruka’s not that shallow, she’s not going to care what I’m wearing. Thank you, Koichi.”

                       

            Shinya knew something was wrong the minute he stepped through the doors of Bar Eden, and the owner waved him to the back office. “Terachi-san, have a seat please.” The owner of Bar Eden was a fair man, but this was something he could not overlook, regardless of Shinya’s rather well known last name. “It was brought to my attention early this morning, that you were seen behind the bar, serving and mixing drinks at Bar M. It was further noticed that you were seen leaving Bar M very early this morning. Do you have any comments?”  Shinya smiled, “I have nothing to say on the matter, no.”

            “I will place two options on the table for you; You are allowed to stay with Bar Eden, but you will be asked not to be seen with the proprietor of Bar M, or you will resign from Bar Eden, effective immediately.”

            “Is there a reason for these conditions? My relationship with the owner of Bar M is technically none of your business, as I am free to do what I will on my off hours.” Shinya was quietly seething, the audacity of the owner of Bar Eden to make these conditions of employment was absurd.

            “Terachi-san, it is a conflict of business with you working for another establishment.” The owner was losing his patience quickly. “Would it be a problem if I was not being paid to be behind the counter at Bar M? I feel this is not entirely about my working at Bar M, is it?” Shinya’s eyes narrowed as he spoke, his posture becoming more rigid.

            “It is still a conflict of interest. I cannot have my senior bartender working at another establishment, regardless of payment. Your relationship with the proprietor is also an issue. How does it look to have my head bartender, working in an inferior establishment and ‘ _ahem_ ’ having a relationship with that owner? It looks bad for Bar Eden.” The owner was on the edge of losing his temper.

            “I will make it very easy for you, sir. I am resigning my position here, you will not have any leeway or time to hire another bartender before I leave. You have shown your true colors as it were, your business sense is overriding your common sense and exclusively your humanity. If I am asked why I left Bar Eden, I will not hesitate to inform the reasons, explicitly. I’m going to guess that your business will suffer as a result of your lack of understanding of common decency.”

            Shinya got up, and purposely did not bow, but turned his back on the owner, a slap in the face to anyone. He left Bar Eden with no sadness, no regret and more than a little anger. “Asshole…who the fuck does he think he is…telling me who I can and cannot see.” Shinya muttered under his breath. Walking home, Shinya was more than a little upset of the fact that what just happened, now overshadowed his beautiful memory of the night before with Miya. Walking into his flat, he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text;

                                                “ _I would like to see you today when you have time, it’s rather important_.”

           

            “You saw Shinya leaving Miya’s this morning?” Kai and Ruki were having coffee, Ruki gossiping about that morning. “What the hell were you doing up so early?” Kai couldn’t believe his husband, Ruki _never_ got up early for anything. “I went over to the bakery, I wanted to get you those chocolate-y pastries you love so much, but as I walked around the corner, Miya was kissing Shinya and Shinya walked away.” Ruki took a breath, trying not to be too over the top with excitement. “I confronted Miya, but he basically told me to get lost, that he was tired…poor baby!” Ruki snickered. “He did tell me to come over later, and he would dish with me…but I don’t trust him. He’ll just clam up like he always does!”

            “You could call Shinya, but he’s even clammier than Miya, I know I won’t get anything out of him today.” Ruki sighed, “All this drama and no one to dish with, I might as well go back to bed” he was trying to sound pitiful, hoping that Kai would comfort him, in that special way.

            “Too bad Tootz, you’re just going to have to wait. We need to go the market today if you want anything for lunch or dinner, so get your happy ass up and shower, we need to do this before we open.” Kai walked right by his lover without another word, and as soon as he knew Ruki couldn’t see him, started to laugh silently to himself, “He’s going to be dramatic all day” he whispered.

 

            Hazuki was in cleaning mode…super cleaning mode, shoving furniture around, vacuuming the same spot multiple times and generally just freaking out. “Oji, she’s not going to be looking at the floors, calm down!” Koichi teasing of course, but he couldn’t help himself, this was going to be a huge day for him.

            “What’s wrong with him?” Taka had just come down the stairs, stopping to watch Hazuki. He had no idea what was going on, he had been in a meeting with Kato all morning. Koichi took Taka’s hand and pulled him back upstairs into their bedroom. “He’s going to propose to Haruka today.” Taka snorted, “Finally, it’s about time!” Koichi had more, “He asked me if he could use my parents wedding rings, of course I said yes.”

            “That was thoughtful of you Kou…you didn’t have to do that.” Taka took Koichi into his arms, “I know I didn’t, but Kaasan would be happy. Remember what she said in her will? For Hazuki to take a chance and be happy? Now he is, and I think she would approve. It’s still keeping the ring in the family”

            “Very true, it’s not like Haruka’s a vain girl, that would want her own big engagement ring, I think she’ll be honored to wear Kaasan’s ring.” Taka peered down the stairs. Hazuki was sitting on the couch, wearing a blank expression. “We should go talk to him, he looks a little panicked.”

            “Hazuki, congrats on your big step, Koichi just told me” Taka put a hand on Hazuki’s shoulder, letting him know he wasn’t going to tease the man. “Thanks Taka, even though I’m pretty sure of the outcome, I’m still nervous.”

            “You have every right to be, this is a huge step in any relationship.” Taka admitted, “Marriage is a serious issue, not one to fly into without thinking about it.”

            “Tonight…do you think you could be over at Bar M, after we close? I don’t want any interruptions…oh and please do NOT say anything to Ruki and Kai! I don’t need those two jokers anywhere near the Hoshi.” Hazuki shivered at the thought of those two men, coming in and making a gushy scene over his proposal.

            “Yes, we will leave you alone, we’ll go to Bar M and of course we won’t tell Ruki and Kai, that would just make for a huge dramatic scene.” Koichi assured his uncle. “But you know they’re going to want to design a dress for Haruka…and maybe even something for you. I suggest you just let it happen, it will be much easier than trying to convince them otherwise. I’m sure whatever they design, it will be tasteful.”

            Taka and Koichi teased Hazuki a little more, but in a loving supportive way. “Um, Oji…where are you going to live?” Koichi suddenly got a little quiet, pensive even. Taka looked over at his young lover, the boy had his eyes closed, his shoulders rolled in a little, “Kou?” he reached over and held Koichi’s hand.

            “Koichi are you worried about something? I haven’t given it much thought yet.” Hazuki frowned “Do you want Haruka and I to move out? We can find our own home of course.”

            “NO!” Koichi’s head snapped up, “I mean… no, I don’t want you to move out! I um…” Koichi stood up and walked upstairs. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” Taka told Hazuki.

            “Kou? Can I come in?” The door to their bedroom was closed. There was no answer, Taka opened the door, to find Koichi lying on the bed, his head covered in pillows. “Kou?” Taka sat on the side of the bed, rubbing Koichi’s back. “Hey babe…talk to me, Hazuki’s kind of worried right now.” Taka got nothing more than a soft muffled response. Pushing the pillows off, Koichi rolled on to his back, tears filled his eyes.

            “Hey…what’s wrong?” Taka wiped the tears away. “I um…if Hazuki and Haruka move out… that means that I’ll be alone…” Shit, Taka didn’t think to look at it that way, if Hazuki moved out…Koichi would have no family living with him. “I’m sure we can arrange something Kou, Hazuki and Haruka will probably stay here, they won’t leave you alone.”

            “I know I won’t be alone, I have you of course…but it’s just…” Koichi couldn’t say it. “There would be no family here. I understand Kou, I really do.” Koichi laid his head in Taka’s lap, his lover carding through his long hair. “Let’s not worry about it until after Hazuki proposes, but I think we can work something out, ne?” Koichi nodded, drying his tears, he followed Taka back downstairs, to face a very worried Hazuki.

            “Kou…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed…” Koichi shook his head, “No Oji, I’m being a bit of a baby, it’s just that if you moved out, there would be no family here for the first time. I’m not saying you have to stay, but I hope that you would. I know Haruka has some input as well. I’m sorry.”

            Hazuki got up, standing in front of Koichi, he put his hands on his nephew’s shoulders. “I won’t abandon you, Kou. I’m sure we can work something out…I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Hazuki pulled Koichi into a hug, looking on as Taka wiped his eyes, “      Allergies” he whispered. Hazuki winked, “Yep, will get you every time.”

 

           

            Shinya sat on the couch, Miya perched on the coffee table in front of him. “You can’t be serious?” Miya asked, Shinya nodded. “Yes, I’m serious. He gave me the ultimatum of staying at Bar Eden, with the stipulation that I no longer come to Bar M, and that I no longer see you, or I could quit. Needless to say, it was an easy choice really. I will not work somewhere that dictates who I can be with on my own time.”

            Miya moved to the couch, sitting beside Shina, “Come here,” Shinya fell into Miya’s arms. “Are you going to be okay? You don’t seem too terribly upset over this.” Shinya shrugged, “I’m not really, there are other bars, and I’m sure if I asked, Bar Lupin would have me.” Miya kissed Shinya’s forehead, as he struggled with a thought. “I understand if you say no…but I’m going to ask anyways.”

            “I love you, please…stay with me, work beside me…I know this is sudden but it feels right in so many ways” Miya was trembling as he said the words, then it happened, Shinya leaned harder into Miya, he slowly slid his arms around Miya’s waist. And with a soft whisper, “yes”. Miya stopped breathing for a moment, as he let his breath out, his arms tightened around his new love. “I love you, Miya…I want to stay with you, live and work with you. I want to learn to love your friends as much as you do. I want to hear all the embarrassing, tragic, funny stories. I want to be standing next to you, behind the bar. I want all of this, I want you.”

            “How long until you can move in? Not that I’m anxious mind you…but, well yah, I’m anxious.” Miya joked, “Is today too soon?” Shinya shot back. “Nope, you’re late…you should have moved in last night, we should have skipped the date, packed up your flat and moved you in. So, we have some catching up to do.” The two new lovers went back and forth, finally settling on Miya going to Shinya’s flat, and taking an inventory. “Will you work with me tonight…behind the bar? I’m sure we’re going to get a lot of questions, but it will be worth it to have you with me.”

            “I’d love to…what do we do about the questions? I want to make sure I’m in sync with you.” Not that Shinya was overly concerned with questions, he just wasn’t sure how much Miya wanted to divulge. “It may be impossible to keep anything from Ruki…since he saw you leave this morning and came pushing into the bar. I didn’t say much, but he knew you spent the night.” Miya was rolling his eyes.

            “Rarely does anyone hide anything from Ruki…he’s a busy body. But your other friends? Do we tell them that I’m living with you?” Shinya nuzzled Miya’s neck, with a little nibble. “Um…if your um…I may, uh” Miya couldn’t concentrate with Shinya’s nuzzling. “I think we may need a nap, just to get ready for tonight.” Picking up Shinya’s hand, he led his beautiful lover into the bedroom where Miya could concentrate on just one thing.

 

            “Did you get the flowers, Koichi? Where should I put them? The counter or at a table…no the counter, I want to do this in front of your mom’s chair…they need to witness this!” As the time grew closer, Hazuki’s nerves were tighter. “Oji, it’s fine. Everything is in place, propose where you want to, it’s not a big deal.” Koichi had an understanding smile, knowing that this was a huge night in Hazuki’s life.

            “You guys get going…leave so I can um…just leave please.” Hazuki pleaded. “Okay, we’re leaving. Ganbarou!” Koichi grabbed Taka by the hand and they left through the back door. Hazuki had asked Haruka to come after the Hoshi closed, telling her he needed to talk to her about the next Hoshi Tea. To her credit, Haruka knew better that to accept Hazuki’s request at face value, as the Hoshi Tea events had been running smoothly. She thought he might be proposing tonight, and she promised herself that she wouldn’t draw it out.

            Hazuki moved the flowers for the fifth time, finally just leaving them and walking away. Checking the time, he knew she’d be here at any time. He made sure he had the ring in his pocket, he had tried to rehearse something, but everything came out sounding ridiculous. Hearing the door chime, Hazuki walked into the dining room, stopping short as he saw Haruka. The girl was wearing the most beautiful kimono inspired dress that hugged and accentuated ever curve on the girl’s body, which made Hazuki’s blood run hot.

            “You wanted to see me about something?” Haruka was playing coy, walking up and chastely kissing Hazuki. “Um, yah… can you sit please?” He held her hand, having her sit next to the counter. Haruka saw how terrified Hazuki was, and took pity on the man, “It’s okay, take your time…I’m not going anywhere.” The man stared at her…she knew! Hazuki let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. The fact that Haruka knew, changed everything for the man. He suddenly felt very calm, he knew she was going to say yes, this was really just a formality.

            “Haruka…I was going to have this flowery speech, I was going to wear a suit, and I was going to surprise you. But I think I’ve learned that there is no way I can surprise you, because you know how I think. I still can’t believe that you love someone like me…but I’ve learned to accept it. I guess there really isn’t much more to say… I love you, and will you please marry me?” She didn’t need to say anything more than just “yes.”

            “You can change your mind…” “NO!” “Wait until I finish, you silly girl. I was going to say you can say no to this and I won’t take it personally.” Hazuki reached in his pocket and pulled out Natsuki’s ring. “I asked Koichi for these…I understand if you want something of your own…” Taking Haruka’s left hand, he slid the ring in place, “This is my sister’s wedding ring, and I have Kaoru’s,” Hazuki was going to say something else, when Haruka suddenly threw her arms around the man’s neck, almost choking him, “Oh my god, that’s…. yes, I’d proudly wear Natsuki’s ring.”

            The sat like that for a while, just looking at each other, Haruka gazing at the ring, “I think she’d be happy that you’re proposing here in the Hoshi,” Haruka looked over at the chair, where the two pillows still rested. “She’s still here, so is Kaoru and they’re watching over us.”

            “I’d like to talk about something quickly, as it came up earlier today.” Hazuki wanted to settle Koichi’s concerns over the couple possibly moving out. “Do you want to live here…at the Hoshi?” Haruka made a rude noise “Pfft. Of course, we’ll live here, where else would we live?” Hazuki breathed easy. “I only ask because Koichi had a small meltdown this morning, he thought that he would be alone, that we would want our own place. He’s still very attached to everything here, this is home for him, and I feel like it’s going to be home for us as well.”

            “I want to always be here, where we’re all the happiest. Moving out of the Hoshi wouldn’t feel right, I want to have that extended family that I never had. It was always just me and Oji and Kiko…I want the big family all living in the same house!” Haruka cupped Hazuki’s face in her hands, “I love you…I want to be with you, where ever that is, I want Koichi to be my brother in law, and Taka as well. I want Miya to come over and invite us for drinks at Bar M, I want the Fish wife to make sure she saves the best cuts of fish, and Ruki and Kai… my Oji’s, I want them for the love and a lot of fun. Yes, I want marry you, and Yes, I want to live here at the Hoshi.”

            As Hazuki stood, he swooped Haruka into his arms, “I think we need a drink…don’t you?” Haruka nuzzled her soon to be husband’s neck. “Yes, I think we need to let everyone know.”

            What they didn’t know is that the neighborhood had all been informed that Hazuki was going to propose, leaving many of their friends already assembled at Bar M. Hazuki put Haruka down, grabbing her hand, they locked the door of the Hoshi and stepped over the threshold of Bar M. Upon opening the door, “CONGRATULATIONS!” Were cheered and shouted. “How?” Hazuki need look no further than Taka and Koichi, who were both wearing a sheepish grin. “Sorry Oji, you know I had to tell someone…okay well everyone!” Haruka was blushing, but smiling, a few tears sliding down her cheek. “Thank you, Koichi…Taka, I love you both.” She hugged her future brother in laws.

            It took several minutes before Hazuki noticed that Shinya was behind the bar, standing very close to Miya. “What’s this? Is this your new apprentice bartender, Miya?” he teased his friend.

            “It seems that we have a lot of celebrating to do tonight. Shinya and I are…what are we?” Miya turned to Shinya, “Um, lovers, boyfriends, um, partners…together?” he shrugged. “That live together,” Miya whispered as he slid his arm around Shinya, giving the man a fairly hot kiss, in front of their friends, which caused not a few wolf whistles.

            Before Haruka could say anything, Ruki and Kai grabbed her by the hand, dragging her away from the rest of the crowd, and slid into a booth. “You’re going to let us design your wedding dress…right? Like you would ever buy any rag off the rack, you have more taste that that Haru-chan.” Ruki had his notebook out, ready for any suggestions. “I think Tea length, you look good in that style, any requests?” Kai was hoping for Ruki’s sake that Haru-chan wanted something wild. “Hmm, I agree with Tea length, I don’t think I want a veil, that’s not my style.”

            “I could do a pillbox hat? We’ll worry about that later…color of the dress?” Ruki’s eyebrows wiggled, he knew white would be the obvious choice, but then Haruka was not a fashion victim. “I like the thought of a non-traditional color, I like the style of the black dress with the cranes on it, I think it suits my figure.” Ruki’s hand went to his mouth, “Oh my god…I thought the same thing! It’s the perfect but modest look for you!” The two men and Haruka spent a good forty-five minutes talking about the dress, until Hazuki came up, “Excuse me gentlemen, I would like to have my fiancé back please…you can talk to her later about a dress.” Kai frowned, “Oh don’t think she’s going to be the only one getting a wedding outfit, Mister. You’re next! I’m going to dress you…so no running away!” Hazuki bowed, taking Haruka with him. “Our little Haru-chan is so grown up,” Kai started tearing up, “Stifle it Kai, we have work to do! We don’t know a date yet, I need fabric…let’s go to the wholesaler tomorrow, I need swatches” Ruki was in designer mode, which Kai knew not to argue with. “Yes, dear”

            The small party went on for quite some time, with Haruka and Hazuki sneaking out at around midnight, but not being missed. There was a lot of attention paid to Shinya and Miya, with their new situation, but the new couple didn’t want to explain the circumstances that night, that was for another day.

            Koichi and Taka were walking upstairs to their bedroom, holding hands. “Haruka was glowing, that dress she had on, my god!” Taka remarked. “Oji looked happy, he told me that Haruka agreed, that she couldn’t think of anywhere else that they would live, but here at the Hoshi. I think we need to talk about the arrangements.” Taka looked puzzled. “Arrangement?”

            “I think that if Haruka and Hazuki start a family, you and I move down to the smaller bedroom, they’re going to need it if babies start coming, it’s not like they would put a baby in a room, that was on a different floor, ne?” Koichi had thought this through thoroughly. “You and I can have the smaller room, you don’t mind, do you? They’re going to need the space, and if they have a family, it’s only fair.”

            Taka stepped back from Koichi for a moment. “Where is that young excitable kid that I fell in love with?” Koichi smacked Taka, “He’s been replaced by a responsible young man, who thinks of others first, instead of himself. He wants what’s best for everyone, not only what’s best for him.”

            “When was the last time I told you, I love you? It couldn’t have been more than an hour, has it?” Koichi grabbed his lover and threw the man on the bed, “No, but when was the last time you showed me you loved me? That has to be at least 24 hours…you’ll have to make it up to me, now.” The show of affection and love between them went on for the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lack of a better term, I used brother-in-law for Taka and Koichi.   
> You really can't expect them to be nephew in law...and Hazuki does seem  
> more like an older brother for Koichi, than an uncle, ne?  
> My story, my rules.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly trying with this fic... hard. I'm hoping  
> to see it through to the end.
> 
> Big thank you to those who are continuing to read my story

           

            Aki was sitting at the bar, listening intently to what Miya was telling him. “It’s fairly straight forward Aki, keep myself and Shinya stocked with clean glasses, re-stock anything that looks like it’s getting low, and take care of the cleaning the tables.” Miya liked the young man, he was eager to learn, something which Miya had never experienced as a business owner. “If we’re a bit slow, I can start to teach you the basics of creating drinks, we’ll of course start off with something simple, like a high ball, then move on to the more difficult selections.”

            “Will Terachi-san be working with you as well?” Aki knew that Shinya had just moved in with Miya. “Yes, Shinya will be working with me, mostly as a back up during our Thursday night events, is there any reason you ask?” Aki was apprehensive about saying anything, “It just will be nice to learn from the both of you, double the experience…right?” Miya nodded, “Every bartender puts his own spin on even the most common of drinks, you have the right attitude, Aki.”  Aki had more than the right attitude, he had a burning desire to succeed, as in the future he wanted his own bar, wanting to call it Bar Fly, an American term that he was still unsure of understanding, but he thought it sound very cool. He was hoping to learn from the best, Terachi Shinya.

 

 

            Miya had gone with Shinya to his flat to take an inventory of sorts. “My bed is brand new…or we can keep yours if you’re attached to it.” There were some items that Shinya had that Miya did not, and vice versa for Miya. Once they had moved what they wanted to, Miya called a local recycle shop to pick up the remainder. “That went smoothly…looks like we have a decent mix of both flats and it all blends well.” Shinya wasn’t worried about the blending of furniture, as much as he just wanted to start to live…really live. His past relationships had been as he told Miya, a convenient piece of ass that only hasted the maximum of two months, something he never understood. He wasn’t an unattractive man, he was intelligent, well spoken and generous, so why was he always dumped so quickly? Shinya was looking over the boxes they had brought in, going through and weeding out any doubles, he was so involved, he didn’t hear his new lover come up the stairs.

            Miya slipped his arms around Shinya’s waist, nuzzling his lover’s neck. “You look concerned about something…nani?” Shinya leaned back into Miya’s chest. “Just a bit of self-discovery…or searching really, how I got to this point, how I know that you’re nothing like the others.” Miya tightened his arms, “No, I’m nothing like the others…I’ll prove that to you every day, every time I say I love you, every time we make love” Miya turned Shinya around to face him, “Shin…I think we both feel it, as corny as it sounds, we supposed to be together…by fate or Tatsu or luck, I don’t care which. But you feel perfect in my heart, there’s no void, no questions. It’s only you”

            _This man_ … Shinya’s heart raced with every word, every caress, every kiss, each time he looked into the soulful dark brown eyes. “I love you Miya” Shinya whispered breathlessly. Miya’s pulse quickened, he nuzzled Shinya’s hair…nipping at the man’s neck, his hands cupping the small tight ass. “Um…do we have time?” Shinya murmured. “Yes…we do,” Miya purred into Shinya’s ear, moving in for a blistering kiss, leaving Shinya gasping for breath. “We need to take this into the bedroom…don’t you think?” Miya proposed. Shinya shook his head, leaving Miya’s arms he walked over and locked the door to the flat. Walking back to Miya, Shinya removed his shirt, dropping it on the floor, he stood in front of Miya, placed a hand on the man’s chest then pushed him backwards, onto the couch.

            “My turn…” Straddling Miya’s lap, Shinya put is arms around Miya’s neck, and slowly started to grind his ass against Miya’s stiffening length.  Miya slid his hands up Shinya’s thighs, resting them on his hips. “God…you’re so beautiful…” Miya moaned. Sliding his hands under Miya’s shirt, Shinya rubs his palms against the man’s nipples, then slowly pushes the shirt up, “Off…” it took the man less than a second to comply. Shinya bent down, biting tenderly on a hardened nub, “Shit…” gasped Miya, then Shinya stood up, gazing into Miya’s eyes, he slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide to the floor.

             Shinya dropped to his knees, Miya’s hands were down the front of his pants, pushing Miya’s hand away, he unbuttoned his lover’s jeans. “Shin…” Miya lifted his hips as Shinya pulled his lover’s pants off… “Mmm…” Shinya laid his head in Miya’s lap, nuzzling his cock. Miya just laid his head back on the couch, his eyes closed reveling in the sensation. Shinya flicked this tongue over the slit, taking the head into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the rim.  Miya’s hand slipped into his lover’s hair, but Shinya had other ideas and gently slapped it away. Reaching into the couch, Shinya retrieved a bottle of lube that he had hidden there earlier in the day. “You planned this seduction?” Miya teased. Shinya winked at him, “maybe, any objections?” Miya smirked, “As if…” Shinya drizzled lube over the top of Miya’s cock, watching it slide down and coat the hardness. Shinya stood and straddled Miya’s hips, and positioned himself, “Wait… no prep? Are you a sadist?” Shinya smiled.

            As Shinya slid down his lover’s cock, it was apparent that the man had ‘prepped’ himself a bit earlier, he had planned this seduction well. Shinya leaned forward, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder, “Fuck me…please,” was whispered in his ear. Miya grabbed the narrow hips of his lover, and buried his cock in one thrust, Shinya whining…biting Miya’s shoulder. “Fuck…Shin…so damned tight, I’m…shit!” Miya’s hips snapped up, every thrust made Shinya moan, “Please… Mi..ya!” They both knew it wouldn’t last long, the foreplay had taken the passion to its heights quickly, the peak was just…just, “Fuck ba…nnngghhh!” With a final thrust, Miya pushed Shinya’s hips down roughly, as he came, Shinya’s seed spilling between them, and the man collapsing against his lover’s chest.

            Slowly sitting up, Shinya was blushing a very bright pink, sheepishly grinning at Miya. “Would you care to explain what that was, babe? I’m not complaining at all…I was just a bit surprised.” Shinya had gotten up and retrieved a wet washcloth to clean themselves up, putting on his shirt and his boxers, still blushing a slightly less bright pink. “Obviously you had this little seduction planned, but you might have let me in on it, I thought was going to rip you wide open with no prep!”

            “I just thought it would be fun to seduce you, in the living room, you know...unexpectedly” Shinya leaned back on the couch, watching Miya put his pants back on. “I’m going to guess that if this happens again…which I damn sure hope it does…frequently, that you’ll already be prepared, so I won’t think I’m ripping you apart?” Miya leaned over and kissed Shinya, “I have to say, it was fucking amazing…let’s do this again, please?”  Miya watches as Shinya got dressed, wondering how the fuck he got so damned lucky. Glancing over at Tatsuro’s altar, he smiled and winked, “Still taking care of me.”  

 

            “I wanted to talk to both of you before the wedding” Koichi had called Haruka and Hazuki into the living room to talk about living arrangements. “Haruka I know that you want to live here at the Hoshi, and I couldn’t be happier about that.” Haruka looked worried. “It’s not thing bad Haruka. You’ll be living in the downstairs bedroom for now, if and when you decide to start a family, Taka and I will move downstairs, it’s only right that you have a room for a baby, and that it should be on the same level as your bedroom. Any objections?”

            Haruka was a little red in the face. “Um, no objections…thank you for your consideration Kou, we haven’t talked about that yet. We just want to get through the wedding. That’s something for a later discussion, ne Zu?” Hazuki nodded, “We do appreciate the thought, Kou, Thank you.”

            “Um, one more thing… Haruka could you maybe go into the dining room please? This is rather embarrassing and I don’t want you to like faint at the questions.” Now it was Koichi’s turn to blush. Haruka nodded, kissed Hazuki and left the room.

            “Kou…what’s this about?” Hazuki cocked his head. “Um, the wedding night? Uh, well… Taka and I are going to a hotel, so you’ll have the house to yourselves. I really don’t need to hear anything…and I’m sure Haruka doesn’t want anyone listening in. Taka and I decided that we’re just not going to be here.” Taka had finally told Koichi about the light in the window, as a signal for Hazuki.

            “That’s very thoughtful of you Kou, we haven’t really planned a honeymoon or anything, at least not yet. I figured that we would go away for a long weekend, but I want to make sure it’s not conflicting with your school schedule before we do.” Hazuki was genuinely touched by his nephew’s actions. Hazuki could see the maturity level rising in Koichi, with every situation that was thrown at him, he was no longer that bratty forgetful child that ran around the Hoshi.

            “We’ll work it out, I’m sure Yukke could help if we need him, the same with Miya now that Shinya’s there to help cover the bar. When do Ruki and Kai come over?” Before Hazuki could answer, the said duo came through the dining room. “Hazuki…we need you!” Ruki whined. “Um, for what pray tell?”

            “I need to discuss your suit with you, Zu. Ruki’s going to talk to Haruka and we’re going to look through some design books for what you’re going to wear.” Kai was setting out several large binders, “You’re not going to make me wear a tuxedo, are you? I don’t think that would look good on me.”  “Oh, hell no! You would look ridiculous in a tux…we’re going for edgy and cool, something that would look natural on you.” Kai started with the first book, paging through with Hazuki pointing out what he liked.

            “Haru-chan, I think I’ve got a good idea on what would look good on you, but I’ve stepped away from the tea dress idea. Let me show you what I came up with,” Ruki pulled out some color samples and laid them on the table. “First…pick a color, then I can tell you what the fabric would be.” Haruka looked over her shoulder, making sure Hazuki didn’t sneak up on them.

            “I like this color a lot, it’s not traditional but it’s also not way out there.” She chose a subdued color, a shade that would complement her pale complexion. “Now for the dress, what do you think of this?” Ruki slid a large piece of paper out of a folder, laying it in front of Haruka, her hand quickly covered her mouth. She looked at Ruki, “Oji…this is so beautiful! I said I didn’t want a veil, but I like that one! And, the flowers? Oh god it’s perfect!”

            “The nice thing about this, Haru-chan? I can take that rear portion off, and you’d have a dress you could wear to maybe a Bar M event, or a swanky dinner with your husband. You like it?” Ruki had his hands together, fingers resting under his chin. “I love it Oji, it’s perfect!” Haruka threw her arms around the smaller man and hugged him so tight he squeaked. In the other room, Hazuki was standing and patting Kai on the back.

            “I think it’s a good choice, thank you Kai.” Ruki joined Kai in the dining room, both men kissing Haruka, “She loved it! I can’t wait to start!” Ruki was almost dancing as he and Kai returned to their shop. “Hazuki decided to do the black outfit…like he said, it’s more him than anything else we could have pulled together. I asked him about the fact that he’d be wearing black…like mourning clothes, typical Hazuki and I quote “who the fuck cares, it’s not their wedding” Kai was laughing, Ruki for a change looked shocked.

            “I’m guessing you liked what Ruki designed for you? Am I going to have a heart attack when I see you?” Hazuki had his arms around Haruka’s waist, nuzzling her neck. “You might faint…heart attack no, I don’t think so. It’s a beautiful dress though…I hope you like it.” Hazuki grunted, “I don’t care what you are wearing, the important thing is you…being there with me, and us walking into our new life. I love you Haruka…” Hazuki sweetly kissed his soon to be bride.

            “Okay, I have to get back to work, or you’ll be living in the poor house” with one last kiss, Hazuki meandered back to the kitchen. Koichi poked his head into the dining room, “Haruka, come upstairs for a minute please.” The girl followed Koichi upstairs. “I want you to look through this and pick out something to wear for the wedding.” Laid out on the bed, was all of Natsuki’s jewelry. “Koichi are you sure?” Koichi laughed, “Most of this stuff wouldn’t look good on me, can you see me wearing this at school?” He picked up a coral necklace, causing Haruka to giggle.

            “No, but these black pearls may be better!” The two joked around for a few minutes, Koichi wearing a pair of his mother’s dangling earrings. “Hey you two, can I ask what you’re doing, and Koichi those earrings are hideous with your hair.” Taka had heard the laughing and came in from his office. “I want Haruka to pick something to wear for the wedding.” Koichi explained.

            “Anything you choose will look stunning on you, Haru-chan, I’ve got to get back to work.” Kissing Koichi, Taka left the bedroom. “I think I’m going to go with just this bracelet, Kou. The dress design doesn’t need much in the way of embellishments.” Koichi sighed, “I know, I miss her too. I think she’s happy for us, ne?” Haruka held Koichi’s hand. “She would be, she’d be here trying to arrange everything, she’d be yelling at me and Taka for some reason, and then she’d cry.” It was getting easier to think about his mother, but he still missed her.

            “Yus! Enough sad depressing stuff, there’s going to be a wedding!” Koichi jumped up, grabbed Haruka’s hand and led her downstairs. “I’m off to the market! Ittekimasu!”  Thinking about Natsuki, Koichi, everyone in the neighborhood, she knew she was blessed to have such a large extended family. “Silly girl, open for business” she chided herself. Haruka had forced herself to be cool and collected, no reason to be in a tizzy over her wedding, she was too sensible for that nonsense.

 

 

 

To View, Ctrl click

            Haruka’s wedding Dress  <https://goo.gl/images/tgJHiA>

            Hazuki’s suit, <https://goo.gl/images/69cJpB>

 

                        The doors opened, the voices hushed. Hazuki turned to watch his bride walk towards him, Yukke escorting Haruka to the altar. Hazuki stopped breathing as Haruka, escorted by Yukke, walked towards the altar, an angel in pink. Yukke kissed Haruka, and gave her hand to Hazuki, who was speechless. Turning towards the monk, the ceremony when smoothly; the vows were recited perfectly, no fumbling of the rings, and the kiss was chaste. “Nice dress,” Hazuki whispered in her ear, Haruka smiled, “Thanks, you look pretty good yourself.”

            Hazuki and Haruka stopped in front of Koichi and Taka before walking out of the church, with hugs all around, Koichi was crying softly. “Welcome to the family Nee-chan, I wouldn’t dare call you oba.” Haruka kissed both Taka and Koichi, the continued their walk down the aisle. Ruki and Kai were sobbing, holding on to each other tightly, as Haruka and Hazuki walked out of the church. Shinya and Miya were smiling, both bowing to the newlyweds.

            Before they got into the car, Ruki quickly removed the bustle on Haruka’s dress, which surprised Hazuki, “Hey, now that’s cleaver.” Ruki poo-pooed the man, then sent them off in the car. It was only a short ride back to the Hoshi, which had been somewhat decorated by Koichi and Taka with Aki setting up the food on the counters. He had been invited to the wedding, but he declined…saying his contribution would be setting up the reception.

            A lot of guests had made it to the reception inside the Hoshi before the bride and groom had arrived and were to cheer the newlyweds in a warm and loving style. Kissing went on for at least thirty minutes, then Koichi announced “FOOD” loudly, followed by laughter. Within an hour, the party was in full swing. At one point, Hazuki and Haruka went behind the counter, both kneeling in front of Natsuki’s chair.

            “Nee-chan, I did what you told me to do…I took a chance and look who I ended up with?” Hazuki kissed Haruka on the cheek, “Natsuki-san, I promise I’ll take good care of Zu, I’ll make sure that Koichi and Taka are always happy, and that the Hoshi will continue to be what you and Kaoru-san had always wanted. Arigato Natsuki-san” The room had gone quiet, everyone knew that it was important to the couple to express themselves, to let Natsuki and Kaoru know that the Hoshi would always be in the family.

            “Um, can I have everyone’s attention please?” Miya (being rather short) stood on a chair, “Please, everyone grab a drink, I have something to say to our blushing newlyweds.” Everyone milled around, Aki pouring what he could, “First, to my best friend, Zu…you were an old angry bastard just six months ago, but you were also hurting badly, as we all are still. Haruka, thank you for loving Hazuki, I’m sure we’re all going to be much happier that he’s going to be in a good mood!” The crowed laughed, some with little comments about the man.

            “And to the two most important, yet absent members of our weird little family.” The crowd all turned towards the counter, “I want to toast Natsuki and Kaoru, for whom without, none of us would be here. I’m sure they’re smiling at us, Natsuki is screaming at me to get off her chair and not to make a mess! To Hazuki and Haruka…and to Natsuki and Kaoru… KANPAI!!!”

            After the toast, the reception ramped up a bit, everyone talking, eating and of course drinking. Koichi and Taka had their bags packed for the overnight trip to a hotel, and the Hoshi would be closed the next day, so there would be no hung-over employees to deal with. Before the end of the evening, Ruki and Kai took Hazuki and Haruka into the living room of the house.

            “Hazuki knew about this…so it’s not so much a surprise for him, but we’d like to show you our wedding gift to you, Haru-chan.” Ruki took Haruka’s hand, Kai covered her eyes, they both led them towards the bedroom that they would be sharing. “Okay, Haru, open your eyes!”

            Haruka was speechless, her hand covering her mouth, tears welling. “Oji’s, this is beautiful!” The rooms downstairs had been redesigned by Ruki and Kai, much like what they did for Koichi and Taka. “I didn’t want our first night as a married couple, to be in an old boring room, you deserve this, and so much more.” Hazuki kissed the nape of Haruka’s neck.

            “Haru…do you like the color choices?” Haruka walked in the room, letting her fingers caress the furniture, “It’s perfect Oji’s.” Ruki and Kai had done this room much like Koichi’s and Taka’s. Western style furniture and bed, everything was done in a soft white, with green accents, and some darker forest green. There were some accessories around the room that had a definite masculine feel, a chair and small table were done in a darker color.  

            “Thank you, gentlemen, it turned out better than I had ever thought, not that I’m doubting your talents, but you understand.” Hazuki bowed to Kai and Ruki. “You best be treating our little Haru-chan right Hazuki, I can come in here and rip all of this out in about ten minutes!” Ruki teased. “Don’t worry, I intend on treating her the way she deserves, with all the love and caring that I can possibly muster.” That little statement started the tears flowing for all involved. “Let’s go back to the party, ne?” Haruka led the way.

            With guests finally getting ready to leave, the party wound down, Taka and Koichi getting ready to leave to go to the hotel for the evening, “Thank you again, for doing this. I’m sure Haruka appreciates the effort. We’ll work on a signal for later.” Hazuki winked at Taka. “Yes, we’re going to have to, I’m sure.”

            Miya, Shinya and Aki were the last to leave, Aki cleaning up the mess with Shinya and Miya saying their good byes for the night. “I’m happy for you Zu, really, and now I’m happy as well…VERY happy!” Miya tightened his arm around Shinya’s waist. “That means a lot to me, Miya. We’re both happy…finally.”  “Time for us to leave Oji, Nee-chan. We won’t be back until after noon, so no worries about breakfast or anything for us, we’ve got it covered. I love you both” Koichi hugged his uncle, then hugged his new sister in law. “Come on Kou, let’s get out of here.”  Driving to the hotel, Koichi started to giggle, “Uh, Kou?” Taka looked over at his boy. “I’m just thinking about Oji, and Haru-chan…I think Oji’s going to be in for a big surprise, not that I think anything about Haru, no…but she’s very confident and considerate, I’m sure she’ll take it easy on Oji.” Taka just shook his head. His life with this little weird family had given him more love, than he could ever have expected from any other relationship. Everything felt right, it felt safe and now they were going to have two extra people in the house. Taka was content, life was good.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Burn on Taka

            Life settled into a domestic bliss after Hazuki and Haruka’s wedding. The weekly events at both the Hoshi and Bar M were running smoothly, Ruki had asked to borrow Haruka’s wedding dress, to display as a sample of what could be designed, Haruka promptly agreed, and as a result Ruki was busier than he’d ever been. Kai was finally able to come to Koichi and Miya with the results of the impact of the Bar M High Ball night on their business, happy with a 33% increase in sales for RK Design.  Haruka and Hazuki were able to take a long four-day honeymoon to the same onsen that Taka and Koichi had visited, coming home with more than a relaxed calm about them, and a certain glow that only newlyweds have.

            Aki was being taught how to mxi various drinks properly, often getting two different versions, by both Miya and Shinya. Miya would mix his version, then Shinya. Setting both glasses on the bar, Aki would then taste test them. The two bartenders would quiz the boy on the subtle differences, who they would be designed for, a man or a woman. Aki would furiously take notes as the men spoke, “I just want to make sure I have all of this listed, I’m not going to be some shoddy bartender in a dive bar in Ni-Chome…I’m aiming for Ginza!”

            Between studying for finals and organizing the upcoming holiday events, Koichi was always on his last nerve, snapping at people for even the slightest fault. After one particularly nasty day, where Koichi had snapped at both Haruka and Taka, Koichi’s boyfriend had reached _his_ last nerve, grabbing Koichi around the waist, throwing the boy over his shoulder and marching upstairs, depositing an angry young man on their bed.

            “KOU, STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” Taka shouted at a pouting lover. “You’re pissing everyone off! Haruka did not deserve those nasty words you just threw at her.” Taka stood in front of Koichi, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, glaring at the boy. “Look, we’re all wound a little tight right now, I know you’re stressed because of finals, but seriously you need to stop being such a bitch.”

            Koichi knew Taka was right, but he was just so tired. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I’m not the one you need to speak to. Is there something else going on that you haven’t told me?” Koichi shrugged, “Not really…just a lot of stress.” Kou wouldn’t look at Taka, he knew if he looked up, the tears would come. Taka sat next to Kou on the bed, putting his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “What can I do to make things easier for you? Name it and if it’s possible, it will be done.” Taka kissed the side of Koichi’s head, nuzzled his ear a bit.

            “Unless you can take my finals for me, there really isn’t anything you can do. I’m tired and stressed, I’ll apologize to Haruka and try to keep my mouth shut when I’m frustrated” promised Koichi. “Maybe I should lock you up tonight and ravage your sexiness, fuck you into the mattress?” Koichi snorted, “That’s not going to help me pass my exams,”

            Taka nuzzled Koichi’s neck, nipping at the boy’s ear. “No, but it might just relax you enough that you’re not a bitch, I can fuck the bitchiness out of you.” Taka’s voice sent a shiver through Kou, “Um, maybe later? It might help with my stress.” Koichi agreed. Taka kissed Koichi, “Go apologize to Haruka” Koichi got up, Taka taking advantage and slapping him on the ass.

            Koichi entered the dining room, walking over to where Haruka was sitting. “I’m sorry I screamed at you, nee-chan. I’m just stressed out because of finals,” Koichi said sheepishly. “Kou-kun, I understand and that’s why I’m not angry. You’ll get through this, then the holidays are here and we can relax a little.” Haruka hugged Koichi and kissed him on the cheek “Kou-kun…it’s okay, really.”

 

            “Can you bring down what you have? I’d like to go through it before I put anything up.” Haruka had put her husband… _I love saying that, my husband_ , to work bringing down boxes from the storage area upstairs. Christmas was but a month away, the weather was rainy and cold, and it had put Haruka in the holiday mood, for her first Christmas with Hazuki as a married couple, she intended on making it special.

            “This is it, no more ‘holiday’ boxes up there.” Hazuki was thankful for that, eight boxes of holiday decorations were more than sufficient. “Thank you,” Haruka leaned against Hazuki, kissing him lightly on the lips. “That was a cheap kiss ‘Ruka” Hazuki complained. “If I gave you one my normal kisses, we’d have to close the Hoshi, ne?”

            Haruka shoved Hazuki towards the kitchen, “I need to go through these, go hide in the kitchen for a while.” The house was quiet, Koichi was at school, Taka with his agent Kato. No one was expected home for a good two hours, giving Haruka the time to go through the holiday boxes. The wind and the icy rain rang on the windows, the door was whispering in the wind. Haruka had turned the heat up slightly and was just turning back to her boxes when the door chime for the restaurant sounded.

            “Irasshai, I’ll be with you in a moment!” Closing up the box she was working on, Haruka went into the dining room to assist the customer. What she found instead shocked her. A young child standing just inside the doorway, with a letter pinned to her jacket and a small suitcase next to her. “Hello…where is your Kaasan?” Haruka squatted down in front of the child, “What’s your name?” The she still did not speak. Haruka got up and looked out the front door of the Hoshi, not seeing anyone on the streets in the cold weather.

            Haruka offered the little girl her hand, which she took and walked her back into the living room. “Zu, could you come here please?” Haruka called out to her husband. “Nani?” Hazuki stepped into the living room but took a step back when he saw the child. “Uh, you could have told me you wanted a child now, ‘Ruka.”  Haruka turned and frowned at her husband. “Where did she come from?”

            “I don’t know, I didn’t see her when she came in, I heard the chime and went out, and she was standing there.” Haruka picked the child up and put her on the couch and unpinned the note from her jacket. “What’s your name?” Haruka tried again…no response. “Let me see the letter.” Haruka handed her husband the letter, then took the little girls jacket off and laid it across the small suitcase. Sitting beside the little girl, Haruka picked up both of the child’s hands, they were icy cold.

            “Shi…I mean crap!” Hazuki looked at the little girl, then at the letter. “Um, we need to wait until Taka and Koichi get home before we do anything” Haruka thought to call the police, but by the look on Hazuki’s face, that wasn’t going to be an option. Hazuki went back into the kitchen, bringing out a small cup of milk for the littler girl, who drank it eagerly. The little girl handed Haruka the cup then leaned on her, with a look of sorrow on her tiny face. Looking up at Hazuki, Haruka frowned, “This isn’t good, is it?”  Before Hazuki had a chance to say anything else, Koichi came in.

            “Tadaima…” Koichi stopped dead. “Um, who’s this?” Hazuki shook his head, “We need to wait for Taka.” Koichi’s heart sank, how was the child connected to Taka? “Okay, um…I’m going to put my stuff away.” The little girl was watching Koichi, but still said nothing. Koichi went up the stairs, trying to guess how the girl was related to Taka, but avoiding the obvious.

            Koichi heard Taka’s car in the alley behind the Hoshi. He walked downstairs, to see Taka holding the letter, his face pale and sweaty. He goes and sits next to the child, staring at her intently. He sees it, there’s no question at all. The child is Taka’s daughter. “Taka?” Koichi’s starting to shake, his stomach is churning. “This is my daughter…her name is Rin.” Taka whispered. Rin looked up at the sound of her name, a tiny child, with Taka’s features.

            “SHE’S WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? HOW…WHEN?” Koichi was on the edge of a huge meltdown. How could Taka have a child, he was gay as the day is long. How did he not know that he had a child? He slept with a woman! Koichi was vibrating in anger, “I hate you” he said to Taka, turning and walking up the stairs, slamming and locking his bedroom door.  “Taka, how is this possible?” Hazuki was at least calmer than Koichi, but also just as confused.

            Taka leaned forward, his head in his hands, shaking. “If I’m calculating this correctly, it was a one-night thing, at a publishing convention. The girl worked for the event center, I was drunk, very drunk and lonely, I had not had anyone in my life for over two years. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake, Rin is the outcome of my crappy choice.”

            Rin was looking at Taka, the girl had a look in her eyes that lead Taka to believe she understood what was being said. “Rin, I’m not mad at you, okay? I’m just shocked, I didn’t know about you.” Haruka had taken the letter from Taka and read it, her face turning red with anger. “This…this is so”

            _I can no longer provide for the child. Her name is Rin, she’s 4 yrs old. She is your child, Rin Ohmura, her papers are in the suitcase.  You remember the night? I can’t forget, I don’t love her, she is a daily reminder of my mortal mistake, she is a curse, a burden. You have the monetary means to provide for her, I don’t. If you don’t want her, put her in an orphanage, I don’t care what you do with her. I hate her_.

            Haruka read the letter a few times, her expression a mix of anger and sadness. “What will you do, Taka?” she whispered. “I’ll do what’s right, Rin is my daughter, Rin Ohmura. She will stay with me. If Koichi wants me to leave, I will respect that and I will move out, but I refuse to feel badly about Rin, if I’m her father and it sure seems to be obvious, then she stays with me.” Looking at the suitcase, Taka finds Rin’s papers, and sees that he is listed as the father on the birth certificate. “The woman has no reason to lie, she’s not asking for money, or threatening me.”

            Looking down at Rin, Taka smiled. The tiny child was struggling to keep her eyes open, leaning hard against Haruka. “Rin?” Taka said softly. “Would you like to take a nap?” The child nodded. “Oba will get you a blanket, ne? And you can take a nap here on the couch.” Haruka raised an eyebrow over being called Oba” Haruka rose and went into the bedroom and brought out a blanket and a pillow, and covered Rin.

            “What will you do about Koichi?” Hazuki asked gently. “Try to talk to him, explain what happened and why. If he doesn’t accept it, it will take me a few days to find another flat. I’ll take Rin and we’ll go to a hotel. I don’t want us to be a reminder of betrayal every time Koichi looks at us. It’s not fair to blame Rin for any of this, she’s the victim, not me and not her mother, nor is Koichi. If he can act like an adult fine, we’ll talk. If not, I’ll be moving out.” Taka was not going to walk away from his daughter, the child had lived with misery for four years, and Taka was going to stop that right now.  


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the name Rin, as it's the child character in Usagi Drop, a fave anime and live action of mine.  
> The story line will mimic the anime slightly, with the names changed to protect the innocent.  
> (none of you are old enough I think, to understand that last part) :>)

 

                 “Kou, open the door please. We need to talk.” Taka was standing outside their bedroom door, “Koichi, you’re an adult, we need to discuss this.” Koichi opened the door. “I’ll be an adult, and I’ll tell you that I hate you. You lied to me, you’re using me for some sort of twisted sex fantasy. I don’t know you, I don’t want to know you anymore.”

            “Are you telling me to move out? If you are, I’ll need a few days before I can get my things. I will need to find a flat for Rin and me but we will stay at a hotel, until I can find a place. Could I please get some of my things out of the bedroom?” Taka’s spine was shaking, Koichi was breaking up with him, and Taka was moving out. Koichi stood against the wall, watching Taka pack his things, seething with anger. Picking up two his last pair of shoes, Taka didn’t say a word, didn’t look at his now ex-boyfriend, and walked down stairs.

            “TAKA! Wait! Where…what? Holy shit!” Hazuki was stammering. “Koichi doesn’t want me here anymore, he hates me. I’ll be taking Rin and we’ll find a hotel. When I come back for my things do you think you could look after Rin for a bit, Haruka?” There was such sadness in Taka’s voice it was breaking Haruka’s heart. “Yes, I will watch her for you…are you sure this is what you have to do?” Taka nodded. “Let me put my things in the car, I’ll be back for Rin in a minute.” Lifting the trunk lid on his car, Taka was fighting the tears that were threatening to bombard him. “Car seat…I’ll need to buy one.” His mind running in ten different directions.

            Going back into the house, Hazuki and Haruka were standing together, in a sort of daze. “Rin, we’re leaving…you’re coming with me.” Scooping Rin up, blanket and pillow in tow, Taka glanced upstairs. “I’m sorry it had to end like this, but I refuse to deny Rin, she’s my daughter and if Koichi can’t understand that, well then it’s done. Thank you both for everything, I love you guys. Once we get settled, Rin and I will come for lunch.” Taka quickly kissed Haruka on the cheek, turned and walked out of the house. “What is he doing… he can’t… it’s not…” Haruka was crying on her husband’s shoulder. “I don’t know, ‘Ruka. I just don’t know.

            Glancing out the bedroom window, Koichi watches as Taka loads up his things, then loading up Rin, strapping her into the back seat. Pulling away, Kou thought he saw Taka look up, but he wasn’t sure as he couldn’t see much through the tears. “Mother fucker… I’m too damned good for his skanky ass…fucking a woman? Gross…that’s just fucking sick shit.” Koichi was angry, he couldn’t believe that his lover, fucked a woman and got her pregnant.

            “Kou-kun, can I come in?” Haruka peeked in the door. “Hey, he’s gone, you can come down stairs now. I need to get back to work.” Haruka wanted to slap some sense into Koichi, but now was not the time. “Sure, give me a second, I’ll be right down.” Koichi went into the bathroom and washed his face, combed out his long hair and went down to the living room. Hazuki was glaring at him, shaking his head in disappointment, but said nothing. “I’m going to the market, I’ll be back in an hour” he grunted. Hazuki ignored him, his nephew was acting like a child and he wanted nothing more than to call him out on it. “Onee-chan, you’re going to have to step in…I can’t fix this for Kou” Hazuki whispered to his sister, under his breath in a soft voice.

            “Did he leave?” Haruka went into the kitchen. “Yah, he’s gone. Did he say anything to you?” Haruka shook her head, “Nothing. Do you think this is it Zu? Are they really over?” Haruka hoped not, Taka would leave a huge void in their small family. “I don’t know baby, maybe.” Hazuki turned back to prepping for opening.

            Setting Rin down, Taka signed the register and picked up a room key. “Come on Rin, let’s go look at our room, ne?” He held out his hand, Rin placed her tiny one in his. Going up the elevator, Taka kept up a running one-sided conversation. “You know Rin, you do kinda look like me, don’t you think?” Rin looked up, frowned and shook her head. “No? Pfft, you have my nose! You’re really pale too, just like me! Let me guess, you don’t like peanut butter, do you?” Rin shook her head and made a face. “See, I am your dad…I hate peanut butter too.” They stepped off the elevator and went down the long hall to find their room. “Yus, here it is. We’ll only be here a few days, I’ll find us a nice flat, for just you and me. Let me see what’s in your suitcase…” Unzipping the small case, Taka started pulling out clothes and putting them in piles, “Pajamas, socks…oh kawaii bunnies on your shoes!” It was obvious that he would have to take Rin shopping for more clothes, she was lacking in several things.

            “Tooth brush, hair brush. I don’t know how to style your hair Rin, so it’s going to have to stay long until I learn. Are you hungry? I could really use a hamburger.” Rin nodded, a tiny smile played on her lips. “Let’s go then, we’ll eat some dinner then it’s time for bed!”  As they rode the elevator down, Taka pulled out his phone, hoping that there would be a text…nothing. “Fine, I’m good with this Kou” At the sound of Koichi’s name, Rin squeezed Taka’s hand, but didn’t look at him. Walking to the local McDonalds, Taka and his daughter sat down to eat a quick dinner, Taka was going to try hard to be a good father to Rin, making up for the loss of her mother.

 

            “Kou-kun…?” Kai had heard the door chime, looking up Koichi was just coming in the door. “Kou, what’s wrong? You look like shit!” Koichi’s expression wasn’t a happy one. “Is Ruki here?” Kou mumbled. “Um, yes he’s upstairs, would you like to see him?” Koichi nodded. Kai walked over the door to the flat upstairs, “Ru…Kou-kun is here can you come down please?” Kai shouted up the stairs. “In just a second!”

            “Kou, what’s wrong…you’re scaring me a little.” The young man shook his head. “Kou-kun!” Ruki walked towards Koichi, placing his hands on the young man’s shoulders. “I need to ask you a serious question.” Kou said weakly. Kai and Ruki looked at each other, both brows furrowed. “Anything Kou, what’s wrong?”

            “If you’re gay, you can’t have sex with a woman, right?” Koichi’s voice faltered. “Uh, well…Ru?” Kai just couldn’t get the words out. “That’s a gray area, Kou-kun. It depends on…” Now Ruki was stuttering.

            “Depends on what? If your dick gets hard it’s okay?” Koichi snapped. “Kou-kun, what’s wrong honey?” Kai tried to reach out for Koichi, but the boy slapped the man’s hands out of the way, turning and storming out of the shop. “What the fuck was THAT?’ Ruki gasped, Kai didn’t have an answer.

            Storming out of RK Designs, Koichi had no clue to where to turn for help. He was so angry, so hurt that Taka would do this to him, that the man he loves is a fake, that a kid could take Koichi’s place. Before he realized it, he was in front of Bar M. Pushing the door open, “Irasshai, Kou-kun? So nice to see you! What can I get for you?” Shinya was pleasantly surprised to see the amiable young man. “I uh…is Miya here by chance?” Kou wouldn’t look Shinya in the eyes, “No, Miya’s at the warehouse store, buying some supplies, is there something I can help you with?” Koichi looked up at Shinya, who gasped softly. “Kou-kun, what’s wrong?”

            Shinya came from around the bar, sitting in a chair next to Koichi. “I don’t have anyone to talk to that understands, Shinya. Nobody’s giving me a straight answer.” Koichi’s voice was choking. “To what, Kou?” Shinya didn’t know the young man as well as Miya, but he had grown close to Koichi in the last few months. “Taka has a child, which means he had sex with a woman…how is that even possible if he’s gay? Ruki and Kai told me that it depends on the circumstance! That’s such bullshit!”

            Before Shinya could say anything, Kai and Ruki both walked into Bar M. “Kou, we need to talk to you, so come over here and sit down, now!” Kai ordered. Koichi looked at the man, got up and walked over to the table Kai pointed at. “What? You gave me a bullshit answer, that’s why I came over here, so I could get the facts right…from Miya.”

            Kai and Ruki had gone to the Hoshi, where Hazuki and Haruka explained what was going on. “You need to shut up and listen, quit being a bratty child, Koichi.” Kai slammed his fist on the table, starling the others.  “It’s obvious that Taka made a mistake, a huge mistake. But that was BEFORE he knew you!”

            “So, what, he wasn’t gay, then he met me and bingo, he wants to fuck guys?” Koichi snorted, turning his head to look at the wall, anywhere but in the eyes of these men. “I don’t fucking think so! He used me…his fucked-up sex fantasy to fuck young guys…” Ruki had heard enough. Standing up, he reached over and slapped Koichi across the face hard, shocking all of them.

            “You listen to me you little brat, Taka probably had a good reason for what he did, even if he didn’t have a good reason, you are in NO PLACE to pass judgement on him, NO PLACE! You’re stomping around, pouting and sulking like a fucking 5-year-old, and you’re GOING TO STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!” Kai, Shinya and Koichi were shocked at the viciousness of Ruki’s voice and attitude. “I thought you were better than this Koichi, now I’m second guessing myself. What makes you the morals police? Who gave you the right to pass judgment on anyone? Taka made a mistake, a big one…but you know what? HE’S OWNING IT!” Ruki yelled.

            “He fucked a woman, got her pregnant, how the hell am I supposed to react?” Koichi whined. “Guess what cupcake? I’ve fucked a woman, so has Kai. I’m not assuming anything for Shinya” Shinya held up his hand and nodded. “See? We’ve all fucked women before, do you know why?” Koichi shook his head, “Because that’s what SOCIETY says we should do as men. When we’re young, lonely…drunk…affection from anyone is better than nothing. I may sound crass, but if you want a hole to fuck, what difference does it make who it belongs to at that time?” Kai groaned and Shinya blushed at this last statement.

            “Taka said he was very drunk, and lonely. He had had no love or affection in quite some time, and the young woman offered him some comfort. Unfortunately, this went a little too far and now Rin is here, and you’re screaming and having a fucking temper tantrum. This was almost five years ago, Kou. What would you have Taka do? Take the child to an orphanage? Drop her someplace random like her bitch ass mother did to her? Taka is doing what he thinks is right, not what you think, or I or Kai or anyone. I suggest you pull your perfect little head out of your stupid fucking ass and think long and hard about what you’re doing to Taka. Act like a grown ass man Koichi, stop being a fag!” Ruki stood up and walked out of Bar M.

            “He’s right Kou, everything he’s said was true. I’ve been with women, as he said, that’s who society believes I’m supposed to be with, not Miya. Who are you to judge what happened in Taka’s past, years before he met you? He didn’t know he had a child, he wasn’t hiding it from you, he’s just as devastated as you are. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready to open the bar.” Shinya left the table and went upstairs.

            “I love you Koichi, but you’re acting like a shitty bratty kid, pull your head out.” Kai followed Ruki and left the bar. Sitting alone, Koichi was confused and still undecided on what to do. He left the bar feeling like shit, realizing he had a lot more to think about, than just himself.

            Walking in through the front door of the Hoshi, Koichi didn’t even see nor hear Haruka and Yukke as he walked towards the living room, ignoring Hazuki’s voice when he called to him, walking into his bedroom, shutting and locking the door. “She told me what’s going on, Koichi’s not taking this very well, do you know what the problem is?” Hazuki sighed, “A gay man having sex with a woman that ends with a child being born. I think Koichi may have a very narrow vision on sexuality.”

            “He’s young, Taka is his first relationship. I’m sure he put Taka up there on a pedestal, as what a gay man should look like and behave. Hopefully this doesn’t drag out, I’d really hate to see them break up, Natsuki would be devastated.” Yukke patted Hazuki on the back, leaving the man wondering what to do. “Kou…really? What are we going to do?”

           

            Koichi laid on the bed, eyes closed and tears running down his cheeks, flooding his ears. Rolling over he sat up, leaning forward to drop his head in his hands. He sat there for what felt like hours, finally deciding to go to bed. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t think period. All he saw was Rin’s face as she looked up at Taka. Crawling into the king-sized bed alone, the tears renewed themselves with a vengeance, to the point of Haruka standing at the bottom of the stairs, wringing her hands, “Should I go up?” she asked Hazuki.

            “Leave him be, he needs to work this out for himself. Hopefully Ruki and Kai talked some sense into him. Let’s worry about it tomorrow.” Hazuki put his arm 

around his wife, leading her back to the dining room. The weather was cold and windy, leaving a dark cloud hanging over the Hoshi.


	36. Chapter 36

            Taka tried to roll over, but there was a strange weight that held him down. “Kou?” he murmured as he opened his eyes. “Shit, nope not Kou.” Looking at the sleeping form that had thrown an arm over his chest, her long black hair spread all over the pillow, covering her tiny features, Taka remembered all too well why Koichi was no longer in his life.  “Rin, hey kiddo we need to get up.” He pushed the little arm off of his chest, shrugging out from under the sleeping child. “Rin… come on, I’m hungry. Let’s get dressed and go eat!” Taka poked the child again, then gently took her by the shoulders and turned her over. “Rin-chan, I’m hungry and I need coffee, please wake up.” He tried to pick the child up, but she was nothing but dead weight, knocked out to the world.

            “Fine, I’ll shower first, then you need to be up and dressed and teeth brushed.” Laying Rin down, the girl softly snored. “Is it going to be like this every day? Are you going to be that child…oh shit,” Taka groaned, “like me that didn’t want to get up for school?” Taka closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hope she’s not like me in that aspect…I was such a troll.” Without even thinking, Taka picked up his phone, there were messages blinking, but none from Koichi. “I’ll look at these later, no reason to be depressed before breakfast.”

            As Taka took his shower, he was making mental lists on what he had to accomplish and how long it should take him. “Find a flat, move stuff from Hoshi, find out what I have to do with her paperwork… who can I ask?” Toweling off he was still listing, “Clothes shopping, I wonder if Haruka would help? Hmm, Yukke took over Haruka’s care when her parents died, maybe he could help with the paperwork?” Brushing his teeth, “Call Kato, going to delay the next manuscript, I don’t have time for that.”

            As he left the bathroom, he found Rin dressed, hair brushed and he thought teeth brushed as well, sitting on the bed. “Ohayo Rin-chan, ready for breakfast?” Taka squatted down in front of the girl. “I promise everything will be okay, I’m never going to leave you, do you understand?” Taka leaned forward a bit and kissed Rin on the forehead. Rin had the beginnings of a tiny smile, which was good enough for Taka. He still hadn’t heard the child speak, but with the trauma she’s endured in the last twenty-four hours, it wasn’t surprising. “Yus! Let’s go eat!” He held out his hand and his tiny daughter slipped hers into his.

            “Pancakes?” This surprised Taka, “No rice?” Rin shook her head and pointed at the picture of the pancakes again. “Oookay! Pancakes it is!” While Rin was eating her pancakes, Taka moved between eating, checking the messages and then looking for a realtor to help in finding a flat, he even was going to check to see if his old flat maybe still available, or at least a unit in that building. Even if he wasn’t with Koichi, he wanted to be close to everyone else. “He can just go fu…” he caught Rin staring at him, “Sorry…I’ll try to be better, ne?” She nodded, then turned back to her pancakes.

            One of the messages was from Ruki and Kai, asking him to stop by the shop if he had time, another of the messages was from Miya, asking the same.  Dialing Ruki and Kai, hoping that it wasn’t too early, he wanted to make only one stop that day, in the area.

            “ _Hi Ruki, thanks. Um, can I ask a favor? Could you call Miya and have him meet me at your store, instead of me going to two different places for the same reason? Yah, well…I can’t help that can I? Okay, about an hour then? Okay, thank you Ruki_.”

            “We are going to go meet your new Oji’s today. Then we’re off to look at a few flats! We need our own home, don’t we?” He reached over and patted Rin’s head. _Your mother was smart to do this, thank god you’re with me now_. They finished breakfast and Taka went over some short notes he had written while at breakfast, “Okay, let’s go meet the Oji’s!” Rin didn’t smile this time, she had a small frown on her face. “He won’t be there, so don’t worry, okay?” He could tell she was worried about running into Koichi, she certainly heard him yelling and she was smart enough to know, that it was because of her.

           

            “Irasshai! Oh Taka-kun!” Taka had Rin in his arms, thinking that the girl may feel safer at eye level with men, (mainly Ruki) at the first meeting. “Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Rin Ohmura.” For some reason, Taka loved saying that, _his daughter_. Kai gazed at the young girl, “She’s beautiful, Taka. Konnichiwa, Rin-chan. My name is Kai, and this is Ruki. I love those bunny shoes, so kawaii!” Rin looked thoughtfully at Kai for a moment, then leaned over with her arms out, offering for Kai to hold her.

            “Oh my! Rin-chan,” Kai held the child, looking deep into Rin’s eyes. “I think we’re going to be good friends, ne Rin-chan?” The girl nodded, and stroked Kai’s long hair. “Kai, you’re going to have to teach me how to do her hair, especially when she reaches school age.” Ruki had a look of amazement, Kai was holding a child and it looked so natural. “Kai-kun, I um…” the man was speechless which was quiet the anomaly. Ruki stepped closer to Rin, “Hello Rin-chan, I’m your Oji Ruki. I’m so glad to meet you!” Rin looked at Ruki, then reached out her arms, leaning over to be held by Ruki. “Oh..ohh…” the smaller man stuttered. Then he cuddled Rin’s face up to his, and started to do the mom weave, as if it were as natural as breathing.

            “Looks like the Oji’s have their hands filled.” Miya had just walked in with Shinya, standing behind Taka. “Rin, this is Miya and Shinya, once you get to know them I’m sure they’ll be Oji’s too.” Taka was amazed by Rin’s acceptance of Ruki and Kai and was further amazed by Rin squirming to be let down, and then walking to Shinya and lifting her arms. “Oh, aren’t you the cute lil babe! Miya, look how precious she is!” Rin repeated the asking to be held, for Miya. He took her in his arms and turned to walk around the store. “You never have to worry about anything Rin-chan. We all love you and we’ll all keep you safe, you have a huge family now, and don’t worry about Koichi, he’s not mad at you. He was just surprised that Taka had a beautiful daughter named Rin.” Miya kissed the side of Rin’s head, and walked back to the group who were all gaping at him.

            “What? My sister has kids, I know what I’m doing.” The others made noises not suggesting that he didn’t. “We wanted to talk to you about Koichi,” Ruki said as they sat down at the tiny table next to the register. Rin was in Kai’s lap, trying on bracelets and necklaces, Kai murmuring his opinion in her ear. “He was just awful yesterday. He said some very ignorant things to the three of us.”

            “He went to all of you?” Taka was surprised at this. “He came to the bar looking for me, I was gone so he talked to Shin.” Now Rin was moving around to different laps, now in Shinya’s. “I’m sorry Taka, but I had to slap the shi…I mean, I had to slap him. He was being damned foolish and I’d had enough.” Rin had put a pair of clip on earrings on Miya. “We told him that he had no right to pass judgement on you, and certainly it wasn’t Rin’s fault. I’m not sure what happened after we left, but he wasn’t very happy.” Ruki’s turn with Rin, ended up with some sunglasses and a large pink necklace.

            “He doesn’t understand the reality of what happens in our world, the way society deems it the right thing to do in regards to dating women. We had to tell him, that we’ve all slept with a woman at one point in our lives. Rin-chan, I’m going to cover your ears for a minute, because I have to say something adult, ne?” Rin nodded, and Ruki covered her ears. “He believed that gay men couldn’t sleep with women, that it wouldn’t ‘work’, and how could we ‘fuck’ a woman.” Ruki mouthed the F word. “Thank you, Rin-chan.”

            As they talked among themselves, Taka noticed something odd, but wonderful at the same time. Rin was fully accepting of these men, whom she had just met not even an hour ago, and the men all reacted like it was normal for a tiny four-year-old girl, to be sitting in their laps. Then it was Taka’s turn, Rin climbed in his lap, turned her head to rest against his chest and promptly fell asleep. The other three men looked at Taka, each one with a different expression on his face.

            “Taka, she’s a heart breaker, she’s already wormed her way into ours, Koichi will come around.” Miya looked at his friend, “It’s just going to take time,” Taka nodded, “I don’t have the time to wait though, I need a place for us to live, Koichi has made it clear that Rin and I aren’t welcome anymore.” They all turned to the sound of a tap on the glass front door, “Who in the world…” Ruki got up, stunned to find Koichi at the door.

            “Taka and Rin are here, you may want to come back later, Kou-kun” sniped Ruki. “I need to speak to Taka, please.” Koichi was not making eye contact, his head cast down. “I’ll ask him if he wants to speak to you.” Ruki shut the door, leaving Koichi outside. “Taka, it’s Kou. He said he wanted to speak with you. I caution you to keep your temper in check, Rin doesn’t need to wake up to shouting.” Taka shifted Rin to Miya’s lap, and walked to the door, stepping outside.

            “Yes?” Taka said evenly. “We need to talk, please.” Koichi grunted. “I have a thousand things to try to accomplish in the next few days, I need to find Rin and I a place to live, I need to shop for clothes and other things for her. Say what you need to now.” Koichi wouldn’t look at him. “I have too much to say, if you don’t have time now…” he let it hang. Taka was seething underneath, after everything that Koichi to him, he wasn’t going to let the boy off that easily.

            “I don’t know when I’ll have time, and honestly you made yourself very clear about your feelings towards me and my child. Those things are not easily forgivable. You shun my daughter, you slag me off and you expect me to accept anything you say less than 24 hours later? No Koichi, that’s not good enough. I have to get back to Rin.” Without another word, Taka turned and walked back into the shop. “Please tell me when he’s no longer standing there, I really need to start looking for a flat.” Kai walked over to the door, went out and looked down towards the parking lot. “It’s clear Taka.”

            Taka took Rin from Miya, grabbed his things and went to the door. “Thank you all, for your support, Rin and I will not be strangers, I love you all too much to lose you because of a bratty kid.” Taka bowed and left with Rin in his arms. Taka didn’t see the figure in the shadow of the empty store across the way. Waiting until Taka had turned the corner, Koichi walked back to RK Design, knocking on the door once again. Kai came to the front of the store, but before opening the door, he stood there looking at Koichi with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

            “What do you want Kou-kun?” Kai wasn’t being nasty, but he certainly wasn’t being pleasant either. “I need to talk to you, I need to find somethings out, to ask questions.” Miya had walked up behind Kai, “Koichi, you need to be educated, you can not go through life in our community without understanding the history and how it affects us now.” Koichi looked up at Miya. “Is it really that complicated?” Miya rolled his eyes, “Yes, it is that complicated. It goes way beyond gay pride parades and openly gay actors, it goes beyond that rainbow flag, it is much deeper than what you see on the surface.”

            “Kou-kun, what do you want us to do for you? We can’t guess and we shouldn’t have to. You either state your case or go on your way. But let me tell you this, just because you were a huge jackass prick to Taka, doesn’t mean that he or Rin are staying out of OUR lives, Rin is innocent, she’s done nothing wrong, and frankly, neither did Taka.” Kai’s blood pressure was going up, he finally had to turn and walk away. “Think about it Kou, then get back to us.” Miya shut the door and turned away, leaving Koichi standing outside alone.

            “What do you want to do about this? Do we educated him, or let him learn on his own, like we did?” Shinya was asking everyone. “He was sheltered by Natsuki, but for good reason. How the boy made it through high school and college, is beyond me. I lost my virginity at…um, how old was I Kai?” Ruki looked at his husband, “Um, we were sixteen, I think? But you lost your _gay_ virginity to me, then there was that two years where you went pussy wild trying to prove something.”

            “You weren’t any better Kai-kun… can I bring up Kaya-chan?” Ruki sniped. “Only if I can bring up Reika-chan,” Kai teased. Miya and Shinya are watching the exchange, “Should we join them in bringing up each other’s explorations into women?” Miya asked, “Oh hell no, I don’t want to remember that time, it was a dark period in my life” Shinya was beet red, which caught Ruki’s eye. “Ohh, look how red he is, do tell Shin-kun, who was she…or they?” Miya leaned back in his chair, hoping to watch the fun continue.

            “RUKI! OH MY GOD, THE TIME!” Kai shrieked as he noticed that they were fifteen minutes late opening the store. “Well it’s been fun but we need to make some money, honey.” Miya took Shinya by the hand, leaving the two gentlemen to continue with their little pussy wild stories. “Maybe I can tell you my little pussy wild stories sometime” Shinya slid his body close to Miya’s “Nani? Does that mean I have to tell you mine as well?” Shinya stopped Miya right before the door at Bar M. “I don’t need to know, most of us share some of the same histories, and it just makes us who we are now. I don’t need your stories. My story has a very happy ending.” Miya swooped in and grabbed Shinya, dipping him back and laid a blistering kiss on his lover’s lips. “Nope, I need nothing as my happy ending is the same as yours.” Taking Shinya by the hand they unlocked the door to Bar M for another day of business.

            He sat in a dark corner, on a set of steps that led nowhere, the building had long been abandoned. All the words flying through his brain, words that hurt, words that made sense, and words that he didn’t understand. He sat on that stoop for a while, thinking about what Miya had said about the histories, about all of it. He was hurt and confused, and especially lonely, he missed Taka even if the man made him furious. Miya was right, none of this was Rin’s fault, but Rin was the catalyst of the problem, Rin was the thing that would stare at him daily, reminding him that the man he loved had had sex with a woman, and he wasn’t sure he could get past that.


	37. Chapter 37

 

            Koichi sat on the stairs of the abandoned building for hours, barely noticing that the sky was showing its darkness, leaving the light of day. His thoughts in turmoil, the words of his friends that had been thrown in his face, the truth of his actions. He saw Rin, leaning her head on Taka’s shoulder, looking so natural as if she had been held by him from birth. Koichi’s own pain was burning, in his heart, in his gut…knowing that the child had nothing to do with the feeling of anger and now hopelessness in the fact that he may lose Taka for good.

            He shivered, the cold was beginning to seep into his bones but he refused to move, he deserved the pain, he needed to feel the pain he had inflicted on Taka. The total dark of the night enveloped him, the hidden steps left no shadows to fall. People walked by, but none looking, only scurrying quickly to walk past the dark alley. There was one that hesitated a half step, something moved that was out of the corner of his eye, he stepped back looking down the alley.

            “Um, hello?” He craned his neck, he sees something but what? The person sitting on the steps looks up, Koichi glares back at the man. The man backs away, returning to the sidewalk leaving Koichi sitting alone once again. Koichi put his head back down on his arms that lay on his knees. Rin. The single thing that was tearing his life apart, a four-year-old child…but how was it Rin’s fault? Taka. That who was truly tearing his life apart, it was Taka’s fault, a betrayal he could not forgive.

           

            “Miya? Can I speak to you for a second please?” Aki was just finishing clearing tables, a lull in business gave the young man a chance to speak.  
“Yes Aki?” Miya continued to wipe down the bar, “I think I saw Koichi tonight, but I’m not totally sure.” Aki started to clean the empty glasses. “What do you mean, you saw him?” Miya had stopped, turning to look at the young man. “I think he’s sitting in an alley, on the steps of that old shop that’s been closed up for so long, the one across from RK Design, I couldn’t be 100%, but it looked like him.” “Why would Koichi be sitting there? I’ll be right back,” Miya left Bar M and went towards RK Design. As he walked towards the store, he glanced down the alley, seeing a shadowy figure sitting on some steps, the person there didn’t look up.

            “Irass…Miya? What’s wrong?” Kai was surprised to see Miya this late in the evening. “Aki told me, and I think it is…Koichi sitting in the alley across the street, on the steps of that old building. I just walked by…” Kai went to the front of the store, standing behind the large display window, you could see down the alley from the edge of the window. “I see someone, but why would Kou-kun be sitting there?” “Not sure, should we approach him, or just let it go?” Miya was unsure what to do. “Let’s just leave it, if it’s not Kou-kun then I don’t want to intrude on a person’s solitude” Kai agreed, Miya leaving to go back to the bar.

            “Is it Koichi?” Aki was anxiously waiting. “I didn’t approach whomever it was, I asked Kai to look but he couldn’t see the person clear enough. We agreed not to check on the person if it’s not Koichi we didn’t want to approach the person.” Aki wasn’t happy with this choice but had to agree. “Okay, maybe you’re right, it’s not Koichi, I wouldn’t want to bother the person.”

            Bar M was ready to close up, Aki waving to Miya and walking back towards the street where the alley was located. He looked again, and the shadow person was still there, same position. “Kou…is that you?” Aki whispered to himself but kept walking towards home. Koichi heard Aki’s voice, but did nothing to acknowledge the young man, not even looking up. Through the night, Koichi sat in the same huddled position on the stairs, not moving, not speaking.

By sunrise Koichi had stopped shivering, too cold to move and not caring if he ever did. Praying that he would just blend in to the stone, being invisible, Koichi still had his head laying on his arms across his knees, looking at the ground between his feet. The foot traffic of the morning increased; the Fish wife was opening her stall, Yukke making his way to the produce stall, his stuttering walk audible against the echoes of the stone building. Every few minutes or so, he would hear someone walking, but hesitating at the entrance of the alley, then move on.  Koichi stopped noticing after the warmth of the morning broke over the surrounding buildings. Sitting on those steps, not moving for hours, Koichi had urinated in his pants, not caring…ignoring it. His stomach was protesting the lack of nourishment for over twelve hours…he ignored it.

                                   

            “Kou-kun, I need you to run to the market for me please.” Haruka and Hazuki were starting the opening prep work for the Hoshi, going through the same morning routine, no changes. “Kou-kun?” Haruka was now standing in front of Kou’s bedroom, “Can I come in?” Opening the door, she saw that Koichi wasn’t there, and had obviously not been home that night. “Zu! Koichi’s not here! I don’t think he came home last night.” Haruka quickly ran down the stairs. “When was the last time you saw him or heard from him?”

            Hazuki already has his phone in his hand, “ _Ruki…when was the last time you saw Kou? Really…he didn’t come home last night, he’s not in his room. Not since Taka left with Rin. Oh? Shit, that’s not good. Yah, I’ll text him. Thanks, Ruki_ ”

            “Not since yesterday morning. I’m texting… no, I’m calling Taka.” Hazuki was trying to stem the roil of panic that was starting in his gut. “ _Taka, have you talked to Koichi? Shit. He didn’t come home last night, I thought maybe you two had been talking. Okay, I will_.”

            “What do we do now? It’s not like we can go looking for him.” Haruka was checking the time, the Hoshi opened in fifteen minutes. “He’s an adult, we’re going to have to treat him like one, even if he’s acting like a spoiled brat.” Hazuki went back to the kitchen, banging pots and pans together in frustration. Haruka placed the chalk board easel outside the door and hung the canvas sign. “Where are you Kou?”

 

            He couldn’t move. His body was rejecting any commands his brain was sending, his body was ignoring him. He shifted his seat bone just a tiny bit and that sent him shaking and leaning to his left, before he could react Koichi fell off the steps onto the asphalt street of the alley, his head hitting the corner of a step, knocking the boy out, which left blood flowing from his temple, and invisible from the street.

 

            “Still? Hmm, he’s probably off somewhere pouting and sulking. He didn’t like what we had to say to him yesterday at Kai and Ruki’s, we were pretty harsh, but it’s nothing that the boy doesn’t deserve.” Taka was at the Hoshi with Rin, slightly concerned that Koichi hadn’t been seen since the day before. “Rin and I have perhaps found a flat to rent, right Rin?” Taka looked down at his daughter, “The flat is in my old building, so walking distance to the Hoshi!” Taka bent down and picked up the tiny girl, who wore a small smile and nuzzled into Taka’s neck.

            “Rin-chan, that means you can come and see me anytime you want, ne?” Haruka patted the little girl on the shoulder. Rin looked at Haruka intently, then casting her eyes down, she shook her head. Looking back up, she glanced over Haruka’s head towards the living area near the kitchen, Taka catching the problem immediately. “He’s not here Rin, and I will never leave you alone with him, I promise.” Taka clutched his daughter tightly, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

            Haruka held her arms out for Rin, “I’ll be right back, Rin. I’m going to go talk to Oji Zu” Rin nodded as Haruka distracted her with Natsuki’s pillow. “I haven’t heard from him or seen him since yesterday, and if you haven’t either, that’s worrying me.” Taka didn’t want to be worried, the stinging rebuke of Rin was still fresh with him, but to be gone this long with no word, that wasn’t something Koichi would do.

            “Have you talked to Miya yet? Or Ruki and Kai?” Hazuki told him of the telephone conversation with Ruki. “I haven’t spoken to Miya yet, might as well do it now.” Walking to the dining room, Rin was happily playing with some dinner wear, setting a table for Haruka and her to have tea. “Rin, I’m going to go talk to Oji Miya, I’ll be right back.” Rin nodded, turning her attention back to Haruka.

            The doorbell for Bar M, Miya muttering about it being too early. Going down the stairs, he opened the door and stepped back, “Taka? What’s wrong? It’s not Rin is it?” Taka put his hand up to stop Miya from freaking out. “Miya? What’s wrong?” Shinya was coming down the stairs. “Have you seen Koichi since we were over at Ruki and Kai’s shop? He didn’t come home last night, and I didn’t see him all day.” Miya shook his head, “No, he never came here last night, we weren’t that busy, I would have noticed him.”

            “Miya, what about Aki? You went and looked, didn’t you?” Shinya had his arm on Miya’s shoulder. “Yah, but I couldn’t tell if it was Koichi or now…” “What are you talking about?” Hazuki interrupted. “Aki came to work last night and said he saw someone in the alley, sitting on the steps of that abandoned building, he said he thought it was Koichi. I went and looked, and there was someone sitting there but I didn’t speak with them, as I wasn’t sure who it was.”

            “Can’t hurt, let’s go look.” Hazuki and Taka walked out of Bar M, moving towards the street that crossed RK Design. “This alley?” Hazuki shrugged. “There’s no one here, must not have been Koichi.” They turned back, going into Bar M. “No one there.” Taka announces to Miya and Shinya. “Must have been a vagrant or something. We’re going back to bed, text me with any updates.” Taka and Hazuki made their apologies and went back to the Hoshi. “Rin…let’s go! We need to go look at our new home!” Rin helped Haruka put away the dinner wear, bowed politely to the woman. “Arigato Rin-chan. See you soon!” Rin put her tiny hand into Taka’s, leaving with a wave.

 

            He could feel the roughness of the asphalt under his cheek, it was cold but didn’t hurt. His head was swimming in dizziness, if he tried to open his eyes, he felt like he was going to vomit. His body was still not responding to his brain, this confused him…he wanted to stand up, but nothing was working, his arms and legs weren’t there anymore, he couldn’t really feel them. Opening his mouth, no sound was emitted, not even a harsh cough, could be brought forth. He resigned himself…this was going to make it so much easier for Taka and Rin, he wouldn’t have to feel guilty anymore, he didn’t have to feel at all.

            Koichi didn’t know how long he’d been on the ground, taking a chance he tried to open his eyes hoping not to vomit. It was late afternoon; the streets had fallen into shade by the tall buildings, he could sense the temperature was dropping again, more from the smell than the actual feeling. He wasn’t scared anymore, he wasn’t anything, just another trash heap that everyone ignored. He knew it wouldn’t take much longer, tonight would be it. His limbs had no feeling in them, his face that once ached with pain, now felt nothing. He thought about his mother, he would see her again later that night, or sometime in the morning, hoping that his father was with her. He had missed them so much, that it was now a relief. Hazuki and Haruka would keep the Hoshi open, their future children would keep it running for generations. He wouldn’t be missed, just a tiny footnote on the history of the Hoshi Kafe.

 

            Looking at his watch, he was running behind. “Shit, Miya’s going to kill me!” Aki was trotting along the sidewalk towards Bar M, passing that same alley he had the night before, looking to see if the shadow person was still there. He stopped, looking down the alley, he saw nothing, he looked at his watch again, swore under his breath and continued to Bar M.

            The man was walking down the alley, using it as a short cut between streets…and between bars. His wife may be watching him and he really didn’t need her screaming at him for visiting two bars in one night. Just before the end of the alley, there was a pile of clothing laying on the ground. Nudging the pile with his shoe, thinking there may be something hidden under it, the man fell backwards when a face was uncovered. Trembling with fear, the man reached down and touched the face, it was cold…deathly cold.

            He stood up, ran out to the road and looked for anyone to help…a store across the road was still open. He pushed the door open, and called out, “Someone call the police!” A short man with an armful of clothing approached him. “Excuse me? Call the police for what reason?” Another man, walked towards them, “There’s a dead body in the alley across the street” The man was visually shaking, stumbling over his words. “A what? You’re joking, there’s no dead body” The first man was dismissing the claim…and started to walk away. “Ru, I’m going to go double check, ne?” The shorter man waved his hand. “Will you please show me?”

            “It’s right on the other side of those steps, it looks like a bundle of clothing on the ground.” Kai looked at the man, walking slowly towards the pile of rags on the ground, he see’s a hand. Reaching down he touches the hand, it’s ice cold. “We should cal…” As he was standing up Kai heard the smallest of whines, just barely audible. Squatting back down, he pulled one of the pieces of rag off the body…a face.

            The scream that was emitted from Kai could be heard for blocks, echoing off of the walls of the buildings. Ruki heard the scream even from the inside of the shop, he knew that voice to be Kai. “Oh, good god, it was a body.” Ruki stepped out of the door, and before he could move another foot, Kai came tearing out of the alley way, screaming at him hysterically. “KOICHI! RU IT’S KOICHI! CALL TAKA…RU!” Kai ran into Ruki’s arms, trying to speak between sobs. “Ru, it’s Koichi…he’s dead Ru! Call the police! Oh my god, Ru Koichi’s dead!” Ruki couldn’t understand what Kai was saying, Koichi was dead? How could that be, he’s mistaken. He dials 119, “ _Yes, there’s a dead body in the alley across from RK Designs, yes please, thank you._ ”

            “Kai, it’s not Koichi…it’s okay, it’s not Koichi.” Ruki was trying to calm his hysterically crying lover. “Ru, it is…it’s Kou-kun, oh my god, Ru!” Ruki sat Kai down in a chair and got him some water. “Kai baby, I have to go talk to the police, stay here, I’m locking the door.” Kai nodded between sobs. Ruki watched as the police arrived, “Excuse me? My husband is the one that found the body,” A policewoman took down Ruki’s information, standing with him as the other officers started to process the scene. “So sad, it’s a young man…he can’t be more than twenty,” could be heard from an officer.

            There was a burst of activity, excited voices and shouts of “GET AN AMBULANCE HE’S NOT DEAD!” Ruki’s hand flew to his mouth, “Thank god...” The ambulance arrived and the crew dragged out a stretcher. Ruki watched as they carefully lifted the man onto the gurney, walking quickly towards the ambulance. As they got closer, Ruki saw something that made his hear drop, “Wait…please?” Ruki pulled the blanket back, seeing pink hair, he gasped…it was Koichi. “I know this boy! His name is Koichi! He owns the Hoshi Kafe!”

            The police woman pulled him back, “They’ll take him to Tokyo General, please contact his next of kin, take them to the hospital as quickly as you can.” Ruki was in shock, pale and trembling. “Ye…yes…I will thank you” he uttered almost silently. He walked stiltedly to the shop, “Kai, we need to call Hazuki, it’s Koichi.” Kai wailed, and fell to his knees, “Oh my god…no…Kou!”

            “KAI! Koichi’s not dead! They’re taking him to Tokyo general, we need to get moving!” Kai couldn’t hear Ruki, he couldn’t stop wailing. In true Ruki style, he slapped his lover. “KAI! STOP IT!” he screamed. “Get up and get your ass ready, we need to get Hazuki, Haruka and Miya! NOW KAI!” Ruki grabbed his purse, pushed Kai out the front door. He locked and grabbed Kai by the hand, dragging the man around the corner to Bar M and the Hoshi. “MIYA, SHINYA! COME TO THE HOSHI NOW!” Ruki screamed inside the door, starling everyone.

            “HAZUKI, HARUKA!” Ruki was still dragging Kai, who was still sobbing. “We need to get to Tokyo General, Koichi’s been hurt in some way, get your shit and let’s get going. Someone’s going to need to call Taka!” Haruka first looked at Ruki, then the sobbing Kai, “Wha…I mean…how?” the girl stuttered, “Haruka, let’s go…call Yukke on the way.” As Haruka was grabbing her purse, Miya and Shinya came into the Hoshi, Shinya was crying softly, Miya wore a look of grim determination. Just as the group was ready to leave the Hoshi, Aki came barreling in, “It was Koichi wasn’t it? Why didn’t I check? This is my fault…I should have checked!” Aki was in Shinya’s arms, “Aki, we’re going to the hospital now, Koichi’s going to be fine, come with us.” Shinya lied when he said that everything would be fine…nobody knew what they would confront at the hospital, a Koichi that would recover, or would they be planning another funeral?


	38. Chapter 38

            Taka was just walking into the hotel room with a sleeping Rin in his arms when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Taka had the task of laying Rin down on the bed, deciding that it was just too much of a hassle to put the child in pajamas, taking her shoes and socks off, he carefully slid her under the covers. Turning off the light next to the bed, Taka sat at the small table near the window. He looked over at the sleeping figure of his daughter, a child who now he couldn’t imagine life without, yet he lost the other life he thought he’d never lose.

            Getting up to change into sleep pants, his phone buzzed again in his pocket. Pulling it out, Hazuki’s name flashed on the screen. “ _Hai? Nani? That’s not…you’re lying! He’s where? This is a really shitty joke Hazuki! I’m not fucking… Miya? Wait what the fuck is going on? Where? This better not be some fucking sick joke. Fine!_ ”

            Taka turned on the light, pulling the blankets off of Rin, he sat the girl up. “Rin, baby we have to go somewhere, but you can sleep in the car, ne?”  Taka decided to put Rin’s slippers on instead of her shoes, quicker and more comfortable, changing back into his clothes, Taka grabbed the stuffed _usagi_ he had bought her earlier in the afternoon, and a small soft blanket and wrapped her up. Strapping her into the car seat, Taka drove the fifteen minutes to the hospital, wondering what the hell was happening. Koichi in the hospital? Pfft, there’s nothing wrong with that boy other than being a selfish brat, Taka thought to himself.

            Parking the car and bundling Rin up, Taka stopped at the front desk, “I’m looking for Koichi Yamane please.” The nurse gave him directions to a waiting area near the emergency room. Turning the corner, Taka’s heart dropped, the waiting area was full of his friends…Koichi’s friends. “Wha…” Haruka quickly walked up and took Rin into her arms, leaving the others to inform Taka about Koichi’s condition. “We’re not sure what’s happened. A man was in the alley, and saw a pile of rags, or so he thought. He pushed the rags around and saw something” Miya was explaining, Taka looked at Kai who was still inconsolable. “The man ran over to Ruki’s shop, told him he found a dead body. Kai went with the man…then saw it was Koichi.”

            Ruki walked up to Taka, “I heard Kai scream, I’m sure the entire block did. He came screaming into the store, wailing that Kou was dead. I went to check, I called 119. The police just said it was a young man…” Ruki took a deep breath, “I saw Koichi’s hair, Taka he looked dead. He was cold to the touch, I thought he was dead…truly I did. The police were checking the scene and I guess Kou must have made a sound, because then they were screaming for an ambulance.” Ruki suddenly had to sit down, hanging his head in his hands.

            “I don’t understand, what’s wrong with Kou? Is he sick or injured…why was he on the ground? Why did everyone think he was dead?” Taka had so many questions, but nobody had any answers. Haruka had Rin in her arms, the girl had woken up to all the talking and hearing Kai crying. She wiggled out of Haruka’s arms and walked over, standing in front of Kai. Patting the man on the knee, Kai looked up…Rin held her arms out to be picked up. Taka started to say something to Rin, not to bother Kai, the look of pain and turmoil etched in his face, but Kai reached out and took the little girl in his arms and leaned back on the couch. Rin was wiping Kai’s face with the sleeve of her shirt, patting the crying man on the cheek. Kai stopped crying and kissed Rin, clutching her to his chest, “Thank you Rin-chan” Kai whispered.

            The waiting area was quiet except for the occasional sob. Rin stayed with Kai until the man was calm, no longer crying, then moving back to Taka, throwing her arms around his neck. They all sat there for what seemed an eternity, four hours went by before anyone came to see them, a young doctor came into the room. “Who is the family please?” Hazuki and Haruka stood up. “I’m Kou’s uncle,” The doctor took Hazuki aside and spoke to him. Taka watched intently, trying to hear what was being said. Whatever was said, wasn’t good as Haruka covered her mouth to stifle a cry.

            “Thank you.” The doctor bowed and left. Haruka was shaking as Hazuki pulled her into his arms, his face pale with shock. “Um, I don’t…” Hazuki couldn’t speak. “He’s not…is he?” Ruki whispered. “No…but he’s close, the doctor said not to expect him to…” Hazuki sat on the couch, “I can’t, this…he’s” the man mumbled. Rin left Taka’s lap, walking over to Hazuki, doing much the same she did with Kai. “Rin-chan,” Hazuki smiled sadly. Nobody said anything, there wasn’t really much to say…Koichi was dying, for what unknown reason and none of them could do anything about it.

            Morning was on the horizon…but there was nothing bright about it. Rin was asleep on a couch, her head on Haruka’s lap, Usagi in her arms. Ruki and Kai were leaning against each other, as were Hazuki and Haruka, Taka was sitting on the floor in a corner, Miya and Shinya in chairs next to each other.  They had no more information given to them since the initial visit by the doctor that night. The morning dawned cold and rainy, the mood dark and lonely. Rin woke, looked for Taka and finding him, crawled into his lap and snuggled back down to sleep. Taka didn’t notice, but automatically cradled her in his arms.

            A tap on the shoulder by a nurse woke Hazuki, “The doctor would like to speak with you and your wife, follow me please.” Hazuki gently woke Haruka, and they followed the nurse. The sudden movement in the room woke the others, “Ruki-kun, would you go with me to get everyone coffee?” Shinya spoke softly. Miya stood and stretched, looking out the window at the less than bright morning. Rin needed to use the bathroom, Taka taking her quickly. Kai woke “Where’s Ruki?” he startled. “Went with Shinya to get everyone coffee, it’s okay Kai.” As they tried to shake off the tiredness, Taka returned at the same time as Ruki and Shinya, with coffee, milk and a banana for Rin, who bowed before taking it to the corner and sitting with Usagi.

            Hazuki and Haruka stood next to Koichi’s bed, staring down at the boy who truly looked like he had died. He was pale, more than he’d ever looked, a bandage around his head hid a nasty cut with stitches, his lips dried and cracked. “He’s in a coma. He has brain activity, but he’s unresponsive to any other stimuli. I have no time table to give you on when he will come out of the coma, the blow to the head is what most likely put him under, that and the severe strain he put on his body has just added to it. I’m sorry I don’t have more positive news for you.” Hazuki thanked the doctor as he left the room. Looking at his nephew, Haruka bent over the boy, whispering into his ear, Hazuki was drained. “Nee-chan…I’m sorry, we didn’t find him in time.” Hazuki whimpered quietly. “Will you stay with him honey? I want to go talk to the others.” Haruka hugged her husband, “He’ll come out of this, you watch…he’ll be fine” she tried to be optimistic.

            Walking into the waiting area, Kai groaned as soon as he saw Hazuki, “He’s not…” Hazuki shook his head, “He’s in a coma though, doctor think’s it was the blow to his head, but his body was shutting down as well. He doesn’t know how long or if, he’ll wake up again.” Hazuki looked defeated, he fell heavily into a chair, covering his eyes with his hand. “If you want go to see him, please do. Haruka’s with him now. I just need a moment.” Hazuki gave them Koichi’s room number, and he sat back, leaning his head on the back of the couch, tears falling.

            Kai and Ruki went in first, they didn’t last long…Kai was an emotional wreck and soon started to sob again, Ruki leading him out of the room and into a corner to try to calm his lover. Miya and Shinya went in, Shinya speaking to Koichi, encouraging the boy to wake up. Taka didn’t know if he should go in…he and Koichi were not on speaking terms. Was it a good idea? Rin made the choice for him, pulling on his hand and trying to get him to follow her. “Rin, I don’t think I should.” Taka tried to explain to his daughter. She stomped her foot and pointed at the door. Taka smiled, she was a demanding child. “Yes ma’am.” He chided his daughter.

            Haruka was sitting in the chair next to the bed when Taka and Rin came to the door, moving away from the bed so Taka could speak to Koichi. Taka sat next to the bed, he picked up Koichi’s hand. “Kou…hey babe, you need to wake up. I need to talk to you, to tell you I’m sorry and that I love you. We can work this out, if we try. I think you and Rin will be good for each other. She’s a bit bossy…but she’s so very sweet” Rin frowned at the comment about her being bossy, and to prove that Taka was correct, Rin wanted to sit on the bed with Koichi. “Rin… I don’t think,” Rin ignored Taka, crawling onto the bed, sitting next to the unconscious boy. She picked up his hand and petted it, kissing it before she put it back on his chest. She was looking at the boy, the expression on her face hard to read.

            “Rin, we should probably go home, okay?” Taka stood up, ready to pick Rin up and carry her out, when the little girl leaned down next to Koichi’s ear, “Koichi, wake up” she said softly. Both Taka and Haruka gasped loudly, Rin turning and putting a finger to her lips, shushing the two adults. “Koichi wake up, I’m sorry.” She said again. Watching Koichi’s face, Rin frowned. He wasn’t waking up, maybe he needed a kiss? “Koichi…” Rin leaned over and kissed Koichi on the cheek. “I’ll be back” she said finally, before getting off the bed. She looked up at Taka and Haruka. “Koichi wakes up soon” she stated. She held her hand out and Taka took it, leading her out of Koichi’s room. She paused before walking out the door, “I love Koichi” the tiny child said.

            Taka swooped Rin into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. “I love you, Rin” the child grinned, but said nothing. Haruka was standing behind them and winked at Rin, who giggled and tried to wink back, but ended up just shutting her eyes quickly. Everyone was awake, having had some coffee, “Taka?” Hazuki looked at the man. “According to Rin, he’s going to wake up soon.” Everyone looked at the child, “Rin?” Shinya walked over to them, “What did you tell Koichi?” Rin smiled, “I love Koichi, he wakes up soon.” They all looked at each other, grinning. Haruka told them what Rin had done, Kai giggling, “Good girl Rin, you tell him that he needs to wake up right?” Rin nodded “Mmm!”

            Hazuki went to speak with the doctor one last time before they went home, making sure that it would be allowed to visit Koichi at any time. “When we have a patient that is in a coma, that is brought on by physical trauma, we encourage the family to visit as frequently as possible, and we have open hours for the family members, or those that are on the approved list.” Hazuki make sure to put everyone’s name on visitors list, thanking the doctor and the nurses, they left the hospital.

           

            “We’re keeping everything closed for the next few days, the Hoshi, Bar M and RK Designs. Please go see Kou as much as you can, talk to him, let him know that you’re there, tell him you love him and want him home.” Hazuki wanted to say more but he couldn’t, he just broke down in front of everyone. It was too much, his brother in law, his sister and now his nephew, his will finally broke and he caved in on himself. The others quietly left, telling Haruka to call if she needed them. Taka stayed, he felt like he couldn’t leave…not yet, not until he talked to Koichi. “Can Rin and I stay here please? I need to be near you guys, I’ll lose it if I’m alone, Rin needs you both too.” Rin was standing next to Hazuki, “I love you, Oji” Rin hugged Hazuki’s head, the man just cried harder. “Of course, Taka, please stay with us, you’re family and we’re all going to need each other.” Rin climbed into Haruka’s lap, “Oba Ru?” Haruka smiled, “Hai, Oba Ru, Rin-chan, ne?”

            “I need to go to the hotel will you watch Rin for me?” Taka wanted to get to the hotel, grab their stuff and get back to the Hoshi as quickly as possible. Taka kissed Rin, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, be good for Oba Ru” Rin nodded, and waved. “Let’s go upstairs Rin and see where you want to sleep.” Leaving Hazuki to recover, Rin and Haruka went upstairs to Koichi’s bedroom. “Sleep here” Rin pointed to a small alcove in the room, the perfect spot for a small futon. “I think that’s a perfect spot, let’s see if we can find a futon for you.” Haruka and Rin busied themselves with setting up a spot for the girl.

            Taka drove like a mad fiend, breaking a few laws on his way back to the hotel. Going to the room, grabbing everything they had, rushing back down and checking out, the entire trip took Taka less than an hour. On the drive back, he called the realtor and canceled the flat at least for the time being, he would worry about it when Koichi came home from the hospital. _When, not if_. Before he went back to the Hoshi, Taka stopped to speak with Yukke, letting him know Koichi’s condition and ordering ramen for everyone, and having it delivered to the Hoshi right around dinner time.  Peering into Kai and Ruki’s store, it seemed that the couple had probably gone back to bed. Taka dug through his bag and took out a notebook, tearing a piece out, he scribbled to meet at the Hoshi for dinner, shoving it under the door, he did the same for Bar M as he walked back to the Hoshi.

            “Hazuki, everyone’s tired, we should all take a nap. I’ve ordered dinner from Yukke, so it’s going to be simple, but I asked everyone here, we need to talk about how to get Koichi to wake up.” Taka had a burning need to be in charge of Koichi’s recovery, buried deep inside, he felt responsible for what happened, though he would never admit it to anyone. Finding Haruka and Rin upstairs setting up a sleeping spot for Rin, Taka chased Haruka out, “Go take care of your husband, he looks like he’s going to pass out.”

            “Rin, let’s take a nap for a little while, then Oji Yukke is bringing ramen for dinner.” Taka changed into sleep pants and gave Rin a proper set of pajamas. Rin looked at the tiny futon on the floor, then at Taka. “You can sleep with me until we get Koichi home, ne?” Rin nodded and climbed into bed next to her father. “I love you, Rin.” Taka kissed Rin on the cheek. “I love you ‘tousan, I love you, Koichi, I love you, Usagi” Rin kissed Taka, then kissed the air for Koichi and a final kiss for Usagi, shrugging down into the covers, Taka and his daughter were asleep in minutes.

 

            _It was warm. His head hurt and his mouth was dry. He couldn’t open his eyes; his body still didn’t respond to his brain. He could hear a tiny voice, it was saying something and his name. Crying, “Koichi”. I love you Koichi. I’m sorry Koichi. I’ll be back wake up soon Koichi. I love Koichi_.


	39. Chapter 39

            “Tousan?” Rin poked Taka in the ribs, “Tousan!” Taka slowly opened one eye, “Rin…” The child stood up on the bed, then jumped to the floor, looking back at Taka, “I’m hungry” and with a toss of her hair, Rin was running down the stairs. Taka groaned, four hours of sleep wasn’t nearly enough, thou he really did need to get up, the discussion about Koichi needed to happen sooner than later. Taka could hear Haruka and Rin…well he heard Haruka talking in a very animated tone. Dragging himself up, he went into the bathroom, washed his face to get the grimy tears left over from earlier in the day, then ran his hands through his hair, “Good enough”

            “Coffee or tea, Taka-kun?” Haruka was looking bright and rested, despite having the same short amount of sleep as the others. “Coffee, max out on the sugar” Hazuki came out from the couple’s bedroom stretching, looking much better than he had. “Might as well make a large pot Haru, I don’t think we’ll be the only ones wanting it.” Everyone slowly staggered in, most looking slightly rested, except for Aki and Kai. Aki was weighed down by guilt, he was beating himself up over not approaching the figure in the shadows, Kai not able to get the vision of Koichi, lying on the ground apparently dead.  Rin was searching everyone’s faces, looking for those who may need a hug from an adorable little girl. Her eyes lighted on Aki, as the boy was sitting apart from the others, looking and feeling dejected.

            Rin looked up at Taka, then at Aki. Taka nodded and gave his daughter a pat on the bum, sending her over to the sorrowful young man. “Sad Aki Onii-chan?” Rin patted the boy on the knee, surprising that Rin was speaking and calling him Aki Onii-chan. “Uh, yah Rin…I’m sad for Koichi” Rin pushed between Aki’s knees, and climbed carefully into his lap, shocking the young man who had never held a child before. “Rin?” Rin leaned against Aki’s shoulder, and pet the boys face. “Koichi home soon” she said quietly.  Before he even realized it, Aki had Rin cuddled in his arms, and was rocking her back and forth slowly, laying his cheek on her head, silent tears falling.

            As they gathered in the dining room of the Hoshi, each of them searching the others eyes for comfort, Hazuki and Taka were about to start talking to all of them, when Yukke stopped in with the food. “I’m sorry I’m late everyone, I had to close the shop first. Please…ramen with an egg and pork cutlet…and a special ramen for Rin-chan.”  Rin sat at the counter, Yukke setting down a bowl in front of her, “Oji Yukke?” Yukke stood up quickly, “Rin-chan, I’m so pleased to hear your beautiful voice. Yes, I am Oji Yukke, and you’re my sweet Rin-chan, ne?” Rin nodded and then started in on her ramen.

            “Now that you’re all here, we need to talk about how to help Kou-kun. Haruka did some quick research on head injuries and comas, and the experts say that something as simple as talking to the person, may bring them out of their coma, especially if there is no brain injury or damage, which I think is the case with Koichi.” Hazuki sighed, he was tired to the bone. He had spent most of the morning trying to sleep, but really just argued with himself and pleading for Natsuki and Kaoru to help their son.

            “If we can arrange it, I’d like to try to have someone with Koichi every day, for as long as they can stay. I know we all have businesses to run, but please…I need everyone’s help…I can’t lo…” Hazuki’s voice trembled as he teared up, putting his head in his hands and his shoulders shook with raw emotion. Haruka was sitting with him, looking at each person “Zu and I can’t do this alone, we need everyone’s help, Koichi needs all of us to help him recover.” There was a low murmur of voices, each saying the same thing, ‘ _of course we’ll help, you’re family_ ’.

            Taka had been quiet while everyone spoke, wanting to say something but not wanting to intrude. Then something hit him in the back of the head, he whipped around to look, nothing but the wall. His eyes grew a little wild, as he moved around a bit in his chair. “Taka, what’s wrong?” Kai asked. “Um, I’m not sure, but I think Natsuki just smacked me in the back of the head!” Kai giggled “That would be something she’d do, Taka. But why?” Taka shifted in his chair a little, “Probably because I was thinking something really stupid, like I didn’t want to intrude while you were all talking.”

            Haruka quickly stood up, walked over to Taka and smacked him in the back of the head, “THERE! If she didn’t do it, then I will. Quit being such a dumbass, Taka! Really? Natsuki was your adoptive mother, ne? You love Koichi, she loved you the same as any of us, so you deserved that smack in the back of the head… BAKA!” A loud giggle was heard, and everyone turned to see Rin sitting on Natsuki’s chair. “Rin? What’s so funny?” Yukke asked softly.  “Kaasan said Taka is bakamono”  

            They all stared at the girl, “Rin, who is Kaasan?” Shinya asked carefully, “Koichi’s Kaasan” Rin replied like it was obvious information. “Rin-chan, who told you about Kaasan?” Shinya asked again. “Kaasan told me” Rin huffed, rolling her beautiful brown eyes.  They all looked at each other, then back at Rin. “Koichi’s Kaasan and Tousan sad” the little girl frowned, searching for comfort she walked back to Taka, crawling in his lap, hiding her face in his shoulder, he could feel the warm tears on his shirt.

            They all spoke of making sure that Koichi was visited as much as possible, coordinating with each other times and days, watching each other’s shops, covering lunches and making sure everyone was fed regularly. Hazuki was hopeful that with all of them coming together and visiting Koichi as much as possible, the boy would be home before Christmas…they had just over a month. “That’s our goal everyone…Koichi home and recovered by Christmas!”

            Everyone was still exhausted from the long night, even with the short nap they all took. Thanking Yukke for the ramen, they got together and made a quick schedule for the next day, all but Taka, he was in the corner talking to Rin. “Rin, if I ask Oba Ru, would you be okay staying with her for a while tonight? I need to go talk to Koichi…please?” Rin peered up at her daddy, “Mmm!” then threw her arms around his neck, “Tell Koichi Hi from Rin!” Holding his daughter at arms-length, Taka couldn’t believe that this tiny perfect child was his, “I’ll tell him Hi and that you love him, okay?” Rin nodded, “Oba Ru? Can I stay?” Rin trotted over to Haruka and Hazuki, “I want to go to the hospital tonight, I need to talk to Kou,” Taka asked, “can Rin stay with you please?” Haruka opened her arms for Rin, “Rin-chan! Let’s make some cookies for Koichi while Taka is gone, ne?” Rin’s face brightened up, “Yes!”  Taka gave Rin a hug and a kiss, leaving through the back door, and running to his car. _Koichi, I’ll be there as soon as I can…hang on baby_.

 

            The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the third floor where Koichi’s room was. Stopping before he pushed open the door, Taka took a deep breath. He tapped on the door, “Kou baby…I’m here” Taka said softly. It had been almost eight hours since he had last seen the boy, and the change was negligible, Kou was maybe a little less pale. Looking at the IV lines that were hooked up, Taka checked the bag for what type of fluids Kou was being given. He moved the chair back next to the bed, pushing the railing down so he could get closer to his boy.

            Taka watched Koichi’s chest rise and fall, there was a small twitch around his lips, a muscle spasm. Taka reached over and brushed some hair out of the bandage around Kou’s head. “Kou baby, I’m here. We need to talk… well you need to listen while I talk.” Taka picked up Kou’s hand, pleased to feel that it was warm, as he pressed it to his lips. “Baby, you need to wake up, or at least let me know you can hear me, squeeze my hand…I’m not asking for much, just squeeze my hand if you hear me. Everyone’s worried, Hazuki can barely keep it together in front of everyone. Aki and Kai are heartbroken, Aki blames himself for not checking to see if it was you he saw on those steps. Kai found you, he thought you were dead Kou, he was so hysterical that Ruki slapped him. Haruka is scared, but she’s being strong for Hazuki, and for Rin.”

            “Koichi, everyone is coming to sit with you until you wake up. We’re getting a schedule together, I’ll call your school and let them know what happened, I’m sure you could finish your classes online at home once you get out.” Taka kept up the one-sided conversation for an hour, watching the heart and blood pressure monitors for any signs that Koichi might hear him, but with little results. He hesitated for a moment, then decided it was time; “Koichi, Rin was here…did you hear her talking to you?” He looked at the monitors, nothing. “Rin said she was sorry, Kou. That she wants you to wake up soon.” He heard a beep.

            Looking at the monitor, the blood pressure indicator light was blinking. “Rin said Kaasan is sad,” Up one. “Rin is so smart Kou…and so sweet, she hugged everyone last night.” Up four. “She got on the bed with you and gave you a kiss Kou, did you feel it?” Down one. “She calls Haruka Oba Ru, and everyone else is Oji, even Yukke.” Up two.

            Taka kept talking about Rin, and the heart rate and blood pressure monitor would go up or down, depending on what Taka said. “I love you Koichi, you’re the second most important person in my life.” He held his breath…no change. “Koichi, I love you. When you get out of here, we should get married, ne?” Taka couldn’t look, he closed his eyes. He heard the monitor beep twice, looking up he saw that both the blood pressure and heart rate had spiked, drastically. Taka’s breath caught, he reached over Koichi and pushed the call button for the nurse.

            “Hi, what can I do for you?” A young nurse poked her head into the room. “Um, I think he can hear me…” Taka said quietly. “Oh? How do you know?” She walked towards the bed. “Watch… Kou babe, when you get out of here, we should get married okay? Everyone can come” Both monitors beeped, both numbers increasing. “Oh, now that’s good. Keep talking to him, I’m going to call his doctor.” Taka picked up Koichi’s hand and kissed it. He talked about anything he could think of; Yukke’s ramen for dinner, Rin crawling into Aki’s lap, Haruka smacking him in the back of the head.

            Another knock on the door, “Good evening, you think Koichi can hear you? Let me see.” Taka nodded, “Hey Kou, do you want Ruki to design our suits for when we get married?” Nothing. Taka turned to the doctor, “Let me try again?” The doctor nodded. “Kou, Rin said she talked to Kaasan and Tousan, she said they were sad, that you had to get better.” The heart rate jumped, the blood pressure started rising, Taka turned and looked at the doctor, “this is good, right?”

            “Has Koichi moved at all? Squeezed your hand or tried to open his eyes?” Taka shook his head, “Nothing like that, no. Does that mean he’s not really hearing me?” The doctor came around to the bedside, “Koichi, I’m Dr. Maeta. Would you like to go home to your family?” Heart rate spike. “Koichi, you must open your eyes before we can let you go home.” Another spike. The doctor stood up, “It seems that he is hearing us, which is obviously a good sign. Now we need to work on him actually waking. He’s not out of the coma yet, there’s still a way to go, but I’m pleased with these results. I caution you though, do not over tire him, he’s still a very sick young man.” The doctor excused himself and left the room.

            “Kou, I know you can hear me…I need to get home. I’ll tell everyone to come and see you tomorrow, and I’ll be back as well.” Taka rose from the chair, bending over he kissed Koichi, “Baby, I love you…come back to me please!” He kissed Koichi again, pushed the hair off the boy’s face and caressed his cheek. Before he walked out the door, he turned to look at Kou one more time, “I love you…”

 

            _The mumbling in his head, he couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. He heard words; Taka, Rin, Hazuki and Haruka. Sometimes the words were strung together; Rin love, Home to family, Oba Ru. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t figure out how to do it, it seemed so easy. He picked up his hand, but he couldn’t feel it…did he really move it? Kou married. His heart pounded, that was Taka’s voice. Rin kissed. Words that he tried to make sense of…then silence_.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm not a doctor...*heh* me as a doctor?  
> Anyways, for the sake of a disclaimer, I have no clue to what goes on  
> in the brain when someone is in a coma, I'm purely going off of   
> bad hospital dramas of the 1980s.

Walking quietly up the stairs, Taka was exhausted. The visit to Koichi had drained the man, the emotions flying from fear and resignation, to hope and optimism. He quietly opened the bedroom door, to find Haruka and Rin sleeping together on the bed. Taka’s heart soared, the child looked so natural lying there with Haruka, not really wanting to disturb the scene, “Haruka” Taka shook the girls shoulder gently. “Taka-kun, how’s Koichi?” Haruka sat up, “Too much to tell you tonight, but it’s all good. Go down and get some sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”  Changing into his sleep pants, Taka slid into bed quietly, hoping not to wake Rin. The smoothed the girl’s hair, kiss her on the forehead and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

            Everyone was a late riser the next morning, the emotional turmoil had drained everyone. Hazuki unlocked the door to the Hoshi, hanging the sign that Haruka had printed; “Our apologies, Hoshi Kafe will be closed until Monday” Hoping that people would understand, knowing that once the Fish wife found out what had happened, the news would spread quickly through the neighborhood. Taka was coming down the stairs, almost running into Haruka, “I’m sorry Haru-chan,” he huffed. “Taka, maybe you should sleep in a little longer, you look worn to the core.” Taka staggered tiredly into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I want to go see Koichi this morning, I promised him I would.”

            A light step was heard on the stairs, Rin had Usagi with her, looking for Taka, “Tousan, Koichi today?” the child mumbled. “Do you want to go see Koichi, Rin?” Rin smiled and nodded, “Please, Koichi come home soon.” Eating a quick breakfast, Rin stood in front of Haruka with a hair brush, “Oba Ru? Tousan hurts my hair” handing the hairbrush to Haruka, Rin gave Taka a little bit of stink eye. “I told you Rin, I don’t know how to do girl hair” he whined. Haruka chuckled, “I’ll do your hair Rin. Twin tails or braid?” Rin’s eyes lit up, “Twins!” she chortled. Haruka went into her bedroom and came out with some hair ties and in minutes, Rin’s hair was up in twin tails and tangle free. “It’s really not that hard Taka, you have long hair yourself. Just brush it slowly, you can’t yank on it like yours.” Taka snorted, “my hair is totally different from Rin’s, hers is girl hair, mine is boy hair.” Rin looked up at Haruka, “Tousan’s silly…hair is hair.”

 

            “Rin, I want you to talk to Koichi today, ne? He needs to open his eyes before he can come home, will you help me?” “Taka looked at the rear-view mirror at Rin, strapped in her car seat “Koichi come home soon, won’t talk first.” Taka thought that was odd. “He won’t talk first, what do you mean Rin?” Rin’s face scrunched up as she searched for the words. “Koichi open eyes, but not talk first.” She crossed her arms over her chest, frustrated that her daddy didn’t understand her. One of the key faults of Rin’s mother was that she didn’t encourage the child to speak, leaving Rin a little behind in language for her age. Taka decided to drop the conversation, seeing the look on Rin’s face, “Let’s go see Koichi!” As he pulled into the parking lot, Rin had already undone her car seat. Reaching down, Taka offered his hand, and Rin slid her tiny hand into his.

            Stepping off the elevator, Taka squatted down next to his daughter. “I want you to talk to Koichi Rin, tell him that you love him and that you want him to come home. Tell him to open his eyes and smile, ne?” “Mmm!” the girl nodded her head. Taka knocked on the door first, then peeking in, he saw the room empty. “Koichi!” Rin pushed past Taka and ran for the bed, “Rin!” Too late, the little girl had jumped on the bed. She looked at Taka. “Rin…you can’t…” Rin frowned at Taka, “Yes I can.” The tiny girl pulled the blanket off of Koichi and snuggled down next to the boy, laying her head on Koichi’s shoulder.

            “Koichi, Rin loves you, come home soon, ne?” She leaned her head onto Kou’s chest. Taka watched the monitors, hoping for a repeat of the night before. “Rin, keep talking to him, we’re trying to make the machine beep.” He pointed to the monitor, Rin looking at it. “Koichi Rin sorry, not mad, Rin loves Koichi. Koichi Onii-san!” The monitor beeped, both heart and pulse rates increased, Taka gave a thumbs up. For the next hour, Rin held a one-sided conversation with Koichi, telling him about the Oji’s and Oba Ru, how her Tousan bought her Usagi, (who she put in Koichi’s arm). Every time the monitored beeped, Rin would kiss Koichi on the cheek. Sitting up at one point, carding through Koichi’s hair, “Rin likes pink hair” the monitors spiked again.

            Rin was starting to need a nap, Taka wanting to take her home. “No, Rin nap with Koichi, please?” the little girl whined. Taka chuckled, “Okay, you can nap with Koichi.” Rin renewed her snuggle, her head on Koichi’s arm. Taka rested his arms on the side of the bed, laying his head down, within minutes the three were lost to the world.

 

            “Taka-kun?” There was a gentle shake to the man’s shoulder. “Hmm? Haruka?” Taka lifted his head, “Oh shit, my back!” he flinched from the pain of being bent over sleeping. He checked Rin, who was still asleep next to Koichi. “That’s adorable!” Haruka took out her phone and snapped a picture. “I’m going to get that printed and put it in your bedroom for when Kou-kun comes home. How did this happen?” Taka explained what Rin had done, spending the time in bed with Koichi. “When you talk to him, sometimes his heart rate and pulse go up, you can hear it on the monitor…try it and see.”  Haruka walked around the bed, “Kou-kun, it’s Onee-chan, Kou… Hazuki is lost without you, we need you to open your eyes so you can come home.” The monitor beeped. “Kou, everyone loves you…you need to wake up, we can’t have Christmas without you.”

            Haruka watched in amazement the jumping heart rate and the pulse rate, shoot up after each time she spoke to the boy. “The doctor said that most likely Kou can hear us, but that he needs to at least open his eyes before we can do anything. Rin has been with him the entire time, talking to him and giving a kiss every time, the monitor beeped.” A little sneeze, and Rin was awake. “Oba Ru, see Koichi” Rin reached over and kissed Kou again, and the monitor beeped in response. “We’ve been playing this little game all morning. But I should get Rin home, she needs a bath and a decent dinner and in bed at a normal time. Will you stay with Kou?” Haruka nodded, “Yep, I’m next on the schedule. Ruki and Kai are going to come after they close the shop, that will give Kou-kun a little time to rest. I think we need to get him something to focus on when we’re not here.”

            Watching Rin talking to Koichi about Usagi, “I think I have an idea, but we need to get going. Rin, we’re going to go home now, so give Koichi a kiss good bye. We’ll see him tomorrow, ne?” Taka leaned over his daughter, “I love you, Kou. You need to wake up so we can talk more.” Taka kissed his lover, which was followed by a kiss from Rin, “Koichi come home soon, Kaasan is sad.” The monitor spiked wildly at the mention of the boy’s mother, something that wasn’t lost on Haruka. “I’ll keep talking to him, if there’s any change I’ll call you right away.” Taka hugged his ‘sister-in-law’, Rin hugging her Oba Ru’s legs. “love you Oba!”

            Rin and Taka left the room, Haruka setting down her purse, pulled the chair close to the bed, and she picked up Koichi’s hand. “Ne, Nii-chan…I’m going to stay for a while, then Ruki and Kai will be here to visit, I’m sure they have some sort of gossip from the neighborhood…” Haruka kept up the conversation for a time, deciding after almost two hours, that Koichi needed to rest. “Kou, I’m going to go home now, Kai and Ruki should be here soon. Please Kou-kun, wake up…open your eyes so we can get you home with us. We’ve got a big Christmas to plan this year, we can’t have it without you.” Haruka kissed her little brother on the forehead before she left.

           

            “Rin, we need to make one stop at a store, before we go home, this is important.” Taka pulled into a parking spot, and unloaded Rin. Walking up to a store, Rin squealed in delight. “For Koichi?” Taka nodded, “Let’s find him a good one!” Rin pulled Taka into the store, and started walking down the aisles, stopping at each spot to look. Picking one that she thought was perfect, the two of them went to the counter and paid for the item. “You can give Kou that tomorrow, as a surprise, I’m sure he’ll love it!”

            Tucking Rin into bed, Taka sat next to his daughter. “I’m proud of you Rin. You’re helping Koichi get better so he can come home soon. He wasn’t really mad at you before, he was just shocked. Nobody told us about you, your mother just left you in the diner, and I’m so glad she did. No matter what happens…ever, never forget that I love you. I wish I would have known about you when you were a baby, I would have taken good care of you. I’m so happy to have you in my life. Never forget that I love you.” He leaned down to kiss Rin on the forehead, but she sat up and hugged Taka around the neck. “I love Tousan, Koichi, Oba Ru and the Oji’s…and Usagi and Kitsune forever” She dropped back on her pillow, turned onto her side and closed her eyes, snoring softly after only a few minutes. “We’re all so lucky to have you, Rin.”

 

            He was hot, uncomfortably hot…he tried to push the blankets off but they were stuck. Someone was saying his name again, kissing his cheek and petting his hair. Talking laughing Koichi home soon love you, open your eyes Koichi, please open your eyes. Kai Ruki Haruka Taka…Taka I love you Taka I’m sorry don’t hate me, Rin I love Rin open your eyes Kou-kun, Haruka open your eyes. Kai Ruki Kou-kun, it’s Kai, I love you Kou...open your eyes for me, Koichi open your eyes.

                                                “Oh My God! Ru, look!” Ruki leaned over the bed, “Come on Kou-kun…that’s it!” Kai kept whispering in Kou’s ear. “Koichi! Damn it boy, open your damned eyes and look at me!” Ruki snapped. “Ru…don’t…” Kai pleaded…then “Hello there handsome…welcome back.” Ruki cooed at the boy, at his pushed the call button for the nurse. Koichi’s eyes were wild, he was confused. Kai and Ruki… Where’s Taka? Hazuki and Haruka?

The nurse peeked in the door, “What can I do for… oh! Well hello their young man, I’ll be right back.” The nurse had seen Koichi’s wild eyes, and the two men hovering over him. “Kou-kun” Kai was weeping, “Honey, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!”  The doctor entered the room, Kai and Ruki backing away. “Hello there Koichi…I’m Dr. Maeta. Look at me Koichi.” Koichi’s eyes were still moving around the room, “Koichi, can you follow my finger?” The doctor waved his finger back and forth slowly, in front of Koichi’s face. “Can you blink for me, Koichi?” He blinked. “One more thing, then I’ll let you rest; Can you say your name, Koichi?” The boy struggled, he could open his mouth, but he couldn’t understand how to speak _. How do I say my name? I can’t…it won’t work_. “That’s okay Koichi, it will come back. I’m very pleased to see you at least awake, I will let these gentlemen talk to you.”

            The doctor waved Kai and Ruki over by the door, “He’s confused, he probably doesn’t know how he got here or what’s wrong. Whatever you tell him, take it slow. If he seems to be alarmed at something, do not continue. If something else comes up, ring for the nurse.” The doctor bowed and left the room. “Should I call Taka? Or maybe Hazuki?” Kai was unsure. “Call Hazuki first…then let him decide when to tell Taka.” Ruki wanted to follow the doctor’s instructions, seeing Taka may be too much for Koichi at the moment. “I’ll be right back.” Kai left the room.

            “I’m right here Kou, I’m not going anywhere yet, ne?” Ruki sat holding Koichi’s hand, which was clammy and trembling. “Everything’s going to be okay now, Kou. You’re at the hospital, but you’re fine, just take a deep breath for me.” Ruki continued to talk calmly to Koichi, as Kai was outside in the hall way.

            “ _He’s awake, Hazuki. No, he hasn’t, but the doctor asked him to follow with his eyes and he did. I’m not sure, I wanted to call you first. True, he is wiped out like the rest of us. Okay, I think that’s best as well. All right, ja ne_.”

            Going back into the room, Kai pulled Ruki aside. “Hazuki is on his way, Taka and Rin are already asleep, so he’s not going to wake them. Haruka’s going to stay home as well and tell the others. Has he said anything yet?” Ruki shook his head, “No, I think he’s a little freaked out though, his eyes are darting around the room, he’s almost panicked.”  Ruki and Kai sat with Koichi, just speaking softly, not telling him much other than he’s at the hospital, and that he was hurt. They wanted to wait until Hazuki arrived before saying anything more. They didn’t have to wait long.

            The door opened, “Koichi?” Hazuki’s face was pale…he was shaking as he walked towards the bed. Looking down at his nephew, his only surviving relative, the man broke down. “Oh Kou! God, I thought I was going to lose you!” Kai and Ruki quietly moved away from the bed, giving the two men some privacy. “I know you’re confused, but how you got here isn’t important right now. What is important is that you’re awake, do you understand?” Koichi’s mouth opened, but he couldn’t form the words. He struggled for several minutes, not able to make a sound. “Kou, don’t worry about it for now. Just nod if you understood what’s going on, you’re in the hospital and you got hurt” Koichi nodded. “I’m going to talk to the doctors in the morning and see when we can take you home. Taka was here earlier with Rin, but they both were exhausted, there has always been someone with you. Taka said you could hear him, do you remember?” Koichi shrugged, he remembered voices, but not what they said. At the mention of Rin’s name, Kou’s lip quivered. “Kou, don’t worry…nobody is mad at you, nobody! We all love you very much, and Taka especially. Rin was upset that you were hurt, she told you that she was sorry, and to come home soon, she said she loved you, Kou.” Koichi’s lip quivered again, he had been so nasty to Taka and to Rin, how could ever forgive himself for what he said?

            “Kou-kun, Kai and I are going to home, Hazuki’s going to stay with you, someone will be back in the morning to see you again. We love you Kou-kun.” Both men kissed the boy on the cheek, hugged Hazuki and quietly slipped out of the room.  Hazuki sat and looked at his nephew, overjoyed that the boy woke up. “I talked to your mom last night…and Kaoru. I was begging them to please help you, help you to wake up…I couldn’t live if something…I’m so happy that you’re going to be okay… we all wanted you to be home for Christmas, looks like we get our wish!”

            Hazuki spent the rest of the night with Koichi, watching the boy sleep, helping him to eat a little food. The Doctor returned late in the night to check on the boy, asking Kou if he could move his arms and legs, then asking if he thought he might be able to stand, which Koichi did. The doctor ordered the IV lines taken out, as long as Koichi would eat and drink normal food. Koichi was still unable to speak, which concerned Hazuki, but the doctor didn’t seem too worried. “Patients often have a residual problem after waking from a coma, it usually straightens out after a few days, sometimes it takes a bit longer. I’m not worried about Koichi, his ability to speak will return as there is no reason for it not to.”

            It was just after 3am, when Hazuki was having trouble staying awake. “Kou, I need to go get some sleep, but I’ll be back in a few hours. So I want you to rest, get some good sleep and I’ll bring Haruka with me in the morning.” Koichi nodded and smiled. “Kou, I love you so much” Hazuki leaned over and hugged his nephew, kissing in on the top of the head. He turned one last time to look at Koichi, who gave him a thumbs up and a warm smile.

 

            _I can’t talk, why? I don’t remember how the words sound. I’m scared, what if I can never speak again? How am I going to work? I can’t finish school if I can’t speak. Shit. I want to go home, I need to talk to Taka. Fuck, if I can’t speak how can I tell him I’m sorry? I need to speak damnit_!


	41. Chapter 41

            Hazuki did not tell Taka that Koichi was awake, feeling that the surprise would be more beneficial for both Taka and the boy, and of course Rin. He also didn’t want to have to tell Taka, that Koichi was unable to speak. Haruka had kept the secret as well, but it was much more difficult for her, and she almost ruined the surprise several times at breakfast. “Kitusne for Koichi!” Rin had shown up with the new stuffed toy sitting it next to Usagi, “Usagi and Kitsune are friends, me and Koichi!” The child had become a beautiful light in everyone’s life since Koichi’s accident, the little girl had an unnerving ability to seek out those that needed comfort the most, and with the announcement about Natsuki and Kaoru, everyone started to listen to the girl a little more closely.

            “Ready Rin? Can you go and sit in bed with Koichi when we get to his room? Make sure to tell him about Kitsune too.” Rin nodded and smiled, ready to go in and wake Koichi up. Taka knocked softly on the door, letting Rin in first. “Koichi…” Rin stopped dead, “Koichi AWAKE!” Rin ran and took a flying leap onto Koichi’s bed, dropping both Usagi and Kitsune in the process. “Rin! Stop!” Taka tried to grab the girl before she could jump on the bed, but he wasn’t quick enough. What happened next, brought Taka to his knees, just as Rin hit the bed, she was swooped up into Koichi’s arms, with a kiss and a giggle. “Ko…Koichi…oh…” Taka stammered, “You’re awake baby? Oh shit! You’re AWAKE!” Rin turned and shushed her father, “Shhsshh, hospital!”

            Taka hovered over the bed, looking down at Koichi who was all smiles. “Kou, baby…are you?” Koichi nodded, smiled and held his arms open for a hug, which Taka fell right into. “Oh fuck…. OOPS!” Before he could stop, Rin smacked Taka in the back of the head, “Sorry… When did you wake up? How long? Who was here?” The rapid-fire questions didn’t give Koichi a chance to indicate that he couldn’t speak, it was Rin who brought it to his attention. “Tousan, I told you, Koichi not talk first!” the little girl huffed. “Kou…you can’t speak?” Koichi shook his head, then he shrugged, grabbing Rin in his arms, snuggling her against his cheek. “Wait Koichi!” Rin shimmied out of Kou’s arms, dropping down to retrieve Usagi and Kitsune. “Koichi close eyes!” Koichi closed his eyes, “Don’t open til Rin say so.” She climbed back on the bed, she arranged Usagi next to Koichi and put the stuffed fox on Koichi’s chest. “Okay open eyes!”

            Koichi’s eyes read surprised, he picked up the fox, turning it all around, “Do you like Kitsune, Koichi? Usagi and Kitsune are like Rin and Koichi.” A tiny tear ran down Koichi’s cheek, he sat up and grabbed Rin, crushing the tiny girl to his chest, kissing the child on the head several times. A knock at the door interrupted them, “Hello Koichi, do you have time right now?” The doctor came in and introduced himself to Taka, “Koichi, you have two new friends?” The doctor reached out for the stuffed fox, “Did you get the Kitsune for Koichi?” he asked Rin. “Yep, so Koichi wont’ be sad anymore.” Rin was very pleased with herself. “Well, that’s a good idea, then Koichi won’t be lonely at night, ne?” Rin agreed. “Koichi, have you tried to speak again?” Koichi nodded, but then shrugged sadly. “Well, it may take a while yet, you weren’t in a coma for very long, but we don’t totally understand the brain during those types of episodes.” The doctor checked all of Koichi’s vitals and then motioned to speak with Taka outside the door. “Rin, I’ll be right back”

            “I will be talking with Koichi’s uncle, but I know you’re also part of the family. I think we can probably release Koichi in the next two days, as long as he can follow some simple commands. I’m not terribly worried about him slipping back into a comatose state, but there’s always that chance. It seems the little girl is quite fond of Koichi, and she seems to bolster his confidence, I suggest not changing that.” The doctor made a few more suggestions, then excused himself. Taka stood outside the door, his emotions just barely being held in; joy, fear, apprehension, love…all of those at the same time. Slowly walking into Koichi’s room, Taka stood in the doorway, looking at Koichi sitting up in bed, with the stuffed fox in one arm, Rin and Usagi in the other, a sight that he had previously thought impossible.

            “Kou, I’ll be back in a minute, Rin will you stay and take care of Koichi? I have to go speak with the nurses, stay with Koichi.” Rin waved him off, not even turning to watch him leave. Taka walked to the nurse’s station, “Anou, do you know if the gift shop has notebooks?” Taka walked back to Koichi’s room, sticking his head in the door, “I have to go downstairs, will you two be okay?” Rin huffed, “Tousan…go away! Koichi and Rin need to talk.” Taka felt a little hurt at that comment, but seeing Koichi laughing, albeit soundlessly, chased all the fear away.

            “Koichi?” Rin sat next to the boy, “You want to talk, ne?” Koichi nodded, “You need to try…everyday Rin will help you talk.” Rin snuggled into Koichi’s arm, the boy looking at the tiny child in wonder. How could he have been so stupid and so selfish? Rin had nothing to do with the circumstances that she was born into. For that matter, Taka only bore half of the responsibility, but was unaware of Rin’s existence for four years. _Why was I such an asshole? A selfish brat, I had no right._ “Koichi? Rin’s not mad at you. Rin is sorry to hurt you. Mama was not nice, Tousan is nice! Oba Ru, Oji’s and Koichi, Rin loves everyone!” The child’s eyes sparkled when she spoke of her large extended family, and as she apologized for something that wasn’t her fault, just killed Koichi’s heart.

            “Koichi not talk now…later is okay.” Rin decided that she was the one to teach Koichi to talk again. “Rin will help Koichi talk, surprise Tousan” Koichi smiled and nodded. Rin started to say something else but stopped as Taka had returned. “Kou, let’s start with this…at least you can ask questions and talk to the doctor.” Koichi took the notebook and the pen…he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Rin moved up and laid next to Koichi, whispering in his ear, “Tell Tousan you love him.” Koichi blushed but did what the little girl suggested.

            “ _I love you, I’m so sorry I was such an asshole, please forgive me. I love Rin…she’s part of you_.” He handed the notebook to Taka, who stared at it for along time. He thought back to that first day that he had found Rin, and what Koichi had said to him, how he was disgusted with Taka and the fact that he slept with a woman. Looking up at Koichi now, with Rin snuggled in next to him, in a hospital bed…the fact that Koichi almost died, those thoughts erased any hostility that Taka had left.

            “Kou, I love you too. You had an instant reaction to what was shoved in front of you with no buffer. I had that same reaction…I was scared and confused. The fact that a child came out of a moment of loneliness and drunkenness, still bothers me. I said I’d never apologize for Rin, and I won’t, but I will accept your apology, if you accept mine. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did. I love Rin with all my heart, she is the most important thing in my life now, but I can’t do this alone, I can’t raise her by myself without someone that loves me to help. I hope that you’ll be that special love of my life, the one to help me with raising my daughter, our daughter, to become a decent human and a successful adult. Will you do that with me? Stay with me please, Kou?”

            Koichi was crying, nodding at everything, Rin was wiping the tears from his face with Usagi’s ear, “Koichi sad or happy?” Rin asked, Koichi smiled. “ _I’m happy, Rin-chan, I love you and your Tousan very much. Will you help me get better? Will you live with me, and Tousan, Oji Zu and Oba Ru_?” Taka read what Kou had written, Rin’s reaction was to cry a little and throw herself over Koichi’s chest, snuggling into his neck. “I love Koichi.” The little family had a moment of weeping, giggling and finally at the end, smiling. “Koichi onii-chan? Help Rin read?” Rin had looked confused with the notebook they were passing back and forth, she wanted to be able to read it herself. “ _Yes ma’am, I will help you to read, to write your name, to ride bicycle, anything you want me to help you with_ ” Taka read to Rin. “Rin, Koichi isn’t really onii-san…he’s Tousan’s um…how do I explain this Kou?” Before Koichi could reach for the notebook, a knock on the door interrupted them.

            One by one, the room filled with their friends, all chattering excitedly that Koichi was awake, and surprised that Rin was sitting in bed with the boy. “Oji’s, Oba Ru!” Rin jumped off the bed and ran into the small crowd, grabbing Aki by the hand, “Aki Onii, Koichi’s better, see?” Aki’s lip was quivering as he looked at Koichi, without a word the boy dropped Rin’s hand an ran out of the room. Rin frowned, “Aki Onii sad?” she asked Taka. “Maybe, I’ll go see.” Taka left Kou and Rin with the others, who were smothering both of them with kisses and hugs. Taka looked out the door, and saw Aki at the end of the hall, sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.

            “Aki, what’s wrong? You should be smiling, Kou’s going to be fine.” Taka squatted down next to the young man. “Taka, he can’t talk though, this is my fault. If I had only checked to see that it was him on the steps, this wouldn’t have happened. How can I face him Taka? I don’t think I can…I need to leave, I’ll take the bus home.” As Aki started to stand up, Taka put his hand on the boys chest and pushed him back into the chair. “Aki, seriously? You can’t blame yourself for this, if anyone’s to blame, it’s Rin’s mother. Think about it Aki, if Rin’s mother had just come to me and told me about the child, do you really think that I would have let Koichi run off? If it’s anyone’s fault it’s hers, for springing a four-year-old little girl on an unsuspecting man.” Aki stared incredulously at the man in front of him, “What? Um, but I left him sitting on those steps, I should have gone over to him, checked on him, it’s my fault”

            “Aki, stop it, it’s not your fault!” Taka argued back, “Yes, it is Taka! I let him down!” A nurse walked up to the pair, “Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?” Taka stood up, “No, we’re just arguing who’s fault it is, I say it’s mine, he says it’s his…” The nurse smirked, “So you’re arguing over something that is irrelevant at this point? That your young man is going to be fine, and with time he will be able to speak? Honestly you two…” She sounded exasperated, “Would you please just go back to Koichi’s room, I don’t want to have to call the head nurse to deal with you.” Taka looked at the nurse, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, “Yes ma’am. Come on Aki, let’s leave this nice nurse lady to her work.” Taka grabbed Aki by the back of the shirt and hauled him up out of the chair, pushing the boy in front of him. He turned before he passed the nurses station and mouthed ‘thank you’. The young nurse smiled and waved.

 

            Boisterous is the only word that could accurately describe the atmosphere in Koichi’s room, when Taka and Aki returned. Rin was still sitting next to Koichi, Haruka was on the end of the bed, with Kai and Ruki hanging over the other side. “Ahem…what do we have here? A party in the room of a sick man?” The group turned to gawk at Taka and Aki. Koichi covered Rin’s eyes, and Ruki flipped his middle finger at Taka. “Party indeed! Our boy is awake, and you’re whining about a party in the room? Pfft, really Taka, you’re such an old man” Kai teased, “Tousan is old!” Rin crowed, which made everyone laugh. As they talked and joked between them, a knock at the door announced the arrival of Dr. Maeta. “Well, this is nice.. a little good bye party for Koichi?” 

            “Good bye party? Where’s Kou going?” Shinya was confused, “Um, he’s going home, if that’s what he wants of course…Koichi, would you like to go home today?” Grabbing the notebook from Rin’s hand, Koichi quickly scribbled a huge YES!, showing it to the doctor. “Well, I guess I should start the discharge papers, we can have you out of here in less than two hours, will that work for you?” Koichi nodded, throwing his arms up, and leaning his head back on his pillow. “Koichi come home now?” Rin asked the doctor. “Yes, young lady. Would you like for Koichi to come home?” Rin climbed out of Koichi’s bed, walked over to stand in front of the doctor. “Koichi will talk, yes?” Rin was all business. The doctor squatted down to her level.

            “Rin-chan, Koichi will need your help to learn to speak again, can you help him?” “Mmm!” the tiny girl nodded. The doctor leaned very close to Rin, so no one else could hear, “You make sure to teach him to say his name, make him practice every day. Then I want you to surprise everyone one day, and let Koichi speak to them, but it has to be secret, ne?” Rin looked at the doctor, throwing her arms around the doctor’s neck, “Thank you Dr. Oji, you helped Koichi.” Taka walked up behind Rin and scooped her up, “Let’s get Koichi ready to go home!”

            Haruka and Hazuki herded everyone out, taking Rin with them, “Rin, come with Oba Ru, we have some things to take care of at home before Kou-kun comes home.” Rin kissed Koichi about a hundred times before she left with Hazuki and Haruka. Sitting in the chair, notebook in place, Taka took a long look at the boy he loved. “I’m so thankful that you’re okay Kou, you scared me half to death. I’m so sorry that I hurt you, I was horrid, when I spoke to you at Ruki and Kai’s shop that day. Can you forgive me?” “ _There’s nothing to forgive. It’s done and now we start over again, with Rin, I love her too_.”  Taka leaned in over the side of the bed, “I love you” kissing Koichi softly.  It took a little over an hour for the discharge to go through. An orderly came with a wheel chair, and escorted Koichi to the front of the hospital, staying with him until Taka pulled the car around, helping his lover into the car and strapping him in. “Ready?” Koichi nodded, “Let’s go home, we’ve got family waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonders of being able to write, unhindered, un-interrupted.   
> The quiet of the American high desert, soft winds and silence.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a bit distracting for me, so my usual output was minimal.  
> I may not be putting out much until I return home, Saturday may be my next update.  
> My apologies, and many thanks to those of you who are following.

           

            Koichi watched as Taka hung up the phone. “You need to get online, and check your school email, and all of the instructions on how to finish your classes, will be there. The Admin people were hopeful that you can still graduate on time, you’re set to go!” Koichi did a fist pump in the air, wearing a huge smile. He had initially decided to give up on graduating and obtaining the accounting degree, he knew that being mute was not an option for class room participation. Taka refused to let him go that way, instead calling the school and speaking to Administration and after explaining the issue, they were more than happy to help. “Now we need to work on getting your voice back…I miss being yelled at by you and um,” Taka sidled over and whispered in Koichi’s ear, “I miss you screaming my name when I fuck you into the mattress!” he gently nibbled on his boy’s ear, causing Koichi to shiver and then push Taka away, mouthing ‘Rin!’

            “I love my child, but she’s cock blocking me!” Taka whined. Truthfully, Koichi had only been home a week, and was not yet ready for any sort of extra-curricular activity. Rin had slept that first night Koichi was home, lying between Kou and Taka but somehow taking up more space in the bed than the men combined. She had eventually moved to her own small cot on the floor, next to Taka’s side of the bed, but what she really needed was her own room. Taka was hesitant to push the girl in that direction, fearing that Rin may be too young, and her relationship with Taka and Koichi too new. Slipping back into the familiar routine of the Hoshi, had gone better than Koichi had thought, although the frustration of not being able to talk with customers, was wearing on the boy.  He had made progress to the point of being able to hum, but that was the extent of his recovery. He spent his days in the kitchen with Hazuki keeping the Hoshi running smoothly, with Haruka in the dinning room and supervising the bi-weekly Hoshi Tea afternoon.

            Rin had kept her promise to help Koichi learn to speak again, although Koichi had been looking into JSL (Japanese Sign Language) on the sly and away from everyone, as a back-up plan. He had inserted some basic signs that people would understand even if they didn’t know JSL, mostly for food and speaking to Rin. Taka had watched his lover struggle, not knowing exactly how to help the young man other than being there for support, and letting Rin know that she was doing a good job helping Kou. The tiny child came up with her own name for Koichi, “Koichi is not Onii, ne?” she asked one night as they were all eating together. “Nope, Koichi is not onii-chan. He is more like a tousan...” Haruka carefully provided where exactly Koichi was in the family. “I have a real Tousan, and a second tousan, ne?” Rin asked again. Taka had a wild look in his eyes, how to gently explain that Koichi was his boyfriend, but more than just that. Rin’s vocabulary and understanding of words had grown in the last month, which is why Taka was treading lightly. “Can Koichi be Papa Kou?” She asked Taka, “Yes, you can call him Papa Kou…or what about Tou-chan? What’s easiest for you?”

            Rin looked between the four adults sitting at the table, “Oji Zu, Oba Ru, Tousan, Papa Koichi! Rin has lots of Oji’s…but only one Oba, one tousan and one Papa!” Jumping down from her chair, Rin went around the table and doled out kisses to each of them, stopping next to Koichi. “Papa, you love Tousan, and Oji Zu and Oba Ru…you love Rin too. I love Papa, not Mama…Papa Koichi and Tousan are better!” Rin pulled Koichi’s arm down and made him lean over so she could kiss him. Taka looked at the others when Rin mentioned her mother, fairly certain that in a year the child would have no more memories of the woman who gave birth to her and hated her existence. Taka had kept the letter that was pinned to Rin’s jacket, in case the child had questions as she grew older. Taka had no intention on hiding anything from his daughter, only to make sure the information he gave her came at the appropriate time.

             A rather strange guest arrived at the Bar M on a slow Monday night, that stepped into the family’s situation. Miya and Shinya were both behind the bar, speaking with the few customers that were there, when an unexpected guest arrived, one who had not met Shinya. “Irasshai” Shinya bowed to the man. Miya turned to also greet the customer, “Asanao-san? What brings you to the Bar M?” Miya wasn’t upset, but not necessarily pleased either, worried was more accurate. “Miya-sama, may I speak with you for moment?” Shinya could see the concern on his lover’s face, placing a hand on Miya’s arm. “Shinya, this is Asanao. He is a member of the community. Asanao-san, my boyfriend Shinya Terachi.” Asanao bowed, then moved to a booth in the back of the bar. “It’s okay, I promise.” Miya kissed Shinya on the cheek. Shinya moved to the end of the bar, making sure that Miya was in no danger.

            “It’s been some time Asanao, what brings you to Bar M tonight?” Miya was level headed when dealing with the Yazuka. “I know that Koichi and Taka had some problems with Koichi’s health, I would like to speak with them if it’s possible.” Asanao never gave away more than he needed to, so without question, Miya excused himself and went next door to the Hoshi. “Haruka, can you ask Taka and Kou to come over to the bar please?” Haruka bowed, Miya went back to the bar. “They should be here momentarily; can I get you a drink perhaps?” Asanao waved off the drink, remaining quiet.

            “Miya? What’s up…Haruka said you needed to see us?” Taka stepped inside the door, with Miya pointing to the back booth where Asanao sat quietly waiting. “Do you know what he wants?” Miya shrugged. Taka took Koichi by the hand, leading him to sit with the Yazuka. “Asanao-san, konbanwa, what can we do for you?” The man watched as Koichi sat across from him, he slowly took off his sunglasses, putting them on the table. “Koichi, I heard you’ve been ill lately?” he asked quietly. Before he could answer, Miya was there, sliding a notebook in front of the young man.

            “ _Yes, I had a bit of an accident and was in a coma for a few days_ ” Asanao looked down at the notebook. “You have lost the ability to speak?”  Koichi nodded. He then turned to Taka, “What has been done about this? Is it reversible?” Taka smiled, the fact that a member of Yazuka, albeit a life long member of their community, was asking about Koichi was touching. “The doctors have indicated that yes, it’s reversible. Rin is helping him daily” An eyebrow was raised at the mention of Rin. “Rin is my daughter” Taka had understood Asanao’s expression. “Her mother dumped her at the Hoshi about a month ago, with a note and nothing else. Rin is four, almost five. She is the product of a single lonely drunken night, but I do not regret it now. She is the light of our community, you should come and…” Before the words were out of his mouth, a shriek came from the front door.

            “Tousan! Papa… I need to go to bed!” Rin came running in, spotting Taka leaning out of the booth. “Rin! Sshh! I told you’d we’d be right back!” Rin skidded to a stop when she saw Asanao. “Tousan, who is this?” Rin squirmed over and sat between Kou and Taka, who sighed, “Rin Ohmura, this is Asanao…. Asanao, my daughter Rin.” Asanao inclined his head, “Young lady.” Rin looked at the man. “Asanao Oji, will Papa be very long? We have to practice before bed!” Asanao looked up at Taka, “Rin has been helping Koichi with learning to speak again, they practice at night before bed. Rin, I’m going to let Papa take you back and put you to bed, you guys practice first, and I’ll be back before you go to sleep, ne?” Rin nodded, but not taking her eyes off of Asanao.  “Asanao Oji, I think you should!” Taka got up, letting Rin and Koichi out of the booth, “Asanao Oji, arigato!” the tiny child bowed, then grabbing Koichi’s hand, dragged him out of the bar. “Bye Oji Miya, Oji Shin”

            “My apologies Asanao-san, Rin is what we call free spirited.” Taka chuckled. “She is perceptive, and precocious as well. My reasons for asking to see you. Is there anything that Koichi requires? Therapist, instructor, anything at all?” Taka was taken aback at the question. “No, at least not at the moment, why do you ask?” Asanao sat quietly for a moment, “You know my history, I had a similar problem when my parents were killed, I didn’t speak for several months, shock they said. There was nothing physically wrong with me, the shock of finding my parents, figuring out that it was intentional, did something to my mind. I shut down. I would not like Koichi to have to go through what I did.”

            Taka was amazed at what the man was saying…he was offering to pay for some sort of therapy for Koichi, a generous offer to be sure. “You’re daughter, Rin? Do you need to find her mother? I would be more than happy to track her down” Asanao had a hard time grasping why any mother would do that to her child. “No, Asanao-san. I do not want that woman back in Rin’s life, ever. The vile things she wrote in a letter that she pinned to the child’s jacket…angers me greatly. I do not understand how the mother of a child would say that she hated the child, and that she was a burden, a curse upon her. Rin is happy with Koichi and I, I do apologize that she called you Oji, but she calls most men that.” Asanao chuckled, “I’ve been called worse by lesser people that that beautiful little girl. Taka, if you do need anything, please call me. I will do what I can for you and for Koichi. His parents meant a great deal to me, and I am sad that they are no longer here to see what a fine young man their son has become.” The man slid a card across the table. “Good Evening, Taka.” Sliding out of the booth, the Yazuka bowed and left the bar.

            “I feel like I may pass out Miya, could I have a beer please?” Taka just shook his head in wonderment, that a Yazuka was offering to help his lover regain his voice. “Asanao as I have said in the past, walks a different path than the average Yazuka. His ties to this community are deep and his bond with the people, strong. He has helped many others over the years as I have told you.” Taka took his time with his beer, going over what Asanao had offered to do for Koichi. If the boy was still having problems in a week, Taka may take Asanao up on his offer.

 

            Rin was on the bed, sitting in front of Koichi, she had her hand against his throat. “Make a noise Papa Kou,” Koichi closed his eyes and concentrated, the noise was a bit strangled, but the hum was there. “Yay! Again!” Rin commanded. Koichi frowned at her, “You want to talk Papa, you have to practice!” She said in a more than authoritarian voice. Koichi sighed, closed his eyes and tried to hum again. “Good job Papa!” Rin bounced on the bed in excitement. “Try to say Tousan’s name!” Koichi shook his head no, “Papa! Before Christmas, remember?” Koichi opened his mouth and tried to push a ‘T’ sound through his lips, the best he could do was a ‘tttfftt’, Rin told him to try again…same results. He flopped over on his side, panting. Why was it so hard to speak? What the hell was wrong with him? Rin patted him on the head. “You do good, Papa. We keep trying. I love you Papa Kou.” She kissed him on the cheek.

            The door opened, “How was practice today?” Taka saw that Koichi was already flopped over, he knew that meant it had been difficult. “Papa Kou, show Tousan!” Koichi shook his head, Rin saw that…turning back to Taka, she was frowning. “It’s okay Rin…Kou’s trying. You’re doing a great job helping Papa speak.” Taka took pity on Kou, gathering up Rin’s things and herding her off for a bath.

            _I wonder what Asanao wanted with us? Hopefully it’s nothing bad, I doubt it though. He’s a good man, he has to be if my parents helped him_.

 

            Taka came downstairs, Rin bathed and in bed. As he walked around the table, he caressed Koichi’s back before he sat down. “ _What did Asanao want_?” Koichi wrote out quickly. “He wanted to know if you needed anything, a therapist or an instructor, to help you to speak,” Koichi grabbed the notebook. “ _Why would he want to know that_?” “You know about his parents, that they were killed in the fire that burned down their market” Koichi nodded, “It seems that something similar happened to him, he lost the ability to speak for several months. His doctors said it was shock over the deaths. He just said he didn’t want to see you have to struggle as he did. He told me he respected your parents a great deal. That they would be proud of the man you’ve become. He gave me his card in case we needed anything, to contact him.” Taka had a sad little smile, the fact that they may have to go to some sort of therapist raised not a little anxiety in him.

            “ _Not sure what a therapist could do. An instructor would have to be Japanese sign language, but then everyone would have to go to learn. I don’t want that Taka, I have to be able to do this_!”  Koichi’s face was red with frustration, tears were lurking just below the surface. Taka reached across the table, covering Koichi’s hands in his. “Kou baby, we will do whatever we need to, so that you can speak again. I don’t care if we have to go to a special hospital, you _will_ speak again!”

            “ _Can I see his card_?” Koichi needed to see the name, the phone number to believe that what Asanao was offering was genuine. Taka took the card out of his pocket and placed it in front of Koichi. “ _Can I keep this_?”  Taka was a bit surprised, “Do you want to talk to him? I’m sure I can call him…” Koichi shook his head, “ _I just want to keep it, as a reminder_ ” Taka didn’t understand that, but honored his lover’s request. As they quietly readied for bed, Taka checking on Rin, putting that wild leg that was always uncovered back under the blankets, Koichi tapped him on the shoulder. “ _I love you_ ” Taka cupped Koichi’s face in his hands, “I love you more than life…you stand equal with Rin in my heart, side by side. We will get through this, we will be a happy family, ne? Stop worrying, we’ve got this.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I realize that Christmas in Japan is not celebrated completely like it is in other western countries, but I’m going with the traditional western style for sake of the story, that means tree lots and strapping them to the top of a car…. yah it’s not really Japanese but… my interpretation, my story.

He sat alone on the back stairs of the Hoshi, frustrated and angry that his body wouldn’t listen to his brain. He couldn’t figure out how the hell he could go from being normal, to mute in a few days, it just didn’t make any sense. He wasn’t like he had been in the coma for weeks or months…days, that’s all…hours really. What the fuck was the problem? Pushing himself up from the stairs, Koichi returned to the kitchen to finish prepping for the regular event at Bar M that night. Koichi would not be leaving the Hoshi that night, asking Hazuki to deliver the food instead, and Aki had agreed to help out as well.

            Christmas was approaching quickly, leaving Taka in a panic over what to do about Rin. What do almost five-year-old little girls want? He’d asked Koichi, who had just shrugged…he had no idea. “ _Ask Haruka, she’s a girl_ ” Koichi got a smack to the back of the head, “I know that Kou, do you think she’d be willing to go shopping with me?” Koichi nodded. “ _Just ask Rin what she wants_!” Taka had really wanted to give Rin the traditional Western style Christmas. He had been in America at Christmas years ago and was overwhelmed on how over the top other countries celebrated Christmas. He wanted Hotei to be honored, but he thought Santa Claus should be brought in as well. He had planned a little ahead, buying the few children’s Christmas books that he could find, wanting to read them to Rin. The little girl deserved the best that Taka could offer her, not knowing if her own mother celebrated any holiday, Taka had the feeling that the woman was too cold and angry to think of her child.

            “Kou, this is probably Rin’s first real Christmas, I’m guessing that her mother probably didn’t celebrate anything with the child, considering what she said about Rin in that letter.” Taka had given Koichi the letter after he got out of the hospital, in an attempt to explain his comments that first day. Koichi had been horrified over what he read, and now understood better why Taka had said the things he had in response to Koichi’s anger.

            “ _Just ask Rin, if she doesn’t understand, ask Haruka to take you shopping. I’m sure whatever you get Rin she’s going to love. I have my own ideas that I want to surprise her with_.”

            “Your own idea? Do I even want to know?” Taka cocked his head. “No” Koichi mouthed, he wasn’t giving away the surprise, not even to Taka. Koichi had been trying to sneak off every day when Taka was busy or not at home, to visit with Kai and Ruki. “Kou-kun, that’s so sweet of you! But I know there’s something else going on that you’re not saying” Kai teased the young man. Koichi sighed “ _Taka says Rin is cock-blocking_ ” Koichi’s face was turning red even as he wrote. “OH MY GOD! Kai shrieked, Ruki tearing the notebook out of his partner’s hand. “KOICHI! You can’t use those words in relation to my sweet Rin-chan!” Ruki threw the notebook at the boy. “ _I didn’t say that, Taka did_!” Kou scribbled quickly, “Well, I’m sure that your romantic horny life is not what it should be, not with my lil Rin sleeping in the same room.” Ruki snickered.

            “ _That’s why I want you to design Rin’s room, we have the extra bedroom…the bigger one. I want her to have her own room_.”  Ruki and Kai were thrilled and accepted immediately. “You need to ask Rin what her fave colors are, and um if she has a fave anything…story, TV show or animal. We know she loves Usagi, that’s going to help.” Kai wrote down some things to ask Rin, with Koichi warning both men, “ _Do NOT say anything to Taka, Haruka or Hazuki…especially not Taka_ ”

 

            Koichi patted Rin on the shoulder, “Papa?” The little girl looked up. Shit, how am I going to ask her what her fave colors are? Koichi took Rin by the hand and led her to RK Design. “Oh! My sweet lil Rin-chan!” Ruki ran over and swept the girl up in his arms “Oji Ruki, Koichi needs to talk to you!” Ruki put the child down, looking at the notebook “Well, DUH!” Kai giggled, “That was really very stupid of us.”

            “Rin-chan, Oji Kai and Oji Ruki want to ask you some questions, ne?” The tiny girl stood in front of her Oji’s. “Mmm!” Kai started, “Rin-chan, what are your favorite colors?” Rin thought for a moment, “I like white and pink, but I like blue too.” Kai wrote in the notebook, “What color blue? Light or dark?” Rin turned and walked around the shop, finally settling on a dress, “This color blue!”

            “Rin, do you have any favorite animals or stories or TV shows” Now it was Ruki’s turn. “Usagi is my favorite! And Kitsune! I like Ponyo! Um, I like koneko’s and koinu’s… But Usagi and Kitsune are my favorite!” Kai nodded at Koichi, “We have enough. Thank you Rin-chan!” After kisses all around, Koichi and Rin returned to the Hoshi, with Rin going upstairs for a nap. “Is everything okay, Kou-kun?” Haruka noticed that Koichi was looking worn and tired, shrugging at the question. Sitting down on the couch, Haruka picked up Koichi’s hand. “Kou, you know how much we all love you, we want what’s best of course, but…if your voice does not return, then we’ll meet that challenge head on. Please, don’t fall too far into depression, you don’t need to have Rin worried about her Papa, ne?” Koichi nodded, leaned over and put his head on Haruka’s shoulder. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, she helped fill that empty spot Koichi’s heart, where his mother was. “Natsuki wouldn’t like you sulking, Kou.” Haruka bumped him off her shoulder.

            Grabbing his notebook, while he had Haruka with him, “ _Taka needs help shopping for Rin for Christmas, he’s clueless on what to do. Will you help him? He’s driving me crazy_.” Haruka laughed, “He is a bit of a dork, isn’t he?” Koichi nodded, laughing silently. “Yes, I’ll help him. I know he wants to do Christmas big this year, just for Rin.” Koichi went back to his notebook, “ _He thinks Rin’s mother may have never celebrated any holidays with her, which is awful. He wants it to be super special, I do too_.”  Haruka grinned, “Rin has you both under her spell, she can wrap you around her heart so easily.” Haruka kissed Koichi on the cheek, “Onee-chan will take care of Rin’s Christmas, Oba Ru to the rescue!” Koichi had to roll his eyes at that last comment, albeit true. Rin had everyone wrapped around her heart. Without even knowing it, Rin had become the shining light of the Hoshi.

 

            “ _Satisfied then? It’s not my usual style, but thankfully I had a lot of reference material for it, personal experiences and all that crap. No, you never… Kato! You told me to write something different, out of my comfort zone! Now you’re telling me this? You fucking asshole! I should find another agent and editor! You’d better push this one, or I’m coming after your sorry ass_!”

 

            “Taka-kun, we need to talk.” Haruka had cornered Taka in the kitchen, a serious look on her face. “We need to go shopping, for Rin. Koichi tells me you have no clue what to do for Christmas…honestly Taka, she’s your daughter!” Taka’s shoulders slumped, “I’m a bad father, I have no idea what my child likes…” Haruka smacked Taka in the back of the head. “No, you’re not a bad father. You just need to watch your child when she doesn’t see you. You need to watch what she does, how she plays and what she likes…it’s not that hard Taka.”

            “Haruka, I have little to no experience with little girls, none. I don’t know what’s age appropriate, what’s considered trendy and popular, so please, stop chastising me and just help me shop!” Taka pleaded. Crossing her arms, brows furrowed, Haruka tried to look serious, but the sad pathetic Taka that faced her, was just too much. “Yes, I will help you Taka, we just need to pick a time that we can go. We need to do it sooner than later, Christmas is only two weeks away.” Sitting down with a calendar, Taka and Haruka picked a time and a date. “We need to buy a Christmas tree as well. I’d like to buy a real tree this year, just for Rin.”

            “Hazuki already got what the Hoshi had as far as decorations, those boxes are in the spare bedroom. I was going through them the day Rin got here, and I just never finished. I’m sure we could always use more.” Haruka was getting excited, she loved the holiday season and now being married to Hazuki and with Rin, this years Christmas would take on a different feel entirely.

 

            Koichi was in the spare bedroom, moving boxes around and shift things into Taka’s office. Taking measurements and pictures, Kou needed to get the information to Kai and Ruki as soon as possible. They were going to work on the room in the evening, after RK Design was closed and Rin was already in bed. “Do you want to put a larger bed in here Kou? It would save the hassle of buying a bigger bed later, and if we put enough stuffed animals on it, it won’t feel too large for her.” Koichi nodded, it was a good idea. Koichi had wanted to keep the room a secret from everyone, but when money became an issue, he knew he’d have to speak to Hazuki. After explaining what he wanted to do for Rin and eluding to the reason, (without saying cock blocking), Hazuki was on board with the renovation. “I think that’s a wonderful idea Kou, I think Rin will enjoy having her own room, and you’re right, you and Taka need your privacy returned.”

           

            “Are you sure that will fit her, Haruka? It looks kind of big…and with monkeys? Does Rin like monkeys?” Taka had been whining the entire shopping trip, and Haruka was done with it, to the extent of having Taka sit on a bench while she shopped, only bringing him to the register to pay. “I know what I’m doing Taka, she will love all of this, so relax!” Taka hung his head, admitting that he was the clueless father, at the same time making sure he paid attention to what Haruka was buying so in the future, he wouldn’t need her help as much. Koichi had already said he had his shopping done and wouldn’t tell Taka what he had gotten for their little girl. “ _None of your damned business, go away_ ” Kou flashed his whiteboard at his boyfriend. Taka was starting to feel a little abused by everyone, stacked with the crappy attitude of Kato, he really wanted to hide at Bar M and drink… a lot, Shinya had other ideas, sending Taka back to the Hoshi, “You don’t need to drown your sorrows, Taka. You need to go decorate the Hoshi and do some family stuff, so shoo!” Shinya scolded.

           

            _Koichi’s shroveling around in bed, sweaty, visions of Rin being taken away, the child screaming for him, reaching over the shoulder of the person carrying her. No…I don’t want to leave, I love Papa! Please Papa…save me! I love you, please…the person carries Rin through the dinning room, Koichi trying to stop the faceless person, trying to scream but nothing comes out. Koichi trips and falls, Usagi under him. RIN_!

 

            “Kou…wake up! Koichi…” Taka is shaking the boy gently, Koichi’s dreams have taken him into a deep sleep, “Koichi!” Taka grabs him by the shoulder and shakes him awake.  The boy opens his eyes, searching the room for something familiar, “Kou…baby you’re dreaming!” He looked at Taka, his shoulders shaking, trying to make sense of where he was and what had just happened. “Babe, that must have been a hell of a nightmare, are you okay?” Koichi flopped back into his pillow, still panting. What the hell was that about? Rin being taken away? He threw his arm over his eyes, trying to still his heart, his mouth dry and pasty. Kou got up and went into the bathroom, washing his face and rinsing his mouth, he returned to bed, peeking over to see if Rin woke up, the little girl looked dead to the world with the one wild leg sticking out from under the blankets.  It was more than an hour later that Koichi was still awake, haunted by the dream.

 

            The next morning dawned dark for Koichi, his fear from the nightmare was still fresh and the confusion of what prompted the dream was plaguing his thoughts. He was slow to get up, wanting to make sure Rin was already downstairs and occupied with breakfast, Taka finally coming up to see what was taking Koichi to long to rise. “Kou? Are you feeling okay?” Koichi reached for his whiteboard, “ _Just tired, is Rin okay_?” Taka sat down on the side of the bed, “She’s fine, she didn’t hear anything last night, didn’t even wake up. Take your time, I’ll keep the tea warm for you.” He reached over and kissed his lover.

            “Where’s Papa?” Rin asked through a mouth full of rice, “He’s coming…just being lazy” Taka replied, making sure that he didn’t make a big deal over the issue. Hazuki came behind Taka, “Everything okay?” He could sense the tension in Taka’s voice. “I’ll tell you later.” Haruka helped Rin get cleaned up, then put her to work with her in the dining room, having her help place dinnerware on the tables. Taka peered into the dinning room, turning back to Hazuki, he motioned for the man to step into the kitchen. “Kou had a pretty serious nightmare last night, it took me a few minutes to get him to wake up. I haven’t asked him what it’s about yet, I wanted to let him come to me to discuss it.” Hazuki looked concerned, “What the hell would he be having a nightmare about?” Taka shrugged, “No idea…but I want to know in case it happens again.”

            Turning to see Koichi walking down the stairs, Taka patted the spot on the couch next to him. “Come sit with me babe.” Koichi shuffled over, he was still in his pajamas which alarmed Hazuki a little. “What happened last night Kou?” Hazuki asked carefully. Picking up the notebook off the table, “ _Someone was trying to take Rin away, at first I couldn’t see the face, then it turned into Taka. Rin was screaming for me to save her_. _Where is Rin right now_?” Taka bent back over the couch, “She’s in with Haruka…why?”

            “ _I don’t want her to know, I don’t want to scare her_.” Taka patted Koichi on the leg, “It’s okay, we won’t let her know. Are you going to be okay? Maybe you should go back to bed for a while, there’s nothing that you need to do right now.” Koichi nodded, kissing Taka he then got up and went back upstairs. Taka didn’t speak until he was sure Kou couldn’t hear, “Why would he be dreaming about something like that? There’s never been any reason for him to worry that me or anyone else would take Rin away.” Hazuki was puzzled as well, “No idea…is he stressed over school work? I mean shit he’s graduating soon.” Taka and Hazuki talked about it for a little longer, then Rin came bouncing into the room. “Where’s Papa?” She climbed up into Hazuki’s lap. “He has a headache so he went back to bed for a little while. So, we need to be a little quiet this morning, ne?” Hazuki ruffled Rin’s hair. “Poor Papa…” She scooted down from Hazuki’s lap, and tip toed into the dinning room. “Oba Ru, Papa’s head hurts, so we need to be quiet.” Haruka put her finger to her lips, “Okay.”

            Koichi laid down, arm over his eyes…trying hard not to break down and cry. The pressure that he was putting himself under to regain his speech, was possibly the issue that had driven him to experience such a vivid dream. Rin wasn’t going anywhere, her mother dumped her and walked away without another word. Taka had filed the needed paperwork in order to register the child, to legally make sure that the girl would live with them and in time the ability to send Rin to school. So why the nightmare?

            Slowly sliding into a light doze, Kou heard the door open but didn’t respond. He felt the bed dip slightly, then a soft kiss on his cheek. “I love you Papa…feel better” Rin carefully got off the bed and went back downstairs. Koichi’s eyes teared up, the sweetness of the kiss from the child went straight to Koichi’s heart. He rolled over, hoping that the slumber he needed would come easily.


	44. Chapter 44

            “Rin…slow down! You’re going to trip over someone!” Taka scolded his daughter. Rin was in high gear, overly excited about decorating the Christmas tree that Taka had dragged into the living room. “Tousan! You don’t understand, it has to be perfect!” Taka shook his head, “Rin, just slow down, ne?” After getting the tree in the right spot, Taka had called Miya and asked that he bring Shinya and Aki over to the Hoshi, along with Yukke so they could have a small tree decorating party, he had called Kai and Ruki but they said they had a previous engagement.  At the moment, Aki, Koichi and Rin were trying to hang ornaments, with Haruka supervising, although Rin was having a difficult time controlling her excitement. “Tousan! Help me hang this one!” Taka picked his daughter up, “Where do you want it?” The little girl pointed to a spot near the top. “It’s special, I like the color it needs to be at the top!” The child had become crazed over the idea of Christmas, as it was obvious that before she came to Taka, Rin really had had no experience with the holiday, Japanese or Western. Taka had started to read Christmas stories to the girl in the days before getting the tree. Rin had sat in silence as the holiday unfolded in front of her with the stories of Santa Claus, reindeer and Christmas trees, supplemented with stories of Hotei.

            “It seems to me that Rin-chan may have never celebrated Christmas before, it’s like she’s never seen anything remotely like this before.” Yukke smiled sadly, as he sat next to Shinya. “It’s hard to believe that a mother could feel so negatively about her own child, to deny her everything that a child normally would experience in life. At least now she has a large extended family…speaking of, where are Ruki and Kai?” Koichi had heard Shinya ask, “ _They said they had something special to do, so they’d be over in a little while_ ” showing Shinya his whiteboard. Koichi knew where Kai and Ruki were…they were putting the last touches on the surprise bedroom, having slipped over while Rin was being distracted by Hazuki.

           

 

            “Are they all still down there? How the hell are we going to sneak out of here, Ruki?” Kai listened at the door, the chattering and general noise could still be heard. “Well, we double check to make sure that everything here is perfect, then we slip out the window!” Kai stood up, turning on his lover, “I am NOT jumping out a window! I’d rather just spend the night in here. I’m sure Hazuki can get us out once everyone goes to bed.” The bedroom had turned out beautifully, not that Ruki expected anything less than perfect for his lil Rin-chan! The bedding, the furniture and the shelving was perfect for a little girl. “Well we might as well relax, it may be a while yet before we can sneak out of here.” Just as they were getting comfortable on the bed, Koichi quickly entered the room, shoving a piece of paper at Kai, “ _You’ll have to sneak out in about ten minutes, everyone’s going to be leaving through the front door_.” Before Kai could finish reading the note, Koichi had already slipped back out. “Okay, we need to keep the lights off, and just wait for everyone to get out in the dinning room, so be ready!” They both lurked near the door, and when they heard the goodbyes start, they quickly slipped out the door, ran down the stairs and out the back door. “Oh my god…that was so much FUN! We were all sneaky like burglars or spies!” Ruki clapped his hands.

 

            Getting Rin into bed was proving to be difficult due to the little girl still being hyped up over the holiday. “Tousan, when is Christmas?” the child asked for the nth time that night. “Not tomorrow, but the next day. Tomorrow is Christmas eve, and you have to go to bed on time, because Santa Claus and Hotei will not come if you’re awake.” Taka was hoping that there wouldn’t be a problem in getting Rin to bed early. “Papa Kou? Is Santa Claus coming for you too?” Koichi nodded. Taka herded his daughter into her bed, reading the Night Before Christmas…again, “Oyasumi Rin” Taka turned off the light, sliding into bed with Koichi, Taka felt like he was able to breath a little easier, but knowing the next few days would be filled with a hyperactive little girl, enjoying her first Christmas.

 

            _The woman stood in the doorway of the Hoshi, holding her hand out and beckoning for Rin to come with her. Koichi was being held back by Taka, as Rin screamed that she didn’t want to go with the nasty lady. She belongs with her mother Kou, we can’t keep her, Taka said over and over. The woman had Rin in her arms, Rin was looking over the woman’s shoulder, her arms outstretched screaming PAPA! TOUSAN! I DON’T WANT TO GO!_  
  


            Koichi lurched upright in bed, breathing hard and sweating, looking over at Taka, the man was still sleeping. Koichi quietly got out of bed, going into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. What the hell was going on with these fucking dreams? _Why am I afraid that Rin’s going to be taken away_? Quietly returning to bed, Koichi snuggled against Taka, who pulled the boy in tight, murmuring “Kou…” resting his head on Taka’s shoulder, Kou closed his eyes hoping to return to a dreamless slumber.

           

 

            Taka tried to open the door to the spare room, only to find it locked. “Weird. Koichi?” Taka yelled down the stairs “Why is the spare bedroom locked?” Hazuki came up the stairs, “Kou’s out on a delivery, and the door is locked because there are gifts in there that Kou and Haruka are hiding, gifts for Rin and for you, Mr. Nosey” Taka raised an eyebrow, “Gifts? It takes an entire room, a locked room, to hide gifts? What’s in there a damned pony or something?” Taka jiggled the doorknob again, Hazuki reached over and slapped the man’s hand away. “Stop it, Taka…act like an adult” Hazuki muttered as he turned away and went back down to the kitchen. “Mr. Nosey?” Taka whined. “I’m not nosey…”

            Taka had noticed earlier that Koichi had seemed a little off in the morning, Taka wanted to ask if Kou had had another dream, but the way the boy looked, he thought it better to leave it lie, waiting for Koichi to bring it up instead. By the time that Koichi was out on the delivery, he hadn’t said (or written) anything, leaving Taka to blow it off. “Holiday stress, finals…he’s got enough on his plate.” Taka figured.

            “Tousan!” Taka had neither seen nor heard his daughter standing behind him, “Rin? What’s up?” The child had her arms crossed and had a peeved look on her face. “We’re supposed to be wrapping presents, remember? You said last night that we could…when do we start?” Rin had an excellent memory which at times wreaked havoc for the adults in her life, she never forgot what someone promised for her at a later date. “Yes, I remember. I have to get the paper and the tape, go into my office and I’ll be right there.” With a toss of her hair, Rin ran off to Taka’s office, and parked herself on a small stool, her normal spot when visiting Tousan while he was writing.

            Taka gathered the gifts that he could wrap, going into his office. “Right! We have a few things to wrap, some for Oba Ru and Oji Zu, then I have something for the other Oji’s and something for Aki too.” Rin clapped her hands gleefully, “Let’s do…Oba’s first! What did you buy her?” Digging through the bags, Taka took out a beautiful kimono inspired dress, much like the one that Natsuki had loved. Taka remembered hearing Haruka say how much she loved the pillows, that the dress must have been beautiful. “Oh! A pillow dress!” Rin laughed. “Pillow dress?” Taka was a little confused. “It looks like Papa’s Kaasan’s pillow on the chair!” Taka did a double take, “Yes, it does. I heard Oba say that she thought the pillows were pretty, so I found a dress that looks a lot like them, do you think Oba will like it?”

            “Mmm!” Rin nodded. Taka had the dress in a box and having Rin ‘help’ him (holding down the paper for tape, and for the ribbon) Taka had the first present wrapped in only twenty minutes. (Rin was helping). After putting a tag on the gift, Taka gave it to his daughter, “Run downstairs and put this under the tree, then we’ll do the next one.” Rin almost couldn’t contain her excitement, dancing one foot off the other. It took Taka almost two hours to wrap five gifts. It was slow going, but he wanted Rin to have the best experience she could, to enjoy the moments of her first Christmas.

            “Last one, this is for Papa. Do you want to give it to him? You can put your name on the tag…” Rin contemplated that offer for a moment, “No, I want to make Papa a present, that one can be from Tousan and Rin.” Of course, she’d want to make a present, Taka remembered doing the same thing when he was small, his parents always carefully put each hand made gift in a keepsake box. “You tell me what you want to make for Papa, and I’ll get you what you need, ne?” Rin helped Taka wrap Koichi’s gift, a leather-bound notebook for keeping the accounts for the Hoshi.

            “I’m hungry Tousan, let’s eat!” Rin darted out the door and stomped down the stairs, “Oji Zu! Rin needs lunch!” The routine for Hazuki was to have Rin sit on the stool and order her lunch like she was at a restaurant. Hazuki had started doing this for Rin before she was speaking, asking the girl questions on what she would like to eat. The routine was set, and there was no real reason to stop, it gave Hazuki time to spend with the little girl. While Rin was eating lunch, Taka quickly wrapped the rest of his gifts for Koichi and those he had for Rin as well and as the little girl still had not yet learned to read her name, he figured it was safe to put the gifts under the tree.

           

            “What do you want to make for Papa?” Taka was sitting on the floor of his office, trying to pry information out of his daughter. “Um, I want to draw him a picture, and um…make an ornament!” Rin was determined to create something special for Koichi. “Okay, I have paper and pencils and markers. Let me see what I can find to use for an ornament.” Taka scooped Rin up and sat her at his desk, making room for her by clearing away his writing materials. “Let me see… Yus! Here we go!” Grabbing a large piece of white construction paper, and a coffee tin full of different pencils, markers and pens, he placed the items in front of Rin. “I’ll be right back, I want to see what we can use to make Papa’s ornament.” Taka tried to get into the spare bedroom, where he knew there were boxes of useless items, but the door was still locked. “Damn it Kou!” he muttered.

            “Haruka? Do we have anything handy that Rin could use to make an ornament for Koichi? The spare bedroom is still locked, and I know I have a box of all sorts of crap that Rin could use.” Taka was a bit huffy over the locked door. “Mmm, give me two seconds, watch the counter for me please.” Haruka ran upstairs and pulled down the tiny latter for the attic. Digging around for ten minutes, she found what she needed. “Taka come up here please.” Taka ran up the stairs, “Did you find anything?” Haruka smiled and handed him a large plastic tub, “I think you can find things to use in this, Natsuki had it shoved in a corner, it’s left over from when Kou was in elementary school.” Haruka smiled and cracked the lid a bit, exposing a horde of tinsel, ribbons and Styrofoam balls. “PERFECT!” Taka gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek, causing the young lady to blush, “You’re a peach!”

            Taka helped Rin for the next hour, making Koichi several ornaments, and supervising her artwork as she drew the picture. “Can you write something for Rin?” Taka smiled, “Yep, what do you want me to write?” Rin gave explicit instructions to Taka on what to write, causing the man’s emotions to spill over. “Tousan?” Rin looked up at her father “Are you sad?” Taka smiled, kissed his daughter on the head “No angel, I’m not sad. I love you and Papa so much.” Rin was puzzled by Taka’s emotional response. “Don’t cry, Tousan!” Rin jumped up and hugged Taka tightly around the neck.

            With glitter all over the floor, the desk and especially all over Rin, Taka grabbed his tiny daughter, “You need a bath before we go over to Oji Miya’s for the Christmas Eve party!” Rin for once, did not complain about having a bath. Miya had asked everyone to join him, with Shinya and Aki at Bar M on Christmas eve for a small gathering of friends and neighbors. He had been so fortunate to having done so well with the High Ball night, he felt like he needed to extend his thanks to everyone. Hazuki had offered up the food, but it would also be a pot luck, with Yukke promising some of his best noodle dishes. Miya had taken a chance and contacted Asanao and extended an invitation to the man, hoping that he would join the for at least one drink. Aki was going to debut as a junior bartender for the first time, Miya believing that the boy would be more comfortable among friends.

 “Hey, what’s going on?” Koichi stuck his head in the bathroom. “Getting fancied up for the party!” Taka said over his shoulder. “Oh crap…I almost forgot! I have dibs on the bathroom next!” Koichi claimed. The next two hours were spent with primping for the Christmas party, Hazuki making sure the food was ready and Rin generally running around saying ‘Ho ho ho” to everyone.  “Is everyone ready to go over to Miya’s?” Taka tried to corral his daughter long enough to fix her hair quickly. “I’m still waiting on Har…” Hazuki couldn’t finish his sentence… everyone was dumbstruck.

            Haruka was standing at the top of the stairs, “Haruka?” Hazuki’s eyes were wide, “That dress is…” He was speechless. Haruka’s party dress was a deep crimson in color, with a delicate black lace floating over the entire dress. The effect against Haruka’s very pale complexion and midnight black hair was just stunning. “OBA RU! You look like a princess!” Rin shouted. Hazuki made his way to the bottom of the stairs, holding his hand out for his wife. “Honey…I just don’t have words…” As Haruka reached the bottom step, Hazuki swept her up into his arms, “you’re beautiful” he whispered, kissing her on the neck, he knew better than to smudge her makeup. Both Koichi and Taka were blushing. “Onee-chan, you’re… you’re beautiful!” Koichi blushed as he then hugged his ‘sister’. “Thank you, Koichi… Taka? Do you like the dress?” Taka was about to say something a little snarky, but with the death glare both Hazuki and Koichi were giving him, he thought he’d better not. “Haruka, I’ve never seen a lovelier woman, than I do standing before me right now. You’re stunning in that dress”

            Gathering up the food, Rin carrying the gyoza, Hazuki, Koichi and Taka with everything else, the little family made the twenty-foot hike to Bar M. “Merry Christmas!” Rin yelled as they walked through the door. “Merry Christmas Rin-chan!” Ruki walked over and grabbed his favorite little girl and gave the child a messy kiss on the cheek! “Ewww, Oji Ruki! Gross!” Ruki put a fake pout on his face, making Rin giggle. “Okay, not gross!” the little girl then gave her Oji a sloppy kiss back, Kai was next with the sloppy kisses, “Oh but we love Rin-chan the most of everyone!”  The general greetings from the neighbors, Rin running around the bar and Koichi with his white board, the party was in full swing in less than an hour. Aki was behind the bar and even though he knew each and every one of the people at the party, he was still nervous about his first bartending gig. “Aki-kun, just remember that no one will judge you tonight, even if you make the worse drink possible, you will still not be judged. Your friends are all here to support you, ne?” Shinya tried to encourage the young man, he remembered how hard it was when he first started to bartend, and he had the biggest critic of his work living with him, Terachi Shinji, his famous father.

            “I know Shinya, I’m trying hard not to think about it too much. Thanks though, I know you and Miya will always have my back!” Shinya put his arm around the young man. “Yes, we do”. Miya was standing in a corner, speaking with Hazuki and Taka, “I invited Asanao tonight, I’m not sure if he’ll come, but I hope he does. He’s part of the neighborhood and I will always extend the invitation to him anytime we have an event.” Hazuki and Taka agreed. Asanao might be Yazuka, but he was a critical part of the neighborhood.

            As the party progressed, the food was eaten, the drinks were being poured and the neighborhood was in good spirits. Without anyone noticing, Asanao had walked in quietly, taking a seat at the bar in front of Aki. “Asanao-san, what can I get for you?” Aki was trying to keep his voice even and not let on that he was scared to death, making a drink for a Yazuka. “I’d like a Vodka sunset please, Aki-san.” Aki stared at the man across the bar from him. “Yes sir,” Aki turned his back, grabbing what he needed for the drink. The young man didn’t know it but both Miya and Shinya were watching him from afar, they had looked at each other when Asanao had walked in.

            Aki was steady and smooth, a Vodka Sunset was not a difficult drink to create, but Aki was mixing it for Asanao. The fact that the man had used the honorific he did, was what made Aki a little nervous. He then remembered what Shinya had just said about the fact that these were all his friends, (even though Asanao didn’t really qualify as a friend) and no one there would judge him. Finishing the drink and sliding it carefully towards his customer, Aki bowed. “Your drink Asanao-san” Asanao nodded, lifting the glass to take the first sip…Aki was holding his breath. “This is perfect, Aki-san, thank you.” Aki breathed a sigh of relief, and with a sense of accomplishment, he continued to serve the other guests with a renewed confidence.

            “Asanao, thank you for attending our little party this evening. Merry Christmas.” Miya had his arm around Shinya. “Of course, Miya, anything to support the neighborhood. Do you have a moment to speak with me alone? My apologies Shinya, but the less people who know about this, the better.” Shinya laughed, “It’s fine Asanao-san, I trust you.” Miya led Asanao upstairs to their flat, it was much quieter and there would be no eavesdropping. “What can I do for you?” Miya had Asanao sit across from him. “I do not want this known, but I would like to set up a trust fund for Rin-chan.” Asanao had taken off his sunglasses, something that he rarely did. “A trust fund for Rin?” Miya was shocked. “Yes. Taka had explained the circumstances of Rin’s life. I had offered to find the mother, of course Taka refused. The little girl is charming and precocious, I have never been referred to as Asanao Oji before.” Asanao smiled, that single comment by the little girl had made an impact on the man.

            “What would you like me to do?” Miya was uncertain of his role in this. “I also have something else I’d like to do. Would you by chance have a key to the Hoshi?” Asanao leaned forward in his chair. “A key? Um yes, I do…why? Now you’ve concerned me Asanao.” The Yazuka chuckled, “It is nothing sinister, it seems that Hotei has requested entrance into the Hoshi…he has a special gift for Rin, he would like it to be there in the morning when the child wakes up.” Miya laughed, “Hotei? Well I can’t deny him, now can I? I have a key to the back door of the Hoshi. I will have to warn Hazuki, as his bedroom is on the ground floor, and I would hate for Hotei to startle the man. Would that be allowed?”

            “Yes, I can understand that. Hotei will be unrecognizable, it would not be prudent for myself to assist him, you understand of course.” Asanao was chuckling as he spoke, something that Miya had never seen. “The trust fund will be set for Rin, please keep this to yourself, I’m sure Hazuki will know who it is, but I’d rather he say nothing, if at all possible. The child deserves the best, she already had the best parents she could ever ask for in Taka and Koichi, Rin’s extended family is large and she of course will always be under a certain unnamed protection. I could never forgive her mother for what she has done, but I’m sure it’s for the best, Taka is by far a better parent than that woman ever could have been.”  They chatted about specifics for a little longer, then returned to the party.

            The party lasted well past midnight, with Rin finally dropping around 12:30, falling asleep in the corner of a booth, Shinya covering the girl with a blanket. Asanao had visited with the others, but around 11:00 excused himself, with a wink to Miya. “That looks a little shady, are you sure this is safe?” Shinya chided his lover. Miya kissed Shinya, “How can I convince you it’s not shady at all?” Shinya whispered something in Miya’s ear, the man turning a little red. “Is the party over yet?”

            Miya had drawn Hazuki aside and told him of the potential visit from Hotei, which raised an eyebrow, “Do you trust him?” he asked Miya. “With my life actually. This neighborhood is much too important to Asanao, to let anything happen. You saw it with the results we had with Reo, Asanao will always do what’s best for his community.” Hazuki was satisfied with the answer, “I’ll make sure to keep Haruka calm, I’m sure that the others won’t hear Hotei at all.”

            Bar M was closing down, Aki had finished his work and was dismissed with a great deal of praise from both Miya and Shinya. Haruka had picked Rin up and taken her back to the Hoshi along with Koichi, leaving Taka and Hazuki to take care of what plates and bowls they had brought with them. As they left the bar, Taka stopped for a moment, “Thanks Miya, it was a great party…Merry Christmas my friend.” They said their good nights as Miya closed and locked the door, going upstairs to make sure he convinced Shinya that nothing he did that night was shady.  After leaving the items in the kitchen, Taka and Hazuki wished each other a good night and knowing that Christmas morning would dawn early for all of them. 

            Checking on Rin, and putting the wild leg back under the blankets, Taka saw that Koichi was already snoring, the evening had taken its toll on the boy, the frustration rising every hour that he had to use the cursed white board. Taka had tried to intervene but the nature of the party, kept him away at times from helping his lover.  “I love you, Kou” he whispered as he kissed his lover good night, hoping that both Koichi and Rin slept as late as possible.

            Hazuki laid awake for a time, waiting for the sound of ‘Hotei’ but that sound never came, as he finally rolled over, pulling his wife into his arms. He thought about how blessed he was, with Haruka, Rin, Koichi and Taka. He also thought about Natsuki and Kaoru, that this was the first Christmas without his sister, but happy to know his family were all in good health.

 

            Hotei came in the early hours of the morning, delivering his gifts and placing them near the tree. Leaving the key on a table in the kitchen, Hotei was in and out of the Hoshi quickly, leaving a note that wished everyone a Merry Christmas.

           

            _Rin was sitting in front of the tree, screaming with joy as she opened each gift. Taka was on the couch with Koichi in his lap. Hazuki and Haruka were next to them, everyone smiling and laughing. A woman in dark clothing walks in, Koichi looks at her but she has no face, just a blank spot. He stands up, the woman grabs Rin and walks towards the door Rin is screaming PAPA NO! TOUSAN…OBA …OJI! NO, I DON’T WANT TO GO PLEASE SAVE ME PAPA KOU!! NOO! RIN…YOU CAN’T HAVE HER RIN!!! TAKA GET RIN NOW…PLEASE TAKA! Taka sits on the couch…NO Koichi that’s her mother RIN BELONGS WITH HER MOTHER NOT YOU KOICHI RIN IS NOT YOURS KOU…LET HER GO…RIN! RIN…NO YOU’RE MINE RIN! RIN!! RINNNN!!!!_

            Koichi sat up quickly, still screaming Rin’s name “RINN NOO RINNNN! LET HER GO SHE’S MINE!” Taka woke with a start, “Koichi! Kou…look at me!” Rin sat up in bed, “Papa?” the tiny girl got out of bed quickly, climbed into bed with Taka and Koichi, “Papa…Rin’s right here…I’m…PAPA YOU’RE TALKING!” Koichi had stopped screaming, “What the hell is going on?” Hazuki and Haruka barged into the bedroom. “Papa’s talking! Say my name Papa!” Koichi was hyperventilating, looking wildly around the room. Rin moved towards Koichi, grabbing his face, “Papa! You’re talking…say my name!”

            Everyone stopped, “Rin…oh Rin!” Koichi sobbed, grabbing the little girl and crushing her to his chest, his face buried in her hair. “Kou…you,” Taka waited, Kou pushed Rin back, “You’re not leaving…Rin you’re staying here!” Taka grabbed both Rin and Koichi in his arms, laughing, “Kou, do you hear yourself? You’re talking!” Koichi looked up at Taka, “I’m…SHIT!” Rin smacked Koichi on the head, “No bad words Papa!”

            “Kou, you’re talking…” Haruka whispered, “Onee-chan…Oji…Taka, RIN!” Koichi named everyone…then started to sob. “Papa, don’t cry… you’re talking and you can hear Rin!” Koichi leaned over, “Taka…Oh god, Taka!” a renewed round of crying started. It took quite a bit of time to get everyone calmed down and tears wiped away.

            “Kou, you were dreaming, you were screaming Rin’s name…” Taka searched his lover’s eyes. “Rin was being taken away again, she was crying for me to save her…” Kou said softly. “I just started screaming her name…I guess it forced me to talk…I don’t know…I don’t care!” Koichi flopped back on the bed, worn out from crying. “It’s pretty much morning, so we might as well go downstairs and see if Santa Claus and Hotei were here…Rin get Papa up, let’s go see!” Taka tickled Rin, making her fall over on her side. “Come on Papa…let’s go see!”

            They all stumbled down the stairs, the adrenaline finally subsiding, but Hazuki stopped on the stairs suddenly. There was something near the tree that he hadn’t seen when they had rushed to see Koichi. Rin couldn’t wait, she shoved past all the adults and ran to stand in front of the tree. “Tousan! Papa! LOOK!”  Placed in the front of the tree were several large items; a desk set with a chair, a rocking chair and a toy chest, all painted in pink and white, with Rin’s name on them. “Who are they from?” Koichi looked around, everyone shrugging. Taka walked up and saw an envelope on the top of the desk, and a gift tag “To Rin, from Hotei” Taka read out loud. “Hotei brought me this?” The little girl ran over and sat in the desk chair, opening drawers, running to the rocking chair, sitting in that and rocking back and forth quickly. “Oh! A toy chest!” Rin bent down and opened the toy chest. “PAPA LOOK!” The toy chest was filled with gifts. Taka looked at the tags, “To Rin from Hotei, and Santa Claus!”

            The adults all traded confused looks. Taka moved to stand next to Koichi and Hazuki. “Um, read this…” He handed the envelope to Koichi.  Hazuki looked over Kou’s shoulder, “Oh my god, Taka!” They looked up at Taka, “I’m pretty sure I know who this is from…” he smiled, as he looked at the others. “This is something only he would do, you know we have to accept it, right? I’m not about to offended him.” Taka took the letter out and read it aloud. “Rin, come over here for a minute.” Taka had Rin sit on his lap. “This is for you, I’ll read it to you…”

            “To Rin-chan:

Merry Christmas Rin. Santa Claus and I wanted to do something special just for you. We want to give you the best start in life that you can have. You’re a special little girl who is loved by so many. Papa Kou, Tousan, Oba Ru, Oji Zu and all your other Oji’s will always be there to help and support you. You are a cherished member of your community and you will always be loved and protected by them. Santa Claus and I wanted to make sure you have the best first Christmas with your wonderful family.

                                                Love,

                                                Santa Claus and Hotei.

           

            The next several hours were spent opening presents, oohing and awing over every one of them. Rin was happy with everything she was given and made sure that every one got their full number of kisses and thank you’s. When Rin had seen her room, the little girl started to cry. “Rin…what’s wrong? Do you not like your room?” Koichi was terrified, thinking he made the biggest mistake in giving Rin her own room. “It’s so pretty, Papa! Rin has never had her own room, I always just slept on the floor, never in a big bed.” This crushed Koichi’s heart, “Rin, you’re going to have everything that every little girl deserves, except maybe a pony, I don’t have any place to put a pony. This is your room now. We can put your desk up here, and you have plenty of room to grow. Oji Kai and Oji Ruki made this room for you, I asked them to make the most perfect little girls room ever” Rin turned and threw herself into Koichi’s arms “Thank you Papa” she whispered.

            The others were very impressed on how well Koichi was able to hide the fact that the room was decorated. “So there really were no presents being hid in here, were there?” Taka asked “Yes there were presents being hid in here! This was the present!” Koichi stuck his tongue out at his lover.

 Hazuki and Taka had retreated to the kitchen to start to prepare Christmas morning pancakes. “You know who that’s from, ne?” Hazuki muttered. “Yep, I sure do and I’m thankful for it. He didn’t need to do it, but the man is if nothing else, loyal and caring to a fault. Yes, there’s the Yazuka exterior, but inside there’s the young man who lost his family and vowed to stay and keep his community safe no matter what. I for one will always accept his friendship and appreciate his values.”

            “TOUSAN! Papa’s opening his presents from me!” Rin grabbed Taka by the hand, dragging him into the living room. Koichi was sitting on the floor, with a box on his lap. As he opened it, Rin stood in front of him, dancing from foot to foot in anticipation. “Rin! This is beautiful! Did you make this yourself?” Koichi did what all parents do, he made sure to let his child know how much he loved something that may not be from a store, but it was more beautiful than any thing that could be bought. “Papa, let’s hang it together” Rin stretched her arms up, Koichi swooped in and caught her in a hug. “Where should I put it?” he asked his daughter. “Right next to mine!”

 

                                    Taka stood back and watched his young lover and his daughter…their daughter, trading Christmas secrets, hugs and kisses. I’m the luckiest man on earth, he thought to himself. Koichi turned as if he had heard Taka’s thoughts. “Hey Tousan, come over here and help us put these other ornaments up!” Without hesitation, Taka walked over, “Hey, you two need to come over here as well.” He called to Hazuki and Haruka. Putting their arms around each other, each one with the same thought, how lucky they were to have each other as family.

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue.

 

            “What did you just say?” Hazuki’s face was on the floor, Koichi and Taka were giggling into their hands.  Everyone was in shock. It was New Years Eve, and everyone had gathered at Bar M for a very small family party. Miya and Shinya were rushing around for champagne, Kai and Ruki were speechless (quite a feat for them), Yukke was giggling like a crazy man and Rin… the little girl was running around the bar shouting “OBA RU IS GONNA HAVE A BABY!”  

            “What Rin just said…I’m pregnant.” Haruka said softly. Hazuki fell to his knees in front of his wife, hugging her, his face buried into her tummy. “Oji Zu is gonna be a Tousan!” Rin was hopping up and down. “Onee-chan…” Koichi hugged Haruka from behind, Yukke on the side, and Taka on the other side. “Oh my god…I’m going to be a dad? Holy…” Before he could say anything more, Rin smacked Oji Zu “No bad words in front of the baby!”

            Ruki and Kai had gone to sit in a booth, two pieces of paper each. “Okay, maternity line? Baby clothes? What do you think? Hmm, we could do nursery bedding” Haruka, we need to talk to you later, we have a ton of questions and we’re going to need monthly measurements from you” Hazuki glared at the two men, “What will you be measuring on my wife, gentlemen?” Kai rolled his eyes, “We’re going to do a line of maternity clothes, Zu. Nothing sinister, or improper. We also may want to do a line of baby clothes, nursey items…oh my god this is going to be huge!”

            “Champagne for all, well except you Haruka…you get sparkling water. It’s almost time!” They all stood around the bar, Aki doing the countdown, “HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” They all cheered, popping noise makers and throwing confetti all through the bar. They celebrated for the next hour or so, until Haruka was starting to fade…a newly pregnant mom is not a party animal.

           

            After everyone had gone home, Koichi and Taka sat at the counter of the Hoshi, both looking at Natsuki’s chair, both men tearing up. “Kaasan would be thrilled, she’d be a grandma for Haruka’s baby.” Koichi said softly. “Oh, I can just imagine the grief she’d be giving Hazuki, probably pushing him around, scolding him…god I’d love to see that!” Taka put his arm around Kou. “I miss her too, as much as you do. But she’s happy with your dad, Kaoru standing next to her, and she can sit here at the counter where she loved to be.”

            “The last thing we need to do, to make everything perfect…one more thing.” Taka turned Koichi to face him. “I didn’t want to do this in front of everyone, not after Haruka’s big news, so I’ll do it here instead, in front of Kaasan and Kaoru.” Koichi started to shake…he knew…

            Getting down on one knee, Taka took Koichi’s hands in his, “I’m proposing…I’m doing everything your mother, our mother, wanted me to do. To take care of you, to make sure that the Hoshi stays in the family, and most of all, to love you. Will you marry me, Kou?” Falling down on his knees next to Taka, Koichi threw his arms around the man…and in a breathy whisper gave Taka his answer, “Hai…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have followed Koichi and Taka, and their life at the Hoshi.
> 
> This story has given me more confidence as a writer, to see my hits go up with every chapter.
> 
> Thank you all.


End file.
